


Dance Macabre

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood, Carnival, Child Abuse, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Gay, Healing Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, No graphic description of sexual violence or rape, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Violence, Social Status, Tarot, Trauma, True Love, Victorian, Violence, fae, magick, social status differences, strong themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 144,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Set in a Victorian era-style Eos, an AU revolving around magic and mystery.The carnival comes into town, with no announcements, no pomp, no circumstance. As patrons flock to the mysterious carnival, they are entranced by the seemingly magical acts, the accurate fortunes, and the mysteries that seem to shroud the carnival run by Cid and his granddaughter Cindy. Within the crowd of patrons is young gentleman, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and his fiance, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, set to take over the industrial fortune of the Caelum estate. But there is something about the carnival that draws Noctis in, something that draws him to the fortune teller, though he can't figure out why. As he begins to lose himself in the carnival, he finds that not everything is as it seems, and the world of carnies may be more magical, and more dangerous, than he previously realized.Note: While there are themes of sexual assault and rape, I do not describe the acts themselves.





	1. Prologue

The rain poured down around the estate, a promise of a wet spring ahead of them, creating a dreary day where even the chocobos were hiding in their barn. The house, an old Victorian, was alight from the lanterns, creating a warm glow while the fireplace along the wall made the parlor room warm and comforting. The soft blue walls set against the white furniture gave the appearance of it being a proper place to sit and talk, but since it was just family today the atmosphere was calm and relaxed. The small children played on the floor while the older children stuck to reading a book or needlepoint, passing the time until the rain ceased and they could go about their business for the visit to Insomnia.

“Grandmama Luna,” one of the grandchildren, young but not so young as to be unwise to the world, asked as she made her way over to her aging grandmother. She had dark hair and stormy eyes and looked so much like her grandfather that it made Lunafreya’s heart start and stop erratically, as if she were looking into a younger, female version of the man.

“Yes, my dear?” Lunafreya asked, her voice croaking from the dry heat radiating form the fireplace. She sat near it for comfort, his tired bones aching and chilled constantly. A white shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, and she stuck to her high-necked white dress, a soft blue blanket on her lap. She had a needlepoint in her lap, but she hadn’t touched it, lost to the dancing flames in the fireplace, their preternatural glow taking her back to earlier times.

“Where is grandpapa Noctis?” her grandchild, Alana, asked. Her eyes were inquisitive, curious, not at all angry or sad.

“Alana!” her mother, a fair-haired woman who looked far more like her mother, exclaimed. She was dressed in a soft blue dress, her book discarded in her lap at the need to chastise her daughter.

“It’s alright, my dear Aulea,” Luna said as she bent over slowly and picked up the young Alana, placing her in her lap. “She is just a small thing and is curious about the world. We mustn’t discourage their curiosity.”

There was a long silence in the room, even the smallest children waiting to see if Lunafreya would tell the tale. Her daughter, Aulea, waited with abated breath as her husband, Thomas, also stared at her. They had never heard the story before as Lunafreya had always refused to tell it, locking it away in her heart as quickly as it had happened. But she was an old woman now, someone who had grown weary of the world in which they lived, ready to move onto the next plane of existence sooner rather than later. If she died without telling it, then so too would the history of their family die with her.

“Grandpapa Noctis is with the fae,” Lunafreya finally said.

The children all gathered at her feet, ready to hear the story, but her daughter only looked back at her book. She had asked her the question once before and had received the same response but with no elaboration. Since then, Aulea had never really believed the truth. How could she when the world of magic had almost been entirely closed off from their world? 

“Let me tell you the tale of a carnival,” Lunafreya said. “It was the type of carnival that enchanted people, entranced them, and left them wanting more. Then, when it grabbed your attention, it disappeared, only to reappear somewhere far away.”

The children listened in rapt attention, and even her daughter and his husband seemed to be listening once again, as she told the tale of how she loved and lost her husband, Noctis.


	2. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The carnival arrives to town

The carnival showed up on a Tuesday. Why that Tuesday, no one knew. There was an empty field around the growing city of Insomnia on a Monday, then on a Tuesday the tents were there, the chocobo drawn carriages parked, the makeshift fence up. Tapestries were hung from streetlamp poles throughout the city, enticing young and old to come to the carnival on opening night, to explore the world of mystery beyond the world of industry. All one had to do was pay the small price of admission.

The tents were old and weathered, a once vibrant yellow and red striped canvas faded with time and the elements. The tapestries were the same, old and worn from being displayed through rain and sun. While most carnivals that came through were loud and vivacious, heading into the city to do as much advertising to entice the crowd, this carnival was different. It was shrouded in secrecy, the fence a warning to keep away, the gates to the entrance padlocked shut. No one went in or out of the vast carnival grounds. At one point a group of children tried to pry and sneak beyond the fence. They wouldn’t say what happen, but their terrified faces made it clear that no one should dare try it again.

It only served to draw the crowd in, wanting to determine exactly what they were hiding on the other side of the fence. Tickets didn’t go on sale until the following Tuesday, and within minutes opening night was sold out, then the following day, then the following. They were sold out for two weeks straight, and all those who couldn’t get a ticket were trying to bargain for one, even willing to pay more than asking price for the friends who had one. No one could really determine just why they were so compelled to go, but they just knew they had to be there. Tickets weren’t on sale for two weeks later, but if all went well then the carnival would stay longer. Or at least that’s what the citizens of Insomnia hoped.

The industrious city, constantly expanding, was captured by the carnival before it had even begun. Insomnia was a shining beacon for those looking to begin a career in steel, in metal, in train technology and beyond. It was the home of chocobo drawn carriages as well as the new machine that drove without a chocobo towing it. The women all wore long, frilled skirts, the height of propriety and sophistication. Even the poor were regarded in higher esteem than those in Lestallum or in the rural areas of Lucis. The men all wore top hats, carried walking canes, and dressed in the height of fashion with their suits and kerchiefs. Insomnia was the example for what Lucis could be, what all of Eos could be.

Among the sophisticates and the poor was the powerhouse of industry, the Caelums. They were an old family, one that earned much respect and esteem, even amongst the other sophisticates in the world. Their fortune started hundreds of years ago and carried through to today, moving from textiles to machinery, the original inventors of the new invention called an automobile. They were always ten steps ahead of others, always working on a new invention, a new idea, and always successful in their craft.

Regis Lucis Caelum was the head of the family. He had dark hair and green eyes, his stature proud, his bearded face handsome. He was greying rapidly for a man so young, a product of his hard work running Caelum Industries. His wife was Aulea Caelum, beautiful and just as proud as he husband, the pinnacle of what a woman should be. She was graceful, talented, and a shrewd business woman, coming from a family almost as old as the Caelums. Her long dark hair was kept in a braid, and she had stormy eyes that reminded some of the ocean and others of a hurricane. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, and, unlike many, Regis often relied on his wife for business decisions. Her instincts were never wrong.

Together they had one son, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He had all the features of his father, but his mother’s eyes. Many said he looked so much like a young Regis that if they aged him slightly then they could be twins. Aulea had complications during her pregnancy with Noctis, rendering her incapable of having children after him. Regis, ever the loving husband and father, was just thankful that they both survived the ordeal. Noctis had been a healthy child, and as the only heir to the Caelum fortune, they had spoiled him tremendously. But they had also raised him with an air of respect and responsibility, and he was looking to be a fine young man as he neared his twentieth birthday.

Within the Caelum estate, an expansive mansion that many passed by just to glimpse a life of opulence, were staff members too numerous to count. Chefs, maids, butlers, gardeners, stable hands, and others were all gainfully employed at the estate. In charge of the entire staff were the Scientias, a long line of butlers who had served the Caelums for nearly as long as the Caelums had their fortune. They raised the next generation to take over, to be the perfect butler, manager, enforcer, and friend. They cultivated such a close relationship with the Caelums that they had their own house on the estate, and their retirements were always comfortable.

Ignis Scientia was the next in line to take over as the lead butler once his parents retired. As such, he was tasked with growing by Noctis’s side, although he was twenty two and often provided guidance to the young master when he was uncertain of his path. He was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes, always wearing the butlers black tuxedo and white gloves. His glasses completed his look, giving him an air of importance, despite his role as a butler.

The Caelums had ensured that he received the same education as Noctis in the event that Ignis want to seek a different path, but he had never once considered straying from what he had been born to do. Often Noctis would tell him that he was more a friend than a butler, and Ignis had always taken that with pride. At the end of the day, he would one day take over as head butler of the estate while Noctis took over his father’s business, and both would be relegated to their class and stature befitting their positions. 

Of course when the carnival came to town, the Caelums were the first to obtain their tickets. Ignis had been sent by Noctis to ensure that they received their tickets, and the seas of the crowd had parted for him when he had arrived at the box office. It didn’t matter if he was a butler. He was a butler to the Caelums, and that made him far more important than any other person waiting. He purchased tickets for the entire family as well as Noctis’s fiancé and her brother. Then he bought a ticket for himself at Noctis’s behest. Noctis had insisted that if he went somewhere, Ignis was to follow. It was a bit unorthodox for a butler to join his master everywhere, but the Caelums set the trend and no one questioned it.

Noctis’s fiancé was the ever lovely Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. She was beautiful with long blond hair always pulled back elegantly and bright blue eyes that looked like a calm ocean after a storm. The Nox Fleurets were an old family from Tenebrae who had moved to Insomnia to partner with the Caelums in their pursuit of being the first in mechanical engineering. As such, Noctis and Lunafreya were raised together, and their parents naturally concluded that a marriage between the two was inevitable. Regis insisted that Lunafreya be well educated in business, making her a valuable partner for Noctis and a force to be reckoned with just like Aulea. If anyone anticipated marrying their son, she had to be worthy.

Her brother, Ravus Nox Fleuret, was not keen on the arrangement, even though they had certainly the compatibility for a healthy and happy marriage. It was long suspected that Ravus was in love with his sister, but such rumors were unkind and were never full accusations for a family so old and so revered. He was a man with long white hair and strange eyes, one blue and one purple. When he was born, a midwife stated that he must have been cursed by a witch, but the Nox Fleuret’s had only disregarded that as hogwash. Their son was perfect in their eyes, just as their daughter was, although it was clear that Lunafreya was exulted more for her successful engagement to Noctis. 

Opening night of the carnival came at an agonizingly slow pace. No one could quite understand the fervor behind it, what was drawing them into what was beyond the fence, the faded tents calling out to them to take a peak and see. But just because they were going to a carnival, a place of frivolity and joy, did not mean that Noctis was in any position to lose his composure as a Caelum.

He dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit and bow tie, not even his black gloves showing a speck of dust. Noctis kept his hair slicked back, his black top hat positioned perfectly on his head, his black walking cane in hand. Black was the color of the Caelums, a symbol of mourning that had began when the first Caelum, Somnus, lost his brother. It had become a tradition that carried on through this day. 

Ignis stood in front of him, adjusting his collar for the young master, already wearing his butler’s attire, a three piece tuxedo with coattails and white gloves. There was a friendship among them through the closeness of growing together, and Noctis often felt he could confide in his butler where he could not with his parents. Others outside the family were happy to remind him that Ignis was merely his butler, but he had always considered him far more a friend who happened to be employed by the family.

“How do I look?” Noctis asked vainly, trying to suppress a yawn. It didn’t matter how much his father insisted on sticking to an early morning schedule. He was a night person at heart and felt that he belonged under the moonlight rather than in the sun. It was nothing that a quick nap solved, and this yawn was one of waking up rather than begging to go to sleep.

“Perfect as always,” Ignis commented as he smoothed his shoulders for him. “Lunafreya will surely be impressed.”

“Just tell her that I dressed myself so that she’ll be even more impressed,” Noctis said with a grin. She would know it was a lie, naturally. “Let’s go.”

“Of course,” Ignis said. He followed Noctis out of the room, keeping a distance respectable for a butler, no matter how many times Noctis insisted on the opposite.

They walked down the long hall with a black carpet runner with gold filigree, the dark green walls lined with portraits of Caelums long dead. When they reached the top of the large staircase, Noctis caught sight of Lunafreya waiting with her brother and lady in waiting by the front door, dressed in pure white dress typical of the Nox Fleurets. Instead of wearing the typical frills and underskirts that added volume to her skirts, she kept her long dress cinched and simple. It was scandalous when she first wore such a dress in public. Now it was a growing trend among the sophisticates in Insomnia. 

Noctis thought Lunafreya looked lovely, a perfect counterbalance to his darker appearance. She was a perfect choice for him to marry. They got along well, rarely fought or disagreed, and didn’t particularly have others in their line of sight. It was a natural conclusion for their parents, and they had no reason to object. Both of them were beautiful people as well, ensuring that their children would also be beautiful.

Her brother, Ravus, would never openly disagree with his parents wishes, but it was an open secret that he didn’t want them to marry and hated Noctis with a fiery passion. He kept a careful eye on them when they interacted, even though she had a lady in waiting and he had Ignis, assuming that Noctis would lose his composure as a gentleman and take advantage of her. It was the reason why he was going with them, dressed in an all-white suit just as his sister wore a white dress. 

Her lady in waiting, Gentiana, stood in start contract to the Nox Fleurets. While they insisted on wearing white, Gentiana dressed in all black. She had long black hair and olive green eyes and rarely spoke unless addressed first. She never seemed unhappy, although it was hard to say if she was happy at all. Older than Lunafreya and Noctis, she was more of an older sister to her than she was a lady in waiting. Lunafreya insisted that she was a wonderful person, although Noctis never really had a conversation with her.

“Hello Luna,” Noctis said as he walked down the white marbled staircase, Ignis trailing behind him respectfully. “You look lovely this evening.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Lunafreya replied with a formal curtsey. They were old enough now that formalities in a courtship were necessary, despite Noctis’s laisse faire attitude overall. He always called her Luna, which was entirely improper between a man and woman to use such nicknames. He ignored propriety in certain occasions due to them being raised in tandem, and Luna didn’t seem to mind.

“Shall we?” Noctis asked as he held out an arm, bent at the elbow, for her to take. She took his arm then set out to the automobiles waiting for them.

Regis had dubbed their first automobile the Regalia, a sleek black design that had wowed audiences everywhere when it was first revealed. Regis had taught Noctis and Ignis how to drive it, but Ignis was the one who typically drove. It was improper for a master to direct a carriage with a chocobo, meaning it was also improper for a master to drive. Out of all the automobiles that were currently on the market for those who could afford it, the Regalia only belonged to the Caelums.

Ignis took the front seat with Gentiana in the passenger side while Noctis took the back with Ravus sitting between him and Lunafreya. It was the proper way of doing things. Regis and Aulea had set out earlier to go to dinner before enjoying the carnival later, going on a date to further display that they were also a couple in love. With the roar of an engine, they had set out into the Insomnian night, heading towards the carnival tents beckoning them forward to the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the chapters for this fic a bit shorter than the last one to keep them fitting the type of feeling I'm going for. Hopefully I can achieve it.
> 
> I'm looking forward to writing this AU that is drastically different from the last one I wrote. I think the hardest thing will be the pacing of the fic, making sure I get all the major plot points done at the right time, and making sure that I don't lose focus on the tone of the piece.
> 
> Here's hoping it all turns out okay!
> 
> Also the title of the work, Dance Macabre, is also a song by Ghost, just fyi.


	3. The Main Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis explores the carnival

The carnival was in full swing by the time they arrived, not late but fashionably on time. It would be too eager of them to be the first to arrive, and it would only guarantee that a certain atmosphere was lost as the first people through the gates. Once the gates were pulled back, it was as if the carnival came alive. The tents were reflecting the firelight from the lamps, their open flames radiating heat in the cool spring air. Booths were open, selling popcorn and cotton candy, happy to take a pretty gil or two from an eager patron or their children.

Among the many paying customers in the crowd, there were also employees of the carnival. The women were dressed in body suits, some in light colors some in dark, looking like they belonged to a world unfamiliar to Eos, glitter shimmering behind them as they walked on heels with ease despite being on rough dirt. They were enticing patrons to visit a tent, join a show, enjoy something intriguing. They seemed to know exactly what the paying patron needed and wanted, calling them forward without so much of a hesitation or refusal.

The men who walked around were typically dressed as clowns, advertising the games where any one person could win the heart of their sweetheart as long as they could successfully with her a prize. In reality, the likelihood of any one person winning were slim to none, the games purposefully rigged to take money more than give prizes. Nevertheless, children begged their parents for gil and a shot to win, and young women being courted needed only to bat their eyelashes to have a young man gain the courage to try.

Among the many tents, food carts, and gaming stands, there were pedestals where other members of the carnival entranced and delighted the crowd. There was a female contortionist, her black body suit against her pale skin making her look like a creature of the underworld as she moved in ways that were impossible for most people. A man was swallowing knives on another pedestal, his skin painted blue to give him the appearance of a genie as he wore only baggy white pants and a head wrap. A woman, dressed in a short red shimmering dress, breathed fire periodically. Depending on what called them forward, patrons were compelled to stop and stare, disregarding the near nudity of the carnival members.

That was what made the carnival dangerous. It not only revealed all manner of spectacle, it also revealed the desires of proper society, enticing them to stare at lithe limbs, bare chests, and tattooed arms that they would never have the gumption to otherwise view in a public setting. It was a place for mystery and seduction, and the members of the carnival were not afraid to use their bodies to entice. As long as everyone was staring at the same thing, it was acceptable for them to stare. They could indulge without touching, their lusts captivated just as much as their hearts were by the ephemeral bodies beckoning them into their world.

“Where to first, my lady?” Noctis asked Luna as they stepped through the gate, his attention diverted to the fire breathing woman as flames burst out of her mouth. There was a round of applause for those watching intently, but she ignored them to strike a sexy pose that would make even the most improper of men blush.

“I’m not sure,” Luna admitted as she scanned the crowd. Ravus had already disappeared, entranced by a tent labeled _Apothecary for Misleading Maladies_, but Gentiana and Ignis remained dutifully behind them. “There are so many choices.”

“You’ll be wanting_ P. Argentum’s Fortunes and Fates_,” a woman dressed in white with shimmering faerie wings said as she walked by. She stopped and caressed Luna’s face lightly with her fingers, leaving a trail of glitter on her cheek. “That will answer your questions. A word of caution though. P. Argentum is accurate to a fault. You might not like what you hear.”

“That sounds fascinating,” Lunafreya said as she looked at Noctis. “Can we?”

“Of course, my dear,” Noctis said with a cool smile. “Lead the way faerie.”

The woman smiled at them, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes so dark it almost looked like she didn’t have irises. “Might I suggest you two see the main show first? Many who have their fortunes told flee here and never return. I suggest you enjoy some of the finer highlights before visiting that tent in particular.”

“Fantastic,” Luna agreed, though her eyes flickered with worry. What type of fortune teller at a carnival drove customers away? “Let’s do that then.”

“This way then,” the woman said as she sauntered off, disregarding if they were actually following. Of course they were. They followed her through the crowd, Noctis paying attention to her blond hair in a bun to keep track of where they were headed through the maze of people. Ignis and Gentiana followed close behind, eager to see the main show as well, although there were several tents that peaked Ignis’s fancy.

The main tent was towards the back, huge and hulking, both inviting and intimidating as people walked towards the bright lights inside. The faerie smiled deviously as she turned to them, her body highlighted by the glow of the lights calling for them to enter. Noctis had the sudden feeling that if he stepped foot in the tent that his heart would be entirely captivated, that this was the point of no return for him. It was a strange sense of foreboding that didn’t fit with the jovial attitude of those around him. Something was telling him to run away as he stood before the gates of hell. 

“Enjoy the show,” the woman said with a mock curtsey before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

“Shall we?” Luna asked Noctis as he hesitated. 

“Of course.” Noctis snapped out of his reverie, knowing that there was no reason for him to hesitate at all. He smiled at his lovely fiancé and walked into the arena with her.

The tent was lined with wooden bleachers for the rich and the poor to sit on during the performance. All were equal under this tent, and there was no bad place to sit. In the center of the tent was a ringed arena for the performers with long ladders on either side leading to a roped line barely connecting the two. The red and gold theme of the tents was mimicked among the clowns entertaining the crowd before the main performance, their slapstick antics making those paying attention laugh and clap in delight.

“Where would you like to sit?” Noctis asked Lunafreya. It was always lady’s choice on a date, and this was no exception.

“Perhaps somewhere in the middle,” Luna offered. “A respectable distance to ensure we are lost in the crowd but can see everything quite well.”

“A magnanimous choice, as always,” Noctis replied. When he was alone he tended to speak far less formally, particularly with Ignis, but there were onlookers right now. It would be important for him to maintain an air of propriety to avoid any damage to his or his parents’ reputation.

They took their seat in the middle of the crowd as suggested, with Ignis on Noctis’s right side and Gentiana on Luna’s left side. It was comforting to know that Ignis was on hand, should the date lull or get boring. It never did as Luna was always a wealth of conversational topics, likely trained from an early age to be a perfect hostess and lady. Noctis didn’t have to go through any such training. He was expected to be entertaining just by existing in a room.

“What do you think is in store for us?” Luna asked excitedly as she watched the clowns down below throwing pies at each other. Her eyes were dancing in delight, pools of water moving in a breeze.

Noctis didn’t have time to respond. The lights around them dimmed, the clowns dispersed, and the audience fell into a hushed silence as the rest took their seats. A single light flashed on in the arena, highlighting a man in black pants, a red jacket with coattails with gold buttons, and a top hat that looked a bit worn for wear. He was an older man with a wrinkled face, but his smile reached his eyes, both welcoming and inviting.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls,” he announced loudly. “Children of all ages. Welcome! You are in for a performance unlike any other tonight. Enjoy our slice of magic, our haven of delight, our world of sensuality. Let these performances take you away to a world unlike any other. And, if so willing, enjoy a refreshment or a souvenir.”

The audience laughed at the ringmaster, clearly a shrewd businessman just like the rest of them. The light went off without further ado, and the audience murmured in anticipation. A soft yellow light came on in the arena, revealing a large metal contraption that was entirely confusing to those who hadn’t seen it before. On one end was a large circle of metal, and on the other was an anchor to give it leverage to move. The circle didn’t touch the ground, positioned on the tower holding it up to keep it still very carefully.

A woman stood at the base of the metal contraption, dressed in tight blue bottoms that barely covered her behind and a yellow top that was barely covering her breasts. She had bright golden hair and wore knee high white boots and bowed gracefully with a smile to signal the start of the performance. The music began, and she walked over to hollowed out cylinder, gripping it tightly before she let it swing, looping around the tower over and over.

There was an audible gasp from the audience as she jumped on the cylinder, keeping pace with the movement of the contraption by walking forward as it rotated. They were all entranced, Noctis included, as she did flips, turns, and pirouettes, all on this metal cylinder without so much as someone to spot her or catch her if she were to fall. Another gasp from the audience came when she started doing flips, defying what anyone could realistically do without some sort of divine intervention. The audience cheered and applauded her as her moved became more and more complex, more death defying, more dangerous.

When the performance ended, the audience was on the feet, clapping and cheering for her as she took her final bow. The young woman walked off as they continued to applaud, and the lights went off to prevent the audience from seeing the change in scenery. Noctis was delighted by the performance while questioning how it was humanly possible for her to move so gracefully and quickly on such a dangerous machine. He had seen other carnival performances of the same nature before, but nothing compared to the acrobatics she performed on the wheel. It was almost as if she were using some type of magic, some superhuman ability, to keep her from falling to her death.

“I wonder what’s next,” Luna said, her voice barely a whisper. She was clearly entranced as well, her mind captivated by the first performance and held by the anticipation for the next.

They didn’t have to wait much longer. A spotlight shone up high on a small platform at the top of the ladder, a young woman standing, poised and ready for the audience to pay attention. She also had golden hair, but it was kept long and curled, and her outfit of silver was free flowing, cascading around her body like mercury. Noctis felt his breath catch in his throat, immediately captivated by this beauty on the platform. Luna’s eyes wavered for a moment and looked over to Noctis in concern, but he didn’t look away. Whoever this woman was had his attention.

The music came on and the woman began to move forward, walking lightly on the tight rope without a pole or anything to balance her. She moved so lithely, so gracefully, that Noctis thought she was floating on air just above the rope instead of on it. Without missing a beat, the woman did a quick jump, to the gasp and applause of the audience. But the woman was focused, not listening to the audience, getting ready to move again. She came to the middle of the rope and did a flip, landing gracefully on one foot without so much as wobbling. How was that possible?

As the routine continued, it was like the last. The tricks escalated, becoming more and more dangerous, the audience gasping and applauding with each twist and turn, but the woman seemed almost uninterested in them. This was her routine, and it was boring. Noctis couldn’t help but be captivated by her though. Each move she did, each flick of her wrist, each shimmy of her hair, seemed to be calling to him in a way that refused explanation. He was forgetting everyone else around him, the audience, Ignis, his fiancé. There was only her.

The performance was coming to a close. Instead of walking back to the platform, the woman reached up and grabbed onto something made of silk, wrapped up tightly. As she did, the silk came undone and she used it to gracefully glide down it with a degree of control that indicated a great deal of upper body strength that most women did not have. She cascaded down in a spiral, and just before the audience expected her to fall to her doom, a spotlight shone on a man waiting below. He caught her with one hand above his head, and she struck a pose that indicated the entire thing was planned.

Naturally, the audience applauded with wild abandon. Noctis felt a pang in his heart as he looked at the strongman holding the woman. He was tall, buff, and tattooed with wings on his arms. He had longer dark brown hair and a smile that made the women swoon. The man was only dressed in a tight pair of pants, his bare chest proudly displayed for the female audience to enjoy. Noctis thought he saw Ignis shift in his seat, but his focus was on where the man was holding onto the woman’s hip, wondering what her skin felt like._ Like summer and light_, he thought with a vague sense of desperation. 

The music changed to something sad and soulful but sensual all the same. They both took their positions, using the silk to dance with each other as the audience looked on. Noctis felt his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he watched them reach for each other, twirling in the air with naught but silk to keep them airborne. When they reached each other, they would lock one arm with each other, and the woman would let go of the silk to be held in the air by the man. It was a display of intimacy and trust just as much as it was a display of strength. Noctis hated watching it but was compelled to stare all the same.

The performance ended with the woman dangling upside down by one foot with the silk wrapped around it, her arms reaching out to the man. The man was on the ground, reaching up to her, neither of them able to touch due to the distance keeping them away. When the music stopped and the lights went off, there was a hushed silence from the audience before they came to their senses and started applauding uproarious. They had just watched an intimate display between lovers, reaching out though never quite able to stay connected. It made Noctis want to cry for them and because of them. 

As the carnies changed the stage setting in the dark, he could sense Lunafreya looking at him with worry, not daring to ask a question dancing on her lips. Noctis didn’t dare speak, his mind replaying the solo and duo performance, trying to memorize each moment he saw the woman on the tightrope and dancing in the air. The performance continued shortly thereafter, the man from the previous performance wowing the crowd with feats of strength that were not humanly possible. Noctis was distracted, his mind still on the woman, as the performance wore on, the lights went off again, and the next performance began. He made a note that Ignis seemed far more enraptured by the man, but his mind was still reeling.

Once the performances were finished, the ringmaster came back on to thank the audience for their attention, their applause, and their money. He then announced the many tents that were available for their pleasure were still open, waiting for them to explore the magic of the night. The lights dimmed before the main lights came on, illuminating the way out of the tent for the audience to enjoy the rest of the night.

Noctis offered his arm to Luna again, but his mind was elsewhere. They exited the tent, and the woman dressed as a faerie approached them. He didn’t expect her to be waiting for them, but then again, there were a lot of things he wasn’t expecting that night. The carnival had done away with all expectations, exceeded them, shattered them.

“How was the performance?” she asked with the same twinkling smile.

“Beautiful,” Lunafreya replied.

The woman’s eyes lingered on Noctis’s for a moment, as if she could read what he was thinking, what he was feeling. “Time for your fortunes to be revealed. Come with me. But I will warn you one more time. You may not like what you hear.”

“I’m not afraid,” Luna declared bravely, although Noctis could feel her trembling slightly.  
“You say that now, but we shall see about after. Follow me.” The woman led them back through the crowd and to a small tent labeled_ P. Argentums’s Fortunes and Fates_.

There was a sign posted outside the door that declared only one customer at a time, payment in gil upfront. Noctis felt himself coming out of his reverie, realizing that it was this woman’s job to take them to tents that would make them spend more gil. Of course they had been singled out. They were rich and it was obvious to see that. Anyone could easily figure out that they were a Caelum and a Nox Fleuret as well.

“You took us to a tent that costs,” Noctis pointed out.

“P. Argentum doesn’t work for free,” she said with a smile and a shrug. How a shrug could be graceful, he didn’t know, but she managed it. “I only take patrons where they need to go, regardless of price. If you do not have the gil, I suggest coming back another night.”

“Please Noctis,” Luna said with pleading eyes. “I would so like to have my fortune read.”

Noctis sighed and took out the gil and handed it to Luna. It wasn’t about spending. That was beside the point. It was the principal of the matter. Carnivals were inherently designed for patrons to spend while they were there. Each person was a customer, a potential for them to spend and buy.

“Right this way,” the faerie said as she pulled back the tent entrance for Luna to walk through. Luna smiled, unsure, before she stepped into the tent, leaving Noctis to wait.

“Now what?” Noctis mused aloud. When no one responded he looked around. Ignis and Gentiana had somehow disappeared into the crowd, either losing themselves in the carnival or losing Noctis and Luna. Either way, they were suddenly an engaged couple unattended and separated by a tent.

“Now we wait,” the faerie only replied. Her smile was darker now, more sinister, as if something waited on the other side of the tent for Luna that they shouldn’t face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs inspired this chapter:
> 
> The first is _ Bad _ by Royal Deluxe for the first performance.  
The second is _ Play With Fire (feat. Yacht Money)_ by Sam Tinnesz for the second formance (solo and duo).


	4. Fortunes and Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto does a tarot reading

Prompto looked in the mirror after shaking out his golden hair, trying to get the sweat out before he had to put the wig back on. One performance a night on the tight rope was enough, but he still had to don his wig and pretend to be a flouncy wisp of a woman who read fortunes before turning into an old crone and disappearing into the night. Cid had explained when he had first been brought onto the carnival that his talents were better suited if he dressed as a woman. At first he didn’t believe him, but he found that the audiences were better amazed that woman could be so enticing on the high wire while more receptive to listening to his readings.

So he kept his long silver dress on, long and flowing, to hide his obviously male body, and put his long golden wig back on. He stood behind a flowery changing screen, adjusting his wig in the mirror so it looked natural. Cid had also said that the wig would adequately dull his shine. That’s what he liked to call it. Prompto had an ethereal glow about him, like there was a light within him that radiated outward, and that instinctively drew people to him. It was both helpful and dangerous. 

Cid also had him don the wig to cover it up, to dull it a little, to ensure that he would look like just otherworldly enough to compel people without falling subject to more predatory behaviors. Whether it was called a shine or not, Prompto hated it and did everything he could to hide it. It was what had caused so much trauma in his life that he had to flee to the carnival in the first place. It was what Cid had used to ensure that he struck the deal with him to join the carnival. He knew what he was doing, and he knew how to lure Prompto into this life. But he held up his end of the bargain, and as melancholy as Prompto was, as bitter as he felt, he was kept safe.

“Excuse me,” a light female voice called from the other side of the changing screen, her voice flowery but strong with a thick Tenebraean accent. It was showtime. Prompto adjusted his wig one more time, ensured that his clothes adequately hid his body, and stepped out from the screen fluidly, like he was water incarnate.

The tent itself was kept dim, with only a few small lanterns placed about the maroon color scheme. There was a small maroon couch with gold filigree to the right when someone first walked in, a place where Prompto often had to give his customers a tonic to calm their nerves before they left. To the left of the entrance was a soft pile of pillows of muted gold, making his patrons wonder if all manner of sexual deviancy happened after hours. In the middle was a table with a soft maroon tablecloth and a crystal ball, tarot cards, and runes. Prompto usually used the cards and sometimes the runes. The ball was just for show and ambiance.

Prompto stared at the young sophisticate as she stood towards the entrance of the tent, unsure and nervous. Anyone who stepped into the tent suddenly became nervous to have their fortunes read and with good reason. He never lied, no matter how disastrous a patron’s future was. Usually the ones who had a happy reading would come back again and again to hear the same thing, keeping him in business and Cid happy. Those with less bright futures left in tears or, sometimes, screaming. Cid didn’t like those moments but conceded the mystery of it was good for business as well.

This woman, dressed all in white, stood stark contrast to Prompto. Her hair was silvery and her eyes blue like lapis, whereas Prompto’s hair under his wig was more golden, and his eyes were like the blue sky above a freckled field of wheat. She was moonlight, the night sky, and the northern star. Prompto was sunshine and starlight, a brighter light that left many afraid while she was welcoming and inviting. 

“You have come for a reading,” Prompto said in a higher pitch than his normal tone, sounding more like a stereotype of a witch than what he actually was. “Payment is due up front as many find the truth hard to digest.”

He stepped towards her, fluid and dreamlike, as he held out his hand for payment. She handed him the gil nervously, and he tucked it in his sleeve pocket, flicking it out of the way as if by magic. There was something real about what he did, but the theatrics was all a parlor trick. As much as people wanted to know their futures, they also wanted the spectacle of it too. He indicated to the table and they took a seat together, facing each other in their respective glow. 

She certainly glowed like a bright human with a happy future ahead of her, but there was something despairing on the horizon that Prompto sensed, something that she couldn’t see. Prompto had the ability to look beyond what humans could see because he wasn’t completely human. Cid had told him what he was when they had met, that his heritage was not only beautiful but dangerous. He considered himself half devil until Cid had told him the truth. He wasn’t sure that was much better.

“You are the moon,” Prompto said as he looked into the crystal ball, his hands dancing around it delicately as if he were divining her name. It was all a lie. He could read these things about a person without looking into a crystal ball or doing any fancy hand movements. It was all about intention, and his ability to tap into a divine power was stronger than any human witch out there. “Your name is Luna. You are of light and flower.”

She looked surprised, happy and concerned at the same time. “Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” She laughed nervously as Prompto read her name easily. “But you probably know that from going into the city.”  
“I do not venture to the city,” Prompto explained, looking at her seriously. Her breath caught in her throat, and Prompto knew that he had her. It was the truth. He never left the carnival grounds. It was too dangerous. “Tell me, young moon, what do you desire to know about your future?”

“I have a fiancé,” she said, her hands fidgeting as they rested on the table. Prompto was struck by how she was typically a strong, brave woman, but it didn’t surprise him that she looked so nervous now. Anyone who stepped into his tent came undone, their true selves revealed in an instant. “I would like to know what our future holds together.”

“Matters of love are often fickle, fleeting,” Prompto said mystically as he picked up his tarot cards, shuffling them with a slight of hand that he picked up from a street magician. “Sometimes they work out well, two lovers meant to be together forever. Sometimes they end in tragedy. For most, it is somewhere in between.”

He stopped shuffling and set the cards down in front of her, moving the crystal ball out of the way so there was nothing blocking his path or his reading. She stared at them as Prompto spread them out in a line, the deck beckoning to them both. Prompto already knew which cards she was going to pick, but he had to wait for Lunafreya to pick regardless. Sometimes his customers surprised him and diverged from their fated paths, picking another card that brought them great fortune or misfortune. Most of the time the readings were boring, typical, and expected.

“Pick your first card, little moon,” Prompto said. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at himself. Cid had insisted it was for the spectacle of it, and he had a point. If Prompto expected to earn his wages, that meant putting on a show. 

Lunafreya picked her first card, one that Prompto expected. The Lovers. The card was all black with two skeletons locked in a tight embrace, one holding a rose, both of them adorned with gold chains. She looked at the card happily, but Prompto did not smile. The cards were telling him something that could go either very well for this young woman or very poorly. It would be difficult to tell unless she picked the card that Prompto predicted. 

“The Lovers,” Prompto announced. “It seems your uneasy heart is being mimicked in the cards here. There are some decisions that are being made, something being put into motion regarding your relationship with this man. Something may be lost while something may be gained. Choices will have to be made, and someone may be left disappointed. That is not to say you will end up unhappy. Pick another card.”

Lunafreya’s smile fell as she looked at the cards, taking careful time to consider her next choice. She picked a card that Prompto was not expecting, rewriting her future. Death. It was a card that most misunderstood, and Lunafreya’s gasp of concern indicated she was among them. A skeleton, proud and smiling, was riding a white horse against an otherwise blank black card. Prompto considered the card, knowing that the final one would seal her fate.

“Death is symbolic of sudden and unexpected change,” he explained as his hand hovered over the card. “It can be both positive and negative, brining about an upheaval in the current state of affairs. If we consider your love life, it may be a change that you were expecting, or one that you were not. But there may be new opportunities and challenges on the horizon that will test your relationship, bringing about a change through choice, whether by yours or by his. I urge your caution now, young moon. Pick the next card carefully as it will reveal your fate. Once it is picked, it cannot be changed.”

The young woman looked down at the cards, her concern etched into her brow, looking from card to card in uneasy indecision. She reached out with a shaking hand and picked her last card. The Tower. The black card had the outline of a tower being struck by lightning, a skeleton falling to her doom down below. Prompto felt sorry for her, but such was the way of things most times.

“The Tower,” Prompto said with a deep sigh. “The change will not be for the better, at least for you. It is inevitable, an upheaval on the horizon that will ultimately result in the demise of the relationship. There will be lies, scandal, and even death, whether physical or spiritual remains to be seen. Either way, the end will be the same.” He paused and looked up at her, a sudden calling in the back of his mind giving him a start. He ignored it for now, promising that he would take a better look at the sensation later. “The relationship is doomed to fail. I’m sorry dear.”

Lunafreya looked at Prompto tearfully, her sea blue eyes like waves through her tears. Prompto hated this part, but he refused to give his querants a false reading just to satisfy them. Cid hated and loved it, since he had earned the reputation of being the most accurate tarot reading in the carnival circuit. Of course he was the most accurate. What he was doing was real, not some parlor trick that the other supposed mystics used.

“You’re lying,” Lunafreya insisted.

Prompto got up while she cried, pulling a black handkerchief from his sleeve and handing it to her languidly. He walked to the back of the tent where a small alcohol cart was waiting, made of tarnished gold and delicate to look at. Turning his back to the young woman, he poured gin into a small glass rimmed with gold and brought it over to her. Prompto indicated to her to take a seat on the couch, and she obeyed as her tears cascaded down her cheeks like diamonds falling from the night sky.

“I am sorry, dear,” Prompto said as he handed her the glass. She took it shakily, taking a small sip before downing the rest. He sat next to her, careful not to sit so close so that they were touching. He didn’t like touching people. “The cards do not lie.”

“Perhaps I can change my fate,” she said. “Are you sure, though? We are such a perfect fit for each other.”

Prompto paused, wondering if he should tell her what he read beyond the cards, that the true meaning of the cards indicated another person coming into the picture. He couldn’t say if it was a lover for Lunafreya or for her fiancé, but it was clear that someone or something would come into their lives and tempt them, pulling their relationship asunder. Perhaps if Lunafreya were not so sure of her own beliefs, strong in her own convictions, that she could look past it and ignore any acts of infidelity on her fiancé’s part. But Prompto could tell she was someone who would not suffer such humiliation. 

“I read what is in the cards,” Prompto said vaguely. “No one I have met has successfully changed their fates, but that is not to say that you cannot. Take it as a warning and work to change it.”

She nodded before standing up, still looking shaken. The gin seemed to have settled her nerves enough, and she was beginning to regain her strong demeanor, her confident composure. It was a façade, Prompto knew, and one that would likely break when she saw her fiancé. Prompto would surely be blamed for it, and they would take it up with Cid later on. That’s how all the sophisticates were after a reading regarding relationships. It wasn’t his fault that the elite in Eos couldn’t resist temptation.

“Take care dear,” Prompto said as he escorted her to the tent exit. “Tell your friends to come for a true reading if they’re interested. And feel free to come on back and test your theory to see if it has been changed.”

Prompto walked over to the alcohol trolley and poured himself a glass of gin, downing it in one shot. There was something about the reading that was nagging him, something that was telling him there was more to it than just a simple affair. He looked over at the cards on the table and wondered if there was something he couldn’t see. Usually that meant he was somehow involved in it all. Out of all the futures he could see, out of all the lives he could read so easily, his own was left as a mystery to him. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t see into his own future, but it was moments like these that frustrated him. It would be helpful to know if he was involved in this poor girl’s undoing.

He didn’t think that was the case, though. Prompto had been telling the truth when he told her that he didn’t go into the city. The carnival grounds were his home, a safe haven for him to remain, even when they were traveling to their next destination. Every carnie looked out for each other, and as long as the fence was up, as long as the gates were padlocked, then no one could get in and hurt him. He had no desire to leave the carnival grounds, and he doubted that such a melancholy young sophisticate would be back anytime soon.

It still didn’t sit well with him, and he looked on at the tarot cards calling to him on the table, his hand covering his mouth in contemplative silence. Frustrated, he sighed and walked over to the table and looked over at the cards, waiting for one to call to him. _Prompto._ That was the one. He picked it up and looked at it. The Hanged Man. A skeleton hanging upside down, whether laughing or crying he could not say.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Prompto said as he flicked the card out of his hand. It fluttered to the table like a butterfly as Prompto walked away from it. He didn’t need the cards to point out the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto: Aaannnnd... You're fucked  
Luna: Can I just... unfuck myself?  
Prompto: Good luck with that.
> 
> I enjoy doing tarot readings and rune readings for friends and myself, which is basically just me wrapped in a blanket going "SHUT UP CARDS. DAMN WHY YOU CALLING ME OUT LIKE THAT?" I wanted to put some of that in here too. (I love it when my cards are like "Hey things won't change unless you change it" and I'm like wooowww)
> 
> Side note: I went to bed late last night and woke up this morning thinking about this fic so I'm very happy to be writing it.


	5. Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks to the fortune teller

Noctis was startled when Luna walked out, looking shaken and tearful. The woman dressed as a faerie had walked away, leaving him standing there awkwardly while he waited for his fiancé to come out of the tent. He had expected her to look disbelieving or even jovial, but he did not expect her to look rattled or upset like she was. Instinctively, he reached out to her, rubbing her arms as she folded her arms across her body as if she were fighting a chill that she couldn’t shake.

“My dear,” Noctis said in concern. “Whatever happened?”

“Nothing,” Lunafreya said dismissively. She reached up and brushed her tears away. “Fortune tellers are either enjoy scaring their customers or letting them know what they want to hear. It is nothing but a gimmick.”

“A gimmick that left you in tears?” Noctis asked. It seemed strange, not quite fitting Luna’s typical demeanor of a strong woman with a composed expression at all times. The magic of the carnival was losing some of its sheen for him, with anger and frustration taking its place. There was no way that someone would leave his fiancé in tears and get away with it. “I’m going to speak to this P. Argentum.”

“Dear,” she said softly, pleadingly. “Do not worry yourself. It is not of great importance.”

“Of course it is,” Noctis said as he looked at her soft features. “You have been hurt, and I will not stand for it. Give me a moment, my dearest. I will speak to this fortune teller and at least give her a good scolding.”

With the roaring of the carnival behind him, he left Lunafreya waiting outside and stepped into the tent. The tent was quiet, hushed, as if the entire world outside fell away to give those seeking their fortunes a manner of privacy they could not find elsewhere. A woman was standing by an alcohol trolley, her back turned to him, standing out in a silver dress against the soft maroon of the décor. It was exactly what he expected of a fortune teller’s place of business, but there was a glow about her that was strange, enticing and beautiful yet dangerous and horrifying at the same time.

“Have you come to have your fortune read?” the woman asked in a wispy voice as she turned and looked at Noctis.

His breath caught as he instantly recognized her as the woman who had walked the tightrope in the main performance. Up close her beauty was even more astounding than he anticipated. Her face was freckled, a slight blush beneath her bright blue eyes. She looked taciturn, permanently concerned as if she could see the future and didn’t like what she saw. Her body was thin, and she was particularly tall for a woman. There was a glow about her as she radiated sunlight and starlight, her features caught in an effervescent warmth. He felt like he was looking at something that would hurt him if he stared too long.

“You are here because of your fiancé,” she said after a moment of Noctis just staring at her in confusion. “The cards do not lie, and I am sorry if she did not like her future. There are no refunds. Please accept my apologies.”

“Y-yes,” Noctis said as he felt himself regaining his composure. He remembered why he stepped into the tent, the anger at seeing Luna so upset. “What did you tell her that made her so upset?”

“Readings are private and confidential,” the woman said with a sigh. She poured a drink from the alcohol trolley and looked at it, considering. Noctis felt like it was the sun looking at the sea, trying to decide if it would engulf the water in the flames of its warmth. She looked back up at him, her eyes calling him to her, intense and joyous as he felt himself looking into the depths of the universe beyond what he could naturally see. She held out the glass for him. “Please accept this as an apology.”

It was clear that she wanted him out of the tent. Immediately was not fast enough for her. Noctis looked down at the glass of alcohol, trying to decide if he should accept it. He was having trouble keeping his wits about him as he stood in front of her, and he wondered if she could sense that. There was a tension between them that he could certainly feel, and he felt enticed to want to discover everything about her.

“I don’t want your apologies,” Noctis said as he remembered Lunafreya on the outside of the tent. Why was it so hard to remember his own fiancé right now? “I want an explanation for why you think it’s okay to hurt vulnerable young women.”

The woman sighed and took the glass back, downing it quickly before returning it to the trolley. “I only relay what the cards tell me. Nothing more. If anything, I went soft on her.” She moved towards him, and Noctis thought she was going to grab him, to hold him. Instead she moved past him. “Please speak with her about it if you are unhappy with the result.”

As the woman made to move towards the tent entrance, to hold back the opening to see him out, Noctis instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm. The touch was electric, as if there was something igniting between them that was unavoidable, inevitable. It was something that coursed through his veins and made him feel both alive and joyous, afraid and horrified. He looked at where his hand connected with her arm, her bare skin cool and warm at the same time, and looked up at her face, wondering if she felt the same.

But something was wrong. Her face had gone slack, her body stiff as a board. Noctis could only see the whites of her eyes as they rolled in the back of her head, her eyelids fluttering erratically as her lips moved wordlessly. He immediately withdrew his hand, wondering what had happened, suddenly fearful for her life. The candles in the tent turned from a welcoming, inviting red and orange to a cold purple and blue, and Noctis looked around in confusion and terror.

“What happened?” a man asked behind him suddenly. He was the ringmaster, the one who announced the main show, his face no longer joyous. He looked grim, intimidating, aggressive. Where had he come from? “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Noctis insisted as he stared at the woman, still in the same position, unmoving and unwavering. “We were talking and this just happened.”

“Did you touch him?” the ringmaster asked as he walked over to the fortune teller, assessing the situation without so much as grabbing her hand.

“I grabbed her arm but not hard,” Noctis said. His stomach was lurching in fear. “I was just trying to get her attention.”

“Haven’t you learned not to touch someone without their consent?” the ringmaster snapped as a woman with blond curly hair walked in, looking at the situation in concern. She was the one who had opened the show. 

“Pawpaw,” she addressed the ringmaster in a similar accent to his. “What do you need?”

The fortune teller suddenly went limp, her body crumbling quickly. The young woman grabbed her quickly, catching her around the waist as she fell, clearly unconscious. 

“Prompto,” she said softly, calling the fortune teller’s name. Prompto? That was a man’s name. Noctis stared on helplessly in confused terror.

“Take him to the couch, Cindy,” the ringmaster commanded gently and the woman complied. Him? They were definitely calling this fortune teller by a man’s name and using male pronouns. But Noctis had bigger things to be concerned about. “Is he breathing?”

“Yes,” Cindy replied as she pulled off a wig that the fortune teller was wearing then tugged at the silver dress to check Prompto’s breathing.

Noctis realized that the fortune teller was only dressed as a woman but was most distinctly a man. His hair was the same gold as the wig, but it was softer somehow, as if the edges of his body were blurred as a spectral image. Prompto’s chest was pale, delicate almost, and barely moved, his breathing shallow. He wished he could say that Prompto being a man changed him mind about how he found him to be the most beautiful thing in creation. He wished he could say that he was immediately turned off, uninterested, disgusted even. But none of that was true.

“What are you still doing here?” the ringmaster snapped at Noctis. “Get out. You have done enough for one night.”

Prompto was stirring as he said that, but Noctis felt the malice in his voice with such a venom that he knew sticking around to see if he was okay would be worse. Panic took over as he came to his senses, the ringmaster’s glare spurring him to action. He fled the tent, nearly running into the tattooed strongman as he exited. The strongman looked at him in shock and sudden concern, then stepped into the tent, oddly light on his feet for someone so tall and buff.

Noctis walked away as he heard him speaking to the ringmaster. “Cid, is he okay? What happened?” He suddenly felt like he had done something horrible and felt quite shaken at the revelation. Just what had he done? What had been so horrible about him touching the fortune teller that it garnered such fear from the strongman and anger from the ringmaster? He hadn’t attacked the man. He had barely touched him, in fact. A simple touch as that would not result in such drastic events in a typical situation. But this was not a typical situation. They were not in a typical place. 

“Noctis?” Lunafreya asked as she approached him. “You are pale. What’s wrong?”

“We need to go,” Noctis said thinly. He looked down at her concerned face, his pulse racing. “I am sorry, my dear. We will come back another night.”

“There you are,” Ignis called as he rushed over to them. He looked flushed, like he had been lost in both mind and body and was just coming back to himself. Gentiana was with him, but it was clear they had encountered each other by chance. She looked out of it, a woman who had been captivated by something and the hold had not quite been released. “Noctis, what happened?”

Noctis looked around and noticed that the flames on the lanterns had all changed the same purple and blue. Laughter erupted on one end of the carnival while applause sounded at the other. The sounds filled Noctis’s senses, and he had the sudden feeling that they had walked into something more sinister and dangerous than what they originally saw. There was something about the carnival that entranced and enticed the ordinary person to come in and be entrapped in their snare. Noctis had seen the other side, a glimpse of what was lurking behind the curtain. It was darker, more dangerous than what he was prepared to handle, and he knew that they should leave before they were caught like a moth to the flame. There was something sinister just beneath the surface, and if they stuck around long enough then they would be pulled under.

“We have to find Ravus,” Noctis said. “We must leave.”

“I will meet you at the entrance,” Ignis said then took off, running through the crowd and navigating around the patrons with ease. He always had the ability to do that, to weave in and out of crowds without so much as touching those around him. Ignis was a shadow of smoke which he attributed to his training as a butler. Noctis had always insisted that he was a more supernatural than human.

“Come on,” Noctis said as Lunafreya took his trembling arm. The touch startled him, not only because it pulled him out of his terrified reverie, but because it did not have the same electrifying pull as when he had touched Prompto. It felt almost empty, like there was something that should have been there but was strangely absent.

Nevertheless, they hurried out of the carnival, Lunafreya and Gentiana keeping stride with Noctis despite how rushed and desperate he felt to escape. The gates were just ahead, large and black, their ornate curves looming ahead of them menacingly. They were telling Noctis that he should stay, that being in the carnival was where he belonged, but his feet were telling him that he had to flee quickly. Noctis half expected the gates to shut on him, preventing him from escaping.

But the gates only stayed still as they stepped beyond the threshold, beyond the tents and back to the cool night air, open and spacious. Noctis suddenly felt a sense of relief, the feeling of a weight lifting from his shoulders. He felt like he could breathe again without any indication that he had been holding his breath in the first place. He was free, and the cool night air reminded him of that.

Stepping to the other side of the gate was like stepping from one realm to another, where as long as he was outside the carnival he was safe. His fear and anxiety dissipated in an instant, and he looked back on the carnival with a wistful longing. Why had he been so upset to begin with? He knew that something had happened on the inside, but it seemed far away already, like it had happened years ago. If he thought about it hard he could feel something on the edges of his senses, telling him that something bad had happened, though he didn’t quite know why. The carnival only seemed welcoming to him now.

“Why are we leaving?” Ravus snapped as he and Ignis caught up with them.

Ignis looked oddly disheveled and uncomposed as he stepped through the gate, but a moment later he was regaining his normal stature, forgetting just as Noctis did why he was so concerned in the first place. He straightened his suit jacket and pulled his white gloves back on, not sure why he had removed them in the first place. There was something on the edge of his memory, but it was far away in another lifetime.

“It is getting late,” Noctis said as he tried to remember why he had been told to leave. 

That’s when he remembered the fortune teller, Prompto, and how beautiful he was. It startled him to think that he found a man so beautiful, so delightful to gaze upon. It was to be expected of someone who purposely fooled people into thinking he was a woman. Anyone would be rightfully confused by such a deception.

Then he remembered the terror he felt as he looked at the whites of Prompto’s eyes. He looked back at the carnival with an understanding that he had escaped something dangerous. It was hard to hold onto that feeling, his memory leaving him in a disheveled state, his mind reeling as it tried to hold onto the fright he felt. It was easy to hold onto his awe and enchantment, but his fear kept slipping away as he held onto it tighter and tighter. Noctis was left with a vague sense of unease, knowing he should be concerned for what was on the other side of the fence without knowing exactly why.

“We will come another night then,” Lunafreya said. She had been tearful just moments ago, aware of a fate that would befall her engagement, but that tarot reading seems silly now, a mere trick of the moment, another silly woman fooled by a fortune teller’s sight of hand. “I’m sure Noctis could arrange for tickets tomorrow night, even.”

“Anything for you, my dear,” Noctis said with a gentle smile. “Shall we?”

They walked back to the Regalia, none of them quite understanding what had just happened. They had all encountered something ethereal, something beyond the preternatural realm, beneath the faded red and yellow tents. It was beautiful and entrancing but dangerous and horrifying. They would be sure to return and soon, not quite sure why they left in the first place. Already the longing to return had settled into their hearts as they took off into the night.

The carnival itself seemed to have a life, inhaling patrons and exhaling magic. It was already beckoning them back, the firelight of the lanterns once again turning back to an inviting red and orange. As Ignis drove them back home, back to the peace and ease of their lives, Noctis couldn’t help but turn around and look back at the glow of the carnival calling him back. He thought of the fortune teller in the tent his mind occupied with thoughts of his beauty. They would certainly return to the carnival tomorrow. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: Now see here, you! I won't let you hurt Luna-  
Prompto: *turns around*  
Noctis: *stares with mouth comically open, drooling*


	6. Cid's Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid makes the rounds

Cid stared at Prompto as he came to, letting out a small moan as he reached his hand up to his head as if he fell and hit it. His granddaughter, Cindy, was by his side while Gladio was standing behind him, all of them looking on at the young man in concern. It had been a long time since he had been touched by anyone, even longer since he had a vision like that. Cid had been concerned when he saw Prompto in the middle of a vision. He was even more concerned when the spitting image of Reggie had been the one to induce it.

“Give him some space,” Cid said to Gladio and Cindy as they all took a collective step back. “Prompto, can you hear me?”

“Ugh,” Prompto groaned in pain as his eyelids fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes then looked over at Cid in exhaustion, his eyes having trouble focusing. “What happened?”

“You were touched,” Cid explained. “Unexpectedly, I would guess.”

“Fuck,” Prompto breathed as he tried to sit up. Gladio reached over, one of the few people that could touch Prompto without disastrous effects, helping him sit up slowly. “That… Why did he have to touch me? Sorry Cid. I’ll be more careful from here on out.”

“As long as you’re alright kid,” Cid replied. “He only touched your arm?”

“Yes.” Prompto nodded as they shared a knowing look. It was part of the deal that Cid had made with him. 

“Good. Get some rest. I expect you to be in shape for tomorrow’s performance.” He looked to Gladio and Cindy as he straightened. “You two, back to your positions. These patrons demand a show.”

“Yes, sir,” Gladio said. He took a lingering look at Prompto before he walked towards the exit. “I’ll be by later, Prompto, to check on you.”

“Thanks, Gladio,” Prompto replied with a dismissive wave. “Thanks Cindy.”

They all left the tent at the same time, leaving Prompto alone to recover. Being alone was best for him, to not be bombarded by questions or demands. He had always been a solitary person, and the carnies were his people who he kept close. They had all agreed to protect Prompto when he first joined them when the kid was only fifteen. Cid felt like it was only yesterday when he was looking at the scared kid, offering him a hard life, but one that would be infinitely better than what he had experienced in the past, but five long years had gone by. Despite the changing faces of the crowd, the carnival remained the same.

Cid’s carnival was different from the others on the circuit, not just in their setup and takedown, but also in their shows. He collected carnies from across Eos, or rather, people who were transformed into carnies. They were all misfits, people cast out of their world or used and abused for reasons beyond their control. Most were grateful to be ostracized once they discovered the horrors that others faced. All of them were loyal to the carnival, refusing to go back to life outside the fence. Even when they traveled they stuck together, but none more so than Gladio and Prompto.

Each carnie here had a certain talent, a special ability that made them a subject of abuse and torture, or at best cast out for being strange and different. While other carnivals on the circuit relied on parlor tricks and deception, everything about Cid’s carnival was entirely real and authentic. The firebreathers could actually breathe fire, the contortionists were seemingly made of rubber and could twist in ways that were physically impossible for others. His granddaughter, Cindy, was lightning fast, able to move at speeds that were never before seen. They were the last bit of magic in Eos, and Cid was collecting them all.

But there were other carnies who were above and beyond the subdued magic that existed in the others. While the firebreathers were certainly a spectacle to behold, they were relatively common compared to other magical beings that existed. The contortionists were just a bit more pliable than others on the circuit. Cindy was on the cusp of great magic, but she just fell short, which both made Cid disappointed and relieved. They were the ones who had it the easiest, particularly Cindy, who never had to suffer such abuses growing up on the circuit.

Gladio was one of the special ones. He was a strongman, able to lift incredible weights that others couldn’t feasibly lift. It went beyond the strongmen of the other carnivals. His ability to lift weight made him superhuman. Cid had met him when he was passing by the farm he was working at in an attempt to sell off his father’s debts. He was singlehandedly moving machines that oxen would general move, tossing barrels of hay like they were nothing, lifting the side of a barn to raise it singlehandedly. He had shown promise in the magical arts that were seldom used anymore, Cid had been amazed and recruited him the next day.

Nyx was another one who wowed and scared others around him. He had been a foot soldier for Lucis, his powers hidden from the world so he could maintain relative anonymity. But not even Nyx could hide his penchant for magic, his ability to defy the laws of physics by willing the universe to bend to his will. His specialty was in healing and protection, able to ensure his unit was left unharmed while the rest around them fell. Cid had heard that he healed a wounded solider while they were passing the Ghalad. Nyx was immediately accused of being a witch and arrested, despite saving the young man’s life. Before he could have been burned at the stake, Cid rescued him from his jail cell. The reason for the carnival’s impenetrable defenses was thanks to Nyx.

Then there was Prompto. Prompto was the most unique, the most powerful, even compared to Cid, and easily the most tormented as a result of it. Prompto had the ability to use magic beyond even what Nyx could do. He had the ability to enchant in ways that were inhuman, the ability to glimpse into the life of a person and see their past, present, and future. His power was raw, beautiful, and terrifying. Without even trying he could entrance people, ensnare them to do his bidding if he so chose. When Cid saw him for the first time, he immediately knew what he was. He told Prompto, who was both scared and excited to know the truth. When Cid gave him the opportunity to join him in the carnival, he jumped at the chance only when a deal was struck. 

That was one of Cid’s abilities. He had the magic to strike deals. It was a dying art, one that made normal citizens believe in crossroads demons. He could strike a deal with anyone, and as long as he held up his end of the bargain they were bound to him. If a deal was ever broken, then the consequences would be dire on his part. It was a dangerous sort of magic that he rarely utilized save when he was recruiting. It was part of how he gained his collection of magical men and women.

The other part was a magic he had picked up over time. It was something that showmen could tap into, though not quite with the power that he could utilize. He could convince anyone of anything. Most people were easy to fool, and it was even easier to do it in groups, just as the audience was tonight for their performance. He could convince someone to walk off a bridge and plunge to their deaths if he chose. For many of the carnies he brought on, the convincing was minimal, all of them eager for a life that was better than what they had. For the stronger ones, such as Gladio, Nyx, and Prompto, it was impossible.

Any of the carnies in his collection could learn the magic that they all could tap into, but only some of them went beyond what they already knew to try and learn more. Nyx absorbed as much as he could and often worked with Prompto for potion making to sell at the apothecary tent. Prompto could easily do whatever he tried to, and Cid worried that if he really tapped into his own power than he could bend them all to his will. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to have the desire to do that. Gladio learned magic of protection from Nyx after volunteering to watch over Prompto when he was first recruited to the carnival. No one, save for Cid, wanted to learn the magic of making deals. It was too dangerous if one didn’t do it correctly.

Cid wasn’t just collecting the few people in Eos who could tap into the dying magic of the realm for performance and to make money. If he wanted to be rich he would just walk into a bank and use his magic to take everything in the vault. He collected them because the magic of Eos was dying rapidly to make way for the industry of technology. He was desperately trying to preserve what he could of the magic, the carnival an amalgamation of the dying world that existed when kings and queens were ordained by the Six Astrals. The carnival was all that was left of the magical world, the rest of it stamped out and murdered for being beyond what others could understand or comprehend. Now they were on display for the world to ogle and admire.

He kept the carnival grounds well protected with Nyx at the helm. The fence was enchanted, and any who tried to enter through the gates that were kept locked throughout the day or climb the fence were met with horrifying images and nightmares come to life, a simple hallucination enchantment to ward off curious eyes. The carnies all looked out for each other, but most of them didn’t deign to go into town due to their fear of being treated differently, of being abused as they had been by the ordinary citizens of Eos. Cid and Cindy were usually the ones who went to town for supplies, and sometimes Gladio went as well. Those who had suffered the worse of the abuses, Nyx and Prompto in particular, refused to step outside the fence. Cid wouldn’t be surprised if they chose to stay and burn if the entire carnival caught on fire.

All of the carnies had learned over time how to tap into certain magic that was necessary for keeping the place safe. There were certain signals that alerted them to emergencies, certain hidden portals that would take them immediately where they needed to go. For most of the carnies it gave them the ability to do their job with ease, to mystify the crowd by slipping in and out like a shadow, ready to lead the next patron to the next tent. During an emergency it was essential, enabling Cid and the others to be at the center of it so they could take control on a moment’s notice.

Each carnie there knew exactly what they were doing, what Cid expected of them, and what to do in the event of an emergency. Emergencies were few and far between, and the lanterns would shift from the orange and red to the purple and blue to signal something was wrong. Cid would know where the emergency was and would immediately be there through his own magic. When that failed, Gladio and Nyx would be on hand. There was never an emergency due to a refusal to work or an issue related to a carnie’s performance. That was something Cid would not tolerate.

Despite the incident with Prompto, opening night was going off without so much as a hiccup. The carnies all knew how to entrance and temp the audience, to get them to spend as much money as possible with the hope that it would keep them awed and amazed. Those who had the magic to discern where a patron needed to be to get the most out of their visit to the carnival were dressed up and paraded around the grounds, directing people who didn’t know where to go. Not all of them had amazing magical talents, but all of them had a purpose with the magic they did have.

Cid walked around the carnival grounds, ensuring that everything was as enchanting and spellbinding as it needed to be to make each patron crave more, to ensure that they would be sold out for the time they were in town, before disappearing into his own tent towards the back. It was a small tent, one with a simple bed, a place for him to wash himself, and a casual wardrobe for the work before opening and his ringmaster uniform during the carnival nights. He would have to make the rounds again, but for now he afforded himself a moment away from the crowd.

“Cid,” a familiar voice called for him behind him. “I thought that was you.”

Cid did not want to deal with this person tonight, but he knew it was a very real possibility. Especially since his son was here, already disturbing his most prized possession. But there was no avoiding it, and the sooner he got it done and over with, the better. He turned and looked at Reggie, his former friend and comrade. The sophisticate was looking at him with a jovial smile, clearly enjoying the evening with almost a drunken abandon that was characteristic of this carnival, but Cid was not smiling. He couldn’t manage a smile as far as the Caelums were concerned.

“I didn’t think you’d make the time for me,” Reggie said as he stepped into the tent.

Cid didn’t frequently pass through Insomnia with the carnival, which Cindy often pointed out was a missed opportunity. He had his reasons but finally caved despite knowing that he would likely regret it. His instincts were never wrong, and since he had lost touch with Reggie he had passed through Insomnia infrequently. Since Prompto joined them he hadn’t passed through at all.

“I was busy tending to a sick carnie,” Cid replied. He knew Reggie wasn’t talking about making time for the evening. He was referring to coming through Insomnia once again. “Overworked himself.”

“You always did have such care for your pets,” Reggie replied as he approached the alcohol trolley in his tent, making himself at home as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

It annoyed Cid how at home he was every time he saw him. Tomorrow morning, Reggie would wake up and remember the evening as a pleasant dream, nothing more. It was an effect of the carnival and an effect of interacting with those who had magical abilities. The stronger the magic the more dreamlike things seemed. Reggie would be happy, pleased with his dream tomorrow. For Cid and all the others living within the fence, it was another work day.

“What do you want, Reggie?” Cid asked, getting to the point. They hadn’t spoken in years. Not so much as a letter between them.

“Simply to see an old friend.” Reggie handed Cid a glass of whiskey from his own trolley.

“Well, you’ve seen me,” Cid replied. He took the drink nonetheless, taking a sip of the warming liquid at the same time Reggie did.

“I hope to catch up with you soon. Perhaps have a real toast in your honor.”

He finished the drink quickly then set it on the trolley. Cid made it clear that he wasn’t welcome, and he was no fool. He could understand when it was time to leave, even under the veil of carnival magic. Cid grunted, his lack of commitment to the idea obvious.

“Take care, Cid.” Reggie walked to the entrance of the tent, pausing in contemplation. There were many things that had gone unsaid between them, and the time had long since passed to discuss.

“Keep your son away from my carnies,” Cid warned as Reggie made to walk out of the tent. 

He paused at the exit, looking back at Cid in alarm and concern. No amount of sophistication could hide his trepidation at the warning. “I beg your pardon?”

“He touched one of my carnies today. Left him very distressed.” Cid was being vague, but he knew that Reggie needed a good scare. The more frightened he left, concerned for his son’s safety, the more likely Prompto would remain protected. The more likely Cid would be able to keep his deal secure.

“What do you mean by touched?” The color had drained from his face, his mind no doubt imagining all manner of things that deviants were apt to do to those who could easily enchant without knowing it.

“Nothing like that. Yet. But you know how my carnies are, Reggie. It’s dangerous for you both. And if he hurts this one… Let’s just say for your sake and your son’s, I hope he doesn’t.” Cid wasn’t concerned with what he would do. He was concerned with what Prompto would do, consciously or otherwise. He was concerned about what the deal would do.

“I’ll speak with him.” Reggie nodded before the left the tent. The matter was settled. For now. But Cid didn’t doubt that there would be complications along the way. As far as the Caelums were concerned, there always were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was planning this fic, Cid immediately struck me as the ringmaster/owner of the carnival. I also wanted to include him in this more since I haven't really included him very much in my fics as of yet.


	7. Morning Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks to his father

_The meadow was aglow with a warm summer light, kissing Noctis’s skin with a glittery shimmer. Tall green grass came up to his chest as he walked through the meadow, butterflies flittering by, kissing his skin and leaving a trail of shimmering dust. The forest surrounding him was dark and dangerous, but the meadow was warm and inviting. There was not a cloud in the sky, and he felt comfortable there. Noctis could feel the magic touching his skin, lulling him into a sense of ease and security never felt before._

_Noctis was wearing a black shirt, strange to him. His arms were bare, the design of it far too informal for it to be natural. He was wearing black pants that had far too many pockets and were made of a sturdy material, only coming to his calves. On his feet were boots that were better suited for a soldier at war. He looked at them, enjoying the comfort of the material but knowing that they were ridiculous. He could never wear something so informal elsewhere. But here it was entirely acceptable to wear what he desired._

_He was going to be meeting with someone, but he couldn’t quite remember who. Someone beautiful. Someone full of magic that the meadow was made of. He knew that if he stayed in the meadow then he would find the person. It was just a matter of time before they met. It had always been a matter of time before they met. Neither of them knew it until now._

_In the distance of the seemingly endless meadow, Noctis saw someone standing there, their back turned to him. Wild, untamable golden hair was bobbing above the tall grass, and Noctis smiled brightly. It was him. He had waited so long for him. How long had it been? Any second without him seemed like an eternity, and his heart raced ahead of him before he could even move his feet. He felt Noctis reaching out to him as he approached him and turned, looking at him in startled surprise._

_“What are you doing here?” Prompto asked, his tone concerned. It sounded like he was speaking in chimes, the dulcet tones dancing in the air. As he spoke the air shimmered, his very speech magic. _

_“You invited me,” Noctis replied as he approached him. He was smiling, his voice having the same effect on the air, but he felt it wavering as Prompto took a step back in alarm. Why was he running? He had invited him here to meet with him, to dance with him. This was their meeting place going forward, away from any danger and trials that they may otherwise face in the outside world. It didn’t make sense that he would back away._

_“I did no such thing,” Prompto replied sternly. The air was turning grey, a storm gathering on the horizon._

_“I didn’t invite myself,” Noctis said with an incredulous laugh. “I wouldn’t be able to get here without an invitation.”_

_“Someone else invited you then,” Prompto insisted._

_“No, it was you.” Noctis frowned. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”_

_“You shouldn’t be here.” Prompto looked around in concern, his eyes scanning the forest for danger. There was a call in the distance, a maniacal laughter that struck fear into Noctis’s heart. The meadow suddenly felt very unsafe. “You need to leave.”_

_“I don’t know how to get back,” Noctis replied. He scanned the forest as well to try and find the source of the danger. Everything seemed peaceful as before, but the sky was growing darker, and the sense of danger was growing. “Only you can invite me and send me back.”_

_“I don’t even know how I invited you in the first place.” Prompto was standing so close to Noctis that he could reach out and touch him. The only thing preventing it was the fear within him. He didn’t want to hurt Prompto ever again._

_“What will happen if I stay?” Noctis asked as the fear for what was coming mounted.  
“You’re human,” Prompto explained. “You’re trespassing in their world. In our world. It’s better if you leave now before we find out what happens.”_

_“Will I see you again?” Noctis asked as he looked at Prompto desperately. He didn’t want this to be the last time he saw him, the last time he had the chance to be with him._

_“I don’t know,” Prompto replied. There was fear and desperation in his eyes. Whatever was coming was getting closer. Noctis couldn’t see it, and he was suddenly grateful for it. “You know what, sure. Yes. Just go!”_

_Prompto grabbed Noctis’s bare arms, sending a jolt of electricity through him. He felt shocked, startled, and pulled into the touch as he felt himself falling up suddenly. Up through the clouds and beyond. Prompto was drifting apart from him, and he reached out to try and stay despite the danger. It was impossible. The pull towards the heavens was too strong._

Noctis sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his back as his heart raced. It was still the predawn hours, the sun not quite creeping on the horizon, but the sky was getting lighter nevertheless. He was laying in his large canopy bed, safe and sound, the curtains on the bed and large window drawn back to better assist in his early morning exhaustion. His father suggested it since he had a hard time getting up in the mornings. There would be no such concerns today. His heart was pounding in his chest still, and he scanned the calm room for any sign of danger. 

A long dresser sat innocuously against the wall opposite his bed, a wash basin resting on top, only partially obscuring the mirror that ran the length of the dresser. At the base of his bed was a wooden chest where he kept quilts and other items that he didn’t need in the spring and summer months. Next to his dresser on the right side was a door that led to his bathroom, complete with washtub, sink, and toilet. On the left side was the door that led to his walk in closet. To the right of his bed was a full length mirror to assess his appearance, but he usually had Ignis for that.

There was no indication of any danger in his room, but he still felt unsafe. Noctis thought back to the dream, his hands trembling. It didn’t feel like a dream. It felt real, the danger felt real. The way that Prompto had spoken to him felt real. But it was impossible for the dream to be real. One did not simply step into a sunny meadow in the middle of the night to meet with someone so beautiful, so hauntingly enchanting. It had to be a dream, one that would fade with time. Little did he know, though, that on the outskirts of town Prompto was also awake, similarly shaken that Noctis had somehow been able to enter his dreams.

Noctis got out of bed, resigning himself to a tired day ahead of him since he was too shaken, too awake, to go back to sleep. He began to get dressed on his own, then realized his father would likely be quite distressed knowing that his son was doing something his butler was supposed to do. Sighing, he rang a bell attached just to the right of his bed that was attached to another bell somewhere else in the large mansion. He hated summoning Ignis in such a manner since he considered the butler more a friend than a servant. Nevertheless, the man was paid to attend to him, and if he wasn’t then his father would likely be unhappy.

“Good morning,” Ignis said as he entered the room. “You are up quite early.”

He was already dressed in his butler attire, a symbol of perfection as always. Noctis wondered who would be the lucky lady to marry Ignis, trying to imagine someone suitable to him. It was difficult. Someone befitting Ignis’s proud demeanor yet still within his station was hard to find, it possible at all. It seemed more likely that Ignis wouldn’t marry at all.

“Bad dream,” Noctis said with a shrug. He could be as informal as he wanted with Ignis despite how formal Ignis always was with him. Saying it was a bad dream didn’t seem right, but he didn’t have anything else to call it. A bad dream would be something like a nightmare about someone dying. This was true joy at first turned to pure terror. And it was far too real for it to feel like a dream, no matter how fantastical it appeared to be.

“I am sure the dream will fade in no time,” Ignis said as he began to finish dressing Noctis, putting him in a black suit with just a hint of green depending on the lighting. “There seems to be a lot of that going around. Your father is already awake, and I have received communication that Lady Lunafreya has already asked for you.”

“So early?” Noctis asked. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt guilty over his dream, like he was doing something forbidden while he already had a fiancé. But it was just a dream, right? “Can’t it wait?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. “But I would advise you to not wait too long, if possible. She seemed quite distraught this morning.”

Noctis sighed. “It’s something about the fortune teller. She wouldn’t say what it was, but apparently the mystic said something that upset her. When I went to talk to him about it…” He hesitated, remembering vaguely how Prompto had gone rigid, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. “He fell ill.”

“Typical of someone who is caught in a lie,” Ignis said with a nod. “Please assure your fiancé that there is nothing to worry about.”

That made sense now that Noctis thought about it. Why wouldn’t Prompto do something to garner attention from the ringmaster, Cid, and convince Noctis that he should leave immediately? It meant that he got out of a confrontation with the fiancé of a paying patron and had the backing of the leader of the carnival on hand to ensure he left. Noctis almost felt foolish to think that he felt genuine terror at Prompto’s sudden change, that he felt guilty for being the one to induce it.

But that didn’t feel right either. Something seemed off about that conclusion that he couldn’t quite place. What else could it be though? Surely Prompto wasn’t allergic to the touch of others. It was likely just a gimmick to scare him off until his fiancé inevitably came back to the tent, trying to see if the fates had been so kind as to change things around for the better. That was how mystics worked. They kept the optimistic holding on either by giving them good news or by giving them bad news and telling them they could change it.

“I’ll talk to her after breakfast,” Noctis declared as Ignis finished dressing him.

“Very well,” Ignis said. “I believe your father is already downstairs at the table with the morning paper and his coffee.”

“Sounds good. Thanks Iggy.” Noctis grinned, knowing that Ignis preferred him not to use the nickname when in a professional setting. The problem was that they were always in a professional setting. If he couldn’t call his closest friend by a nickname, despite their class disparity, then what was the point? “Oh hey. Quick question.”

“Yes, sir?” Ignis asked, maintaining a formal boundary between them.

“It’s personal,” Noctis said hesitatingly. He needed to know Ignis wasn’t going to take this to his father, but there was a growing concern in the pit of his stomach.

“Go ahead, Noct,” Ignis said, dropping his role as a butler and changing into the role of a friend. 

“Have you… Have you ever felt attractions towards the same sex?” Noctis asked, unable to look Ignis in the eye.

“Whatever do you mean?” Ignis asked after a moment’s hesitation.

“Never mind. Forget it.” Noctis walked to the door, leaving Ignis to contemplate his question behind him.

“If I were to be so inclined,” Ignis said as Noctis reached for the doorknob. He paused, waiting for Ignis’s response. “If I were the heir to a fortune, betrothed to a lovely lady of outstanding breeding, I would put the thoughts out of my mind and forget about whoever I was feeling such desires towards.”

“You’re right. And I was just curious.” Noctis opened the door and walked into the hall. It wasn’t the response that he wanted, but then again he wasn’t sure what response he did want. Ignis was right, naturally. He was always right. Even if he had a fleeting feeling of attraction towards anyone other than Luna, let alone a man, it didn’t matter. He was engaged and his path laid out before him.

“Of course,” Ignis said just behind him.

They walked downstairs and into the large dining room decorated in soft dark blue colors, the long table bare save for the elegant sylleblossom centerpieces in the center. Noctis had a sudden thought that the blue of the walls was almost the same blue as Prompto’s eyes but immediately dismissed the thought as he remembered Ignis’s advice. It was just his dream getting to him, nothing more.

His father was enjoying breakfast at the opposite end of the table, his face obscured by a newspaper that he was reading. Noctis approached the table, and his father closed the newspaper with a smile on his face. The front page read _Carnival Opens To Wild Delight! _Noctis was vaguely perturbed by the thought of the carnival but mostly entranced at the thought of it. It still held some sort of magical hold over them, even from this distance.  
“Good morning, father,” Noctis greeted before he took his seat next to his father. Ignis was already setting a place for him, pouring him a cup of coffee, then heading to the kitchen to get his hot breakfast.

“Good morning, Noctis,” his father greeted him. “You are up quite early, even for me. Trouble sleeping?” 

“A bad dream or two,” Noctis said. “Nothing to worry about in particular.”

“Take care to rest later if you feel compelled to.” His father paused. “How was the carnival last night?”

“You were there as well, right?”

“Yes, but I am asking you if you enjoyed yourself.”

“It was delightful.” Noctis thought of Prompto, of his beautiful face, of his horrified expression in his dream. He thought of his rigid body in some sort of trancelike state and suppressed a shudder. “I would like to go again.”

“I would caution against that.” There was a moment of silence as Regis took a sip of his coffee. Ignis came out of the kitchen and served Noctis, but he was used to conversations taking place while he was present. It was his position as a butler to not listen despite his presence. “One can easily get lost in Cid’s carnival if not careful to remember reality.”

“You know the ringmaster?” Noctis asked, his interested piqued. His father looked at him haltingly, but Noctis was not paying attention. “How?”

“We knew each other years ago,” his father replied vaguely. “The carnival has come into town before, but not in many recent years. It is different from other carnivals, Noctis. It will ensnare you if not careful.”

Noctis understood to a certain extent what he was talking about. The carnival, just outside of the industrious city, seemed to be of a different world entirely. Once inside the fence, time stopped, the world stood still, and even the stars didn’t want to move through the sky. It was a place where anything could happen, and that meant both the beautiful and the sinister. For Noctis, Prompto somehow was both beautiful and sinister. He couldn’t tell which one was going to win out.

“I won’t let it,” Noctis promised. “I have a lovely fiancé and a fantastic life ahead of me. There is no reason for me to lose myself to the carnival. The life there seems far less fantastic if you think about what goes on behind the scenes.” 

“You are not wrong,” his father agreed. “Still, take care not to interact too much with the carnies should you go again. And don’t touch them.”

“I won’t.” Noctis felt the color drain from his face. How did his father know that he had touched Prompto? Did he also know what happened as a result? What exactly had happened? He was still confused on it but hesitated when he thought about asking his father for answers. There was something that made him pause, something that told him his father wouldn’t know the answer and would likely be angry.

They continued their breakfast in a subdued silence, the matter at hand taken care of for the time being. Noctis couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t go back to the carnival, and he was already planning how to get tickets for the evening if possible. He was a Caelum, and as such his name carried a certain clout that afforded him certain benefits. If he sent Ignis on the errand to procure tickets, he was sure that he would be successful. Something in the back of his mind told him not to invite Luna this time. He felt guilty as soon as he thought it, but he knew that he would follow through on the impulse.

After breakfast Noctis excused himself just as his mother made her way downstairs to join her loving husband for breakfast. He ate slow intentionally to wait or his wife, and usually Noctis would do the same out of courtesy. But for now he had to see Lunafreya and assure her that everything was okay. The logical part of his mind told him that it was all was well, that of course he was devoted to his fiancé. But there was a part of him that made his stomach churn anxiously, his heart beat rapidly, telling him that things were beginning to change drastically and he was powerless to stop it.

“Ignis,” he called as he exited the dining room. Ignis was already by his side already, as was the nature of a butler. “I need to see Luna right now. I’d like for you to procure two more tickets to the carnival tonight.” 

“Only two, sir?” Ignis asked stiffly. There was a hint of something behind his eyes, but if he was interested in discussing it then he would. Noctis learned a long time ago that probing didn’t work with him.

“Yes, one for you and one for me. I’d like to spend some time with my best friend.” Noctis smiled, but it was a lie. He wouldn’t admit the truth to himself, let alone to anyone else. The truth was that he wanted a chance to see Prompto alone without his fiancé waiting for him outside the tent. He wanted to understand his dream, even if it was just a fleeting thought he would soon forget. 

“Very well, sir,” Ignis said with a bow. “I shall do my best, but I cannot guarantee anything. The carnival has been sold out for the next two weeks.”

“I know you’ll make it happen.” Noctis smiled. “I shall head off now. I’ll be back soon.”

“Very good, sir.” Ignis bowed stiffly as Noctis donned his riding jacket to prepare for the trip via chocobo to the Nox Fleuret estate just down the road.

He felt like a fraud at the thought of reassuring Luna that there was nothing to be concerned with, but there was no indication otherwise. Going to the carnival was not an act of infidelity. Regardless, he felt sure that he was doing something to betray her. She was a lovely young woman, one that any man would clamor to marry while women everywhere would envy her position and beauty. So why did Noctis feel suddenly incomplete with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: Oh man what a wild dream  
Meanwhile Prompto: What the ever loving fuck was that?


	8. Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis contemplates his choices

It didn’t take long for Ignis to procure two tickets for the sold out carnival. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it. In fact, he was troubled by it. The previous night had been a spectacle to behold, one that gripped him tightly enough that he lost sight of his master and best friend. He found himself thoroughly disheveled, tempted to give into whatever whims has passed through his mind. How he had resisted, he could not say. But he knew if he had not found Noctis in time, he would likely have lost himself entirely.

While others seemed to be remembering the carnival as a hazy memory, Ignis remembered everything clearly. He remembered the main performances, how everyone had stared at the duo dancing in air, applauding them while being entranced by the woman dancing. Ignis had been entranced by the man, tattooed and strong, his beauty in stark contrast to the delicate frame of his partner. He remembered being compelled to find the tattooed man, to admire him once more, even if only from afar.

Ignis had lost Noctis and Lady Lunafreya in the crowd shortly after he had exited the main tent. A man, tall and muscular with dark skin, walked up to him, wearing only black and white striped pants and a lot of glitter. He had told Ignis that he was meant to follow him, and like a fool he complied. He didn’t know where he was going until it was too late and he lost sight of his master and his master’s fiancé. It was a mistake that he couldn’t let happen again, especially because what awaited him was too tempting for him to resist another time.

The man took him to a tent labeled Dangers and Feats of Strengths, and Ignis had hesitated on the outside of it. What could be awaiting him surely wasn’t any good. When he stepped inside, he had anticipated it to be all manner of bloodshed, of the carnies making horrifying mistakes with knives and other dangerous objects. Instead there was a crowd applauding and congratulating the performers for triumphing over death.

The performers were a man and a woman. The woman was the first performer from the main show, the one dressed in tight, short clothing that was far too revealing for it to be acceptable or proper. The man was from the second performance, tattooed and chest bared as he had been on the main stage. Ignis felt like he had stepped into a dream in that moment, to see the man so close to him while he simultaneously admired him from afar.

Ignis watched in astonishment as the woman was strapped to a wheel and spun around dizzyingly. The tattooed man threw knives at her, none of them hitting her and instead hitting the board she was strapped to. The audience gasped and applauded each time, but the performers seemed quite used to the routine. Afterwards, she took a bow and left him to show just how strong he was, lifting things that couldn’t possibly weight what they were labeled to weigh. Ignis was captivated by the performance, not because of the feats of strength or the death defying acts. No he was utterly and hopelessly attracted to this man, unable to tear his gaze away as he looked on at him.

That was when the strongman caught Ignis’s stare. He didn’t know how it happened since he stuck to the back of the audience, unwilling to step closer to the spotlight where he had been performing. But when the strongman looked at the crowd, he caught his gaze and smiled brightly as if he had known Ignis all along. The pretty young woman was back, strutting for the rest of the audience. The strongman had a dagger in on hand and he pointed it at Ignis, the rest of the audience turning to see just who he was pointing at.

“You,” he said. “Step on up. Be my assistant for the next act.”

Ignis had felt both fear and excitement rushing through him. He wanted to run away and take a step forward at the same time, his heart in turmoil as he looked at the man’s tattooed muscles, his perfect abs, his long legs, his ember eyes. The audience cheered for Ignis, so he took a step forward. It would be impolite of him to deny the audience, he had rationalized to himself. The reality was he just wanted to be near this man, even if it was entirely improper.

“You look like a man who knows how to plunge a dagger in someone’s heart,” the strongman said as Ignis approached him. The audience laughed, particularly because Ignis was merely a butler. They could easily laugh at his expense without any repercussions. Well, that was as long as Noctis didn’t find out. If he did, it would be hell to pay. “What’s your name?”

“Ignis Scientia,” he replied formally, ignoring the informal tone of the beautiful man in front of him. It was his job to draw a crowd, not to be eloquent in his speech.

“Well, Ignis Scientia, if you can successfully hit the bullseye in the center of the wheel with this dagger, you’ll receive a prize.” The strongman put the dagger in Ignis’s hand. For some reason, Ignis was grateful that he was wearing gloves, like if he had touched the man he would lose his composure in total.

“And what will my prize be?” Ignis asked as he took the dagger, studying its weight in his hand.

“That will be a surprise,” the strongman replied with a wink. Ignis felt himself losing his composure, but he nevertheless assessed the situation.

Ignis had a talent at that, at being able to triangulate and perform to perfection no matter the situation. His parents said he had been born with a natural gift, but Ignis found it was just through hard work that things he was naturally good at came even easier in time. He took off his white gloves, putting them in his suit jacket, and looked at the miniscule bullseyes in the middle of the wheel that the young woman had previously been strapped to. It was designed to be impossible for anyone to complete successfully. Luckily, Ignis was not just anyone.

He carefully calculated his aim, the weight of the dagger, the force of the throw. The audience watched with bated breath, their cheers dying down quickly when they saw Ignis’s demeanor change in an instant. Even the strongman was watching to the side, intensely focused on what he was doing. When Ignis was ready, he poised himself for the throw. Without any announcement, he threw the dagger, hitting the bullseye perfectly. The audience gasped a moment after the throw then burst into startled applause at his success. The strongman looked at him in complete and utter shock.

“That’s is for the show ladies and gentlemen,” the woman had announced to the crowd, shooing them away. “Come see us again in a half an hour.” She whispered something to the strongman, indicating that she had to go on ahead and take care of something that concerned them both.

“I’ll catch up,” the strongman had said as the crowd cleared out, quickly moving onto the next attraction. He looked at Ignis intensely until the last straggler was gone, his face serious, his ember eyes burning into Ignis’s. “You’re one of us.”

“I assure you, I do not know what you mean,” Ignis said. His heart was racing. He was so close to this man and alone with him at that. If he was a different sort of man it wouldn’t mean anything. But to him it meant a great deal. “I believe I am owed a prize.”

The strongman looked at him, considering. “What would you like as a prize?”

Ignis considered his answer. There were many things he would want from him, none of which he could truly ask for. “Your name.” He settled on something seemingly innocuous.

The man hesitated for a moment, as if his name actually carried a great weight. “Gladio,” he said finally. He took a step towards Ignis, the gap closing between them. If Ignis didn’t know any better, he would think that Gladio was about to kiss him. The lanterns in the tent suddenly went from a warm red and orange to a cold purple and blue. Gladio took a step back, his concern turning to panic.

“Come see me sometime, Ignis Scientia.” Gladio said his name as if it had great weight to it. “I’ll give you a real prize instead.”

Gladio left before Ignis could asked or assess what he meant by that, leaving him alone. Ignis suddenly had the urge to follow him, knowing that if he did for some reason he would find Noctis. His instincts had been right. They always were.

Ignis knew from an early age that he wasn’t like the rest of his schoolmates. He knew that it was something he would have to keep hidden from others, something he had to deny within himself to keep his parents from being ashamed or embarrassed. Even thinking that he was attracted to men instead of women caused him a great deal of distress. It would be far better for Ignis to never marry versus him to break his parents heart and end up with a man. Either way, it spelled the end of the Scientia line of elite butlers serving the Caelum family.

The first time Ignis had realized that he was attracted to men was when he was just barely twelve, his hormones raging about him just as the other children around him as they began the awkward stages of puberty. He had always been an attractive child, but that didn’t mean that other children of the same gender would look at him the same way he was beginning to look at them. He had realized it completely, admitted it to himself entirely, when he was sixteen and Noctis was fourteen.

He had been helping his young lord change into new clothes for his birthday and had found himself staring at Noctis’s chest a little too long for it to be considered just a friendly assessment. Noctis hadn’t read too much into it, just telling Ignis to stop daydreaming while he was supposed to be working, but the experience had profoundly embarrassed Ignis. He didn’t need to be attracted to his best friend and his future boss, and he knew that he would have to put a stop to that as soon as it had started. Since then he had suppressed any physical attraction he felt towards Noctis. In time he had realized that it was just proximity and physical attributes that had confused Ignis. He wasn’t in love with Noctis by any means and had successfully recognized that he was his best friend and not a potential romantic partner, not that he could date him anyway.

When Noctis had asked him earlier about being attracted to someone of the same sex, he thought he had been found out, that his secret had been revealed last night in the way he interacted with Gladio and had somehow made its way back to the Caelums. But his response to Ignis’s reply had indicated otherwise, which was just as worrying if Ignis thought about it deeply. If Noctis was attracted to someone other than Lunafreya, let alone a man, it spelled danger for the up and coming engaged sophisticates. The last thing Noctis needed in his young age was a scandal before they were to be wed. Ignis would help him relieve any pressure if it came down to it, but he hoped that it never came to that.

Ignis had spoken to him in confidence, had agreed silently not to communicate this with Noctis’s father, but it concerned him that he may have had second thoughts about his upcoming nuptials to Lunafreya, whether they were passing or not. He didn’t think it was a good idea for them to go back to the carnival if that meant the object of Noctis’s affection was there. Ignis certainly did not want to go back and speak to Gladio, afraid of what might happen. Then again, it was for that exact reason that he wanted to go back and speak to the strongman.

Noctis returned from the Nox Fleuret’s shortly after Ignis had returned with the two tickets to the carnival. He had managed to get them from a friend of the family who suddenly couldn’t attend for the evening. Ignis had a way of managing things that would otherwise be impossible, something that he attributed to the Caelums weight in the world. The carnival had been something that he anticipated not being able to fulfill. Everyone was going, from the poorest to the richest, and no one was willing to surrender two tickets, especially since rumors of the first night’s success only compelled people to attend even more. But he had obtained two tickets regardless, ensuring Noctis would be quite pleased with the result.

“How is Lady Lunafreya?” Ignis greeted Noctis as he returned, helping him out of his riding jacket and gloves.

“Better assured now,” Noctis replied. “She still won’t tell me what the fortune teller said, but she insisted that it’s something I shouldn’t worry about.”

“That is a relief,” Ignis agreed. “Sometimes people just need the reassurance that their futures had not changed.”

“I agree.” Noctis paused, trying to consider his words carefully. “Did you get the tickets?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. 

“Great. I want to go there now.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis eyed Noctis suspiciously, trying to see what ulterior motive he had hidden behind his eyes. “You know the gates are padlocked and no one can enter or exit during the day.”

“I know. But I’m worried about the fortune teller. He seemed really ill last night. I know it’s probably just a ruse, but it would ease my heart to double check and make sure.” Noctis looked at Ignis pleadingly. “You’re a better driver than I am. Say you’ll go?”

Ignis hesitated, knowing that it was a bad idea for them to go back to the carnival, let alone going to the grounds before the gates had opened. Worst yet, Noctis had mentioned this male fortune teller several times now, indicating there was more behind his pleading to go than just a simple question of making sure he was well. His father had even cautioned him not to go to the carnival, to lose himself in it, to interact with the carnies too much. This was diametrically opposed to what he was supposed to do.

“We should not go until the gates open,” Ignis said.

“I know,” Noctis said with a grin. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t go. How about it Iggy? You up for a ride out of the city?”

Ignis knew he should say no, that he should just let it go and tell him to move on and wait until the sun went down. But a part of him thought of something that he was trying to deny. If he went with Noctis, if by some miracle they were able to enter the carnival grounds, then there was a strong possibility that he could see Gladio. He loved and hated the thought at the same time. His stomach churned uncomfortably at the idea of seeing the man, of wondering what sort of danger awaited him if they were to meet again. But he was also very excited at the notion of being able to see the handsome man again.

There was something wild about Gladio after all. Gladio clearly belonged to a world that he didn’t belong in, his tattoos indicating that he was a man of danger and intrigue. But more than that, more than his attraction towards the strongman, he had said that Ignis was one of them. What had he meant by that? It was a thought that made him uncomfortable. Ignis belonged to the world of butlers, perfecting the technique of serving his lord from here and going forward.

But he had also been perfect at everything he had done. Ignis had never thrown a dagger before. There was no feasible way that he would have been able to hit the bullseye except by extreme chance. Even then, the chances of him hitting it were so slim that it was nearly impossible. Yet, he had done it so easily. It was just a simple calculation, a quick assessment, and he knew exactly how to throw the dagger and hit the center of the wheel. Gladio seemed to know how he was able to do that. Perhaps he could provide answers that he couldn’t find elsewhere.

“Alright,” Ignis agreed reluctantly, his desire to know more and to see Gladio winning out over his better judgment. “But if we get there and see the gates are closed then we must turn around and head back until evening. Understood?”

“Deal,” Noctis said with a smile.

Somehow, Ignis had the deep feeling in his heart that they would both come to regret this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: I'm hella gay and Gladio is hella hot. Noctis is hella hot. Why is everyone hella hot? Is global warming already a problem? The industrial age has just barely begun.


	9. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto worries

Prompto sat up in bed, his head pounding and heart racing. How had this man been able to reach that realm? How had he found his way there? He had said that he was invited, that Prompto brought him there, but Prompto had no recollection of summoning the man of night to his safe haven. Why would he invite a human there, let alone that man? It was dangerous for him to be there. If the others in the forest had reached him, if Ardyn knew he was there, then it spelled certain doom for both of them. It had to have been a product of when he had touched him. There was nothing else to be said for it.  


With a tired sigh, Prompto got out of bed, Gladio shifting comfortably next to him, off having some dream about a man named Ignis. He had been on Gladio’s mind all night last night, even as he took Prompto into his arms. That was the agreement though. Prompto had a way of seeing what others were feeling, able to look into their past, present, and future with little effort. It made any real relationship impossible, and Gladio had always been his, protector even amongst the carnies. There was a silent arrangement between them that if Gladio found someone then Prompto would let him go. It was inevitable, and he saw it coming sooner rather than later.

Pulling on his silk robe, Prompto peaked outside the tent, the sunlight filtering through the slit in the tent softly. It was still early, most of the carnies still asleep after being up through the night for the performance. Cid would be up, of course, and Nyx would likely already be awake as well. Gladio would sleep the day away unless otherwise called to do something. Looking back at the bed against the left side of the tent, the floor carpeted with an old gold carpet, Prompto realized he was one again alone.

To the left of the bed was a full length mirror for him to dress and change, to verify that he looked the part for the show or didn’t look too disheveled for the day’s work. A wardrobe hung on a rack next to it, and a small chest contained all manner of fittings, perfumes, and other things to draw in a crowd. He seldom needed any adornments, but he still had to look the part. Otherwise the enchantment would wear off and customers would not be tempted to pay so much.

The others at the carnival were a bit jealous of him, he knew. Prompto was considered to be Cid’s favorite, which was an open secret to everyone in the troupe. It was because he was powerful, capable. It was also because he was fragile and in need of protection. That was how Cid had convinced him to join his traveling caravan. If you come with me, I promise you’ll never be hurt again. It’s a deal.

How could Prompto resist temptation like that? He was young, only twenty years old, but he felt as if he had lived long enough for several lifetimes. The part of his life before he was part of the carnival, the part of his life before he was free, he kept blocked out of his mind, just beyond the recesses of consciousness. All the gold and silver in the world wouldn’t hide the fact that he had been bound in chains. There was a reason why he refused to look at the abuses he had suffered before Cid had recruited him.

His rescue couldn’t have come soon enough. Prompto was sure that he was slated for death or worse just before Cid arrived, helping him flee in the middle of the night from the mansion in Niflheim. It was proof that even a mansion could be a prison. Cid had assigned Gladio, three years his elder, to protect him until they knew that no one would be coming after him. Gladio and Prompto had become close when he first joined as a result, and the strongman had insisted on continuing to protect him even as he learned to protect himself.

When Prompto was seventeen and Gladio twenty their relationship had become sexual by nature. It was the natural conclusion of two lonely people looking for comfort where they otherwise couldn’t find any. Prompto knew that the love between them wasn’t the same as the brightly burning romances or the relationships that would last to the end of time. It was a mutual agreement that they were both attracted to each other, that they both got along well, and that Prompto could actually touch Gladio without going into a fit. Prompto knew that one day Gladio would move on from him, leaving him alone once again. He didn’t blame him. He couldn’t. He was doing what he was supposed to, what the fates were calling him to do.

The other carnies after Gladio were jealous of Prompto for seducing him, but no one dared say anything about it. Then again, there were many who could easily be seduced by Prompto’s light that all he had to do was say the word and both men and women would fall at his feet. He hated it, hated how his nature was to lure people into a false sense of security, just as his ancestors on his mother’s side. But there was nothing to be done for it. He couldn’t deny who he was. Instead, he was learning to take control of it.

There were certain carnies that were part of Cid’s inner circle, and it gave them certain freedoms to do what they pleased. Prompto and Gladio were included amongst them, and it was typically a product of their powers. The stronger they were in their magic, the most Cid coveted them. It made sense that Prompto was the favorite, even above his own granddaughter. Cid had told him that out of all the Magics that he collected over the years, he had always wanted to find someone like Prompto but had never been successful until he met him. Usually they all were in the other realm to protect themselves from the abuses of humanity. Prompto was an exception to the rule.

It made Prompto bitter to know that he was on his own, while he was also grateful to Cid that he found him at the right time. He knew it was for Cid’s own gain, whether for profit or otherwise. But there was something to be said for Cid’s ability to strike a deal, bringing Prompto on to teach him to control his shine and help him further develop his magic. Cid had told him that he wanted him to be in control of his destiny, something that Prompto’s father never allowed him to do. Even the thought of Verstael Besithia made Prompto shudder in fear and pain.

Prompto had learned early on in his life that when he touched most people he would go into a fit like he had last night. Typically humans were fickle creatures, their futures subject to change constantly, save for the major points in their lives that he read when he was providing his tarot readings. The details changed, but the outcome was usually the same. If that poor woman, Lunafreya, changed what she did to try and alter her future, chances were she would likely only cause it. Fate was cruel in that once it was determined it wouldn’t change. As such, when Prompto touched someone, he would usually see the minute changes, causing a fit like that every time.

There were some exceptions. Gladio was one of them. When Prompto had seen his past, present, and future, it had been relatively stable and determined. The details didn’t change that much, and when they did change he couldn’t see them, indicating that Prompto was somehow involved. Those he kept close in his life had futures that he couldn’t see completely, which gave him a peace of mind knowing that he would have people in his world instead of a life of loneliness. It was what gave him the assurance that when Gladio held him gently through the night he wasn’t going into a fit by some drastic change. It also what had made his time with his father so fearful before he had been rescued by Cid.

Prompto thought about the man last night, how he had touched him and sent him into a fit. It troubled him greatly. Prompto could see his past, and even the past of his ancestors, which was rare. Usually he could only see one lifetime, but for this regal man of the night, he could see all the way through to the beginning of his heritage. He could see that Ardyn was involved, and that scared him. But what scared him more than that was that was all he could see. He couldn’t see into the man’s future at all, couldn’t see beyond the immediate decisions that he was making. Even before he had touched him, his future had been a blank slate, almost as if it hadn’t been written. 

What scared him about it was that it meant Prompto was somehow intricately involved in his life, their futures interwoven between each other in a way that hadn’t yet happened with anyone, not even Gladio. There was a point in Gladio’s future where they would diverge on separate paths, and that was coming soon. Looking back at the sleeping man, Prompto could see it coming. Meeting this man named Ignis was the start for him. But with this man, this sophisticate who had somehow entered his realm upon Prompto’s invitation, his future was blocked from his sight. He didn’t like it at all.

He also didn’t like how attractive he found this man. Prompto was shaken when he first looked at him, saw his dark hair, his hurricane eyes, and immediately had to pour himself a drink to calm his nerves. The man was too beautiful for his own good, and he stared at Prompto in the same way that Prompto had felt about him. It was typical for men and women alike to be lured in by him, to lose their thoughts and become befuddled by his shine. But Prompto had never had a similar response to someone who looked at him that way. He refused to feel that way about anyone, let alone a human. But he felt that about this man, as if day and night were about to converge on each other. Prompto couldn’t wait to get out of Insomnia and leave this man behind.

With a sigh Prompto walked over to his wardrobe and pulled on loose black pants and a white shirt far more typical of the carnie lifestyle or someone who actually worked for a living instead of the stuffy suits and tuxedos of the sophisticates. It was early enough that Cid and Nyx were likely setting up for breakfast. Prompto would offer to assist, but they always declined his help. The other carnies considered him to be a diva, but in reality no one would accept his help when he offered it. Cid had told him that he was the star of the show, even if the patrons didn’t realize it. 

It was true, though. A lot of the magic that went into the carnival at night was by Prompto’s doing, save for the magic that went into the defense system of the carnival grounds. The feeling that people had stepped into another world, that they always left satisfied, that any bad memories faded away as they left the festival grounds. Only those who were like them would remember the difficult things, the things that they would rather forget. Prompto was relieved that it meant the man from last night was likely to forget all about what happened when he had grabbed him. How he had ended up in the other realm worried him though.

“You’re up early,” Gladio called from the bed, his voice groggy. “Come back to bed.”

“I can’t sleep,” Prompto replied as he looked at the sleeping man, his bare back exposed as he tucked his arms under the pillows stuffed with goose feathers. He understood why women and men desired him. He was kind, gentle, attractive, and particularly good in bed. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm,” Gladio replied, already slipping off to another dream about this Ignis character. Prompto made a mental note that if he made an appearance again he would do a tarot reading for him for free. He wanted to ensure that Gladio’s future wasn’t going to be filled with drama or heartache because of some outsider.

Prompto exited the tent, his bare feet padding softly on the dusty ground. He rarely wore shoes, particularly because the carnival grounds were kept pristine. Cid was not one for mess. They were in the very back of the grounds where all the others had their tents of varying sizes posted, the sleeping quarters distinguishable by the black color of the tents instead of the usual red and gold for the attractions. Cid wanted the tents to fade into the night to cultivate an air of mystery. Prompto enjoyed it because the sunlight was blocked out better with the darker color.

Behind the sleeping quarters were caravans where they would pack up the attraction and move onto the next location when it was time. The time they spent there typically varied, depending on how their customers embraced the carnival. It was always met with excitement and joy at first. Eventually, when they wore out their welcome, it was met with suspicion and hostility. Cid always ensured that they moved on before then to keep his carnies safe. With the caravans came the chocobos, of course, fed and well kept to be able to take them where they needed to go. They always roamed free outside the fences, Nyx using his magic to keep them coming back rather than straying too far.

Within the sleeping quarters was a pavilion set up for meals. It was a large space with picnic tables and a buffet style serving line that was always first come first served. No one went hungry, although there were times that food ran scarce when they were between shows. That’s when Cid would venture out into the cities to sell the potions and other trinkets that Prompto would bewitch and enchant with Nyx. Occasionally Gladio would find a rather wealthy woman or man to leech off of if absolutely necessary, ensuring that he was able to take just enough before the family got suspicious. Prompto would also provide readings on their grounds for paying patrons who were brave enough to enter carnie territory in the off season.

“Good morning, Prompto,” Nyx called as Prompto made his way to the pavilion. Coffee was brewing on a large pot over an open flame and there was another pot over a bigger fire with a morning stew already going. “You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Prompto replied as he took some of the coffee in a mug from the table of clean dishes, sipping the bitter brew. The first taste always provided a sense of relief to his exhaustion, no matter how well rested he was.

“First night jitters,” Nyx replied as he stirred the pot. “Particularly since you were grabbed. Cid’s talking about having security on hand in your tent if it persists.”

Prompto waved his hand dismissively as he sat at the picnic table next to Nyx. “I doubt it’ll come to that. I can protect myself.”

Nyx nodded in agreement. He was an attractive man with dark hair and blue eyes. His hair was kept long and braided, and many customers look at him as a man of danger and exotic excitement. He always dressed in tight black pants and silk black shirts, giving him an air of mystery. It made him particularly popular among the young sophisticates looking for a dark romance, to say that they lost their virginity to a dangerous man who roams Eos with naught but what he could carry on his back. It made Prompto laugh at the thought. Nyx was a serious guy but he was a loveable goofball once someone earned his trust.

“I’m sure he’s just worried about it escalating,” Nyx offered. “We’ll see how tonight goes.”

“I’ll make sure I use my magic a little bit more to keep my defenses strong.” Prompto sipped his coffee, looking at the sunlight as it filtered through the pavilion.

Nyx had taught him how to shield himself from unwanted advances, and generally he had gotten good at it. The man from last night, though, had taken him off guard and he had been unable to protect himself until it was too late. Somehow he doubted that the man would have done something to him when he was in a trance, but he was still grateful to Cid’s appearance and the use of the portals they kept spaced throughout the carnival grounds that only the carnies had access to.

“Sol was asking about Gladio again,” Nyx said after a moment of contemplation as he looked down at the breakfast stew. He used the ladle to pour some into a bowl and handed it to Prompto. “She’s really hoping that you’ll let him go.”

Prompto sighed in both joy from the delicious stew and frustration at Sol. She was a firebreather, beautiful with wild red hair and green eyes. Although her brand of magic wasn’t particularly strong, she was popular among the other carnies, particularly because she hated Prompto with an unbridled passion. She spearheaded the small group of carnies who thought of him as the type of man who used his powers to seduce Gladio and trap him in an enchantment he couldn’t escape from. Prompto had laughed at it at first, a ridiculous notion that anyone could enchant Gladio in such a way, but now it was just annoying. She somehow thought that he was using his wiles on Gladio when in reality they got on well and enjoyed sex between each other.

It was true that he could seduce those who were not magically inclined, and men and women alike took to his shine immediately. Cid told him that he could easily get his way with anyone in society that way without having to use sex as a weapon, but Prompto didn’t want to move beyond the carnival grounds for any reason. Those who had the ability to access magic, whether minimal or extreme, were relatively immune to his shine. He was considered beautiful by any standards, but to people like Gladio he was more of a clumsy oddball then the graceful mystic. It was the truth of the matter too. Prompto was relatively clumsy.

What people like Sol didn’t understand was that he was also very prone to being hurt because of his shine. Men and women of more violent dispositions would lose themselves readily by attacking Prompto to get what they wanted of him, which was usually nothing good. There was a reason why he escaped to the carnival, scared and bruised in ways that couldn’t be easily healed. As such he stayed in the grounds because of it, knowing that if he went out beyond the gates that he was likely going to be hurt, abused, or worse. It was how life was before Cid brought him on.

“I’m not holding onto him or anyone,” Prompto said after taking a rather large bite of the stew. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until now. “Gladio’s his own person. If he wants to be with anyone else, he’s more than welcome to.”

“That’s what I told her,” Nyx replied with a smile. He sat down next to Prompto with a bowl of the stew, taking a bite of it while considering. “They seem to think that you use your powers to seduce men and women all over. Maybe you’re a black widow?”

Prompto laughed at that. “Yes. I’m a burlesque enchantress who seduces men and women alike before destroying them,” he said dramatically. “All should beware my charms.”

“Especially the chocobos,” Nyx pointed out.

Prompto shoved him playfully as they both laughed. If Prompto wasn’t spending time doing what Cid wanted him to, which usually was only a requirement during the carnival, he was typically hiding amongst the chocobos that stayed within the fence. They were comforting, friendly, and they didn’t worry about whether or not he was seducing someone with his shine. Those who went looking for him often found him sleeping amongst the feathery friends on warm days, enjoying the peace and solitude that only came with not being near those with prying eyes.

There was a shift in the air that Prompto and Nyx both sensed, their laughter dying out immediately. It was prickly, making their hair stand on edge, a warning of something on the horizon. They had never felt it before but were familiar with what it meant. Both of them stood up, their breakfast forgotten, and they looked at each other in worry. Someone had entered the carnival grounds, someone who wasn’t one of them. That had never happened before. How had they gotten through the gates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto: I seduce people with my feminine wiles *trips, faceplants, breaks his nose* Yes... feminine wiles.  
Gladio: Why do I fuck him again?  
Nyx: I don't know, man. That's lost on me.


	10. During the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis attempts to see Prompto

Noctis expected the gates to be closed when they arrived at the carnival grounds. Ignis was driving, of course, and they parked in the makeshift lot of dust and dirt, the Regalia coated in a layer of the yellow dirt. It surely gave away that they had come here, that Noctis was looking for someone beyond the gates. He kept telling himself that he wanted to see Prompto to make sure he was okay, to ensure that he hadn’t irreparably harmed the young man. That was partially true, and he clung to it as his reason for being there. He couldn’t admit to himself, let alone someone else, that he was attracted to him.

They parked far enough away that it didn’t look as if they were there intentionally. They had just gone out for a morning drive, enjoying the desert outside the city before they went about their lives as a sophisticate and his butler. It was a coincidence that they stopped in front of the carnival grounds, nothing more. But coincidence or not, they made their way to the front gates, the heavy black iron large and looming. 

Noctis had heard that the gates were always shut and padlocked during the day. No one got in or out of the grounds, no sounds could be heard from within. All was quiet, and it wasn’t until he looked at it during the day that he saw the black tents towards the back and the caravans and chocobos for whenever they would be packing up to leave. It was odd to think that the carnival would leave at one point. It was almost a fixture now, like it had always existed there and always would remain.

When they approached the gates, both of them hesitating as if they were approaching a wild panther, Noctis was expecting to be immediately turned away. If the gates were always padlocked then surely it was a fruitless venture with no way inside. But he noticed something with a start as he approached. The gates were open, unlocked and cracked open slightly. He looked at Ignis in surprise and concern, wondering if it really was such a good idea to step onto the grounds during the day. He half expected to be burned if he so much as touched the iron bars.

“Shall we?” Ignis asked, although his voice had an edge to it, betraying his calm demeanor. He was just as worried, just as scared, as Noctis.

“We did come here after all,” Noctis said. There was no logical reason for them not to enter through the gates.

_Noctis._ He heard the voice calling to him, soft and luring. It sounded like Prompto’s voice, only deeper, more masculine than the feminine wisp he had used to hide his gender just last night. It was the same tone he used in the dream. But when he looked beyond the gates he couldn’t see anyone on the grounds. It was still too early, the carnies still asleep. It had to be wishful thinking. There was no possible way Prompto could have called to him.

It seemed to compel him forward though. While Ignis was still considering if it was a good idea to go beyond the barrier, Noctis slid through the small gap in the gate, carrying his top hat in his hand to prevent it from toppling over as he passed through. Ignis was behind him, following without further question, and they both stood still, half expecting alarms to go off or a carnie to come out of a tent with a gun. There was no movement. They were alone.

The grounds were eerily quiet as Noctis took a cautious step forward. The gold and red tents fluttered in the gentle breeze, startling them both, but there was no other sound. Even the sounds of their footsteps were muffled, as if they were walking on sacred ground. Noctis turned to look back at the gate, wondering if he should really just leave after all, his fear heightened. With a panicked realization he noticed that the gates were closed once more, padlocked by a heavy silver lock.

Ignis looked at the young master in an equal fear, knowing that they were trapped in the carnival grounds until they found someone to get them out. What would the reaction be if they were caught? Noctis hadn’t considered it until now, his mind singularly focused on seeing Prompto again. Suddenly it felt like a very foolish idea for them to have come. The atmosphere of the carnival during the night was entirely different than during the day. At night it was warm and exciting, an invitation to engage in frivolity and joy. During the day it was sinister, a warning to leave or death would await them. But they had nowhere to go save for onward to find someone to let them out.

“Come on,” Noctis whispered, afraid to speak at a normal volume. There was no reason not to speak at a normal level, but his fear and panic gripped him tightly. He didn’t want to move, let alone speak, but they had little choice.

_Noctis._ He heard the call again. It was definitely Prompto, there was no doubt about it. But there was no indication that anyone was awake, that anyone was calling for him. It pulled him forward again, and he took a step towards the call. When nothing happened after the first step, he continued on through the grounds, passing by the tents labeled with attraction signs. He knew they would be empty, whether due to the hour of the day or due to the magic being lost he couldn't say. Either way, nothing would be inside the tents until night had fallen over the city.

They moved quietly until they came to the main tent, large and looming, stopping in quiet hesitation. The black tents were numerous beyond that, something that patrons were not meant to see. Noctis had a feeling that he would find someone there to open the gates, but he hoped that he would find Prompto before they were kicked out. His better judgment was compromised quiet easily at the thought of seeing him. He took a step towards the tents and was suddenly met by a man with long braided hair dressed all in black. Where had he come from?

“How did you get in?” he demanded, his blue eyes fierce and intense. He looked ready for a battle, and Noctis noticed that he had a gun holstered on his hip, his hand resting on it. He was ready to use it at a moment’s notice.

“The gate was open,” Noctis explained, his heart racing as the fear and panic escalated. This was different from the hushed fear he felt, like a child not knowing what was waiting in the dark. It was the very real terror that he was in danger.

“That’s not possible,” Prompto replied, suddenly behind the man dressed in black.

He was clearly in men’s clothing now, his unkempt blond hair gently blowing in the breeze. Despite how he was clearly male, with all the guise of any femininity removed, Noctis still found him to be beautiful, enticing, desirable. No one had ever been as beautiful as Prompto was to him now, somehow even more radiant with the disguise removed. But Prompto looked at him in obvious fear, practically hiding behind the man standing between them. He looked at Ignis with a flicker of recognition before his gaze fixated on Noctis. Noctis suddenly jealous for no other reason than he recognized Ignis. How had he recognized him?

“It was open,” Ignis insisted behind him. 

“It had to be open,” the man said as he addressed Prompto, his gaze not deviating from Noctis. “They wouldn’t be able to get in otherwise.”

“How is that possible, Nyx?” Prompto asked. He touched Nyx’s arm as he looked at him, his fear palpable. Noctis stared at the gesture, his jealousy making him grip his top hat tightly. It wasn't the fluid motion that he had last night, all pretense of the act gone. If anything, it was ungraceful, quick with a jerking movement. Yet it still struck jealousy in Noctis's heart.

“Someone let them in,” Nyx explained. “That’s the only way.”

“Who would do that? Sol?” Prompto was gripping Nyx tighter, looking back at Noctis as he was clearly hiding behind the man. The air was thick with Prompto's terror.

“I heard you calling,” Noctis tried, knowing it was farfetched and unbelievable. But it was true. Prompto’s eyes widened as if shocked in both fear and acknowledgment. He didn't question whether it was true or not, and that concerned Noctis.

“You might have let him in,” Nyx offered. It was clear he wasn’t backing down, though, his hand still on the gun. “You just might not know it.”

“I would never,” Prompto said, but his voice wavered as he looked at Noctis, as if unsure now.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Noctis attempted, addressing Prompto directly. “I wanted to apologize for harming you.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, his fear turning to a sternness that hurt Noctis’s heart. He knew that Prompto had no reason to trust him, but the dream he had was ringing clearly in his mind. It felt so real that to see Prompto there in front of him seemed like the third time they had met instead of the second. He remembered touching Prompto in the dream and in reality, knowing that what he had felt had been real. Prompto seemed to be thinking the same thing as well, and his gaze softened slightly, his eyes glancing at Noctis’s lips. It confused and excited Noctis all at once and suddenly imagined what it might be like to kiss him.

“Prompto!” a gruff voice called out to him.

Prompto turned as the large tattooed man hurried to him. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, only loose fitting brown pants, and Noctis had the impression that he preferred to go bare chested. He ran up to Prompto, who reached out to him immediately. They gripped each other’s arms tightly, revealing a closeness about them that made Noctis’s heart crumble. The man looked at Prompto gently, one hand gently under his chin as he tilted his head up towards him. There was an intimacy between them that Noctis hated to see. It was the look between lovers.

“Are you hurt?” he asked Prompto, his voice soft and warm. Prompto shook his head and the man turned to look at them with a stern intimidation. When he saw Ignis, his gaze turned to surprise, his grip on Prompto slack. Prompto looked back at Ignis as well and suddenly pulled away from the man. “What are you doing here, Ignis?”

“The young lord Noctis wanted to ensure your… friend… was doing well,” Ignis replied with a formality that put a distance between him and the tattooed man. “We apologize for the intrusion, Gladio.”

Gladio? How did Ignis know the man’s name? Had they met by chance last night? How had they met? Did he know the nature of Prompto and Gladio’s relationship? Noctis’s mind reeled from the questions, waffling between the desire to escape the standoff and the desire to reach out and hold Prompto in Gladio’s place. Even though Prompto had pulled away from Gladio, there was still an intimacy radiating between them that stirred a darkness in Noctis that he didn’t want to face.

“You should leave,” Gladio said. It came as a warning directed at Ignis. It wasn’t harsh, like Noctis expected. Instead it was concerned, the sternness in his voice indicating that there was easily a danger there that went beyond their imagination. “If you want to see us, then the cost is the price of admission.”

There was a profound silence between Gladio and Ignis, one that Noctis couldn’t quite identify. It was a line drawn in the sand, but there was a sadness radiating from Gladio as a result of it. Noctis didn’t understand it, and he knew that he was missing something that the others understood quite easily. 

“Come on Noctis,” Ignis said lowly as he grabbed his arm with a familiarity between friends. There was no butler and young lord relationship when there was a danger present and a heartbreak that they both couldn’t quite place. “We must go.”

“Please,” Noctis said as he ignored Ignis trying to pull him away. He looked at Prompto, who looked startled to be addressed so desperately. “I want to see you again.”

“You heard Gladio,” Prompto replied, but his eyes wavered once more. “The price to see us is admission.” He paused as he looked at Ignis. “I will give you a reading for free. Come by my tent the next time you visit.”

“And me?” Noctis asked. Why did Ignis get to see him with such ease?

Prompto smiled in a way that Noctis couldn’t take as anything but a flirtation. It was bright, beautiful, and nearly blinding. Noctis forgot momentarily why his heart had hurt just seconds ago. “It’ll cost you double.”

Noctis smiled at that as Ignis successfully pulled him backwards. “Double it is, then.” He turned around and followed Ignis, the tension between them gone in a flirtatious instant. Gladio and Nyx had been waiting for Prompto’s signal to indicate if it was dangerous or not. As soon as he smiled it was clear that they had nothing to fear, even though Prompto had clearly been terrified. What was the shift that happened? Noctis didn’t know, but he was grateful for it. He wasn’t grateful, however, for how close Gladio seemed to him. 

When Noctis turned around to see Prompto again, little more than a few seconds after bounding away after Ignis, he was astonished to see that all three of them were gone. They jogged through the tents towards the entrance, and Noctis somehow knew that the gates would be opened for them again. Once they approached it, he was able to squeeze through a small opening. Panting and breathless, he heard the gates close and lock behind him. He turned around, but there was no one there to have shut it. 

“What is this place?” Noctis asked as he looked back at the carnival grounds. His heart was racing, clearly conflicted between how Prompto’s smile seemed to take his worries away and his closeness to Gladio seemed to break his heart. 

“Does it matter?” Ignis asked as he straightened his tuxedo, regaining his composure. His eyes looked upset though as they peered through his glasses and past Noctis at the grounds. There was something going on between him and Gladio that Noctis had missed last night. Something serious and intense. “Come on. We should go back.” There was a warning behind that, an indication that they shouldn't return, even at night.

“We’ll see them tonight,” Noctis countered as they walked back to the Regalia.

They were in the automobile, speeding off towards the Caelum estate and far from the grounds until the sun set and they were back under the cover of night. The matter was settled for now, and they both fell into a silence as they contemplated the danger they had just been in. Noctis watched the desert wilderness turn to streets, the bare land turn to towering spires and buildings welcoming them back to the city. The further they drove away the safer it felt. The further he got from Prompto the emptier he was. 

“Have you found the answers you were looking for?” Ignis asked after the Regalia had been parked in the long driveway of the estate at the heart of the city. A chocobo called in the distance, and Noctis looked at the large mansion curiously. He felt like he was seeing it for what it was the first time. It was an empty cage, a shell calling him back to the confines of civilization that sought to entrap him in a life of normalcy and sophistication. He didn’t like the thought of it at all.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked Ignis, distracted.

Ignis passed the keys of the Regalia to a butler who came outside to assess how much the vehicle needed to be cleaned. He looked at the dust on it skeptically, but Ignis gave him a look that indicated the question was better left unasked. The butler only bowed as they walked past him and back through the front door of the large residence, the sprawling lawn in front of them creating a barrier between their obvious wealth and the rest of the city.

“Have you found that you are right where you belong after all?” Ignis elaborated. He looked pained to say it though, like he himself was looking for a different answer than the one they both got. “Do you understand that going back tonight will only be met with the spectacle of a show meant to befuddle and confuse your mind?”

Noctis considered what he was saying. He was right, of course. Being removed from the intensity of the carnival grounds, both the good and the bad, gave them both a clarity about the situation that Noctis didn’t care to quite admit to himself. He was stuck between admitting something about himself that would be dangerous to his future and rejecting everything that he knew about his comfortable life. Somewhere in the middle was Prompto, pushing and pulling him simultaneously, his own fear creating wave after wave of uncertainty between them both.

Then there was something damning about the way Prompto and Gladio so naturally held each other. Their intimacy couldn’t be easily mimicked. It was something that was improper for any public situation, but they didn’t seem to be particularly concerned about propriety and public displays of affection. If Noctis had done something like that to Lunafreya in public then he would have been admonished for his overtly sexual behavior. Luna would have been accused of being a lady of the night, her reputation forever ruined.

He didn’t like how they had been so overtly intimate, how they had held each other in an embrace that was indicative of two lovers clearly concerned for each other. He hated even more how it awakened something dark in him, some primal jealousy that made him want to lose his composure. Lesser men would use it as an excuse to harm someone they supposedly cared for. Noctis would use it to damn himself before he thought of laying a hand on Prompto.

“I understand,” Noctis admitted, having to face the fact that Prompto and Gladio were intimate in a way that would make a maiden blush. He didn’t like it, but he had to concede that they were part of a life separate from his. Who was he to barge in and tear their relationship asunder? He was an outsider to the carnival and to their love. He didn’t belong in that world, and they had made it known.

There was something about the way Prompto had smiled at him, though, that made Noctis think that there was hope. It was a small glimmer that permeated the darkness, telling him that he could potentially find a place in his heart. He stopped himself at that thought. What was he expecting exactly? He was a man who was engaged to a beautiful young woman. To let his mind stray to thoughts about a man, of all things, was dangerous. If he let his mind run wild there was a chance that he would leave Lunafreya heartbroken and end up devastated himself.

Ignis was right, he resolved. His answers had been chosen for him by a cruel twist of circumstance. Noctis could never admit to himself what he was truly feeling for Prompto, couldn’t even admit that it was a sense of lust and wonderment without acknowledging something that would damn him in the eyes of society. He couldn’t consider what was the truth without knowing that someone would get hurt along the way. And he just wasn’t ready to acknowledge a part of himself that he had never had to face before.

Nevertheless, he knew he would go back to the carnival. He would seek out Prompto. He would even pay double to see him. While he was certain that someone would end up heartbroken, he was also certain that he was willing to risk it. There was a pain in the heartbreak of trying and failing, but there was an even bigger pain in never trying at all. And he knew that he couldn’t stay away even if he tried. It was evident to him that he had launched himself into a universe of a frightening unknown, and he was tumbling downward in a manner that would surely result in his own damnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've described this chapter to my husband a lot of shitposting was discussed. I've posted some highlights here:
> 
> Ignis: This is a terrible idea  
Noctis: Yeah... I'm gonna do it anyway
> 
> ***
> 
> Ignis: Can you... Can you just not think with your dick for once?  
Noctis: I've considered it but generally no. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Noctis: Why does Ignis know Gladio?  
Ignis: Because. I. Want. To. Fuck. Him.  
Noctis: It remains a mystery.
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompto: This dude is gay  
Gladio: Very gay  
Noctis: *oblivious to his own gay* What's grey?
> 
> ***
> 
> Nyx: I will cut you  
Noctis: But... Maybe you won't?   
Nyx: You're right.  
Noctis: Really?  
Nyx: Yeah. I will shoot you.  
Noctis: Oh. Well that's much worse.


	11. Cruel Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid provides advice

“What the fuck, Prom?” Gladio demanded, his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at Prompto sitting in on a pouf in Cid’s tent. Cid was sitting on a wooden chest, staring at him in consideration. Nyx was standing next to Cid, arms crossed like Gladio’s, who was standing next to Prompto.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Prompto pointed out. “You were having dreams about Ignis all night.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t let him through the fucking gates,” Gladio replied angrily.

There was a long silence between them. Gladio didn’t know if he was upset with Prompto for subconsciously letting them through the gates or mad at himself for not realizing that Ignis was there before it was too late. He had clearly seen how he reached for Prompto, a natural intimacy they had between each other. For anyone looking on they would easily assume that they were lovers, which in a sense they were.

But those who didn’t know the nature of the relationship would assume they were in love, which wasn’t the case. Gladio loved Prompto, sure. But not in the way lovers coveted each other. It was a love of friendship, of tiding each other over in the lonely nights. They were together until something better came along. Ignis was that something better, and Gladio immediately recognized it. But he had been daft enough to not pay attention to Ignis staring at him when he had seen the confrontation going down. 

Prompto had that effect on him. It started when he first joined the carnival and carried over to now. Gladio had been in the carnival for a year already when he came on board. He was scared of everything, his face tearful, and there were bruises on his body that indicated he had been grabbed, beaten, abused in terrifying ways. Cid had asked him to watch over Prompto and protect him until he was strong enough to protect himself. When he got to that point of strength Gladio just continued serving as protector. He had gotten used to it and didn’t know how else to treat his friend.

Eventually they threw sex into the mix. Gladio had worried about taking advantage of Prompto, but they were both horny, tired of being alone, and admitted that they were attracted to each other. The agreement was to keep their physical attraction just at that and nothing beyond it. Gladio had agreed, and so far it worked out well. It also helped that Prompto knew who the love of his life was going to be well in advance and could see it wasn’t him. They had both prepared for it to end when the time came, and Gladio knew the time was coming quickly since he had met Ignis just last night. Prompto knew it too, but in ways different than Gladio understood it.

When Gladio had first spotted Ignis there was something about him that immediately grabbed his attention. He wanted to know everything about him all at once, to hold him despite what the audience would say, and to exult him as the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Prompto had told him one day, in confidence, that when he met the man of his dreams that he would feel that way. It excited and frightened him to think that he had found that in a stranger. Strangers were dangerous to their kind.

But he wasn’t just a stranger. He had shown that he was one of them. He could hit a target with startling accuracy in a way that took him and Cindy hours upon hours of practice, even with the influence of magic. There was no way that Ignis was just simply a natural. He was tapping into a magic without even realizing it. He was capable of utilizing the magic of accuracy, of doing things to perfection, in a way that seemed so natural that one just thought he was a great butler. That wasn’t the case though. Eventually the normal people he spent his time with would turn their backs on him, perhaps even hurting him. Ignis was better suited with the carnies than in the world of sophistication and civility. Gladio was sure of it.

“No one has entered through the gates when they’ve been closed to the public,” Cid said quietly, considering. “No one has opened the gates before subconsciously.”

“I think we’ve adequately scared them off,” Nyx said. Gladio glanced at the gun in its holster on his hip. It had definitely scared them, but whether it was successful, Gladio couldn’t say. If the fear didn’t do it, chances were seeing him grab onto Prompto did it. If Ignis was even remotely attracted to him before it didn’t matter now.

“I don’t,” Cid replied. They looked to him in concern. Prompto was frowning, his normal anxious self evident for those within the tent. “This man is dangerous. Noctis is his name? It would be better to bar him from the carnival as a whole. Him and his butler.”

“No,” Gladio and Prompto said at once. They looked at each other. Gladio couldn’t tell who was more surprised by Prompto’s reaction. It was probably Prompto. He never knew what he was thinking about others, save for the few people he was close with. 

“We can’t have the gates opening for anyone,” Cid pointed out to them both.

“Ignis is one of us,” Gladio said. “I’ve seen it. He has the gift or whatever you want to call it.”

“I’m familiar with the magic that the Scientias use,” Cid said with a nod.

“Then why don’t we recruit him?” Gladio demanded.

“Because he is a Scientia.” That surprised them all. Cid never said no to recruiting someone with a magical talent. He coveted them, sought them out, struck deals with them. He never turned away someone with a magical gift and typically was willing to go through hell to recruit them. He never said no and he never blatantly turned his back on someone who was so powerful in their gift. 

Regardless, Cid knew who he was. He knew his last name without Gladio having to say anything. He knew he was a butler to Noctis, and he knew that he was dangerous for his position. Cid was hiding something from them all and he knew it. But getting him to tell them what he knew was a different matter. He would have to find out on his own.

“They will be back,” Prompto said. “At least Ignis will be back.”

“Noctis won’t?” Nyx asked, curious.

“I suspect he will be,” Prompto admitted. “But I can’t tell. I can’t see into his future.”

“Prompto,” Gladio said cautiously.

They all knew what that meant. No one had to say it. They all knew that Prompto had met someone whose life would be so intertwined with his that their future might as well be the same. For some reason it didn’t seem to excited Prompto. That didn’t surprise Gladio at all. Prompto had been hurt so much in the past before he came onto the carnival that any outsider was automatically too dangerous to engage with outside of a customer relationship. It was obvious that Prompto was conflicted about it, even if he couldn’t see it himself. He could be particularly dense.

“I know,” Prompto said. He waved his hand dismissively. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Eventually we’ll leave and go our separate ways. He has a beautiful fiancé and will marry her and take over whatever fortune he is set to inherit.” Gladio could see that he didn’t believe a word of what he was saying.

“Have you read his fiancé’s fortune then?” Cid inquired. “Is that what the cards really said for her?”

Prompto fell into a sullen silence, speaking more than what his words ever could. Gladio looked at Cid’s stern face, his serious frown. He had never seemed so contemplative about a mishap before. Then again, the gates had never opened for complete strangers before. Prompto had never been barred from seeing someone else’s future. Cid had never blatantly turned away someone with magical abilities.

There had certainly been carnies who had met someone on the outside and left to be with them. They always consulted Prompto first, and usually the ones who left would leave with the assurance that they had a happy life ahead of them. Only one had left knowing that their lives would be full of misfortune. To them, it was worth the risk. But there had never been a sophisticate who came into town and fell for one of them. From time to time a carnie had an affair with a member of the elite but never with the intention of marriage or cultivating a relationship.

If Prompto and Noctis’s fates were intertwined then it meant either great fortune for a relationship between the two or great misfortune. Given Prompto’s experience with outsiders, those who got a little too handsy during a reading or after a tight rope performance, it wouldn’t surprise anyone for Prompto assume it meant misfortune. Since Noctis was clearly rich, one of the upper crust of the upper crust in society, then it was likely Prompto was right. There was no way a relationship between the two would result in anything but pain or heartache. 

That also didn’t bode well for Gladio’s immediate pull towards Ignis. It was obvious that Ignis was Noctis’s butler. He belonged to an elite world of a different sort, but still very much part of a world that Gladio would never know. Even before he came to the carnival he didn’t belong in the elite part of society. There was no doubt in his mind that if Ignis had to make a choice then Gladio would be left behind. That’s always how the rich and their servants worked. Anyone else was left behind after they were used up.

It was the reason why Prompto had offered a free reading for Ignis. He could seen far enough into Gladio’s future to know certain things that would happen, but the rest demanded clarity from Ignis himself. He wanted to protect his friend from pain or at least warn him of when it was coming. It made Gladio wonder if that was the reason why Prompto stayed by his side as both a friend and a lover of convenience. Could he already tell that the relationship between him and Ignis was doomed to fail, if it even got started at all in the first place? There would be a worst fate then spending the rest of his life with Prompto, but it wasn’t the sort of passion he was looking for in a lifelong relationship.

“You need to sort this out,” Cid said. “Break his heart now. Protect yourself and the carnival before he damns us all.”

“You talk about him like he’s some menace to us all,” Nyx considered. “Would it really be so bad for this guy to be in Prompto’s life?”

“Yes.” Cid was sure of it in a way that startled them all, most of all Prompto. He was clearly shaking, knowing that Cid’s opinion mattered above all others. “Noctis is a Caelum.”

There was another silence at that. They were all familiar with the Caelums, even Prompto and Nyx who never left the carnival grounds. They were the leaders of the mechanical industry, spearheading technological advances that made them titans among the rest of the world. Noctis’s future was assured as Prompto had said. But it went beyond that. If Noctis was a Caelum then it didn’t even matter what he wanted in his life. His parents would be able to dictate it with startling ease and make anyone disappear who dared to threaten that. If Prompto did get entangled in Noctis’s life as predicted then his parents would just have to say the word. There was no amount of magic in Eos that would protect him from their wrath.

It was no wonder that Cid knew who he was and who Ignis was. It still didn’t make any sense why he wouldn’t try and recruit Ignis since it was so oppositional to how he usually was but it made sense ultimately. If Noctis was dangerous then by proxy Ignis was dangerous. That’s how he worked as Noctis’s butler. And it was obvious that the two were close, good friends before a servant and master relationship. If they so much as tried to pull Ignis away from Noctis and they didn’t like it then they were as good as done for. Gladio really wished that he had known all this before he had met Ignis. Then he would have been able to prepare himself to just give up and give in.

That wasn’t an option now, though. He had seen Ignis and had instantly wanted to reach out to him and hold him. It hurt him to know that he likely lost his chance before it even began, but it was also for the best. The situation was bad no matter how he looked at it. It was either doomed to fail before it began or doomed to fail in the end. Either way, Gladio couldn’t just take a step back and away from Ignis. He had seen him and instantly fallen for him. He knew that if Ignis didn’t seek him out then Gladio would seek the butler out. 

“I’ll try,” Prompto said thinly. Gladio stared at him and could tell that he was hiding something from Cid. He never did that. 

“Good,” Cid replied, oblivious to his secret. “Take care of it tonight. Make sure they know not to come back.”

They were dismissed at that. Prompto and Gladio left, and Gladio put his arm around Prompto’s shoulder comfortingly as they made their way through the grounds. They had to start setting up for the night already, despite how early it was. Setup took a while whereas takedown was nearly instant. Gladio acknowledged it was just busy work to keep them out of trouble during the day.

“What are you not saying?” Gladio asked him when they were far enough away from Cid. They were almost to the fortune reading tent for Prompto to adjust, make small changes, to select his female disguise for the night. It wouldn’t help with the people that deception mattered most with. The curtain was being pulled back slowly for Noctis and Ignis, and it was only for their demise. 

Prompto paused, scanning the carnies moving about their business. The firebreather Sol walked past them, batting her eyelashes at Gladio before glaring at Prompto, smoke coming from her mouth. They both ignored it. Sol wasn’t Gladio’s type and he thought he made that clear when she first came onto him. Clearly she wasn’t taking no for an answer. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

“Come on,” Prompto said as he stepped into his fortune telling tent. Without the lanterns lit, the tent lost its glamor and glow that it otherwise had. Gladio had never been enchanted by the effects of the décor that enticed and captivated patrons seeking their fortunes. He knew that the fortune teller was actually a clumsy dolt on more than one occasion instead of the fluid enchantress they saw. He wondered if Noctis recognized that as well.

“Mind telling me now?” Gladio asked as Prompto poured them both a drink on the alcohol trolley. He handed him the glass and they both drank first.

“I was in the other realm last night,” Prompto said. “Noctis was there too.”

“What?!” Gladio nearly shouted, his eyes practically bulging in shock. That had never happened before. As close as Gladio was to Prompto, closer than anyone else, he had never been brought into the other realm. Prompto had always said it was far too dangerous for a human to enter. 

“He said I invited him there,” Prompto added before downing the rest of his drink. He was clearly shaking as he poured another drink and downed it immediately again. “I don’t remember doing it, but I must have. He wouldn’t have been there otherwise.”

“Prompto… Do you know what this means?” Gladio wasn’t even sure if he knew what it meant. There were aspects of Prompto’s heritage that were obscured by mystery just for the fact that humans couldn’t possibly understand it all. But Prompto’s fear seemed to indicate just how serious it was.

“How am I supposed to know what it means? This has never happened before.” Prompto sighed as he sat on the couch, looking down at his hands. “I hate this. I just want to leave Insomnia as soon as possible.”

“No you don’t,” Gladio said. “You want to see him again. Your mind wouldn’t be calling out to him across realms if you didn’t want to.”

“That’s exactly why I want to leave Insomnia.”

“I don’t think that’ll help. He’d just come find you like he did today.” Gladio sat next to him on the couch. “Look at us. Both falling hopelessly in love while we know we’re both going to suffer for it.”

“Love?” Prompto asked, looking at Gladio.

“Yes, love. I ruined my chances with Ignis already though. Pretty sure he thinks I’m obsessed with you.”

“Well you are obsessed with me.” Prompto laughed at that, and Gladio couldn’t help but grin. “Maybe it’s for the best though. Better to protect ourselves now.”

Gladio nodded, even though he disagreed. “You’re right. We should find a way to forget about them.” He looked at Prompto, his mind still on Ignis, but his body acutely aware of how close he was to his sex partner.

“You should really focus only on what’s in front of you instead of wishing I’m someone else.” Prompto smiled, but his eyes looked worried. Neither of them liked the uncertainty of love. This was a lot easier. A friendship with lust intermingled was less complicated than knowing their futures in romance were doomed.

“I’m not wishing you’re anyone but you.” Gladio pressed his lips against Prompto’s, letting his mind forget about Ignis for a moment while he let his physical desire take over. When it came down to it, they could easily just find comfort in each other as a means to forget these outsiders. It was the safest option for them both.

Gladio pulled Prompto into his arms, his hands tracing up and down his back. This was the surest way to forget all else. As long as they found pleasure in each other then love was unnecessary. But as Gladio held Prompto’s thin frame in his hands, as he caressed his partner, making him shudder and cry out in pleasure, they both knew that their time together like this was limited. No matter what they tried to do, there was no way they could delay fate. It was coming for them whether they liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx: How bad could it be?  
Cid: Noctis's dick will destroy us all.  
Prompto: *excited* Is it really that big?


	12. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis talks to Lady Aulea

Ignis felt like he had been lied to. There was no reason for it, no indication that there had been any mistruths presented, but he felt that way nevertheless. He had been so willfully ignorant about the life behind the curtain, behind the veil, at the carnival the night previous. When he had seen Gladio touched Prompto so gently, so intimately, it was evident to him that he had been deceived in that moment. That was the point of carnivals and circuses. Deceive the general population into believing in magic, believing in love, giving into one’s baser instincts. It didn’t matter how good of a butler he was or how much Noctis considered him friend. Even he had been deceived into believing that there was something there, something beckoning in him to give into his desires.

Back at the mansion Ignis came to his senses. He should have come to his senses the moment that he saw that man, Nyx, standing in front of them with a gun on his waist. He should have taken that as a sign to get out and never return. He should have come to his senses when he saw Gladio grab onto Prompto and touch him tenderly. But he didn’t come to his senses until they were back at the estate, removed from any danger or excitement, and he had time to evaluate what he was thinking and feeling.

Ignis knew things were not going to end well. He chastised himself for having the wherewithal to hide a dagger or two in his tuxedo jacket but not the wherewithal to not go at all. Now that he was back at the mansion going through his chores, changing the sheets on Noctis’s bed, straightening his room, checking for dust and other nonexistent messes, he found that he was internally scolding himself for being so reckless in his desire to see Gladio. If the Caelums knew that he put their son in danger like that then he would surely lose his position. 

While Ignis carried about his daily tasks, carrying the workload of ensuring that the staff was where they needed to be while his parents took a rare day off, Noctis spent his leisure hours playing an outdoor game with Lunafreya and Ravus. Noctis had asked him to join him, but Ignis had declined, stating that he had work to do and couldn’t waste the hours playing. In reality he didn’t like Ravus and wanted to avoid him if possible. 

He suspected that Noctis wanted him to join to help him avoid Ravus as well. The heir to the Nox Fleuret fortune insisted on being around the two, of monitoring Noctis’s every move, suspecting that his would do something untoward to Lunafreya, even though he had never once proven to be dangerous to her health. Ignis suspected that he felt something towards his sister that was forbidden, something he couldn’t vocalize without becoming a social pariah. Instead he monitored their every move, annoying Noctis and Lunafreya both, his hostility and disdain not well hidden.

Ignis also suspected that Noctis’s mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Prompto. He had hoped that he would have come to his senses like Ignis had after returning to the mansion, but it didn’t seem to work. Noctis said he understood that they were of two different worlds, but it was clear that he had no such compunction to see the blond fortune teller again. If anything, he was being drawn in more and more. Ignis didn’t need to say why this was a dangerous game that they were playing. Yet it was clear Noctis wasn’t likely to get it until something terrible happened.

The truth of the matter was that Noctis was the sole heir to the Caelum fortune and that he was destined to take over once his parents were too old or too tired of carrying on in the technological industry. He was destined to marry Lunafreya, and they were destined to have children, and their children to have children. Being back at the mansion, Ignis was easily able to rationalize that these carnies came to town and seduced young heirs and heiresses into surrendering their better judgment and good fortunes until they were left heartbroken and penniless. They were nomads, living off the people they swindled by any means necessary. Ignis had almost been taken for a fool by Gladio, and Noctis was sure to be taken by Prompto if he wasn’t cautious. Ignis had to ensure that didn’t happen. The Caelums had entrusted him to protect his son, after all.

“Ignis,” Lady Caelum called as he walked down the hall to ensure the kitchen staff were properly preparing dinner. She was calling from the master bedroom, a large room that was grand, light and airy during the day and soft and dark at night. He stopped himself and immediately turned around, ready at a moment’s notice to serve his masters. He had been raised since birth to be the perfect butler. No other path had been an option for him.

“My lady?” Ignis inquired as he stood in front of the sweeping double doors leading to the large room with soft white walls and black filigree.

She was standing in front of a mirror in her underthings, a corset that was not yet completely tied and black stockings. A hoop skirt was standing off to the side, and her long black dress was hanging from the closet doorframe, ready to be put on. Ignis should not have seen her in such a state. It was considered entirely improper, a female servant better served to assist her. If he were a man of a different inclination he would easily interpret it as an invitation.

“I shall get one of the maids, my lady,” Ignis said quickly.

“Nonsense, you’re here now,” Lady Aulea said. “Come and help me with this corset. I can never get it quite tight enough.”

Ignis obeyed against his better judgment. He walked over to the lady and began working on tightening her corset, moving his hands expertly to pull the strings tighter in the back. Lady Aulea grunted in a very unfeminine way, but Ignis couldn’t blame her. He believed whole heartedly that corsets were invented as a torture device for women who then turned it into fashion. How she could breathe in such a binding contraption, Ignis couldn’t say.

The butler suspected that Lady Aulea knew that he didn’t have any inclinations towards the fairer sex. From an early age she had given him subtle hints telling him that she knew, even long before he knew it about himself. When he had first realized how he was, Lady Aulea had issued him a warning that could only be interpreted as a veiled threat. _You are not to touch my son._ He didn’t need to be told at all, let alone twice. Noctis had always been off limits, and despite his acknowledgment that he was an attractive man, he had no such compulsions to embrace his only friend and his master in such a way.

“How is my son?” Lady Aulea asked as Ignis focused on the task at hand. If she suspected, or rather knew, that he was solely attracted to men, then she also knew that Ignis had no such desires to touch her in a sexual manner despite how beautiful she was as a woman. He might as well have been one of the maids helping her dress.

“Charming as ever,” Ignis replied. He didn’t want to betray Noctis’s trust by telling her about Prompto, but even more he didn’t want to lose his job by telling her the foolish thing that they had done by going there during the day. “He is the perfect gentleman around Lady Lunafreya. I suspect they will have a very happy marriage.” At least, he used to think that until just last night.

“Very good,” she replied as Ignis finished with the corset. He grabbed the hoop skirt and helped her step into it. “Did he enjoy the carnival?”

“Yes,” Ignis said smoothly. He tried not to be particularly tense in his response, but it came out a bit stiffer than he wanted it to. “I do believe he is planning on returning tonight to enjoy the things he had missed.”

“I’m sure the young lady will be pleased to join him,” she said as Ignis grabbed the dress and began the process of helping her into it. He had enough to worry about when he was dressing in his butler’s tuxedo. He didn’t know how young women could so easily wear what appeared to be a death trap to him.

“He has requested of me to procure two tickets,” Ignis elaborated. “For him and I to enjoy as a friend’s outing.”

“I see.” Lady Aulea clearly didn’t like the notion that his young fiancé would not be joining him. “Ignis, I would like to tell you a story. It is important that you, as Noctis’s dearest friend, hear it.”

“Very well, my lady,” Ignis replied. His heart began to beat rapidly, and he had a feeling that this was going to turn into a warning rather than a delightful tale.

“When I was young and being courted by Lord Caelum I found myself walking through a rather delightful meadow on holiday,” she began. Her eyes seemed far away, remembering her youth with both delight and sadness. “I happened upon a young woman there. She was quite beautiful. Long blond hair like gold and freckles like wheat. She offered to tell me my future. All she had to do was touch my hand and she would see it.

“As I was young and foolish at the time, I agreed. When she grabbed my hand, her eyes went white.” She shuddered as if the memory were too unpleasant to speak of. “To this day I’m not sure if she was telling me the future or putting a curse on it. But she said that I would marry, have one child, and have a happy life.

“However, she said that one day our children would meet. When that happened it would spell the doom of our family, the downfall of the Caelums. She said that magic would return to Insomnia, and when it did then it would come at great peril to our household. The King would return, she said. When he did… My son would be left to make a decision that would end the Caelum household as we knew it. And he would do so eagerly.

“I am telling you this because I do not want you to fall from grace. You are bound to him and his downfall will be yours. You are a bright man and you have the ability to make decisions that my son otherwise would be unable to. More than that, I entrust you to protect my son and ensure he does not forget who he is. I trust that you will guide him towards the future that we have built for him.” She looked at Ignis with an intensity that struck fear into his heart. “You must guide him away from whatever is pulling him to that forsaken place and protect him. He will marry the Lady Lunafreya no matter the cost. Am I understood?”

“Yes, my lady,” Ignis replied. He was tempted to ask why she thought magic had returned to Insomnia now, but he thought about how the carnies could suddenly appear and disappear on a whim within the fence, how the gates locked automatically behind them, and he knew. There was a magic at that carnival that was both foreboding and enticing. 

But he understood the warning well and considered it something unnecessary. It was clear that they should not return to the carnival beyond tonight, and he fully anticipated stopping Noctis from future trips. Tonight would be the last night that they would see Gladio and Prompto. From there they would resume their typical lives and consider the time there nothing more than a pleasant dream. 

“You are a good man, Ignis,” she said as she touched his cheek gently, like a mother would a son only there was more of a threat behind her touch. It was both gentle and a warning. “I hope one day you find all the joy and happiness in the world.”

“My happiness is serving the family,” Ignis replied with a bow. “If that will be all, my lady?”

“Yes. Be on your way.” Aulea turned to the mirror to inspect her attire. “I’m sure my son is looking for you already. He respects you a great deal.”

Ignis understood the meaning behind her words. He was the one who could influence Noctis not to go back to the carnival, to stay away from the place that would result in the end of their life as they knew it. He likely wouldn’t listen and obey his family, but that wasn’t to say he would listen to Ignis either. He was their best hope though.

“Yes, my lady.”

He showed himself to the door, stiffly walking down the hall, downstairs, and towards the back lawn. Noctis was playing some sort of ridiculous game of croquet, smiling and laughing with Lunafreya while Ravus looked on sulking. Lunafreya clearly looked at the young master with bright, loving eyes. It was a perfect scenario of a young master preparing for a happy life with his fiancé. Ignis felt like he was looking at it through a veil. If he lifted the curtain then he would see it for what it was. It was sham, something that would easily crumble if Ignis so much as uttered the name Prompto.

“Ignis,” Noctis said with a smile as he stepped out onto the back lawn. “Come join us. Ravus is currently upset because we cannot play in teams.”

Ignis bowed coolly, but Ravus sneered at him. “I won’t be on a team with the help,” he snapped. He was always quick to remind him of his position in the household.

“That’s fine,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “I’ll be on Ignis’s team then.”

“That’s what I adore about you,” Luna said as she gently touched his arm with her hand. It was a possessive touch, one that made Ignis think that she could see the relationship as a sham as well and was trying everything she could to prevent it from being true. “You’re never too good to play with people of all walks of life.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Noctis replied as he stepped away with her and handed Ignis a croquet mallet. It was a small gesture, but it only seemed to widen the distance between him and his fiancé. “Ignis is my friend first. Are we all set for tonight, Iggy?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied with a stiff bow.

“Whatever is happening tonight?” Luna asked as she took aim. 

“Boys night out. We’re going to the carnival together,” Noctis replied. Luna struck the ball jarringly, sending it flying too far away when Noctis spoke. 

“The carnival?” she asked, her face pale. “Surely there are better things to do then go back there.”

“Not particularly,” Noctis replied. His eyes were far away, already back on the carnival grounds searching for Prompto. 

“My lord,” Ignis offered, interrupting their conversation. It was a tiff between the two that would escalate through time, and Lady Aulea’s warning was ringing clearly in his heart. “Perhaps this should be the last night we attend at all.”

Luna looked at Noctis hopefully, but he only shrugged before gently tapping the ball with his mallet. “No. I will go as many times as I want while they’re here.”

Ignis knew there was no point in trying. He offered a silent apology to Lady Aulea, knowing that Noctis had already been enchanted by Prompto. It was already spelling the downfall of his relationship with Luna, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. He just hoped that her meeting with the woman in that meadow was nothing more than to scare her, a falsehood told to confuse and attempt for her to cause her own demise.

As they continued to play, all of them were aware that something was changing, that Noctis was changing, becoming his own person and gravitating away from the socially expected norm for one of his class and stature. Ignis was changing too, and he understood it better than most. What they didn’t know what that Lady Aulea had already resigned to her fate, knowing that Noctis wouldn’t stay away from the carnival grounds. They didn’t know that it spelled her demise. They didn’t know that it was a herald of her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: Don't do the thing  
Regis: Don't do the thing  
Cid: Don't do the thing  
Aulea: Don't do the thing  
Everyone: Don't do the thing  
Ignis: ... You're going to do the thing, aren't you?  
Noctis: Yup.


	13. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto reads Ignis's future
> 
> TW: Blood, violence against animals, allusions to rape, sexual harassment

Prompto didn’t want to perform tonight. He wanted to hide away, to sleep among the chocobos without a care in the world. After a day of preparing to scare away Noctis for good, he knew that he would have to spend the evening enchanting the crowd before he did something to end it forever with the man. As a young sophisticate he had his whole life ahead of him. He was not destined for the life of a carnie.

Prompto originally wasn’t either, born into a high life in Niflheim. But while Noctis was clearly pampered, absolutely loved and adored by his family, his friends, his fiancé, Prompto had the opposite experience. Noctis would never want for anything in his life. He would always have an easy go at things, always have whatever he wanted, likely handed to him on a silver platter. He never had to fight for survival, and he would never have to. Prompto was envious of his life. He knew that to protect himself and to save himself any sort of eventual heartache he would have to scare him away now. It didn’t matter if Gladio thought he was in love with him.

The evening performance in the main tent went perfectly, as usual. He did his tightrope performance and then the aerial dance with Gladio, dressed as a beautiful woman again. Then he made his way to the fortune telling tent, stepping from portal to portal until he was there. It was essential that he avoid patrons save for in the tent. There he had control, could command the situation as long as he was aware of himself in the situation. Outside of the tent it was likely that he could get grabbed and captured. He hated being so scared all the time, but it was the best way to ensure that he was protecting himself.

Everything was going well, but he knew that it wouldn’t stay that way. The question was just who was going to step into the tent first. He was surprised to find that a few people came for a reading initially. He donned his mystical performance while telling two women that they had a rather boring future ahead of them, which they were immensely pleased about. Two other women had a less than fortunate future, which left them in tears. And the last was a man who came to scold him like Noctis had tried to but decided he wanted to know if he had a future with Prompto. To his heartbreak, he did not. 

Ignis stepped into the tent eventually, and Prompto sighed in relief at knowing he didn’t have to maintain his usual performance. He worried about the fact that Noctis was likely waiting his turn outside the tent, but for now he wanted to have a good look at this man’s future. To him, it was important to protect Gladio in whatever way he could. If the only thing that would come out of his time with Ignis was heartbreak, then he had a right to know.

“Good evening,” Ignis said as he entered the tent. He was dressed in his butler’s tuxedo, looking as sharp and refined as the master that he served. “Would you prefer to see Noctis first?”

Prompto shook his head, very much aware that he was dressed as a woman in front of a stranger who knew he was a man. For some reason it created an awkward air about him, and he practically tripped over the long flowing gold dress he was wearing. He caught himself though and laughed. Ignis looked at him skeptically.

“I know,” Prompto said as he righted himself and adjusted his wig. “I wonder what he sees in me too. Have a seat.” He gestured to the table, and Ignis took a seat across from him. Prompto had the cards on the table, ready to read Ignis’s tarot, and began to shuffle them. There was still some showmanship about it, something that Prompto wouldn’t lose just because Ignis had some faint idea about him.

“I am just a butler,” Ignis said as Prompto shuffled the cards. “I’m not particularly important, if I am honest.”

“You’re talking to a carnie,” Prompto pointed out. “I don’t matter at all in the grand scheme of things. You have purpose, at least. I’m just a specter passing through.”

“That must be a lonely life,” Ignis said.

Prompto considered that. “It is. Even if we get close to someone, it’s usually only for a short time. We don’t stay in one place for too long.”

“I imagine you must find comfort in one another then.”

“Not in the way you think.” Prompto knew what he was asking about, and to an extent Ignis was right on the mark. “Gladio and I have an arrangement.”

“And what arrangement is that?” Ignis was clearly trying not to sound too eager, but Prompto could see behind the façade. He wanted to know everything about the nature of their relationship no matter how disinterested he tried to be regarding Prompto’s best friend.

Prompto smiled. “I don’t know if I should tell you. I still haven’t decided about you, you know. And I’m Gladio’s gatekeeper in the same way he’s mine. I need to make sure you’re not going to just leave him hurt and wounded. He protected me in ways I have never been protected before. It’s time to return the favor. Pick a card.”

He spread the deck out for Ignis like he always did, looking at the man expectantly. Ignis looked like he was about to say something, to dignify a response, but instead he looked at the tarot deck, his consideration shifting from Prompto to the cards. There was a long moment of intense focus from Ignis, and Prompto was glad that he was taking it seriously. He picked a card and flipped it over. It was the Eight of Swords.

“You’re stuck,” Prompto said as he looked at it with a frown. “Either you or someone is limiting you from thinking beyond whatever bounds they have imposed.” He thought about it, seeing clearly in his mind Ignis lacing up a woman’s corset. “The lady of the house has set the limitation, but you adhere to it. You need to pay attention more to your intuition and realize that if you let go of the limitations you can free yourself. Pick another.”

Ignis thought hard again, not saying anything. He picked another card finally. The Devil. Prompto sighed, looking briefly into Ignis’s future, trying to train his eyes on what was ahead. It was difficult. Ignis was bound to Noctis, and Noctis’s future was blank, a darkness that he couldn’t see into. It made it difficult to see the moments he was with him, which were many.

“You’re going to let your fear control you and guide you instead of what you want. There’s negativity and bad influences in your life that will make life difficult for you. The relationships around you are only going to serve to hold you back unless you change something. It’s more of the same, but these are outside influences that are trying to convince you that you have no choice in the matter. Let me tell you now, Ignis. You have a choice. It’s your life and you have a choice in what you can be and do. You’re not limited to the life they have planned for you. Pick one more.”

Ignis paused, and Prompto could tell he was considering it deeply. He paused over one card, as if to pick it, then selected another instead. It was The Lovers. Prompto looked at it a moment, thinking deeply about what it meant. He looked into Ignis’s future, seeing that once Ignis took control of his own future there was something worth smiling about. He paused, unsure if he should trust it though. He picked another card for Ignis. And another. And another. He picked four cards in total. The Sun. The Star. The World. Two of Cups.

“Fine, I get it,” Prompto said as he threw up his hands. He sighed, and Ignis looked at him in concern. Finally, he broke into a smile. “You’ll manage to make a decision for yourself in the long run. When you do, you’ll finally find happiness. Don’t lose sight of who you are and what you want and things will turn out fine. But if you don’t do that then the outcome might not be so great.”

“Are you saying that things will work out for… For Gladio and I?” Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded as he gathered the cards back up. He shuffled them and pulled out three cards at random to look at Ignis’s future. The Eight of Swords, The Devil, The Lovers. His future was determined. Fate had decided. No matter what anyone tried to do, Ignis and Gladio were destined for each other, true soulmates who had found each other. As he looked into Ignis’s future, he knew that things wouldn’t be smooth sailing, but they would find a way to weather it. He was happy for his friend. Finally.

“I’ll be honest, you have a lot of bullshit ahead of you,” Prompto said as he put the cards back together. “But you’ll both find a way to navigate it. It’s just a shame that it’ll take you forever to realize it.”

“What does that mean?” Ignis asked.

“It means that I’ll give you a pass for now,” Prompto said. “But don’t take advantage of Gladio’s kindness, and don’t wait around too long to make a decision or he’ll disappear forever.”

Ignis looked startled, like he was surprised to hear things might actually work out well for him if he pursued a relationship with Gladio. “That is something to certainly consider.”

Prompto sighed again in frustration. He could tell that Ignis was the sort to easily rationalize, to disbelieve, to keep second guessing until it was too late to make a decision. “Gladio and I are friends. We have sex from time to time. But all that’s going to stop.”

Ignis looked at him in shock, his worst suspicions about Gladio confirmed. “You’re going to stop it?”

“Gladio will before I even get the chance.” Prompto looked at him. “You can’t blame us. We don’t have anyone else to turn to. You can’t expect us to be celibate while we wait around for ‘the one.’ Most of the time that’s not even a possibility for us. You’ve just stepped into our world. You can’t demand to have your way with things from the get-go. That’s not the way things work here. We don’t treat anyone here like a prince regardless of their upbringing.”

There was a silence as Ignis considered what Prompto said. He didn’t think he was getting through to him, worried that the cards showed him to be too dense for him to really understand what he was getting at. The truth was that Gladio was ready to take a plunge into his deep attraction for Ignis. It still worried Prompto, but he had some level of assurance that things would work out decently for them. If only he had such an assurance in his life. It was a terrible thing to be able to see everyone’s future but his own.

“Excuse me,” Gladio said as he stuck his head in the tent. “Are you two almost done? I’d like to steal him away for a moment.”

Ignis looked at Gladio, his eyes shining in desire that was evident to everyone but him. Prompto knew that Gladio was asking for the butler, not for him, but Ignis didn’t seem to be aware of it. He smiled at him and winked, and Gladio stepped into the tent with a wide smile. That was all it took for him to understand that Prompto was saying things would work out for them if they gave it a chance.

Prompto stood up and walked away as Gladio approached Ignis, holding his hand out for him to take. Ignis looked at it in surprise as Prompto sat on the couch, sprawling in a very unfeminine way. He was okay with Ignis and Gladio being equally swept off their feet with each other. It still didn’t mean that he was going to give Noctis the same chance. 

“Care to join me?” Gladio asked, his nerves clearly about to bubble over. 

Ignis looked at Prompto, who was taking off his wig and blatantly ignoring them, before putting his gloved hand in Gladio’s. Gladio pulled him to his feet and immediately put his hand around his waist, pulling him close. Prompto never thought he’d see the man lose his composure, but the butler was very evidently blushing. It made him stifle a laugh. 

“Shall we?” Gladio asked him. Ignis only nodded and Gladio very graciously escorted him out of the tent. “Thanks Prom.”

“Have fun you two,” Prompto called back. He was tired already, despite how young the night was relative to how late the carnival would run. Taking care of his best friend was a bit harder than just reading the future for strangers.

He was still for a while and began to think that Noctis wasn’t going to show. That would be for the best. If he didn’t show up at all then he didn’t have to worry about scaring him off. The easier it was to get rid of him, the better. He kept Cid’s warning close to his heart, and while he knew that Gladio should do the same with Ignis, he at least at the assurance things would work out okay for them. With Noctis, he was almost sure things would end in absolute failure. After all, that how things always ended for him. 

Prompto resigned himself to not seeing anyone else for the night. Cid could complain about it later, but he used most of his magic to keep the carnival running the way the ringmaster liked it. His fortune tellings weren’t the main attraction or what people came for and the pay was terrible. With a flick of his wrist, the tent’s open sign turned to a closed one. He got up and stepped behind the partition, changing into his normal clothes, far more comfortable being just Prompto the person instead of Prompto the enchantress. 

“Hello,” Noctis called from the tent’s entrance. 

“I’m closed,” Prompto replied, his stomach sinking in both excitement and misery. He was slowly realizing that just the sound of Noctis’s voice was too beautiful to him. How could he be so ridiculously reactive? “Come back tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said as he stepped in. He was dressed well, as usual, in a black suit, black gloves, and a top hat. He took the top hat off, fidgeting in his hands nervously, his eyes darting around as Prompto peaked at him from behind the partition.

He was cursing himself for looking at the dark-haired beauty. As long as he didn’t look at him then he wasn’t taken off guard. But of course he looked at him. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at him. He was so beautiful and looked so naïve and innocent in his attraction towards Prompto that it was different from those who were so easily seduced. It was purer, one of fruitful attraction and less of jealous lust.

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t working,” Noctis explained as Prompto stepped out from the changing screen. He looked at him with a brightness in his expression that made Prompto want to break out into a smile. Instead he put his hands on his hips. “Should I… Should I go?”

Prompto should have said yes. He should have told Noctis to leave and never come back, that it was over and things were not going to go any further than they already had, which wasn’t very far at all. He had only seen Noctis less than a handful of times, and it was essential that they remain separated, for both of their sakes. 

“No,” Prompto said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, flopping on it unceremoniously. Noctis looked at him with a hopeful smile and approached him cautiously. Prompto was prepared for him now, unlike he had been this morning or the night before. Or in his dream. He knew how to handle him better now, or at least he told himself he did. He wasn’t as afraid of him as he had been.

“You look nice,” Noctis offered with a nervous smile. Prompto thought for a moment that he looked so ridiculously adorable, trying to be a suitor while not knowing how to approach a man in such a fashion, that he nearly laughed. 

“Pants and a shirt,” Prompto said as he gestured for Noctis to sit next to him. “Not exactly a prince like you.”

“I am overdressed,” Noctis admitted as he sat down. He sat at the edge of the couch, like he was afraid to lose his pretenses. “I do not think it possible for me to leave the estate without dressing this way.”

“You can relax, you know,” Prompto said. “I’m a carnie. I’m not going to judge you based on how proper you are. I’m not some doe eyed maiden to be courted either.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. He relaxed though, sitting back on the couch, although he still looked fairly tense. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Had your fortune read?” Prompto asked, blatantly ignoring what he actually meant by it. He looked at Noctis’s innocent features, knowing that he had his entire life ahead of him. But it was all blank, all still wound together with his. “Give me your hand.”

He held it out, but Noctis looked at it in concern. “But… It won’t hurt you?”

“I’m about to find out.” Prompto felt embittered by his life in comparison to Noctis’s. It was so obviously a charmed life, even in how they interacted with one another. Noctis was hopeful, smiling even through his eyes. Prompto was cautious, searching for a way out even if he was wildly attracted to him in a way he hadn’t experienced before.

Slowly, haltingly, Noctis put his hand in Prompto’s pulling it away at first before letting it rest in his, as if he were testing a hot oven. Prompto was amazed at how it felt like there was a current connecting between them, how when they were touching there was something that came alive within him that was both exciting and terrifying. He wanted to hold him and never let go, and that was the problem. 

Other than that, though, nothing happened. It was just them touching, Noctis’s hand in his. No matter how hard he strained to try and see into his future, there was nothing there. It was blank, like he was just another person. The first time he had touched him, Prompto had seen his past. Now that he was entirely caught up on his life, the only thing he had was what was there right in front of him. It concerned Prompto to not be able to see his future, but it also gave him a thrill. 

“Wait a minute,” Noctis said as Prompto sat up and grabbed his face gently, both palms pressed against the young sophisticate’s cheeks. He felt the electricity, the energy between them, and Noctis was definitely blushing. But Prompto was ignoring that as he sat on the couch on his knees, trying to see something, anything, into his future. Even when he was with Gladio he would catch brief glimpses, no matter how much he tried not to. With Noctis it was just silence. 

Prompto wanted to stay concerned, to stay afraid for it, to run away like Cid was telling him to. But he couldn’t feel that. He couldn’t keep staying afraid, no matter how interwoven their fates suddenly were. Instead he only felt relief. He didn’t have to worry about going into a fit at any moment, about having to know that he would leave him, at least for now. Each time he touched him he would be unsure, but as long as it was met with blankness then he knew that he would feel relief.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked. Prompto realized he was close to him, too close for comfort, touching his soft face, his lips slightly parted in surprise, his stormy eyes wanting to draw him in further and further. 

“Sorry,” Prompto said as he pulled away, his hands dropping. “I can’t see your future.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Noctis asked. He didn’t question his ability, taking it at face value. Usually he was met with some sort of skepticism, but Noctis seemed ready to admit that there was some sort of magic going on at the carnival.

“Yes and no,” Prompto replied. He looked away from Noctis, suddenly embarrassed. “The good news is that I won’t go into a fit like I did anymore, so long as you don’t change your mind and decide to take your life in a different direction.”

“And the bad news?” Noctis asked.

“Is means that for some reason our fates are bound together. I can see everyone’s future but my own. So your future is my future.” It sounded fantastical to admit it, and Prompto was too wise to the world to believe in something like true love or soulmates. He had always considered it something to be barred from his life, an impossibility for everyone but him. There was no guarantee that Noctis was that person, either. For all he knew, Noctis was destined to be his worst enemy.

“Well that doesn’t sound so bad,” Noctis pointed out.

“I’m sure your fiancé would disagree,” Prompto replied, not daring to look at him. There was a silence in the tent, heavy and foreboding. At the heart of it, Noctis would hurt someone. Whether it was Prompto or Lunafreya remained to be seen, but Prompto knew that the likelihood of it being him was higher. He was a carnie and Noctis was heir to a fortune. Even if Prompto told him about his origins, he would never have a shot of being with him in the long term.

“I’m sure you’re right,” Noctis finally agreed. “But I don’t know what to do. Every time I look at you, I jus automatically lose any thought about being anywhere else. I just want to give you the world and forget about anything else. Have you ever felt that before?”

Prompto looked at him, his innocent worry both charming and concerning. This was not how the evening was supposed to go. He was supposed to be doing something to push Noctis away, not drawing him closer. He kept doing the opposite of what he was supposed to as far as Noctis was concerned. It was like Noctis had a way of just turning him on his head, of having him do the exact opposite of what he was supposed to.

“No,” Prompto admitted. “But you don’t know me. If you did, you would run away screaming, just like everyone else. I’m not the person you want to have in your life, regardless of me being a carnie. I’m damaged. Scarred. Not that innocent beauty you have waiting for you at home. You’ve never had to worry about the future or any pain. I can only bring you worries and heartache.”

“Isn’t that preferable to letting this feeling go?” Noctis asked. He reached his hand out and touched Prompto’s hand, the feeling of electricity stirring a strong desire in them both that was undeniable. There was a magic between them that made Prompto’s mind go blank, free of fear or cares. “Isn’t it worth the worry and the pain and the heartache?”

Prompto looked down as where he was holding his hand, the touch gentle and warming. It wasn’t something that he deserved in his life. It was a kindness that he had never received, a warmth of the potential for love he had never felt. He needed to push him away before anything happened between them. If there was no love between them then he was assured to know that there would be no pain.

“And are you prepared for the consequences of that?” Prompto asked as he pulled his hand away. He steeled his heart, locking it away because he knew that he was going to ask Noctis questions he never considered, never had to consider before. He knew what the answers were going to be. “Are you prepared to leave your fabulous life behind? Are you prepared to live on the road as a carnie, working hard and worrying about where your next meal will come from? Are you prepared for being ostracized by society for being with a man?”

“I… I never considered it,” Noctis said as Prompto stood up, walking away from him and over to the alcohol trolley. He poured a drink, knowing that he was going to end up getting hurt, and bitterly knocked it back. This was his life. Even if someone who had their fate bound to his, whose future was his own, was in front of him, it didn’t mean that they would end up happy or together. If anything, it was a sign that Prompto needed to push him away.

“That shows how charmed your life is,” Prompto said as he looked back at him, considering. “You’ve never had to consider not getting everything you wanted and for things to work out so beautifully for you. You, a Caelum. Yes, I know who you are. Cid was very quick to point it out.” He sighed. “What do you think will happen? We just run away together and it would be all sunshine and rainbows? Or that I move into your estate? You'll marry Lunafreya and I'll be your mistress? I don’t leave the carnival. I won’t leave the carnival.”

This is what he had to do. Push him away to protect himself. It wasn’t like he was asking anything of Noctis that he shouldn’t be, but it was clear that the answers would be something he didn’t want to hear. It hurt him, knowing that he would never again feel the same pull towards someone ever again, but it was better than being hurt worse later on. The best thing for them both would be for him to push Noctis away, not even to so much as graze his skin again. They had to let it be over before it began. 

Noctis made to say something, to either argue with Prompto’s logic or admit defeat. He couldn’t tell. But Prompto immediately silenced him, sensing that something was wrong. He heard in the distance the distressed cry of a chocobo, something he had been in tune with since he had fallen in love with the creatures. Someone had to be the one to look out for them, and Cid had been happy that Prompto volunteered so he didn’t have to do it. Right now there was a chocobo calling out in pain. 

“I have to go,” Prompto said.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked, but Prompto was already moving towards a portal in the back of the tent, invisible to those like Noctis, patrons who didn’t know what magic was, let alone how to use it. 

“Go home, Noctis,” Prompto said. It was the first time he said his name, and it felt too beautiful on his lips for his liking. “Go back to your charmed life. Don’t come here again.”

“Wait,” Noctis said as Prompto slipped into the portal. He was suddenly in the back of the carnival, with the caravans and the chocobos. “What the…?”

Prompto looked behind him in surprise. Noctis had followed him. He shouldn’t have been able to utilize the portal. Had Prompto subconsciously given him permission to access the magic of the carnival just as he had allowed him through the gates earlier today? He would have to stop that, assuming he could figure out how he was doing it in the first place.

But he didn’t have the time to worry about that just yet. He heard laughter following the distressed cry of the chocobo in trouble. It was darker back here, but Prompto could see everything clearly. Several chocobos were huddled by a caravan in fear while one was laying down on the ground, crying out in pain. There were a few torches lit, creating an eerie and sinister glow as a group of four gentlemen stood in front of the hurt chocobo, laughing. They were dressed in finery, clearly men of sophistication. Prompto sneered as he saw the blood of a chocobo on one of the man’s hands. Barbarians.

“What are you doing?” Prompto demanded as he approached them. He knew the danger of four men against him, how they could easily turn their abuses towards him, but he prepared for the worst. It was his domain, among the carnival, among the chocobos. He had power here that they couldn’t see. The patrons of the carnival believed that this was a night of revelry where they could do whatever they wanted. They never before had to face the wrath of those who were ostracized by society, left unprotected by the law. Here there was only one law, and that was the law established by the owner of the carnival. Here, Cid was king. 

“We’re at a carnival,” the man replied, his voice like knives. “We’re having some fun.”

“Step away from the chocobo,” Prompto said. He had been taught by Nyx to have a gun on him at all times, but with a start he realized that he had forgotten it. He cursed himself again for being so distracted by Noctis that he forgot to bring his gun with him. It didn’t matter. They wouldn’t get away with hurting an innocent animal. 

“And what are you going to do, pretty boy?” the man asked. He looked down at the hurt chocobo then took a step towards Prompto, the light of the torch dancing dangerously against his hard features. He was attractive, but his features were turned cruel, a man who clearly enjoyed inflicting pain upon others. “Or maybe you’d like to come with me instead? You’re pretty enough to be a woman. I’ll consider leaving this chocobo alone if you suck me off.”

Prompto clenched his fists tightly, ready for a fight, but Noctis was in between him and the gentlemen before he could take another step forward. He had forgotten Noctis was there. He was used to being alone or with another carnie, not with someone from the outside. He wasn’t particularly worried about the men, just the way he would have to scare them off. Usually it was with his gun, a large revolver that looked too big in his hands, but he was an expert at using.

Men, outsiders in particular, had a way of overpowering him even with the magic that he had, but Cid had made him a deal. As long as he stayed within the fence of the carnival then he would be safe. On the road if he stayed with the caravan he wouldn’t be hurt. He had to do his part and stay aware, but that wasn’t technically part of the deal. If things got too intense then Cid would be there in an instant. Right now, they were still within the fence, still within the bonds of the deal. Right now Prompto had all the power. 

But Noctis was suddenly there, standing between them. He was tense, his hand outstretched to Prompto to prevent him from taking a step towards them. He was prepared for a confrontation among the men who were a part of his world of sophistication and fancy. They celebrated their wealth by being cruel, above the law in any scenario. They were what Noctis could easily become if he did not have a gentler soul.

“Enough,” Noctis said. “I think it’s better if you go.”

“Lord Caelum,” the man said as he looked at him, his eyes narrowing. He looked from Prompto to Noctis, then smiled thinly. “I see how it is. Enjoy your evening. I look forward to hearing all about it. Come on.”

“Don’t come back here Lord Tummelt,” Noctis shouted, but the men were already walking away. 

Prompto stared at them, knowing exactly what sort of rumors Noctis was going to have to contend with the next day. Those in the upper echelons of society would be talking about Noctis’s obvious love affair with a male carnie, how he had been barbaric and given into his baser instincts and primal desires. It was going to give him a taste of what life would be like if he did want to be with Prompto. Grimly, Prompto couldn’t help but think it was a good thing. Once he experienced how vicious the people of Eos could be, he would never return.

As soon as the group of men were a safe distance away, he rushed over to the chocobo. The chocobo had a stab wound in a rather painful area. It was bleeding out quickly if they didn’t heal it right away. Prompto held out a hand and pet the chocbo’s head, offering soft words of encouragement, letting him know that everything would be okay. The chocobo cooed at him, leaning into Prompto’s kind touch immediately.

“Nyx,” Prompto called. Nyx would hear it no matter where he was within the carnival ground. “I need you.”

Nyx was immediately there assessing the situation. Noctis was standing on guard, careful to ensure that the cruel men would not be back. Prompto was already covered in the chocobo’s blood, trying to staunch the bleeding as much as possible. The chocobo didn’t have much time left. This would require healing magic, and something both Nyx and Prompto excelled in. Nyx would have the potion to prevent infection where Prompto would have the ability to close the wound.

“What happened?” Nyx asked as he glared at Noctis, assuming the worst. 

“There was a group of gentlemen,” Prompto said. Nyx immediately rushed over to the chocobo, pulling out a vial he kept tucked in one of his sleeves. It was small, potent and powerful. Just a few drops would stop any infection from spreading. “Do it.”

“He’s here,” Nyx pointed out. 

“We don’t have the time,” Prompto said. “This is the last time he’ll come, regardless.”

He looked up at Noctis, who looked wounded at the declaration. Of course he was wounded, just as Prompto was. It wasn’t Prompto who would keep him away. Society would do that for him. Noctis was naïve to the ways that people could be cruel, innocent and sheltered in his upbringing. Whether they were attracted to each other didn’t change the fact that things would never work out. It didn’t change the fact that Lunafreya was waiting for Noctis at home. Prompto knew it was better to just cut it off now, to keep their worlds separate before they even had a chance. There would be less pain that way.

“Hold still now,” Nyx said to the chocobo as it squawked in pain. He dripped two drops of the vial into the stab wound, making the chocobo screech. There was something to be said for potions, but usually they were not pleasant.

“Shush,” Prompto said soothingly. He positioned his hands on the chocobo, right on the wound, making the chocobo cry out again. 

Nyx looked to Noctis, knowing that it meant for Prompto to start using his raw powers in front of him. There was the magic of Eos that humans could tap into, which was the magic that Prompto used more than anything. That magic was enough to get people in trouble, to ostracize them from society or be taken advantage of. Then there was the magic from the other half of him, the half of him that was at home in the other realm. He didn’t like to use that raw power. It was the same power that Cid called his shine, getting him into worse troubles, being abused and left for dead on the best of occasions. It was the power that kept him scared of leaving the carnival. The power he could use is what made men turn cruel in their overwhelming passion and desire to have him to themselves.

Having Nyx on hand when he used it was a good thing. There were a few people who he could trust not to become so entranced by the power that they would try and attack him. Nyx was one of them, as was Cid and Gladio. The more powerful a person was in their own magic, the less likely they were to be overwhelmed by Prompto’s. If Noctis tried anything, he would be able to stop him. 

He summoned the power, ignoring Noctis’s questioning look, knowing the chocobo needed to heal and wouldn’t without it. It came to him naturally, a feeling of strength and warmth from within him building. It started deep in the center of his chest and spread outwards from his arms, like there was a fire that was about to spill over from his veins. It made him glow from within, but he didn’t have to summon a lot of it. Within a few seconds it was channeling out through his hands, a bright white light that immediately closed up the wound on the chocobo. From the way Gladio had described it after he had used it to heal a cut, it felt warm and comforting, not at all painful like potions or antidotes were. 

He was aware of Noctis looking on in shock and awe, but he was only focused on healing the chocobo. Once the chocobo was healed, Prompto cut it off, knowing that others would come looking to see what the spectacle was if it persisted. He still felt a warm buzz in his arms, like he had drank champagne but without any of the inhibiting effects of alcohol, his power inviting him to keep using it. He resisted the temptation.

The chocobo stood up and squawked at him, immediately grateful that he was no longer in pain. Prompto smiled and the chocobo nuzzled his face and hands in thanks, his beak nipping at his shirt happily. With another squawk, the large feathery bird trotted away to join the others, chirping cheerfully to announce he was healed. Noctis was still staring at him in surprise, unable to fathom what had happened.

Usually one of two things would happen at this point. Either Noctis would be terrified and run away screaming, afraid of seeing something that his mind couldn’t fathom. Or he would attack Prompto, insist that he must have Prompto by any means necessary, making him lose his ability to think beyond his lust and desire. Nyx was already on his feet, waiting to see which one it would be, while Prompto remained kneeling, preparing for the worst. Those who were raised as gentlemen were always the latter. 

“How did you do that?” Noctis asked, surprising him entirely. The power usually rendered men speechless, save for those who had the ability to tap into the magic of Eos. Even then, usually they couldn’t say anything for a good five minutes or so the first few times. Prompto didn’t get a sense from Noctis that he was particularly powerful, but maybe he was wrong. “That was amazing.”

“It’s one of his talents,” Nyx said, still cautious for him. “A lot of people have hurt him because of it. It’s a good idea if you leave now.”

“But… I won’t hurt you,” Noctis said as he looked at Prompto in confusion. Prompto gave him a fearful look, knowing that even if Noctis could talk to him there was no guarantee it wasn’t a clever ruse to get him alone. An understanding came over his expression, and he nodded slowly. “If you don’t feel safe, I’ll go. I’m leaving because I want to prove to you that I won’t hurt you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You won’t be back,” Prompto declared as he stood up. “I’m sorry, Noctis. But you’re about to find out why associating with anyone here is a bad idea.”

“Why? Because of what Loqi said?” Noctis asked. “I don’t care about that.”

“You’ve never had to care about it before. But you will. Once you see that, you won’t return.” Prompto smiled at him sadly. “Take care, Noctis. It was nice to have met you.”

“But… Wait,” Noctis tried. He took a step forward, but Nyx was in between them immediately. “Prompto… Please.”

Prompto paused. The sound of his name on his lips made his heart break, far more than what he expected to feel. He looked away, knowing that it was no time to cry. They had just met, after all. It was foolish of him to believe in anything so wonderful as love at first sight. That had never been a possibility for him.

“You heard him,” Nyx said. “Go.”

“I will be back,” Noctis declared as he took a step backwards. “You’ll see that. I promise.”

With that, Noctis bounded away, leaving Nyx and Prompto alone. They were silent for a while, waiting for Noctis to be gone from their line of sight before they spoke. Prompto and Nyx both looked down at the pool of blood, knowing what spilled blood on carnival grounds meant.

“What did this Loqi character say?” Nyx asked Prompto seriously, both of them scanning the horizon for any other intruders. This was not a conversation they would be able to have publicly. 

“He stabbed a chocobo then threatened to force me to suck him off,” Prompto replied, his tone flat, as if stating a fact. “His last name is Tummelt.”

Nyx nodded, his gaze serious and intense. “You know what you have to do.”

“Round up the others when the carnival closes for the night,” Prompto said. He hated this part, but Cid wouldn’t allow an injustice like this. Not within their sacred grounds. “I’ll start the spell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is _ Feathers _ by A Perfect Circle
> 
> I was writing this and just thinking "y'all done gone fucked up" when Nyx and Prompto were talking about Loqi stabbing the chocobo


	14. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is served
> 
> TW: Depictions of violence and blood, character death

Nyx knew that Prompto didn’t want any part in violence, in bloodshed, in pain. But there was a way of doing things on the carnival grounds that demanded justice. An eye for an eye. A slight against one of them, blood spilled for even the smallest creature, was unacceptable. They would all take part as witnesses. Those who did something against one of them did something against all of them. It was also a warning that they all watched, a grotesque display of horror. If they were to harm one of them then they would suffer.

Prompto did the spell perfectly after the gates had closed for the evening. He looked forlorn and worried, his dismay at having to complete the ritual on display for all the see. It was no secret that Prompto didn’t like violence or blood, but it was a hard part about being a carnie. So he grabbed the large pot, now much more of a cauldron, and worked the summoning spell. There were a lot of ingredients that went into the summoning spell, including a feather from the chocobo that was harmed. None of it would work if someone without any magical talent did the spell. For Prompto it always worked too well.

The carnies had all gathered in the main tent, sitting in the first rows of the stands to get a better view. Cid and Nyx were standing in the middle of the ring with Prompto. Gladio was sitting off to the side, ready to act if needed. All of them grim in expression as Prompto used the cauldron to summon Loqi Tummult. A few carnies in the stands had drums, beating on them softly to add potency to the spell. The lights were dim, only a few torch lights flickering, the shadows dancing like demons. Nyx was holding a dagger. 

Loqi walked into the tent in no time at all. He was dressed down, pants and a shirt for home wear, not the gentlemanly suit he had worn earlier. His blue eyes were glazed over, his body rigid as he walked, nearly stumbling, towards Prompto. He was in a trance, a veil over his eyes. He was awake and could see what was going on, but it was like a dream. For now. The music drummed louder, and a few carnies let out a whoop or cheer, their lust for blood and justice growing. Prompto hated this, but Cid had made it clear. Anyone who tried to harm someone, who made threats, who hurt one of theirs down to the animals, would pay.

“Grab him,” Cid said as Loqi approached Prompto, stopping and swaying in his stupor. Gladio walked over and guided him to a chair in the middle of the arena. He sat him down and bound him with rope. When Cid was satisfied that Loqi wouldn’t budge, he nodded. Prompto put a drop of his blood in the cauldron, bringing an end to the spell. Instantly, Loqi’s eyes cleared up. 

He looked around, shock clearly written on his face, as Nyx and Cid stood in front of him. The drumming got louder, the cheering more violent, all of them ready for retribution. Nyx saw panic and fear spread across his face as he saw the dagger in Nyx’s hand. Nyx knew he should feel sorry for the guy, but he didn’t. He could see into his heart in the way Prompto could see into the future. It was ugly, grotesque, cruel. If anything, Cid was doing Eos a favor.

“You have nothing to fear,” Nyx said as he looked at Loqi. He looked at Nyx hopefully. “If you are innocent.”

The carnies jeered, laughing and hollering at Loqi as the fear blossoms, plain for anyone to say. He looked around, trying to find a way out as he struggled, then his eyes rested on Prompto. Prompto looked at him in dismay, pain, and guilt. It would be a while before he forgave himself for obeying Cid’s command to summon Loqi. Nyx could see that much in his heart, even if half of it was blocked from him since he was only half human. 

“Loqi Tummelt,” Cid announced. The jeering stopped and the music went quiet. There was nothing, no sound. Even Loqi’s struggles stopped. Nyx kept his arms folded across his chest, the dagger dangling in one hand. Prompto walked over to Cid as he beckoned him over, so light on his feet that he didn’t make a sound.

“You!” Loqi shouted at Prompto as he came fully into his line of sight.

Nyx backhanded Loqi, striking his face. His head dropped momentarily at the force of it. He didn’t like being cruel, but Cid was very clear on the way this ritual worked. They only were allowed to speak when Cid asked them a question, gave them a chance to defend themselves. This was their justice, and it didn’t matter who had the power outside of the grounds. Here, Cid was in charge. He was judge, jury, and sometimes the executioner. 

“You have been accused of spilling blood on our grounds and threatening sexual violence against one of our own,” Cid called loudly, as if putting on a show rather than accusing him of something terrible. “How do you plead?”

“How do I plead?” Loqi asked. His looked wildly from Prompto to Nyx and back to Cid. “Not guilty, not guilty!”

Cid looked to Nyx and nodded. With a sigh, Nyx put his hand over Loqi’s eyes. “Six Astrals, we ask that you reveal to us the truth. Show us the night through this man’s eyes.”

There was a shadow that passed from Loqi’s mind to Nyx’s hand, dancing around as he carried it like a flame to the cauldron. It was a painful experience to extract memories, and Loqi screamed in terror as he removed it from his mind. It was only a copy of what Loqi had experienced, not a complete removal of the memory. That was more painful, and usually there were side effects. Nyx only did that if absolutely necessary. 

He put the memory in the cauldron, and it erupted into a plume of smoke. As the smoke billowed upwards, it revealed in a haze, but with absolute clarity, the trip to the carnival through Loqi’s eyes. It was brief glimpses, flashes of what had happened, as memories were often brief moments until something particularly salient came up. Everything was fairly normal until it was clear that Loqi and his comrades had snuck back to the chocobos. They watched through Loqi’s eyes as he stabbed the chocobo, laughing while he did so, until Prompto arrived, shining like a bright light. Noctis was beside him, putting a stop to his vulgarity when he threatened sexual harm to the blond. 

The truth was there for all of them to see. He was guilty. Nyx waved his hand over the cauldron and the drumming started again. The smoke turned cloudy until it turned into a normal haze, the spell burning out as they turned back to the man bound in the chair. Loqi was looking at them in fear, struggling as much as he could as the drumming grew louder, the carnies screaming for justice. The only ones who weren’t screaming and demanding justice were the ones in the arena, the ones directly involved with the ritual. 

“Loqi Tummelt,” Cid announced. The screaming stopped but the drumming continued, a low volume so everyone could hear their leader. “You have been found guilty of spilling blood on sacred ground, of threatening sexual violence against a sacred being. Do you have anything to say before sentencing is reached?”

“It’s not like I touched him!” Loqi shouted. He was struggling against the ropes that bound him, but Gladio was good at ensuring he stayed bound. He wasn’t going anywhere unless they deemed it. “And it was only a chocobo! It’s not like I hurt a person!”

“That’s worse!” Prompto shouted at him as the onlookers shouted in agreement. “Animals aren’t capable of hurting others! They’re innocent. You hurt an innocent creature for your own amusement!”

The crowd jeered and hollered in agreement, the drums drumming away as the energy in the tent escalated. Blood was being demanded during this ritual. They wouldn’t have it any other way. The Six Astrals would be appeased in their demand for justice tonight. Old magic, arcane magic, worked by blood. They didn’t have to do it frequently, but when they did it was always due to a need for justice. Nyx wondered what kind of deal Cid had struck with the Six for him to have to do a ritual such as this to keep the carnival grounds sacred. 

“You have been found guilty,” Cid repeated. He held out his hand and took the knife from Nyx. Prompto had the option to be the one to do it, but he always refused. He was not the one who could look at anyone, no matter how bad they were, and harm them. “An eye for an eye.”

The drumming and hollering escalated, the only ones who weren’t shouting the ones in the ritual. It was the way it always was. They were the ones who did the ritual while the others looked on, feeding their energy into it. If another carnie was hurt then they would be the ritual in Prompto’s place. That’s how it worked. The accuser versus the accused. As the drumming escalated, Cid walked towards Loqi, still struggling in his seat. It didn’t matter.

Cid drove the dagger into Loqi’s heart, slow and calculated. Loqi let out a scream, above the music and the shouting, until it drove into him deeply enough that it turned to a low, wheezing moan. Nyx looked at him grimly, Prompto in tearful dismay, and Cid with a grim satisfaction. It would work the same as it had worked for the chocobo. Cid pulled the blade out so he could bleed out as Loqi had left the poor creature. Only there was no joy in it for them, only blood and sacrifice. Justice.

“You’re just as bad as me,” Loqi whispered so that only they could hear. Prompto couldn’t look away, but Nyx knew he wanted to. It was difficult to watch a man bleed to death. “All of you are.”

“No,” Cid replied. “We don’t do this because we want to. We do it because we have to. Justice is served.”

The carnies continued to holler and whoop as the drums created a primal pulse that filled the tent. Loqi’s head sagged as he lost consciousness, his blood pooling out of his chest and onto the dusty ground beneath him. The blood would be cleaned before tomorrow’s show with no evidence of the ritual taking place. Once he was dead the ritual was complete. Prompto was the accuser, he had one more thing to do. 

Cid handed him the knife and he cut his hand with it, his blood mingling with Loqi’s. Wincing in pain, he handed the dagger back to Cid then approached Loqi, his hand curled to pool the blood. Staring at him, he finally put his hand over the wound. There was a loud crack overhead, the Six Astrals accepting the ritual as complete. The sacrifice was noted and received. Prompto swayed a bit, the power of the Six overwhelming him as it did anyone who had to give a blood sacrifice during a ritual such as this. Nyx caught him before he fell, steadying him. 

The ritual was complete. They could clean up, go to bed, and wake up in the morning as if nothing happened. Most of the carnies would stay up through the night though, getting drunk on their own blood lust while dancing through the night. Nyx looked on in sadness for Prompto as he wordlessly left the tent. He shared a worried look with Gladio, but this wasn’t abnormal. Prompto had been involved in a ritual like this before. He would suffer for a few days then store it somewhere in his heart and move on.

Nyx nodded to Cid before he left, off to find Prompto and ensure he was okay. He would have to have his wound looked at, especially since Prompto was the sort not to heal himself out of pity for the departed. He had once told Nyx that if someone was going to die because of him, then the least he could do was feel the pain of a knife wound. Nyx had initially agreed until one time a wound got infected and festered. Since then, since taking three days to ensure Prompto didn’t die, he insisted that Prompto heal himself. If he didn’t make sure it was healed then Prompto would likely hide it until it was too late. 

Nyx found Prompto in Nyx’s tent instead of his own, surprising him. He looked tearful and despairing, knowing that a man had died tonight. Prompto usually insisted it was because of him, despite how many times Nyx explained it was because Cid demanded it. The life of the carnival was cruel, and it was even crueler when punishment was delivered, when justice was served. Cid was a kind man generally, but when he was crossed he became a true demon. Not even Prompto was guilty for that.

“Are you okay?” Nyx asked him as Prompto looked down at his wounded hand. Nyx’s tent was unceremoniously plain. It was just a cot for him, a trunk of his clothes, and a place for him to wash himself. There was nothing special since he didn’t want to keep hold of too many items, although he did have a separate chest full of vials and other things that were either too dangerous or too potent for him to keep out.

“He’s going to know,” Prompto said softly. Nyx was about to ask who, but then he realized. Noctis. “He’s going to see that Loqi disappeared and know.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Nyx said. “You know Cid demands justice. If we didn’t say anything then the consequences would be worse.”

They all knew that. If they didn’t say anything then all three of them would be dead by now. Nyx knew it didn’t make Prompto feel any better. Nyx certainly didn’t feel any better. And Prompto was likely right. If Noctis thought about it with any degree of questioning, then he would be able to figure it out. And he would blame Prompto. 

“I know it’s for the best that he not come here anymore,” Prompto continued as Nyx grabbed a vial out of his chest to fix the wound that Prompto certainly wasn’t going to fix. “But I didn’t want him to think of me as… As who I really am, I guess.”

“You’re not a bad person. Cid has us be witness to things we would rather look away from. It’s not your fault for that. Give me your hand.” Nyx had moved over to Prompto and held out his hand. Prompto obediently held it out, palm up, and placed it in his hand carefully. He put two drops from the vial on it, making Prompto grimace in pain. A moment later, Prompto used his own raw magic to heal it. The wound was closed, and Nyx took a spare rag lying around to wipe the blood of Prompto’s hand slowly. 

“If I’m not a bad person then why do I feel so terrible?” Prompto asked. “I’ve never felt this terrible before.”

“Because you like Noctis,” Nyx replied. “You’ve never liked someone before, so now you don’t know what to do when you’re confronted with it or with something that could destroy it.”

“He won’t come back here,” Prompto insisted. “Loqi has already started spreading rumors. They’ll catch on and Noctis won’t come back. I can already see it. If he doesn’t decide not to come back himself, then his family will stop him. It’s for the best.”

“Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?” Nyx pointed out. 

Prompto looked at Nyx as they stood close to each other. “I just want to forget. I just want to leave Insomnia and forget and never have to worry about it again. It’s ridiculous. I just met him.”

“That’s how we work, though. When we are magic and fall in love it’s instant. We don’t have the luxury to take our time. It’s just a shame that you picked someone who you can’t have.” Nyx knew that Noctis would always be out of reach for Prompto, even if he did reciprocate, which was clear that he did. He had seen into Noctis’s heart and saw how pure it was, how much he just cared for him so quickly and readily. It was obvious that Noctis fell in love with Prompto at first sight, but they were from two different worlds. There was no way that Noctis would ever be able to be with Prompto to any degree of certainty. It was a doomed relationship from the start. 

“I didn’t even pick him,” Prompto replied with a sad laugh. “I make it a point not to pick. It just happened.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Nyx asked.

“Live miserably until I move on and forget in time. Let him be on his way. Find someone else to fill in the lonely nights while Gladio steals Ignis away.” Prompto sighed. “Thanks Nyx. I’ll leave you be now.”

Nyx watched Prompto walked away, ready to go back to his tent and likely collapse onto his cot in tears. Prompto was right. Gladio was never going to go back to him now that he was going for Ignis. He hesitated, knowing that he should likely just let Prompto walk away. But he had been lonely too, waiting for the time to pass by until he could find someone to fill in the lonely moments. No one had really done it for him in the carnival, save for Prompto, who did it for everyone if he was honest. This was likely just an attempt to take advantage of someone who was vulnerable, but he would respect Prompto’s decision if he rejected him.

“Prompto,” Nyx called before Prompto could leave the tent. He walked over to him and grabbed his hand, gentle and kind. There wasn’t any fire between them, any electricity or desire. Just a need to be a little less lonely. “If you want to…”

Prompto looked down at his hand in Nyx’s then back up to his eyes, gently asking the question where his words failed him. He wasn’t any good at this. “Okay. At least until he comes along.”

He? Nyx looked at him inquisitively, knowing that he wasn’t referring to Noctis. Was it someone in his future instead? He wasn’t going to worry about it for now. Carnies didn’t necessarily have the luxury to choose who they were with when the nights were dark and cold. They didn’t have to worry about the societal rumors or expectations. Just whether or not they could be satisfied with what they were given. 

Nyx took Prompto into his arms, closing the space between them, as he pressed his lips against his. Prompto sighed into the kiss, both of them hoping that their pain and loneliness would disappear with their intimacy. It wouldn’t, just temporarily placate it until it set in again. It was better for them to do this and move on. The carnival would be leaving in a few weeks, perhaps even sooner now that they had extracted their justice from Loqi. Knowing that they would have each other through the lonely nights would at least make their nomadic life a little less empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter that inspired the drumming and all that: _ Cast Out (Spirit Ceremony) _ by Sully Erna
> 
> I didn't want the carnival to be just this wonderful thing of magic and beauty. I also wanted the danger that they felt to be very real, that if something bad happens then there are consequences. So for Loqi to spill blood on the carnival grounds is as good as a death sentence. Plus him threatening Prompto just made it worse.


	15. From Niflheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caelums receive a visitor

Prompto had been right. Noctis didn’t return to the carnival the next day. Or the next. Four days went by and he hadn’t seen Prompto, one day away from marking a week since the carnival had opened. It wasn’t that Noctis didn’t want him to go. His parents had forbade it, stating that there were rumors starting to circulate about him that would impact his future and his marriage to Lunafreya if he was to go back. Noctis didn’t care, but his parents made it clear that if he returned then there would be consequences. He wasn’t worried about what they would do to him. He was worried about what they would do to Prompto.

Loqi had disappeared as well, leaving Noctis to worry about what had happened. But it wasn’t uncommon for Loqi to go out on a stint that lasted weeks at a time. He would come back hungover, strung out, or something else disgraceful that left his parents embarrassed and ashamed. No one was particularly worried about his sudden departure. No one else had seen the look Nyx and Prompto gave each other. Somehow he knew that something had happened that night after he had left. If Prompto hadn’t been the one to do something to him, then someone else on the carnival grounds did. The sad truth was that it was only a matter of time. He just hoped that Prompto wasn’t involved.

Ignis seemed to be getting along really well with Gladio, and Noctis was sure to make excuses to have to take Ignis out on a drive so they could meet. Since Noctis was barred from going back to the carnival, Gladio had agreed to see Ignis outside the carnival grounds. He was jumpy, nervous even, despite his size and strength, to be outside the confines of the gates. Noctis was beginning to understand why the carnies didn’t leave. There was a safety there that they didn’t have outside. If any of them have even an ounce of the magic that Noctis had seen Prompto do, they would easily be harmed or worse. 

But things went off without a hitch. Noctis would wait by the car, pretending he was just admiring the automotive technology, while Ignis and Gladio would go on a walk, have a picnic together, even go shopping in the city. He was happy to see Ignis so happy, even if both he and Gladio were cautious and afraid. Gladio had told Noctis that he was going to do things the right way, to court Ignis the way he deserved to be courted. Noctis was happy for Ignis, even if he was miserable that he couldn’t see Prompto.

Prompto had been right about the rumors. Noctis finally heard what people were saying on the third day, and it had shocked him. They were saying Noctis had been tempted by a carnie, worse yet by a man. They were saying that Lunafreya was left heartbroken and crying while Noctis was giving into carnal pleasures. The rumors had escalated to include Ignis as well, partaking in carnival like orgies and possible drug use. They were even saying that the carnie must have seduced Noctis by drugging him, taking advantage of his inebriated state, and leaving him strung out and in desperate need of help. 

It angered Noctis that they would say things such as that, that someone would think that about him of all people. But Prompto had been right, and his parents were livid. They had warned him, everyone had warned him. Now he had to deal with the consequences. Luna had to deal with the consequences. Even Ignis had to deal with the consequences. His parents were more angry that they had to sort out the rumors, dispel the myths, and ensure them that Luna and Ignis were not even present let alone involved, and restore their son’s reputation. Luckily Prompto had remained anonymous as the rumors spread.

On the third trip, a picnic planned by Gladio, that Noctis took Ignis on, Noctis had considered writing Prompto a letter explaining that he wanted to come see him, that he would come see him once the rumors died down. But he doubted that his parents would even allow him near the carnival grounds anymore. They were very suspicious about his activity right now, and he couldn’t stay out for long. When he did go out, save for the trips so Gladio and Ignis could visit, it was all for a public campaign to restore his reputation. He would go to dinner parties with Lunafreya, both of them laughing and dispelling the rumors that Noctis had been with a carnie, let alone a male one, during the second night of the carnival.

It was working, and his parents were pleased. Lunafreya was distraught, though. She seemed to believe the rumors, or at least believe there was something behind the rumors. She wasn’t wrong. Noctis had fully admitted to himself that he was attracted to Prompto in a way that he hadn’t been attracted to anyone before. He had grabbed Lunafreya’s hand the day after he had met with Prompto, after the chocobo had been harmed and healed, and wasn’t surprised when he felt nothing. It was nothing like what he felt with Prompto, and it both thrilled him to know there was someone who could make him feel that way and frightened him to know it was a male carnie, of all people.

Luna could sense something had shifted, and she was trying everything she could to cling to him. If Noctis wasn’t helping Ignis see Gladio, then Luna was hanging onto him, inviting him to tea, spending time playing croquet with him, even just sitting next to him in the parlor. It was annoying, if Noctis was honest with himself, but it was also appeasing his parents. He was hoping that eventually his parents would release the reigns and let him do what he pleased again. When that happened he would see Prompto once more.

Prompto had given him a lot to think about though. It was one thing to have a tryst with someone, male or not. It was another to surrender himself entirely to the thought of being with him. He didn’t know if he could do what had to be done. Prompto knew it had to be done, and he believed that Noctis wouldn’t be willing to do it. It was something that he had to consider seriously. Prompto didn’t want to be involved with him if it only meant that when the time came, Noctis wouldn’t be willing to make the sacrifice. And it was clear that Prompto wouldn’t, or couldn’t rather, leave the grounds. Noctis would have to give up everything to be with him, and Prompto was right. He didn’t know if he could do it.

“Gladio,” Noctis had said when they had met on the third day.

Ignis had been quiet about their relationship, not saying one way or another if it was friendship or something more. It was clear to Noctis, though, that it was something beyond friendship, even if Ignis wouldn’t admit it himself. Gladio was oddly shy about it as well, both of them testing something that could potentially fail before it had a chance to get started. Noctis wanted Ignis to go off with Gladio if he was offered and wanted to. He didn’t want him to be confined to a life of being his butler if it meant that he would be miserable without Gladio.

“Can you get a message to Prompto for me?” Noctis asked him before they went off to enjoy their date. “Can you tell him that I want to see him but I just cannot do it yet?”

Gladio hesitated. “I will, but I’m not going to promise you’ll get the response you want. Prompto is… Well he’s dealing with something right now, and he’s a bit bitter about everything. If you were there the day after it might be a different story. But… Don’t come around unless you know you’re willing to leave with us when the time comes. Prompto can’t leave the carnival, so if you can’t make the decision to be with him and abandon everything here, then it’s better to just stay away.”

“I really like him, you know,” Noctis said. “I’ve never said that about anyone before. I’ve never felt that way about anyone before.”

“You’re not a bad guy,” Gladio said. “You’ve seen what Prompto can do. Do you really think he could brave your world without any protection? Do you really think you could? Prompto has been hurt by your kind long before the carnival came along and rescued him.”

“What happened?” Noctis asked.

Gladio shook his head. “That’s not my story to tell. It’s up to Prompto to talk to you about it.” There was something else he wanted to say, something that he was hiding from Noctis. 

“What is it?” Noctis asked, hoping that he would divulge at least something that would help him. 

“Prompto will find a way to survive without you,” Gladio said cryptically instead. “Just don’t make it harder for him.” He looked at Ignis, who was walking towards a large tree with a picnic basket. “Just think about it.”

Noctis let him go after that, not wanting to push the issue despite how much more information he wanted to know about Prompto. It wasn’t fair that Prompto had seen into his past, which he had discovered after Ignis had told him about his tarot reading. He automatically knew everything about him, save for his future. That gave him an unfair advantage, but it also scared him to think that Prompto likely knew what decision he was going to make just by objectively looking at his past. And he was pushing him away because of it. 

On the fourth day the rumors seemed to finally be going away. Noctis and his parents had worked hard to stop the smear campaign, a sudden change from the day before to today. He wondered exactly what had changed and was even considering if his parents had paid someone off. When he said as much to Ignis, he made a face that indicated he knew something that he wasn’t saying.

“What is it?” Noctis asked as he lounged on his bed in the morning, too lazy to get up. Ignis was getting his clothes ready for the day, trying to get him to be a presentable gentleman rather than a lazy young man. “What aren’t you saying?”

“The carnies have dispelled the rumors that any of them sleep with the people of Insomnia,” Ignis said stiffly. “Cid made an announcement about it, one of his theatrics in the form of a comedy performance before the main performance according to Gladio. It was a bit deprecating of Prompto, but the audience was left laughing and assured that someone as fine as you wouldn’t possibly be with… Be with a whore like him.”

“A what?” Noctis demanded. Anger boiled in him. It wasn’t Prompto’s fault that Loqi had been so viciously quick in spreading the rumors. 

“Gladio said that Prompto agreed to it,” Ignis explained while he laid out Noctis’s clothes and indicated for him to get up so he could help him dress. “I heard the rumors shift this morning as I went to the bakery. Everyone is laughing about how absurd it was to think that someone of your upbringing would fall for a whore like him. I’m sure Cid put a bit of… Well whatever they do… I’m sure he put that into it to make people believe him.”

“Prompto’s not a whore,” Noctis insisted. Spreading such a rumor, even using magic to influence the rumor and make it believable, didn’t make it true. It would only damage Prompto’s reputation, only draw a line that would create further distance between them.

“Gladio said that they made a joke about how Loqi had paid Prompto and said it was you instead. Prompto asked him to do it, apparently. He doesn’t mind it as long as it protects you.” Ignis helped him get dressed after that, leaving Noctis to consider it. The people of Insomnia would certainly believe that over Noctis falling for someone, but it hurt him to think that Prompto was going to just suffer so readily because of it. How many people would come to the carnival now, requesting to pay their way into his bed?

“Good, you are awake,” his mother said before Noctis could tell Ignis he was seeing Prompto that night whether his parents liked it or not. She walked into the room, looking as regal as ever, a smile on her face. “Have you heard the great news? Apparently everyone is fully convinced Loqi didn’t want to get caught having sex with a male whore at the carnival. Are we not lucky that the rumor has been dispelled?”

“I feel bad for the person taking the fall,” Noctis said vaguely. 

“The fall? I hear the rumor is quite true and that Loqi fled the city when he discovered that the man would not just go off with him. Never fall in love with a whore. It always ends bad.” She smiled as Ignis finished dressing her son, quite pleased with the turn of events.

Ignis gave a bow and began to straighten up the room, back in his butler role. Noctis looked at him and wondered if Gladio had kissed him yet. Would he readily leave this life for Gladio when Noctis was unable to decide if he could do the same for Prompto? If so, what did that say about his friend and butler compared to him?

“We will be having a visitor today,” she said with a simple smile. She was very happy that her son was protected, that everything was back on track according to her plan. Noctis didn’t have to be a mind reader to see that. “Lord Verstael Besithia is visiting from Niflheim, and we will be offering him residence during his time here. It is likely that he will want to visit the carnival. If that is the case we will all venture there together. Do not stray from our side while we go.”

Noctis nodded, already plotting how he would use it as an excuse to see Prompto. “When is he coming?”

“Tomorrow, dear. We already have the tickets for the carnival. Lady Lunafreya will be joining us with her brother as well.”

“Did you get a ticket for Ignis? You know I do not venture out without him by my side.” 

His mother looked to Ignis, who was ignoring them intentionally to finish tidying the already tidy room. Noctis saw her eyes narrow suspiciously. “We have. I am worried about how much time you are spending with the help. Be cautious that other rumors do not circulate.”

Ignis stiffened at that while Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s not going to happen, mother. There is nothing to worry about there.” He wanted to say that Ignis had found someone, but he didn’t want to broach the topic of Ignis being in love with a man. That would cause issues among his parents, and it wasn’t his place to say it.

“Good. I want you to make sure have a bright future ahead of you with your lovely fiancé. Come join us for breakfast soon.” She left the two of them alone and Noctis sighed, deflating.  
“I can see Prompto,” Noctis muttered, more to himself than anything. “Can you help me find a way to see him privately?”

“I will do what I can,” Ignis said. “Especially since you have made sure that Gladio and I can see each other.”

“Thanks.” Noctis paused. “Are you in love with Gladio?”

Ignis paused in the middle of straightened the sheets on the bed, his body tense. “Yes.”

“Are you going with them when the time comes?” Noctis asked softly. He didn’t want his best friend to disappear, but he had little say in the matter. 

“I am considering it,” Ignis said. He finished with the bed and looked at Noctis. His face looked pained at the thought, but there was also a hope in it that was crushing to Noctis. It was a hope that indicated Ignis was willing to do what he could to give it a try. “I am not one to abandon my post, but this is the first time I have had a reason to. I will never marry, Noctis. I have always been gay. It is strange to admit it, but if it is only you who hears it then for now it is okay. Gladio has only accepted me as I am. I do not think I could find something or someone like that so readily anywhere else.”

“I’m happy for you,” Noctis replied honestly. “Prompto wants the same from me. Or… He needs the same from me. To leave here and go with him. I don’t know if I can do it.”

“You have more to lose,” Ignis said. “I do not know if I could do the same if I were in your shoes. But… If how you feel about Prompto is anything close to how I feel about Gladio, then I would say that I would likely make the same decision when the time comes.”

Noctis nodded. “I’m still not sure. I just know that I want to see him and be with him. But beyond that I don’t know what I’m going to do. I just want to see how things go, but Prompto wants assurances.”

“Perhaps if you understood why then it would make sense.”

“Do you know?”

Ignis shook his head, disappointing Noctis. “No. Just that out of all the carnies there, he’s had the hardest life before them.”

Noctis sighed. “That has to be bad then.”

“If I were someone who had been abused or hurt terribly, I would imagine that I would feel too scarred to be in a relationship with someone who is as pure as you.”

“Pure?” Noctis laughed at the term.

“Think about it. You are a young gentleman with a sheltered life. You’re a virgin as well. Prompto is the very opposite of you.” Ignis’s statement of the obvious truth made him blush.

“You know for sure he… He’s been with others?” Noctis asked. The answer was obvious, but he had been willful in hoping that he would be the only one. “With Gladio then?”

Ignis nodded. “It hasn’t happened since Gladio officially started courting me. But it has happened.”

Noctis nodded, trying not to feel jealous as he imagined Gladio holding Prompto through the night. “I’ll just talk to him when we go tomorrow. We’ll make it work. I know it.”

“Ever the optimist. Come on. I do believe your mother is waiting for breakfast, and Lady Lunafreya is anticipating an outing with you today.”

Noctis rolled his eyes but left the bedroom nevertheless. He needed it to be made clear to Luna that if he was going to be with Prompto that he was breaking it off with her. But he still didn’t even know if he was going to do that. What had Ignis done or Gladio said that made it obvious to Ignis that leaving and being with him was the best choice? What was he missing with Prompto that was making the decision easy for him? Or was it just that it wasn’t enough?

When Lord Besithia arrived the next day, he arrived with all the pomp and circumstance that Noctis expected from what he knew about the lord. He was in town to do some business dealing with his parents since he was the leading technological innovator in Niflheim. Despite how powerful of a man he was in Niflheim, Noctis had heard to exercise caution around the man. As much as he was known for his lead in the technological industry in Niflheim, rumor had it that he could be quite cruel. 

Noctis was shocked when Besithia stepped through the front door with his butler staff in tow. He wore red sweeping robes, typical of a gentleman of Niflheim, standing tall and proud. But that wasn’t what shocked him. What shocked him was that despite his soft blond, almost silver, hair and sharp eyes, his features were almost identical to Prompto’s. He didn’t have the features about him that made Prompto look so alluring, so beautiful and enticing to everyone who looked at him, but he was clearly handsome and just an older version of Prompto without any of the shine. It was so evident that he immediately thought that Verstael was his father or even his older brother. Even Ignis looked momentarily shocked when he stepped through the door.

There wasn’t an opportunity to talk to the lord from Niflheim until dinner. He immediately retired to his room after being greeted by the family, exhausted from the long journey since he did not yet have an automobile like the Caelums did. Even still, the automobile was not yet ready for a long trip such as the one from Niflheim to Lucis. 

Even still, when it was dinner time, the Nox Fleuret’s were also in attendance, making it difficult for Noctis to try and speak with him. He sat across from Verstael and caught himself staring several times, trying to figure out just how he was related to Prompto. There wasn’t any coincidence behind it. It was just a matter of determining how instead of if. Luna sat next to Noctis through the dinner, trying to speak with him, but he was too distracted. It could have been considered rude, but Noctis couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Lord Besithia,” his father said after they were well into their meal. “The carnival is in town. Perhaps you would enjoy a trip to it tomorrow? It is quite the spectacle, if I do say so myself.”

“I do not care for the carnival,” Verstael said with a sneer. He took a drink of his wine before he continued. “The last time the carnival came into town in Niflheim, a carnie took something that belonged to me. I never did recover it. But I suppose if it is in town, I can attend for at least a bit of time. I do not wish to reject your hospitality.”

“I am truly sorry you have been robbed,” his mother replied. “Carnies are a barbaric sort. Never quite staying in any one place for too long a time and taking what they want from us before they vanish. Still, they do know how to put on a show.”

“I agree,” Lunafreya joined in. “When Lord Noctis and I visited there was a fortune teller there who told me such horrible things. I am sure she was just jealous and wanted my dear fiancé for herself.”

“A fortune teller, you say?” Verstael asked, his interest suddenly piqued. “Tell me, my dear, what did this fortune teller look like?”

“Gold hair, freckles, blue eyes. Now that I think about it, her features were similar to yours. Perhaps she is from Niflheim originally.” 

“Perhaps.” Verstael was suddenly smiling, sending a chill up Noctis’s spine. He could see a hint of cruelty in him, something that was frightening and immediately made him want to warn Prompto not to perform tomorrow. How could he get a message to him. “I do think I will enjoy the carnival, after all. Perhaps I will even recover what I lost there.”

Noctis had a bad feeling about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: How did you know he's the one?  
Ignis: *thinking about having sex with Gladio* Uh... His... Huge... Heart. Yeah. That's it.


	16. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto remembers
> 
> TW: Rape, depictions of sexual assault and sexual violence, childhood sexual abuse. There may be subject matter that is triggering to some readers. Please read at your own discretion.

_“Come here, Prompto,” his father called for him from the dining room, the light filtering into the otherwise dark hallway. It was not the warm glow of a family event that beckoned him to a happy meal. It was late at night, and Prompto was wearing a long nightgown, standing in the hall in terror. He was thirteen years old and knew by now exactly what his father wanted. Whenever he woke up late in the night to grab a drink of water or to use the bathroom he was safe if the lights were off. Tonight was not that night._

_The expansive mansion was a place that many flocked to in Niflheim as a place for elaborate dinner parties, for enticing crowds, and for the social elite to enjoy Verstael Besithia’s many exotic performances that he hired. Prompto never really knew for sure what his father did for a living, just that he was wealthy beyond imagination. He knew that he used that to manipulate and control those around him. And he knew that he used Prompto as a means to an end._

_When Prompto stepped into the dining room, he saw that his father was sitting at the end of the table, enjoying a late night conversation with an older man with a large belly. Prompto couldn’t control his shine, and if anything it got worse when he was afraid. And right now he was very afraid. _

_“Son,” his father said as he took an uneasy step towards them. His father was handsome, but he had never married. He always said that his wife had died in child birth and he never planned on remarrying. Prompto didn’t think it was true, but he could never ask or question it. If he so much as spoke out of turn then it spelled trouble for him._

_“Come here, boy,” the man with the belly said. He was well into his cups while his father only had drank half a glass. He used alcohol very easily to get his way, and this gentleman was none the wiser for it. He had greying hair and a mustache, and Prompto immediately knew what was coming. Even if he ran away, they would find him, and he was too afraid to run. The consequences would be so much worse, although he didn’t know how it could be so much worse than what it already was._

_Prompto took a few quick steps, knowing that he couldn’t keep them waiting. He was close enough for them to touch, and the man grabbed him under his chin roughly, assessing him as if he were a prize chocobo or something of value in need of appraising. Prompto wanted to use his power to push him away, but using it would only make the man want him more. He was only fourteen, but he was well aware of what this man wanted and would get from him. It was what they always wanted. _

_“He is quite alluring,” the man finally said. “Come sit in my lap, boy.”_

_“Just a moment,” Verstael said before Prompto could obey, his fear only making things worse. “He is not just yours for the night for free.”_

_“Ah yes,” the man replied. “Now that I see what I could have, I am willing to strike a bargain. It may take some negotiating. Perhaps we can negotiate tomorrow?”_

_“Prompto, go to bed,” Verstael said. “He will be up to join you when we are done.”_

_Prompto nodded and immediately fled. That was how it worked. Verstael would strike a deal with the men he wanted business, money, or power from. Until the deal was struck, Prompto was off limits. It made the negotiations quicker when they saw what they could easily be enjoying at Prompto’s expense. In the end, Verstael always won and got a bargain in his eyes. To Prompto it was his worst nightmare come to life._

_Fleeing up the stairs, Prompto ran into his room, hiding under the covers of his giant bed. His room was kept in the perfect style for a young lord’s son, but it was clear that there was nothing that cultivated any warmth there for him. His bed had never been a safe place. Anyplace would be safer than his bed. He wanted to escape, but everyone who saw him only took advantage. His father, who was meant to protect him, just hurt him even more._

_It was a long while before his bedroom door opened, a soft light cascading into the otherwise dark room. Prompto didn’t need to come out from under the covers to know it was the man, and that they had struck a successful deal. He wouldn’t have come to him otherwise. Prompto steeled himself, reminding himself that if he pretended to enjoy it then it would be over faster. He would be free of it soon._

_“Prompto,” the man said as his hand fell on Prompto’s waist, trailing down his body over the covers. “I am here to get what I am owed.”_

_“Prompto,” a voice called to him, familiar and warming. He looked up and saw Noctis standing in the door, looking at him in horror. _

_“I see you’ve found your way,” Verstael said as he walked up to the door, standing behind Noctis. It was a dream, Prompto realized as the man grabbed him, and he immediately told himself to wake up. Just wake up from the dream, from the memory. “Enjoy your time with my son.”_

_“I will,” the man replied eagerly. _

_Verstael made to shut the door, and Noctis immediately ran inside, wild with terror as he and Prompto were both unable to stop it from happening. They were unable to change the dream because it was a memory. Memories couldn’t be altered, just forgotten and repressed._

_“He’s here, Prompto,” Noctis warned him as the man pushed him back on the bed. “He’s coming to the carnival. Hide. And wake up. You have to wake up.”_

“Wake up!” Nyx was shouting at Prompto. Prompto’s eyes fluttered open, his pulse racing, a scream on his lips. He looked up and saw that Nyx had been shaking him, trying to get him to wake up as soon as possible, trying to pull him from the memory that had turned into a horrific nightmare. Prompto immediately started crying, his body shaking uncontrollably as the pain and fear from his memory washed over him. Nyx wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, rocking back and forth to get him to calm down. 

It had been so long since he had a dream like that, a memory like that. He had almost successfully forgotten it all, or at least that was the lie he told himself. Since coming to the carnival he told himself to just put it all in his past and forget. The first year had been hard, but gradually he had moved on, or he tried to. The night terrors had followed him, gradually fading the more and more he was assured he would never return to that household.

But this memory was more terrifying. Noctis had been there. He had visited him in the other realm, but now he had visited him in a dream. A horrific memory. He had seen what had happened to him, and it horrified him to know that Noctis now knew the truth. He knew how tainted he was, how scarred, how beyond redemption he was. He knew that he was impure and tarnished, never to be repaired for what had happened to him no matter how hard he tried. He was unclean, and anyone who wanted to be with him, to love him, was being deceived.

“You haven’t had one of those in a while,” Nyx said finally. “Is it because of what Cid said?”

_Whore._ That was the current consensus about him, and it was certainly a trigger for him. But he had done it to protect Noctis from the rumors that were flying, that had actually reached the carnival itself. He had asked Cid to dispel the rumors by creating a new one, and it had worked perfectly. But he had been called a whore, had been given the nickname to protect Noctis. The last time had been called that was at his father’s estate. _You’re daddy’s little whore, aren’t you?_ The words echoed in his heart, striking fear and pain into him in a way that he couldn’t handle.

“He’s here,” Prompto whispered, echoing what Noctis had told him in the dream. 

“What?” Nyx asked. “What do you mean?”

“He’s here. I can’t… I can’t let him find me. He’s coming tonight. Please don’t let him find me.” Prompto was sobbing as Nyx continued to grip him tightly, his hand on the back of Prompto’s head. They were in Nyx’s tent, Prompto having spent the past several nights with him.

“I need to tell Cid,” Nyx said. “Are you going to be okay here while I do?”

“What do you need to tell me?” Cid asked as he stepped into the tent. He saw Nyx holding Prompto and frowned. “We could hear you screaming across the camp.”

“Prompto had a nightmare,” Nyx explained. “He said that his father is coming to the carnival tonight.”

“You can’t see into your future,” Cid stated. “How do you know?”

“Noctis was in the dream,” Prompto said. “Noctis saw… He said that was coming.”

“Are you sure it’s not just a dream?” Cid asked.

Prompto nodded. “The memories… When they’re in my dream the replay exactly how they happened. They don’t deviate or change. But Noctis was there. That’s not a coincidence.”

“Very well. Cindy will do your performances tonight. You’ll still be doing the fortune telling, but Nyx will be in the tent. He will dictate who you do the readings for. If he so much as comes near the tent he will be turned away. The lanterns will remain blue and purple at all times. If anything comes up Nyx will alert me and we will shut this down. Depending on how things go, we might leave Insomnia tonight.”

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t let the thought of him make you feel weak. You have to be the strongest person I know to be able to get through what happened to you. And you have Nyx here to protect you.” Cid paused, considering what he was going to say next. “Out of all the people you could have picked, Nyx is probably the best. He’ll keep you safe in ways Noctis couldn’t.”

Prompto nodded. “Thank you.”

Preparations for the day were different. Prompto was on edge, and Nyx was by his side the entire time. That meant Nyx’s performances were canceled, and Prompto spent most of the day helping Cindy perfect his routine. No one fought it or questioned it. Not even Sol and the others who hated him. The danger was present, the lanterns purple and blue, and they were all ready to protect him at a moment’s notice. Gladio asked him several times what he could do, but Prompto only shook his head and told him that it was up to Nyx to protect him now. He didn’t mean to push his friend away, but it was better to keep things simple and straight to the point. There was no room for confusion or error.

The air was tense throughout the day. Even Cid was tense. If Prompto came to harm then it meant the deal was broken, and that would end horribly for Cid and then for the carnival. Prompto was being closely monitored, and he was not going to object to them keeping a careful eye on him the entire time. Just because his father would be coming to the carnival later didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to make a surprise appearance. Prompto wanted to see Noctis, to thank him for helping him, but it was better that he had limited involvement with anyone today. The fewer the people the better.

By the time the sun went down and Prompto donned his dress and wig, he was on edge, ready to run away at a moment’s notice. Nyx was by his side the entire time, not letting anyone in or out without his permission. Prompto was worried that it still wouldn’t be enough. Nyx remained by his side until he was ready to start doing readings, shakily nodding as he gave him the go ahead. The sign on the front of the tent switched to open, and Nyx stepped outside to be the one to give people clearance to come in and out.

There was a long silence while Prompto nervously waited for a customer. He fiddled with his long flowing dress, trying to find some sort of safety in the normal routine that he always stuck with. But his father was coming to the carnival. As soon as he stepped foot through the gates, Prompto would know. He would be able to feel his presence. He had always been able to feel his presence.

Prompto remembered when Cid had come to Niflheim with the carnival. The carnival had set up like they did everywhere, and Prompto had wanted to leave the estate to go and see it. But his father never let him leave the estate, saying it was too dangerous for him to go outside. The truth was that he just wanted to keep control of him. Prompto had looked on forlornly, until one day the urge to go overwhelmed him. He donned a cape, covering his appearance entirely, and had left through his bedroom window. If he got caught, the consequences would have been terrible. He hoped it didn’t happen, but something was calling to him, telling him it was worth the risk.

When Prompto had reached the carnival grounds, he had realized that he didn’t have the money for a ticket to get in. So he stood outside the gates, staring at the magic beyond the fence, calling him in as he was unable to move forward. The gatekeeper at the ticket booth either took pity on Prompto or noticed that there was something magic about him, because he was waved in with a smile and a whisper. As long as he promised not to make waves and tell he got in for free, then he was welcome. Prompto had excitedly taken him up on the offer and entered the carnival.

He had felt himself come alive under the tents, enjoying the beauty of the night, the magic of the acts and the trinkets they sold. As he was passing through the many tents, though, he had caught the eye of a gentleman who had known him through one of his father’s business deals. Prompto, lost in the world of magic and wonder, was oblivious until it was too late. The man had grabbed him and pulled him between two tents, ready to have his way with him before they both got caught.

Terror gripped Prompto, and no matter how much he struggled, he knew that he was caught. The worst part was that he knew his father would be angry at him for letting him be taken without so much as a payment of a single gil. Prompto wanted it to be over soon, the magic of the night destroyed, the true horror of his life coming to the forefront. His father had been right. It was dangerous for him to be out alone.

But as he closed his eyes in terror, he heard a loud thump and the man gripping him suddenly released him. Prompto opened his eyes and saw that he was collapsed on the ground, unconscious. A young man, who he later came to know as Gladio, was staring at him. His eyes were wide, his adrenaline up, and he was looking at Prompto in a way that scared him. It wasn’t the same look that men usually gave him, but it seemed to look at him more, see into his soul more.

Terrified, Prompto had ran away from him, out of the carnival and back to the estate. Prompto didn’t think that he had been caught, and as he climbed the side of the house and crawled back into his room, he knew he would have new bruises from where the man had grabbed him. If his father ran one of his inspections then he would have to explain them. 

To his horror, the next day Cid arrived at the estate with Gladio and Nyx in tow. Prompto hid, as his father commanded, until he was summoned out of the woodwork and to his father’s side. Cid and Nyx had bristled the same way that Gladio had when he first saw him. They looked at each other, a silent conversation between them as they had seen what Prompto was. His father had never told him, just that he was his most prize possession. When Verstael had called him over, he put an arm around his shoulder and pet the side of his head like he was admiring a prized jewel. Then he dismissed him, as he always did, and Prompto was left to wait in his room for the three men to come up, likely one at a time, to do what they wanted with him.

Cid came up first. Prompto was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him, knowing that he was going to take him in whatever way he wanted. But as Prompto got up to take off his clothes, Cid only stopped him, telling him to keep his clothes on. 

“I don’t rape children,” Cid had said, startling Prompto. Instead he had spoken to Prompto about what he was, what he could do, and who he could be. Prompto listened in rapt attention, clinging onto every word. He didn’t know if he believed him, until Cid showed him that he, too, had magic, though not to the same extent that Prompto did. Then he made him an offer that Prompto couldn’t refuse. 

“Come with us,” Cid had offered. “I will strike you a deal. You’ll never have to worry about being hurt like you are here again. As long as you stay within the walls of the carnival, as long as you work for me, then you will remain untouched.”

“Can you do that?” Prompto had asked tearfully. He didn’t think it was possible. His father’s reach was wide. Surely they would be found.

“Yes,” Cid said. “Take my hand, and you will not be hurt again. If you are then it will spell my downfall. This is my deal, before the Six. Will you accept?”

Prompto looked down at his hand and nodded, taking it in his. With a loud bang, they were no longer in the estate. They were back at the carnival grounds, all four of them, the deal struck. He looked around in both fear and awe, wondering if he had made the right decision. But anything was better than that horrible place. That he knew for sure. 

“Gladio, Nyx,” Cid had called to them. “This is Prompto. He’s going to be working with us. Find us a tent for him, get him cleaned up and his wounds tended to. Protect him with your lives. He is not to be harmed by anyone.”

“Come on, Prom,” Gladio said with a gentle smile.

They never showed him any pity, just a warm welcome and a gentle touch. When he put his arm around Prompto’s shoulder he had been terrified of being touched, but nothing had happened. Gladio and Nyx showed him as time went on, lovingly with a guiding hand, that he was safe within the confines of the carnival. They taught him how to fight, how to protect himself from patrons who tried to get handsy. They taught him how to use a gun, how to use his magic to protect himself, and how to embrace his power as much as they could. The only power that Prompto had to learn to control himself was the half of him that made him get in trouble, in danger, so quickly. That was the power he never touched.

Now that five years had passed, Prompto was starting to believe that he would never have to worry about his father. He was beginning to assume that Cid had some power to keep his father away from the carnival, and to some extent he probably did. But there was nothing to be said for blind coincidence and happenstance. He was still horrified that Noctis had come to him during his nightmare, his memory, seeing what had happened. But he was grateful for the warning. He didn’t know what he would do if he ran into his father without warning.

“We have a customer,” Nyx said as he popped his head in the tent, pulling Prompto from his reverie. “Are you ready for the first one?”

Prompto nodded, seeing that a quiet, mousy girl was waiting outside for him. “Send her in.”

With a sigh, Prompto donned his mystic performance, pushing aside his own pain and misfortune for a moment. He was terrified of tonight, of what would happen, but the customers demanded a performance. So a performance he would give them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is _ Whore _ by In This Moment
> 
> I am sorry for anyone who may have been triggered while reading this chapter. I never enjoy writing this content matter (sadomasochist here I suppose), and always try to ensure it is not graphic by nature as I'm not about to vividly describe rape scenes.


	17. People of Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to navigate Verstael away from Prompto

Noctis was anxious. He was scared for Prompto. And he was heartbroken for him. When he woke up from the dream, he had cried out in his pain for him, knowing that whatever magic that had brought them together had pulled him into that painful memory as they both slept. It was no wonder that Prompto was always so afraid and that he wanted some sort of reassurance that Noctis wouldn’t hurt him. Prompto had been hurt in such a vile, vicious way that Noctis was surprised that he could even get up in the morning and carry on with life. It was evident that it was a repeating pattern before he had come to the carnival. There was no way Noctis would ever ask Prompto to leave the comfort of what he knew to be safe.

Ignis had been by his side when he woke up, hugging him as a friend as he cried wordlessly, unable to vocalize the pain he had seen Prompto being put through. How could someone do that to their son? When his mother had heard him, she came into the bedroom and dismissed Ignis quickly, stating that it was her place to comfort him as his mother. She had become strangely possessive lately, like she knew she was losing her grip on him. But Noctis was too shaken to consider it, and when she had asked him what was wrong he had just told her that it was a nightmare. He wished it had just been a nightmare.

That day Noctis did everything in his power to avoid Verstael. He was a vile man for putting Prompto through that for his own gain. Noctis watched him speak with his parents as if he was just a normal lord, but there was an evil beneath the surface that had been revealed to him. Lunafreya had come over and was chatting with him happily enough, but Noctis stood removed from them, refusing to interact with him at all costs. As the sun began to set, they were all getting ready for the carnival. Noctis hoped that Prompto took his warning to heart.

“Noctis,” Lunafreya called to him, wearing a white dress and looking heavenly as usual. Noctis was distracted, dressed in black as usual, trying to maintain a distance between him and Verstael. “Whatever is the matter?”

“The sooner we get through this night, the better,” Noctis replied quietly. She was standing next to him, close enough for him to hear, wondering why he was glaring at Noctis. 

“I thought you would have been happy to go back to the carnival,” she countered. Ignis was standing nearby, and Noctis had insisted that he not be their butler for the evening. He had the night off, and as such was wearing a suit that made him look sharper in his relaxed state than in his tuxedo. Noctis was very much aware that Gladio would enjoy his appearance.

“I am happy to go,” Noctis said. “I am not happy that he is going.”

“He is your guest,” Lunafreya pointed out. “We must treat him well.”

Noctis clenched his fist, his angry boiling through him. If she knew the truth then she wouldn’t say that. He hated how he could just navigate the world without any repercussions to his actions. He hated how if Verstael were a kinder man, a less cruel man, then Prompto would have grown up as a gentleman where he and Noctis would have readily become friends, or even more, so easily. He hated how Prompto had to suffer for his entire life only to find that his only out, his only lifeline, was Cid taking him out of that. He hated how his only safety was within the confines of the tents, the fences a barrier to the outside world of pain and torture.

“Noctis,” Ignis warned. He hadn’t told Ignis exactly what he saw, just that Verstael was not to go near Prompto. Gladio had ben right. It wasn’t any of their place to tell others about what had happened, but it was important for them to be able to protect Prompto. 

Noctis went in the Regalia with Ravus, Lunafreya, and Ignis. Ignis was at the helm, as usual, which Noctis apologized for. He wasn’t a particularly good driver, and Ignis had only expressed that if they all wanted to arrive there alive and well then he should drive. His parents and Verstael went in another model of the automobile, one that had silver filigree to complement the black. The carnival was already in full swing by the time they got there, the large party of sophisticates arriving in a fashionable style that made others turn their heads.

When the Caelums arrived somewhere, they made an entrance, dressed in black and as beautiful as they were rich. Ravus and Lunafreya complimented their attire with the white they always wore, and Verstael appeared like a blood stain amongst the group. Ignis dressed in a suit of black similar to Noctis’s, but he had a print on it that was only visible up close. It had been a gift to him from Noctis, something that he insisted his friend have so he could wear it on such outings instead of being dressed like a butler or looking out of place.

Passing through the carnival grounds, Noctis noticed that something seemed off. The lanterns were the purple and blue color that they were supposed to be in emergencies, and there was a thick tension in the air that was sending people on edge. It was the type of tension that if someone pushed another then a fight and chaos could easily ensue. They had surely gotten the warning that Verstael was coming, and they were prepared. 

“I would love to see what’s on the other side of these tents,” Lady Aulea said. She seemed heady, far more full of herself than Noctis normally saw her act. It concerned him how something was making her unravel at the seams, although he couldn’t place what or why. “Where should we start?”

“Well most people start with the main show,” Luna offered.

There was a large crowd moving towards the large carnival tent, all of them excited for the main show that they had heard so much about. A few had whispered about seeing this whore perform on stage in the tight rope act, the one who had successfully entranced Loqi and made him run away. Noctis wanted to reach out and scold them, to tell them they didn’t know what they were talking about, but Ignis gripped his hand tightly and gave him a warning look. Now was not the time.

“What a wonderful idea,” Regis replied. “Onwards then.”

The group moved through the crowd seamlessly, and Noctis was very much aware of Verstael scanning the crowd, clearly looking for someone. Ignis fell towards the back of the ground and made a quick signal to Noctis before getting lost in the crowd. They wouldn’t necessarily question where he had gone too much, and chances were he was going to find Gladio or even Prompto. Noctis could only offer Luna his arm to hold onto and smile tensely as they walked into the tent.

There was something different about the main tent as well, and Noctis couldn’t quite figure it out. There was nothing visibly different, no changes to the benches or the colors. Maybe the dirt on the ground in the ring had been swept and cleaned, but other than that everything was the same. But it felt more alive in there, more primal, like something had shifted or changed in the short time he wasn’t seeing Prompto. It reminded him of the way that they had felt when they visited the carnival during the day, just before Nyx appeared. It felt like they were treading around a bomb about to go off.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Cid announced after they had taken their seats. Noctis was unhappy that he had been sat next to Verstael, but he had seen his face change, able to clearly recognize the leader of the carnies down below the stands. Of course he did. If Prompto had been taken from his home by Cid, then it was very likely Verstael had met him. “There has been a change of plans in tonight’s performance. Our lovely tightrope performer will be replaced for the evening by someone just as skilled. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. I know you were all looking forward to seeing our illustrious dancer.”

There were groans of dismay, primarily from the men in the audience, the women looking on in jealousy. Lunafreya looked to Noctis, worried and questioning whether he would be upset or not, but he gave no such indication. Instead, he was fixated on monitoring Verstael’s every move. Before the show started, when the lights just dimmed, Verstael made to get up and leave, but Noctis stopped him before he could do so.

“Wherever are you going?” Noctis whispered with an innocent smile. “The show is about to start.”

“He is right, Lord Verstael,” Luna agreed, unwittingly helping him. “I would not want you to miss this.”

Verstael complied, albeit unhappily, and glared at Noctis while the show started. Noctis wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that he had stopped him from sneaking out of the show, but they weren’t out of the danger yet. He still had to make sure that he didn’t go and seek Prompto out. Noctis silently hoped that Cid had decided to send Prompto somewhere far away, somewhere on the other ends of Eos if possible. He wished there was even another world that Prompto could be sent to until Verstael left Insomnia, satisfied that Prompto wasn’t there. 

Noctis couldn’t pay attention to the main performance, which was great but not as wonderful without Prompto. He knew Verstael wasn’t paying attention either. He was looking for Prompto, scanning the crowd now that he knew for sure that Cid was the ringmaster. When the performance ended, Verstael all but ran out of the tent, trying to escape the large group that he had come with. Noctis followed him, in a hurry, but it didn’t matter. Ignis was waiting outside the main tent, already blocking him from moving on.

“My lord,” Ignis said with a sweeping bow. “I do believe Lord Noctis is trying to show you around the attractions. Perhaps he can show you some of his favorites?”

Verstael stopped, glaring at Ignis as Noctis caught up to them. Lunafreya was being him, breathless and questioning. Ignis only gave her a simple smile, trying to play it innocent that they weren’t attempting to subvert someone from seeing his son who he had tortured for his own gain. Luckily, Noctis’s parents both caught up with them, Ravus in tow, smiling and commenting on how eager Verstael must have been to leave the tent so quickly.

“Let us walk around,” Regis said as he clapped Verstael on the shoulder, either ignoring or unaware of how tense the lord was. “We have all evening to enjoy, and I know this carnival to be most exciting.”

“Very well,” Verstael replied. He glared at Noctis but walked around with the group, only half paying attention to the attractions that everyone else was amazed by. It was clear that he was singularly focused on finding Prompto.

“What is going on?” Lunafreya finally asked Noctis as he intentionally misdirected them away from Prompto’s tent. It said it was open, and he saw Nyx standing outside it, but it didn’t make him feel any better. There was just a small space between them and Verstael, and he would do anything he could to widen the gap. 

“I thought you would not want to go near that tent, my lady,” Noctis lied with a smile. 

“That has all been taken care of now,” Luna replied dismissively. He wondered what she meant by that but didn’t have time to ask. 

“Is that the tent of the fortune teller who upset you so?” Lady Aulea asked Luna as she eyed it from across the crowd. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Nyx standing in front of it, arms crossed.

“Yes, my lady,” Luna replied. 

“I would like to meet this fortune teller then,” she said as she began to walk towards the tent. 

“As would I,” Verstael replied, breaking into a sinister smile. It was the first time he had smiled all evening, and Noctis decidedly hated it.

“It does not quite matter anymore,” Noctis tried helplessly as he caught up with his mother. “They only do these things for scares.”

“Which is exactly why I would like to see this woman,” she replied. She stopped in front of Nyx, who frowned at her haughty attitude. He glanced at Noctis, who was looking back at him in desperation, knowing that Verstael was just behind them. “I would like to see your fortune teller.”

“Only one at a time,” Nyx said. “Gil must be paid upfront. She has the right to refuse a reading to anyone.” He eyed Verstael in the back momentarily, between moments when Verstael looked at him. “I will watch the interaction to ensure our lady does not end up harmed.”

“Lady?” his mother asked with a laugh. “I doubt that. Very well, but if a man of your stature is going to be in the tent, then I request to have someone accompany me as well. I will not risk being taken advantage of.”

Nyx ignored the dig at his character. “One moment.” He stepped into the tent, clearly talking over the situation with Prompto, while they were left to wait. Noctis’s heart beat erratically until he stepped out again and looked at them. “Very well. She says you may enter with this man here.” He pointed to Noctis. “Otherwise, you will be refused service.”

“I accept,” Lady Aulea said. Nyx opened the tent for her to pass through, eyeing Noctis sternly before following them inside.

When Noctis saw Prompto, regardless of him being dressed like a woman, he felt the urge to reach out to him and hold him tightly, to apologize for all the hurts he suffered, to tell him it was okay and that he would protect him at all costs. But Prompto only stared at them as if through a veil, clearly distancing himself from the situation to protect his own sanity. He was very much aware that his father was on the other side of the tent, waiting for his turn. 

“This will be my last reading of the day,” Prompto said to Nyx, who nodded. “I see you have come with an escort. Very well. Please sit. You may take a seat on the couch, if you choose.”

Lady Aulea sat at the table across from Prompto while Nyx waited by the tent exit. Noctis sat on the couch, only briefly staring at Nyx in willful communication that he was only trying to help, but Nyx looked at Prompto with a tense posture. He had the sudden impression that he had missed something in his absence, something going on between those two, but it wasn’t the time or the place to ask. 

“What is it that you desire to know?” Prompto asked as he shuffled the tarot cards.

“I want to know about you,” Lady Aulea said. Prompto kept shuffling, unphased. He had been asked that question several times before. “What kind of man dresses as a woman for the sake of parlor tricks?”

Prompto stopped shuffling then, not looking up at her. “I do not offer any parlor tricks,” he replied, dropping the feminine wisp in his voice. He spread the cards out in front of Noctis’s mother and looked up at her, his blue eyes suddenly intense. “The spectators desire a show and are more likely to indulge in a tarot reading if I am dressed as a woman. It doesn’t mean what I say is false.”

“How convenient for you,” Lady Aulea replied. “It must be so easy for you to seduce men then. To lure them in and get what you want from them until you leave.”

“I do no such thing,” Prompto replied. Noctis bristled at that, but Prompto didn’t look at him. Nyx was clearly tense by the exit, and Noctis wanted to stop his mother, but he didn’t know how. She had never been an easy woman to stop.

“You are the one who seduced Loqi, are you not?” she asked. “And the one who people believed was with my son over there.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, his eyes not betraying anything. Noctis wanted to reach out to him, to tell him he was sorry, that he hadn’t anticipated this to happen, but he couldn’t move. If he moved now, it would only prove his mother’s point, and there was still a very real danger on the other side of the tent. There was something behind the look that he was giving Noctis, something that struck Noctis in his heart. He didn’t think he would enjoy what he was about to say.

“I apologize if your son read something into what is not there,” Prompto said as he turned his gaze back to Lady Aulea. “Men easily lose their way at the carnival. But this is a business.”

“And you make money in a side business. So if my son paid you, then you would lay with him?” Lady Aulea was smiling. Noctis made to stand up, to stop the conversation, but Nyx only shook his head. It would make it worse.

“Pick a card if you would like a reading. Otherwise, you may leave.” Prompto indicated to the spread in front of them, avoiding the question.

“If this goes well then I should like to hire you for a private party,” Lady Aulea said, changing the subject.

“I do readings on carnival grounds only,” Prompto replied. “I have already made an exception to my rule with you for tonight. I will not make another.”

“Is that a hard rule?” Lady Aulea asked. She looked like she was considering the cards. Noctis was studying Prompto’s face. Beneath his stern exterior, he looked sad, despairing, and afraid. While his mother remained oblivious to his expressions, Noctis felt like he was adept at reading them. 

“Yes it is,” Prompto replied.

“So nothing I say can convince you to come to the estate for a private party?” she asked as she looked at him.

“No,” Prompto stated. His voice was flat, monotone, tired of the conversation.

“I would pay you handsomely, and you wouldn’t have to wear your getup,” she offered. 

“No amount of gold in the world would make me go,” Prompto said. “Please pick a card.”

“I could give you my son for the night,” she said with a dismissive nonchalance.

Prompto stood up suddenly, startling Noctis’s mother. Nyx was tense, ready to throw them both out. Noctis understood why he was so upset. He had been sold all his life for his father’s benefit, so his father could get his way in life as much as he wanted, and there had been nothing Prompto could do until he had escaped. For her to offer it so flippantly was damning, a surefire way for Prompto to kick them out of the tent, pack up his bags, and never look back.

“Leave,” Prompto demanded. “I do not do business with people who will so willingly sell their children.”

“Surely you cannot think I was serious,” Lady Aulea replied with a laugh. She looked up at Prompto’s face and frowned. “I’m a paying customer. I demand to get my money’s worth.”

“Here,” Prompto said as he slammed the gil onto the table that had exchanged hands when they first arrived. “Take it and go.”

“Do you know who I am?” Lady Aulea demanded as she stood up. “I will not tolerate such an injustice.”

“Justice?” Prompto snapped, his eyes like the blue fire in the lanterns. “Ask that man what really happened to his son then talk to me about justice. I don’t care that you are a Caelum. I will not tolerate this in my tent. Get. Out.”

He wouldn’t look at Noctis, his eyes trained on Aulea instead, challenging her to try something. Nyx walked over to him, standing behind him to show that they were no longer welcome, that the two would push them out until they were out of the tent. Noctis got up, wanting to reach out to Prompto and tell him that it wasn’t how he was, that this wasn’t a reflection on him. How could he tell Prompto that he didn’t want to see him hurting like he obviously was?

“I will be back for a reading,” Lady Aulea said, almost threateningly. “I will get what I’m owed.”

“Come back with some manners and perhaps I will give you a reading,” Prompto said. “Or don’t come back at all.”

“Well I never!” Lady Aulea said.

“Mother,” Noctis said. He finally had enough. “You were quite rude to Prompto. You would react the same way if someone came into our house and said the same.” 

She glared at him, his temper flaring. Before Noctis could say anything she slapped him across the face, using the back of her hand. The slap was forceful, making him lose his vision for a moment, but he was more shocked that frightened or in pain. Prompto was immediately between them, glaring at his mother, his arms outstretched to prevent him from being hurt again. She stared at him, ready to strike him again, but Nyx grabbed her by the wrist. 

“You will not harm them,” Nyx said. “Go now. Take your family with you.”

“Noctis, come,” she said intensely, ready to take him with her. 

“No,” Noctis said. “I’m staying, mother.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said. Prompto was still standing between them, but Nyx had let her go. “If you choose them now then imagine what will be said tomorrow.”

“It couldn’t be worse than them finding out you struck me,” Noctis said. He wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulled him close, shocking him out of his defensive stance, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

“Noctis, go,” Prompto whispered. “Don’t let your reputation be damned because of me. It’s not worth it.”

“Prompto…” Noctis said softly, wanting more than anything to stay with him. 

“He’s not worth it,” his mother said. “Come now, Noctis. Your fiancé is waiting.”

She said it scathingly, knowing full well that there was something between them, something strong and unshakable. It was something that came on suddenly but never burned out, bright and hot like the light of the sun. Nyx walked over to the tent exit, ending the conversation.

“If you’re leaving, then leave now,” Nyx said. “And you heard Prompto. Don’t come back until you have learned some rumors.”

“We will be back,” his mother insisted again. “Come on Noctis.”

She walked out of the tent, clearly still angry. Noctis looked at Prompto as he walked towards the exit then stopped, looking at him longingly. He wanted to be with him, to tell him that things were going to be okay. It didn’t matter what others thought and what others would say at this point. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Prompto.

But Prompto was pushing him away, telling him to leave. How could he communicate to Prompto accurately that he wanted him, desired him so much, while respecting his wishes? He didn’t want him to feel hurt, wounded, or abused by his desire for him. It was clear that he had experienced that so much in his life that if Noctis pushed his feelings onto him then it would just be another man in a series of men who abused him.

“Go,” Prompto said. He wouldn’t look at him, as if it took a great deal of energy for him to push him away. Noctis could feel what he was feeling, his pain and trepidation winning over his longing and desire. He wanted Noctis but was too afraid that Noctis thought terribly of him, thought him to be the whore everyone was saying that he was. He was ashamed of what had been done to him. How could Noctis convey to him that it wasn’t his fault?

“I’ll be back,” Noctis promised. He promised himself that he would return soon, he wouldn’t leave Prompto alone longer than one night now. He swore it and only hoped that Prompto understood he would come back. He took Prompto’s hand in his and kissed the top of it like he was someone he was courting. “I’ll be back.”

He whispered it in a way that made them both blush. Noctis was making his intentions known, making it known that he was promising Prompto something that he had never promised before. He was coming back, and he was going to hold Prompto until he believed that he loved him. There was an overwhelming need in Noctis to convince him that he loved him and didn’t care about where he came from or what had been done to him. To him, he was a complete and whole person, not someone broken or damaged. To him, he was everything. And now that he knew it there was no returning to who he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever (in my mind) to really figure out how this chapter was going to end, and this is pretty much the 3rd iteration of it because I waffled over posting one thing over another over another. Ultimately I went this route because certain things need to happen but it's too soon to introduce some things. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but if I did what I originally planned then the pacing would've been all off and certain things wouldn't have been able to happen that need to before I get to what I originally wrote.


	18. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sleeps

Prompto spent the rest of the night in his tent. The carnival ended while he was kept in the tent where he slept, knowing that he needed to stay away from everything as much as possible. He needed to be kept safe, and that meant being far away the crowd. Nyx stayed by his side, but he didn’t want any physical intimacy. Since the dream last night touch had become something unsafe again, making him feel like he was going to be hurt. Except for Noctis’s touch. That was something that always felt safe.

He wasn’t surprised that Noctis’s mother had acted that way. It happened all the time with women when men were in danger of being pulled away from them for the sake of trying to get Prompto. Prompto had never reciprocated, but he had been clearly been taken advantage of. Growing up when the women didn’t like it, they would come to Verstael, demanding justice. That was the only time he stood up for Prompto. It destroyed his most valuable asset if he let them beat him. 

What had surprised Prompto was how Noctis had stuck up for him. Unlike the others, those who tried to hurt him, Noctis had only told him that he would come back. He had defended him to his mother, of all people, and Prompto had instinctively stopped him from being hurt again. He was ready to take whatever pain that his mother was going to deal out, not wanting to see Noctis being hurt again, knowing that it would likely put the deal in jeopardy. But he was willing to do it. It scared him to think he was willing to sacrifice it all for Noctis.

“You need rest,” Nyx said as he sat next to him on the cot. He knew that Prompto didn’t want to be touched, to be held. There was an automatic rift between them that Nyx respected, and it was widening because Prompto was falling head first into his desire for Noctis. It wasn’t just desire now. It was something beyond a crush, even though he wasn’t willing to call it by name yet. 

“So do you,” Nyx replied. “Do you want me to stand watch outside?”

“No,” Prompto replied. “You can get some rest.”

Nyx thought about it then sighed. “He’s not coming back, Prompto. He’s going to get home and realize that he’s not made for this life. It’s how it always works.”

“I know,” Prompto said sadly. “Just give me time Nyx. When we leave here I’ll go back to normal. When my father is gone I’ll feel better.”

Nyx nodded. They had an understanding among them. Prompto didn’t want to be alone, especially while he was going to have to recover from the inevitable heartbreak of Noctis moving on with his life. But right now he was too vulnerable to be held by anyone at the carnival without him feeling worse the next day. His father had brought back so many memories that he had successfully suppressed until now. And Noctis had seen what had happened to him. There was no way that someone would actually come back once he thought about it.

“Just let me know if I can help,” Nyx said with a nod. He got up and walked to the exit of the tent. “I’ve put up extra enchantments. If anyone comes here looking for you they won’t be able to find them. I’m not strong enough to make it so Noctis is excluded.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto replied. “He’s not coming anyway.”

Nyx gave him another look. “You said that someone was coming along in my life. If it comes down to it, and I have to make a decision between you or him, I’ll choose you.”

“No,” Prompto replied. “You won’t. And I don’t want you to. I want you to choose what makes you happy. I can’t give you that. Someone will come along and make you happy.”

Everyone left eventually. That was the truth of being a carnie, the truth of being him. Eventually he would be left alone in the world, all due to the fact that people enjoyed taking from him without giving anything in return. The only problem was that he wanted to give to Noctis and have him reciprocate. But that wasn’t ever going to happen. Not after tonight. Not after what his mother said or what he had seen.

Miserably, Prompto laid down on his cot, trying to fall into a deep sleep. Gladio would be in his own tent, either alone or with Ignis. He had decided to devote himself to Ignis, and Prompto had respected that. It had always been the deal. But now, knowing that he was alone in the world made his heart hurt. He was being hypocritical. He wanted company but he didn’t want Nyx around. No. He wanted Noctis’s company. But that wasn’t going to happen. Even if Noctis wanted to come around, which he doubted, his parents wouldn’t let it happen. He really messed up when he developed feeling for someone of such importance.

Eventually Prompto fell into a deep sleep, his mind wandering and dancing through lucid dreams and nightmares. When he finally had enough, he slipped into the other realm, ready to find his center in the meadow that always called to him.

Prompto didn’t know how he could so easily slip in and out of the realm. It just came naturally to him. He was in Eos one moment, then when he wanted to be in the other realm he was there. It happened when he was young, the first time he had been abused. Afterwards he wanted to be anywhere but there, and suddenly he was. He had found his way to the meadow and thought it was peaceful to be alone. It was exactly what he needed when things were too dark for him. No one bothered him, hurt him, made him feel scared. He was free there, even though he knew that beyond the meadow there were dangers worse than what awaited in Eos.

Others who walked through the realm, humans who walked through, would think of the place as a dream, a wonderful beauty to frolic in and forget their woes until any sign of danger came. But it was all real, another world that ran parallel to Eos in order to hide away the strongest of magics that belonged to those who looked human but were not. Prompto was half human but half of this realm. He didn’t quite belong anywhere, but he had luckily avoided the politics of both worlds.

As Prompto walked through the meadow, his fingers brushed the tall grass, and he took in the beautiful warm light that was always shining. Night was day and day was night. Things were flipped and reversed there, like much of the realm was a mirror image to Eos. He felt at peace there, knowing that he would be okay as long as he remained in the meadow. It was almost as if it was created for him and him alone.

“Prompto?” he heard Noctis calling behind him.

Prompto stopped walking. He knew that it was drastically different when a human entered the realm. The others would hunt down whoever the intruder was, regardless of whether or not they were in the meadow. Their time was limited, and Prompto had to get Noctis out of there quickly. He turned around and saw him looking at him, his eyes like a dark storm on the horizon. 

“You need to leave,” Prompto said. “It’s not safe for you here.”

“Why? Why is it safe for you and not for me?” Noctis asked. The sky was already getting darker, the danger growing.

“I can’t explain here,” Prompto said as his panic began to rise. “Please just go.”

“I want to see you,” Noctis insisted. “I want to see you now. But I can’t find you. I think about you, but I can’t think about where you are. Please. Let me find you.”

Prompto knew it was the spell that Nyx had used. “I’m at the carnival grounds, Noctis. Come to the carnival and find me. Will you come now?”

“I will,” Noctis said eagerly. “Look for me. I’ll be waiting by the gates.”

Prompto nodded as he walked towards him, the others on the move already. “Go now. I’ll be there soon.”

“I’ll meet you there.” Noctis reached out for Prompto. All it took was Prompto reaching out, brushing his fingertips, and he was being propelled away from the realm. There wasn’t a moment to spare.

“Prompto Argentum,” Ardyn said in front of him. He was dressed as flamboyantly as always, his auburn hair shimmering in the lightning flashing. His golden eyes looked at him with a smile on his face, asking Prompto a question that he didn’t want to answer. “You know the rules. Humans are not allowed. You have been graciously allowed here because you are half. Your mother fought for that right before she died.”

“I am sorry, your highness,” Prompto said with a bow. He had never heard about his mother before, but now was not the time to ask. Ardyn was making it clear it was not the time. “I am not sure how I am doing it. I will work harder to control it.”

“Please see to it that you do,” Ardyn replied. “Tell me. Who is this human who keeps coming into our world so eagerly? Who had finally captivated the attention of my favorite little fae?”

Ardyn brushed his fingers across Prompto’s cheek. He didn’t feel particularly happy or joyful when he did that, but Prompto had to remain still. If not then he didn’t know what would happen, but he didn’t want to take the risk. He had never done anything so much as to disrespect the king of that realm. The king of his kind. The king of the fae.

“It is no one important, your highness,” Prompto said. When Ardyn looked on at him with questioning eyes he knew wasn’t going to get out of the conversation. “His name is Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

Ardyn stared at him with consideration then finally smiled. “I think you need to be careful to not get your heart broken. But I also think it will be good for you. Enjoy the time you have with him. I’m sure he will with you. And please come by more often. I would love for you to enjoy the feast of all hollow’s eve. You have yet to experience it, and it is most beautiful.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Prompto replied with another bow. It was a direct invitation, one that he could not decline. “I look forward to it.”

“As do I,” Ardyn said as he touched his cheek again. “I am looking forward to you enjoying who you really are. Run along now, Prompto. Come visit soon.”

Prompto gave another bow, not knowing what else to say. He walked away quickly, knowing that he was going to have to come and visit the king soon. No one disobeyed the king of the fae. As only half fae, Prompto had to prove himself even harder. When he had first met Ardyn, he had trembled before him, terrified that the man would hurt him like his father had. Instead he took him lovingly into his arms, telling him that things would be okay.

He showed him his kingdom, told him that things would get better, and if he decided to stay in the realm of the fae forever then he had the choice to. They wouldn’t age there, they wouldn’t die, and they wouldn’t feel pain. Ardyn had introduced him to other fae, then proudly told him that he was the only half fae in the kingdom. Prompto thought that was a bad thing, but Ardyn had insisted it was a rare delight for their kind. 

But Prompto hadn’t stayed because he felt like something was off. He enjoyed the meadow, the natural beauty of the realm, the lovely atmosphere and peace he felt in that one spot. But the rest of the kingdom, despite its beauty, had something behind the scenes that he wasn’t getting. He was only being presented with the good things. Ardyn had always welcomed him warmly, but there was something behind his eyes that scared him. He decided at that time not to stay for too long.

And he always refused the food or drink. In fae lore, humans that ate or drank of while they were in the realm would be trapped forever. Depending on the lore, he would either turn into a full fae, destined to live in happiness forever, or he would be entrapped, ensnared, and enslaved to serve the fae king forever. Since Prompto was half human, he didn’t know what the consequences of that would be, but he knew that he didn’t want that to be trapped there. And he didn’t know if he trusted Ardyn to give him a truthful answer. According to many of the lore, the fae king was also a trickster, saying what he wanted to get his way. Prompto certainly got that impression from him.

In an instant, Prompto was back in Eos, in his tent, sitting up in his cot. He thought about Ardyn, about knowing he would have to make an appearance in the fae realm as a guest of the king. With everything going on in Eos, he didn’t know if he was capable of being there and navigating the world of the fae court. He didn’t have a choice though. It wasn’t like he could just say no to the king of the fae.

That’s when Prompto remembered Noctis, telling him he was coming to him. He got out of bed, knowing that the chances of Noctis actually being there were slim to none, but he was going to try anyway. Quickly, he got up and pulled on a silk robe, white with a floral pattern on it, only wearing trousers underneath that. He didn’t have time to fully dress. If he did and he missed Noctis, then he would regret it forever. 

There was something in his heart that told him that he knew he was going to regret letting Noctis go, propelling him forward so he could see Noctis before it was too late. The feeling came on suddenly, begging him to disregard everything he thought and just give into his emotions. Perhaps it was how he had seen him in the other realm, or perhaps it was just him being tired of denying the attraction between the two of them. He knew deep down that he had fallen in love with Noctis at first sight, and if Noctis was going to be there, looking for him, then he had to meet him at the gates. 

Deep down, Prompto felt like he wanted just to have Noctis recognize him as something other than the broken and scarred person he was. He wanted Noctis to reach out and tell him he wanted to be with him regardless of what had been done to him in the past, regardless of what others might say about him. They were of entirely different worlds, but he wanted Noctis to tell him that he was willing to give up his world of sophistication to be with him. Prompto wasn’t entirely sure that he would remain behind the gates if Noctis asked him to come with him. He wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t risk his own safety to be with him. He just hoped that Noctis would do the same.

He hurried out of his tent, rushing past the others fast asleep by now, the predawn light creeping on the horizon before the sun began to rise. There was a hush on the carnival grounds as he passed through the attraction tents, their colors muted by the grey before the sunlight hit Eos. Prompto saw the gates and ran to his, his heart beating wildly. Noctis was coming, he was going to be there. He promised. There were so many people who had hurt him in the past, but Noctis wouldn’t do that. He felt it in his heart, that there was something pure about how he cared for him. It was why he had been able to find him in the fae realm.

Prompto reached the gates and no one was there. He waited, his heart beating wildly, anticipating Noctis to arrive at any moment. He looked past the gates, past his world of safety, and searched the dusty field, anticipating him to arrive at any moment. It might take time, might take an extra moment to get past his family. But he had promised in the fae realm, a place where promises were far more sacred than in Eos. If he broke a promise there, then things might end horribly for them both. He was sure Noctis could sense that, could sense that he needed to arrive, and that was why he made the promise.

He waited, clutching the gates in anticipation. He waited until his excitement diminished, as the sun rose, bringing a heat to the carnival grounds, promising it to be a warm day. He waited until his heartrate slowed, turning from a hopeful joy to a sad heartache. He waited until there was movement behind him, someone approaching him to see just what he was waiting for. He waited until it was clear that no amount of waiting would make Noctis magically appear.

“Prompto?” Nyx asked behind him. Prompto was still clutching the gates, his hands aching from holding onto them for so long so tightly. It was as if he let go then he was letting go of the hope that Noctis would appear. But he had to let go of that hope because it was the truth. He wasn’t coming.

“Sorry,” Prompto said, tears coming to his eyes. His voice broke as his heart shattered. What was he thinking? What was he anticipating? That a promise made would be a promise fulfilled? He had always been left, either to be abandoned or abused. Why did he think that it would be any different than with Noctis? At least he had the wherewithal not to show up at all and break his heart now instead of later.

“Come on,” Nyx said. He held an arm out for Prompto, beckoning him back to a life of safety and security. Back to a life that he knew. 

Prompto let go of the gates, and with it his hope for Noctis to come to him. It wasn’t going to happen, and he had been foolish for thinking it would. Noctis couldn’t abandon his life amongst the sophisticates of society, let alone for someone who couldn’t even step foot outside the world containing the outcasts and misfits. His fingers ached from gripping the gates, and he turned back to Nyx and walked away from the fence, knowing that he was walking away from pain and heartache. Prompto rubbed his arms with his hands, suddenly chilled to the core. He knew that as he walked away that he was closing his heart off for good, hiding it from any pain or heartache. 

“Maybe he just fell back to sleep,” Prompto tried. “Maybe he couldn’t find me.” 

But they knew the truth. Noctis wasn’t coming, and Prompto had to admit that he would never give him what he wanted. He was alone, and Noctis had made that startling clear. Prompto walked into Nyx’s arms, who walked him back to the tents slowly, soothingly. He didn’t have to say anything to know what he was waiting for. But he was waiting for something that wasn’t going to happen. It was the life he was given, and he had to accept the fact. Love wasn’t something he was destined for.

He was foolish to think that someone like Noctis could love someone as damaged as him. It was clear that Noctis came to his senses once he woke up, recognizing that he was a young lord set to inherit a fortune. There was no way he would give that all up for a carnie. He wouldn’t give that up for a life that was hard and full of judgment. He wouldn’t give that up for Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally was gonna go in the opposite direction with how this chapter ended and went to bed, and when I woke up I thought of the ending for this chapter because I'm cruel and horrible.


	19. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to leave the estate
> 
> TW: Mentions of rape, assault
> 
> (Sorry I didn't add the TW originally. I took a nap and woke up realizing my mistake)

Noctis had woken from the dream and knew what he had to do. He got out of bed, breathless and excited, and threw on plainclothes. It was the first time he intended on leaving the estate without dressing to perfection. It was the first time he intended on leaving the estate and not coming back. He scrambled, trying to get together a few belongings as well as the emergency gil he kept hidden. Growing up he wasn’t sure why he kept it hidden, but he did regardless. Now he was grateful for it.

When he was ready to leave, he paused, knowing that also meant leaving Ignis behind. He was in the servant’s house with his parents, the only other building on the estate meant for living in, built for the Scientias years ago as a family that was dedicated to the Caelums, as if bound by magic. A part of him told him to just go, drive into the night and never look back. But a larger part of him told him to get Ignis, tell him it was time, and for them go to together.

It would be too obvious if they rode the Regalia. Noctis’s parents would look everywhere for the automobile, and it wouldn’t be hard to find. There weren’t many automobiles in Eos yet, expecting the number to increase in the next several years. But if they traveled by chocobo they could easily hide them among the caravan. It would take longer to make it there, but they could do it, particularly if they traveled without any carriage pulling them. 

Quietly, Noctis crept downstairs, out the back door, and to the Scientia household. It was a small house, made for a butler and his family instead of a family worthy of praise like they were. They had really served the Caelums for so long that Noctis had mentioned several times how they deserved a lager house. His father would do anything for it now, but he promised them that he would upgrade their dwellings when he took over the household. That would never happen now. Somehow, he wasn’t bothered by it at all. He was just excited. 

It wasn’t odd for the Scientias to be woken by some of the household staff to assist the Caelums in whatever they needed. Regis had even invented an elaborated calling system that didn’t require any letters or wires to reach the other person. But Noctis needed to be quiet, secretive now. He had to see Prompto, and he couldn’t risk getting caught. He just didn’t want Ignis to be left, unable to get to Gladio.

Quickly and quietly he slipped into the household. They always kept the door unlocked in the event that someone needed to reach out to them. It was a one story house, and Noctis crept through the small kitchen and sitting area until he came to Ignis’s small room. He hated that Ignis had such a small room and had even considered moving him into the estate, but his parents would have only put him in the servants quarters, small and tight rooms that were not adequate for any of them, if he was honest. 

“Ignis,” Noctis said quietly as he approached his bed. Ignis’s eyes immediately flew open, and he reached for his glasses on his bedside table. “We have to go.”

“What is the matter?” Ignis asked as he sat up in bed. His voice was groggy, but he sounded alert, ready to go at a moment’s notice.

“I have to go,” Noctis said. “I have to go to Prompto.”

Ignis frowned, looking at him in concerned questioning. “Noctis…”

“I know what I’m doing,” Noctis replied quickly. “I’m not making a sudden rash decision. I know that now. I don’t want you to be left behind if you want to go with Gladio. The choice is yours.”

Ignis looked at him then nodded. “If you go, I go.”

He was up and getting ready quickly. Noctis wondered if he had been anticipating this moment as he already had a bag ready to go, gil on hand, and dressed so quickly in his plainclothes that Noctis was astounded by how efficient he was, even for an already efficient man. They were out of the house, quietly moving to the barn on the estate that house the chocobos, fast asleep.

Noctis approached a yellow chocobo, knowing that if he brought his rare black one it would stand out amongst the others they were trying to hide amongst. The chocobo bristled when he woke it up as Ignis grabbed their saddles. They moved quickly and expeditiously, Noctis moving the two chocobos that they would be riding then Ignis saddling them so they were ready to ride. It took longer than Noctis wanted to take even though they were quick, but he wanted to be faster than humanly possible. 

With little ceremony, they mounted their chocobos and set out from the estate. The night sky was beckoning them onward, the stars alight and the moonlight cascading around them gently, nearly as bright as the day. Noctis had the sudden impression that there was a magic in the air, calling him forward, drawing him closer to Prompto. He knew that he had to get there, and soon, or else things would change, would end before they had a chance for it to even begin. He could feeling Prompto drawing him towards the carnival grounds, could feel the beauty of something waiting for him that others couldn’t even fathom. Something pure and beautiful.

They didn’t even make it out of the gates. Verstael was waiting for them, the lanterns swinging from the chocobos necks highlighting his beautiful but dangerous features menacingly. He was dressed in his red robes, as if he knew that they would be leaving, and stared at them with a harshness that made Noctis’s heart drop into his stomach. He looked at Ignis, the chocobos chirping anxiously, wondering why they were stopped instead of on their way towards their goal.

“I told you he had been seduced,” Verstael said as he looked past the two. Noctis and Ignis turned in their saddles and saw Lady Aulea standing there, her long hair braided for sleep, wearing a black nightgown and black night robes over it. “It is how he works. He weaves his spell and traps men and women alike. Drives them to the brink of insanity. He has been doing the same to the both of you, turning you cruel so your son would be driven into his arms.”

“That’s not true,” Noctis said, his voice barely above a whisper. His mother was staring at him with shocked eyes, her mind calculating what the truth of the matter was. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“I know better than anybody,” Verstael replied as he took a step towards them. He grabbed the reins of Noctis’s chocobo, effectively making it impossible for him to move on. “It is why I had to cast him out.”

“That’s not what happened!” Noctis shouted. “He abused him and Prompto ran away!”

Verstael’s eyes flashed dangerously, weaving his own spell on Noctis’s mother. There was no magic involved. Just pure deception and manipulation. It was easier for her to believe that her son was enchanted by Prompto instead of in love, though. Better to blame someone other than admit that her son had fallen in love with a male carnie in a matter of days. Easier to think that Prompto was trying to take Noctis for what he was worth than to consider that Noctis wanted to surrender an easy life with a pretty fiancé for the life of a carnie. 

“He will believe any lies that this man throws at him,” Verstael said as he looked at Aulea. “He needs to be kept inside, away from all others, until the feeling passes. Have him marry Lady Lunafreya now, before it is too late.”

“No!” Noctis looked at his mother wildly, his desperation mounting. He couldn’t marry her. He wouldn’t. He didn’t love her. He didn’t love anyone but Prompto. He looked to Ignis, who was staring at him in concern. If Noctis was trapped, that meant Ignis was trapped too. Ignis couldn’t stay behind if he wanted to be with Gladio. “Ignis, go! Go now and tell them what happened! Please!”

It didn’t take more than a split second for Ignis to decide. He grabbed the reins of the chocobo and was off, riding beyond the gates before Verstael could stop him, leaving quickly until the only sight of him was the lantern bobbing around the chocobo’s neck. Noctis was alone, left behind, stuck between his mother being manipulated and Verstael doing the manipulating. He wasn’t going to stay there for long, though. He had to get to Prompto. He had made a promise.

“I’ll get the staff to bring him back,” Lady Aulea said as she turned, the lantern in his hand swaying, making her features look haunted in the light. 

“I will bring him back,” Verstael said. There was a smile in his eyes that Noctis didn’t like. It terrified him. “Do not worry, Lady Aulea. I will ensure that your son is protected against the demon calling for him. Come on, Noctis.”

“Thank you, Lord Besithia,” she replied. “I will speak with his father about this. Your advice is greatly appreciated.”

“I am happy to assist,” Verstael replied as he began to lead the chocobo away. “Anything for the Caelums.”

“You mean you’re happy for them to owe you a favor,” Noctis snapped.

“Noctis!” his mother shouted. “That is enough out of you. I will not tolerate this insolence!”

“It is alright,” Verstael said. “It is the spell speaking through him. Once it passes then he will return to the son you knew.”

They were walking back together, acting as if Noctis didn’t exist on the back of the chocobo. He considered jumping off the feathery beast, of running away on foot. But he knew he wouldn’t get far. Verstael not only seemed prepared for it, but he seemed physically able to overpower him. The lord knew how to use his power to his advantage, and right now they were all ensnared by him.

“How long will that be?” Lady Aulea asked.

They were acting like he wasn’t even there. To his mother, Noctis was enchanted by Prompto, his reason and sensibility lost to his lust and desire. It was true that he desired Prompto, but it wasn’t due to any sort of enchantment or spell. He felt there was something between them that couldn’t be attributed to anything other than love at first sight. He had an overwhelming desire to spend his life with Prompto, to protect him and cherish him forever. It wasn’t the desire to overpower and devour him like it was for the others, those who hurt and took advantage of his beauty and power. He wanted to elevate him, not diminish him. 

“It is hard to say,” Verstael replied. “But he will come to his senses slowly, over time. He is likely under the impression that he is in love with him, that he desires him because he fell in love at first sight. The more time he spends away from him, the more he will realize it is not the case. This may be abrasive of me to say, but him marrying Lady Lunafreya and consummating his marriage may be just what he needs to realize it is not the case.”

“We will make arrangements immediately then,” his mother replied. Noctis’s heart sank. He didn’t feel anything negative towards Lunafreya. In fact, he considered her to be quite a beautiful woman, kind and strong. But he wasn’t in love with her. “Thank you again, Lord Besithia. I do apologize for having to be so involved in this and assisting us. I am thankful for your experience in this matter.”

“I am just glad I was here before he could be successful,” Verstael replied. “I will take him back to the stables. Rest assured that he will not be taken from you, my lady.”

“Thank you,” Lady Aulea replied. She gave Verstael a look that Noctis didn’t like. It was kind, gentle, and almost longing. He wanted to yell out at her to see the truth, but it was clear that no matter what he said, he wouldn’t be believed. “I will let my husband know.”

He angrily looked on, powerless and helpless, as Verstael led him back to the stables while his mother departed towards the mansion. There was a long silence while Verstael walked with obvious pleasure and self-satisfaction, leaving Noctis dejected and broken. Verstael knew he wasn’t being seduced by Prompto’s power. He could see the different and could tell it wasn’t the case. Noctis was sure of it.

“Why are you doing this?” Noctis demanded finally. “What purpose does it serve you to be like this?”

“Because if I can’t have him, then no one can,” Verstael replied. “He may be my son, but he is my property. When he left, he took away what belonged rightfully to me. Know this, Noctis. If you go to him, I will follow and ensure I get back what it mine.”

Noctis stared at him, still on the chocobo, refusing to move even as they stopped inside the stables. He looked at Verstael, trying to understand him, trying to see past his expression and understand what he was thinking, what he was feeling. It came to him suddenly, and when it did, the color drained from his features, his heart beating in rapid heartbreak for Prompto. He could never return to him if that meant Verstael could have the slightest hope of seeing Prompto again. He had to keep him away at all costs.

“You’ve raped him,” Noctis nearly whispered. “He’s your son, and you’ve raped him.”

“Of course I have,” Verstael snapped as if it shouldn’t have even been a question. “Do you even know what he is?”

“Does it matter?” Noctis replied. “It’s your responsibility to protect him. Instead you’ve sold him to the highest bidder and then come to him at night to take what you wanted from him. It’s no wonder he’s so afraid of you.”

“Then why do you still want him?” Verstael asked.

He grabbed Noctis and pulled him to the ground suddenly. Noctis fell onto the dirt floor of the stables with a painful thud, trying to scramble to his feet to avoid him. He wasn’t fast enough. Verstael pressed his boot against Noctis’s chest and pushed him to the ground painfully, keeping his back pressed on the ground. He tried to move, but Verstael only pressed harder, pushing the breath from his lungs.

“Why do you want him knowing how damaged he is?” Verstael demanded. “Would you still want him if I told you all the ways he’s been taken by me alone?”

“What you have done to him doesn’t mean anything about who he is,” Noctis snapped, his temper flaring. “You only want to overpower and abuse him. I love him and want him to be happy. You’ll never have that, and because of that you’ll never have Prompto.”

Verstael was trying to goad him on, and it was working. Noctis could see into Prompto’s heart, he didn’t know how or why, but he could. He saw all the pain and anguish there, but all the hope and beauty as well. He could see how he was as a person, and he hated that someone took such advantage of him, especially own father. But he could also tell Verstael all the ways in which he was never going to have him, never going to cherish him. He could make it clear that Verstael would never get Prompto, even if he somehow was able to steal him away.

His anger flaring, Verstael reached down and grabbed Noctis’s shirt by the collar, pulling him towards him angrily. “He will be mine,” Verstael seethed. “I will make sure of it.” Before Noctis could try and pull away, Verstael’s fist connected with his face, pain blossoming in his eye.

“You won’t have him,” Noctis said. “He’s not anyone’s to have. Not even mine. He’s his own person. I’ll die before you get your hands on him again.”

“We will see about that,” Verstael snapped. He grabbed Noctis by the hair and proceeded to drag him across the floor. Noctis cried out in pain, struggling against his unnatural strength, trying anything to break free of his grip. This was only a taste of what Prompto had been through, he realized. How Prompto could have survived pain like this regularly, Noctis didn’t know.

Verstael tossed Noctis into a stable, and Noctis fell to the floor with a hard thump despite the hay. He got up as quickly as he could, although the pain was slowing him down a lot, and tried to get to the stable door before it was too late. Verstael closed the door before he could make it, and he heard it latch and lock with a resounding finality. He was trapped there, unable to get out.

“I will tell your parents that you attacked me,” Verstael said. “Luckily I was prepared for it. Some time in the barn will help you cool your head.” He smiled intently. “The good thing is that your butler friend will be letting Prompto know at any moment that you are in trouble.”

“Prompto won’t leave the grounds,” Noctis said. “Even if he wanted to, his friends wouldn’t let him.”

“You’re right,” Verstael replied. He didn’t seem upset about it though. “In fact, I am counting on it. Sleep tight, Noctis.”

“Stop!” Noctis screamed as he shook the stable door, trying to get Verstael to come back. The chocobos chirped and called out as he screamed, as Verstael walked away from him. “Leave him alone!”

But his cries fell on deaf ears. He kicked the door angrily, knowing that it was useless. There had to be a way that he could get a message to Prompto. If he slept maybe he could reach out to Prompto, maybe he could warn him not to send someone for him, not to come for him or look for him. But he was alert, awake, and worried. And he doubted that he would call to him in his dreams anyway. Prompto was waiting for him to come, and he wouldn’t be arriving. He wouldn’t be able to forgive him after this.

If that meant Prompto was safe and kept away from Verstael, then Noctis would have to cope with it. He sat amongst the hay in the stable, worried that Verstael would be plotting to get his hands on Prompto. He was heartbroken that Prompto was going to assume the worst of him, to think that he was just like the others, wanting him but not enough to come to him when he promised. But if that kept him safe, kept him from being hurt again, he was willing to do what it took. He was willing to be the villain as long as Prompto remained unharmed. Because more than his own selfishness, his own desire, he loved Prompto. And that meant, for his own safety, being willing to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I wrote such a happy, gay Verstael in Elevate that when I got to this one I've made Verstael the most reviled person I could think of for this one? I dunno. I guess I'm just a horrible person for writing him this bad? XD T____T


	20. By the Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes his way to the carnival grounds

It took Ignis a while to get to the carnival grounds. It wasn’t because the chocobo was slow. In fact, it probably would’ve taken half the time to get there if he took a direct route. But he wasn’t sure if someone was following him, if he was going to be chased. So he took an indirect route, circling back a few times, until he was sure that no one was trailing him.

He also hesitated to leave Noctis behind. His mother had struck him when they had visited the carnival grounds, something she had never done before. And with Verstael there, there was no indication that Noctis wouldn’t be hurt. As his butler and his friend he should have stayed behind and protected him at all costs. But Noctis had also told him to go, and if he didn’t then there was no way he would be able to tell Prompto that he had tried to leave but had been stopped. 

Ignis carried forward, on past dawn until the sun had risen high into the sky. When he arrived at the carnival grounds, he was exhausted, panting, and the chocobo was tired of moving. He approached the gates, which were locked and closed, looking into it desperately for some sign of life. There was no movement, and there wouldn’t be any visible towards the gates until much later into the day. He was going to wait as long as he needed to until someone let him in. He didn’t care if it meant waiting until his skin was blistered under the heat of the sun.

“Ignis?” Gladio asked, suddenly appearing before him. Ignis wasn’t quite used to the magic of the carnival, and it startled him when he made a sudden appearance. But Gladio had showed Ignis some of the magic, told him that he was just as magical as they were, and showed him a side of Eos that was both strange and wonderful.

“Gladio,” Ignis said desperately. “Please let me in. It’s important.”

Gladio saw that Ignis had a packed bag with him and nodded suddenly. The gates unlocked and opened for him. The chocobo seemed to know to follow them him in as he slipped through, and the gates closed and locked behind them again without so much as a twitch from Gladio. Ignis looked at him in worry, wanting to reach out to him but afraid to do so. They had spent a lot of time together, and it was clear that Ignis had fallen in love with the man, but Gladio had never so much as made an attempt at being romantically involved with him. He was beginning to wonder if he was reading too much into things with him. 

But he had also asked him to come with them when they left. Ignis hadn’t known how to respond to that at first, but Gladio had told him not to worry about it just yet. He would let him know when they were leaving. Now that he was there, his bag packed and ready to go, he was wondering if it had been a mistake. Maybe Gladio just wanted him on board for whatever magical ability he had that Gladio seemed to think was powerful. Maybe he was trying to recruit him for the sake of the performance, using whatever means necessary to do so.

Ignis felt awkward standing there, knowing that he could have just as easily misread Gladio’s intentions as he gripped his packed bag, looking disheveled in his plain clothes. The chocobo had laid down behind him, tired from the hard riding he put him through during the night and well into late morning. He could have been a fool in his time with Gladio, thinking about the moments they spent together as something beyond what they actually were. He was a gay man who had suppressed his sexuality to survive in the world beyond the carnival grounds. Perhaps Gladio had taken advantage of that fact in an attempt to get him to join the carnival.

“I… A lot happened,” Ignis said. “I’ve come to join you.”

He knew what it meant. He was telling Gladio that he was here for him, not for the carnival, not to be a performer. Ignis was there because he wanted to be with Gladio, knowing quickly and all at once that it was the truth. But he didn’t know if Gladio felt the same. The time they had spent together was full of Gladio and Ignis talking, sharing, spending time together. Ignis wanted more, but he didn’t want to push it. He was a gay man that had fallen head over heels for someone who could easily have anyone else, from men to women. He saw how one of the women at the carnival stared at Gladio. It wouldn’t make sense for someone like Gladio to be with a man when he could have an easier life with a woman.

As soon as Noctis had told him to go, it was like a wave of pressure had been released. He didn’t need to be with anyone other than Gladio, he didn’t need to be beholden to the Caelums anymore. The order had been given for him to leave, to join Gladio, and he was following it. Noctis had always been kind enough to tell him to do what he wanted to, and he had told him to go because he knew that he wouldn’t have another chance. He owed it to Noctis to try and help him. 

Ignis was going to find out if Gladio had intentionally led him on, or even if Ignis had read too much into their interactions. He steeled his heart, bracing himself for the worst. There was no way that Gladio would want to be with someone like him when he had so many other options available. Women of considerable beauty with long hair and seductive hips. Ignis had a very male body, hard and defined in his need to stay in shape to serve the Caelums. Gladio would surely reject him for someone soft, delicate, beautiful.

“You’re joining me?” Gladio asked. He looked at him almost in disbelief. This was it, Ignis realized. This was where he rejected him.

“I have,” Ignis replied. He would get his rejection, tell him about Noctis to help Prompto, and then be on his way. He was already planning how to gracefully accept the rejection.

Gladio grabbed Ignis and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly, a fire burning between them as the touched. He felt every worry leaving his body. The only thing he could think of was Gladio touch, his strong arms around his body, clutching him tightly as his face was buried in his neck. Ignis knew in that moment that even if he was rejected by Gladio, he would likely follow him to the ends of Eos.

“I’m so relieved,” Gladio said, his breath against Ignis’s skin sending a shiver down his spine, his hair on the back of his neck standing on end. “I thought for you’d stay behind. I thought no matter what I did you’d prefer to stay with the Caelums.”

“I can’t,” Ignis said. Even if he wanted to, there was no way he could go back now, save to get Noctis out. Uncertainly, his packed bag fell from his hands and reached up, holding onto Gladio tightly, his hands gripping onto his shirt in fear that if he let go he wouldn’t be able to hold onto him ever again. “I cannot fathom being without you, now that I have met you.”

Gladio didn’t respond. He just held him, worrying Ignis that he had said something wrong. But slowly, certainly, his lips connected with Ignis’s, a warmth spreading from where their lips had touched. Ignis had never been with a man before, had never had the pleasure of giving into his desire as he was raised in a household that demanded perfection, and being gay was not perfection in their eyes. But having his lips against his made his defenses crumble, his heart full to burst with the perfection of being with Gladio. At the heart of all the pain and suppression that he had gone through, without even realizing it, he knew that there was nothing wrong with his love for Gladio.

They continued to kiss, Gladio holding Ignis tightly, neither of them willing to let each other go. Both of them loved each other so desperately, Ignis just realized, that neither of them wanted to give up on this moment. But there was another desire stirring in him, much further down from where Gladio’s lips touched his. If they stayed there too long then Gladio would notice it, and the thought of that embarrassed him.

“We should stop,” Ignis gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. The others were still asleep, but he was most definitely hard, and if Gladio pressed against him any harder then he would see that as well. He didn’t want to further embarrass himself and lose his composure, even if Gladio was the only one around to see it. 

“You’re right,” Gladio replied. One of his hands on his back trailed down to Ignis’s ass, tracing it before it rested there. He pressed his body against Ignis’s, making it very clear that he was hard, their hard cocks pressed against each other through their silk plainclothes. “We should go somewhere more private.”

“There is something I have to tell you,” Ignis said. He forced himself to ignore his own sexual desire, how much he wanted Gladio to embrace him, to be left gasping for pleasure amid a pile of pillows and silk sheets in Gladio’s tent. “When we were leaving, we were stopped.”

“We?” Gladio asked. His frown indicated that he was no longer thinking about sex either, his mind questioning why Noctis wasn’t there with him.

“We were stopped,” Ignis said. “By Verstael Besithia and Noctis’s mother. They took him, but I was able to get out. I’m worried about him. There’s a sinister air that has settled over the estate. It started when the carnival came to town. I’m worried about him, about him being harmed. Especially because he wants so desperately to be here with Prompto. He’s ready to give everything up to be with him, but he was stopped and take before he could escape. We have to help him.”

Gladio nodded. “You’re right. Come with me.” He looked at the chocobo resting behind them. “You know where to go.”

The chocobo stood up and shook, ruffling its feather a bit, before walking off as if he was being led by an invisible hand to the other chocobos. Gladio released Ignis and bent over, grabbing his bag for him, before taking Ignis’s hand in his and leading him to the black tents in the back. Both of them were focused on the task at hand, Ignis acutely aware of how Noctis was likely in trouble back at the estate. 

“Prompto,” Gladio called as they approached a black tent rather quickly. “Are you there?”

To Ignis’s surprise, Nyx was the one who stepped out of the tent. He looked from Gladio to Ignis with a frown, his arms folded across his chest. “Prompto is sleeping,” he said. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to disturb him.”

“I need to talk to him,” Ignis insisted. “It’s important.”

“I don’t care,” Nyx replied. “He’s been hurt enough. He’s tired of it, and continuously dangling hope in front of him just to pull it away isn’t doing him any favors.”

“Noctis is trying to reach him,” Ignis pressed on. “He’s in danger. Regardless of whether or not Prompto decides to be with him, he will be hurt if we leave him there.”

“So?” Nyx asked. “He’s not one of us. We don’t owe him anything. Why should we go out of our way to help someone outside of our grounds?”

“Noctis is in love with Prompto,” Ignis tried again. He wasn’t giving this up.

“What about Noctis?” Prompto asked as he stuck his head out of the tent. He looked tired, his face had some color to it like he had been standing outside for hours. 

“He’s in trouble,” Ignis said, ignoring Nyx’s obvious displeasure. “We were leaving the estate. He insisted on coming to you. He’s ready to give up everything to be with you. But his mother and Verstael stopped us. He sent me on ahead so I could tell you.”

Prompto exited the tent, wearing only pants and a silk robe. Ignis noticed a few kiss marks on his chest and looked to Nyx, who was only glaring at Ignis. It was no wonder he didn’t want Noctis to be reunited with Prompto. He wanted him all for himself. But that wasn’t fair to Prompto or to Noctis. If Prompto wanted Noctis, then he had the right to try. Too many people coveted him without giving him much choice, insistent on having their own desires fulfilled instead of respecting Prompto’s wishes for his life.

Ignis understood then why Gladio and Prompto had made an agreement regarding their relationship early on. It kept their boundaries strict so Gladio didn’t lose himself in whatever power Prompto had, and it kept Prompto from being hurt. Ignis knew that Noctis’s feelings towards Prompto were different then that, though. If Prompto told him that he never wanted to see him again, then ultimately Noctis would respect his wishes. But he had never said that, and it wasn’t up to anyone but Prompto and Noctis to make that decision.

Prompto looked up at Gladio, who nodded in confirmation. If Gladio trusted what Ignis said then it was okay. “I knew it,” Prompto said. His expression changed from open despair to fearful hope. “He said he was coming. I knew something had to have happened.”

“What can we do for it then?” Nyx asked. “You don’t leave the carnival grounds. It’s not like we can just storm the place and get him.”

“I’ll go,” Prompto said. “He is in trouble because he wanted to come to me. I have to at least try something.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Gladio interrupted. “You know that, Prompto. You trust me, right? Leave it to me and Ignis. We will get him back.”

Prompto nodded, both concerned and hopeful. “I trust you. If you say it, you’ll make it happen. Nyx will do your routine if needed.”

“I think this is a mistake,” Nyx said. “I’m just being logical about this. If we sneak in and steal him away then we’re bringing the law on us. You know how bad of an idea that is. The entire city will turn against us. And it’s a Caelum we’re talking about. He’s not even a minor lord or lady. He’s the most important person in Lucis besides the king or queen.”

Nyx had a point. They all knew it. Prompto’s forlorn face, looking anywhere but at them, indicated that he was aware of it. If they were to just take Noctis from the house then the Caelums would bring the full weight of the law down on them. It was either do it in such a way that made it known Noctis was leaving of his own free will or not do it at all.

“Do you love him?” Ignis asked Prompto. He noticed the marks on his chest, but he also recognized that sexual pleasure was very different from true love. When the two combined, he imagined it was a very different sort of pleasure than what Prompto had been using to fill the void of despair. 

“Yes,” Prompto replied as he looked into Ignis’s eyes, his expression honest and longing. 

“Then I will do what I can to bring him here,” Ignis replied. “You have my word.”

Prompto nodded, not daring to smile though. There was a difference between trying and succeeding. Ignis could not guarantee that he would succeed. In fact, he knew that he was likely putting himself at great risk of never returning to Gladio by doing this. But he would do what he could, and he owed it to Noctis to do so. After all, he was his best friend, the only person who had supported him without rejecting any part of who he was. 

“Don’t put yourself at risk because of me,” Prompto said. He must have seen the grim determination in Ignis’s expression. Or, perhaps, he was looking into Ignis’s future and seeing something dark. “Don’t risk your relationship with Gladio for me.”

Gladio and Prompto shared a look between them, a look of friendship cultivated over years and years of knowing each other. A look of someone who knew what the future held for them and someone who was trying to discern whether or not Ignis should go through with this. It didn’t matter. Ignis was going to try anyway. They wouldn’t be able to stop him from trying.

“I’ll go with you,” Gladio said to Ignis. He looked down at him, his face hovering inches from Ignis’s, their breath mingling with each other. “I won’t let you go anymore. Not now that you’re here with me.”

“Well I think you need to get some rest Prompto,” Nyx said before Gladio could kiss Ignis in front of them. “I’m going to get some sleep as well. Good luck, you two. I think you’re damning us all, but I guess my opinion doesn’t mean shit.”

He stalked off angrily, leaving them alone with Prompto. “I should have never slept with him,” Prompto said. “He’s too involved. But someone will come along soon and pull him from it. Thanks to you guys. Just be careful.”

“You always speak so cryptically,” Gladio said. “Why can’t you just tell us what to do?”

“It only comes as flashes,” Prompto replied. “And no matter what I say, it’ll happen anyway.”

“Then why warn us?” Ignis asked.

Prompto smiled a little. “I don’t know. I guess it just makes me feel better.” He frowned again. “I know you’re going to try hard Ignis. I don’t think you’ll be successful, but I can’t see the outcome because Noctis is involved. Have you ever looked into the history of the Caelums and your family line? There’s something in it that worries me that I’m not seeing. Something that keeps bringing you back to Noctis. You can feel it too, right?”

Ignis thought about what he was saying, a frown furrowing his brow. Prompto was right. Even from a young age he had felt compelled to serve Noctis. Regis had given him the opportunity to leave, to forge his own path, if he desired. But Ignis had always stuck by Noctis’s side. There was even a time when he was a child and had been told to make other friends, but he had only wanted to spend time with Noctis. He had always chalked it up to Noctis being his best friend as they were always close to each other, raised together really. Could it have been something more than that?

“Is there someone we could ask?” Gladio inquired. “Maybe Cid will know? He seems to know a lot about the Caelums.”

“He’s already going to be pissed that Ignis is here,” Prompto said. “He doesn’t want anything to do with the Caelums or the Scientias.”

“But if Ignis is going to be sticking with us then I think he has a right to know,” Gladio countered.

Prompto nodded. “We all have a right to know who we are. I could… I could ask Ardyn.”

Gladio’s eyes looked alight, but not in a way that indicated it was a good idea. “You never talk to him or about him. What changed?”

“He came to me,” Prompto replied. “He wants to show me more of… there.”

“Do you trust it?” Gladio asked. It was clear that there was a lot going on that he hadn’t been introduced to yet. 

“No,” Prompto replied. “But I can’t refuse him. He’s king.”

Ignis was confused. Who was Ardyn and why was Prompto referring to him as a king? The king of Lucis wasn’t particularly involved in their world, and he certainly wasn’t a man named Ardyn. Was he a king in their world? It seemed that Cid was much more of the king among the carnies than anyone else. 

“Be careful then,” Gladio said. “Don’t ask him anything you don’t have to.”

“I won’t,” Prompto agreed. “Cid first then.”

“May I ask what is going on?” Ignis asked. 

“Sure,” Prompto replied with a grin. “But it doesn’t mean you’ll get an answer. Not right away, at least. Some things are better left a secret for now. Just trust us on this. If not me, then Gladio.”

Ignis nodded, knowing that he didn’t have the right to press the matter. Objectively, he had really just met them. It didn’t matter how close he was to Gladio instantaneously. He still was technically an outsider until they deemed he was no longer one. Something told him there was a lot that he had to prove in order to be considered one of them. 

“Very well,” Ignis replied.

“Come on Ignis,” Gladio said. “Prompto needs some rest. You probably do too.”

Ignis meant to respond, but Gladio was pulling him away by the hand. He gave a quick wave to Prompto, who smiled at him with tired and sad eyes before stepped back into his tent. Gladio’s tent was nearby, which Ignis assumed was intentional to keep Prompto protected. There were some carnies that were getting up and ready for the day, including the firebreather that Ignis noticed kept a careful eye on Gladio whenever she could.

“Good morning, Gladio,” she said as she passed by them. “He's already on the grounds? That’s surprising. Does Cid know?”

“He will soon enough,” Gladio replied. “Ignis this is Sol. Sol this is Ignis.”

“Don’t get too used to being here,” Sol said to Ignis menacingly. “Cid doesn’t tolerate outsiders for long.”

“Good thing he’s not an outsider then,” Gladio replied before Ignis could dignify a response. He put an arm around Ignis’s waist and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Ignis’s neck, spreading a familiar fire through his entire body from the kiss outward. Sol’s eyes narrowed as she looked at them before walking away, steam escaping her lips as she exhaled.

“I don’t think she likes that you did that,” Ignis pointed out.

“She doesn’t like anyone I’m with,” Gladio replied. “It’s nothing new.”

Ignis tried not to think too much about it. Gladio could easily be with her, with anyone really. He didn’t like to think that he was a jealous person, but he felt possessive of Gladio, worried that one day he would wake up and see that he was not someone he truly desired. But Gladio didn’t seem too focused on it. He pulled Ignis into his tent, a large living arrangement for the tall man.

He had a large cot that was big enough for two people, even with Gladio’s muscles, and the tent was carpeted with a faded red and gold carpet that could easily be rolled up and packed away. There was a full length mirror, a trunk for clothes, and then a wash basin. It was clearly a tent made for a nomad. On the trunk was a picture of Gladio with a young girl who looked similar to him in a frame, clearly a family member.

“Is that your sister?” Ignis asked as he looked at the photo. Gladio set his bag down and followed Ignis’s gaze. 

“Yeah, Iris is her name,” Gladio replied. “She’s a cute kid. I haven’t seen her in years. Not since I left.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis replied. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Gladio came up behind Ignis and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist, pulling him close as he nuzzled his lips into his neck. “Having you in my tent could never upset me.”

He let out a low hum as he pressed his body against Ignis’s, pulling him closer still as he did. Ignis definitely felt his firmness against his body, only making his heart race and his own girth grow hard. He was acutely aware of Gladio’s hands tracing from his waist to his hips, his lips on his neck as he kissed him, his desire like a dragon waking from a deep slumber. If Gladio wasn’t careful then Ignis would easily succumb to his touch rapidly. 

Gladio seemed to be thinking the same thing. His fingers traced over Ignis’s waist and hips until he caressed Ignis’s hard cock from outside his pants, making him gasp and shudder as a jolt of pleasure flowed through his body, thrumming in its own lifeforce. Gladio wrapped his arm around his waist as he reached into Ignis’s pants and began to stroke him, from base to tip, his large hand delicate but firm. Ignis let out a low moan as he grabbed onto Gladio’s legs, trying to stay upright as his legs went weak from Gladio’s touch.

“I’ve wanted to touch you since I first saw you,” Gladio whispered in his ear. Ignis could barely understand what he was saying, his mind focused on the feel of Gladio stroking him faster. “I’ve touched myself while thinking about you. Have you done the same while thinking about me?”

“Nngh yes,” Ignis gasped. It wasn’t something that a proper gentleman, or a butler, should admit to. But it had been the truth. Late at night, when Ignis was alone and driven wild with fantasies of Gladio, he had touched himself, imagining what it would have been like to have Gladio stroke him or enter him. Nothing he did to himself could compare to the sheer delight of Gladio’s hand on his cock, stroking rhythmically, making him moan in a way that was entirely unbecoming.

“Let me pleasure you more,” Gladio said as he stopped stroking him. “I want to fulfill all your fantasies.”

“You turn into a very different person when you’re like this,” Ignis breathed as he turned around, looking at Gladio with wild lust. 

“I am a beast when it comes to giving you pleasure,” Gladio said. He put his hands on Ignis’s waist, slowly backing him towards the cot. “I don’t think having sex is a good idea right now since you haven’t experienced it with a man before. But I can give you pleasure like you never imagined.”

“What about you?” Ignis asked. “What about your pleasure?” He wanted Gladio to feel just as good as he wanted to feel good.

“Don’t you worry about me,” Gladio said with a smile. “I’ll easily get off just by watching you.”

“You’re a sexual deviant,” Ignis said as Gladio kissed his neck, tugging at his pants and shirt. “I’m in love with a sexual deviant.”

“What does that make you then?” Gladio murmured as he pulled Ignis’s pants off. He pulled at Ignis’s shirt again, and he helped him out of it until he was naked and exposed before the strongman. He looked Ignis over, his eyes lingering on his girth, the space between them closing rapidly. “Beautiful.”

Ignis had never considered himself to be beautiful. He had always been a butler, someone who was meant to fade into the background. There was a point when he decided that he was going to live alone for his entire life, knowing that he was never going to marry and that no one in their right mind would want to be with a gay butler. His father had met his mother because she had been a maid in the household, but the chances of Ignis meeting another gay staff member in the household was slim to none. For him to have met Gladio at all, let alone for them to have fallen in love with each other, was something that astounded him entirely.

There wasn’t time to respond to Gladio’s advances. He had him on the cot, his cock in his mouth, making him gasp and moan as his back arched. Ignis felt like coming already, his hips thrusting upward automatically as his hands wove in Gladio’s soft brown hair, electric fire spreading from between his legs and outward. 

“Ungh… Gladio,” Ignis moaned his name as Gladio sucked harder. “Ahh!”

Ignis didn’t like how loud he was, but he couldn’t control it. He had never before experienced such intensity, such passion, and now that he was he couldn’t get enough. Gladio pulled his mouth away, smiling at him as he pulled off his own clothes. Ignis looked over Gladio’s body, from head to toe, settling on his large cock. All pretenses had fallen away, and the only thing that he could think of was how delicious it would taste, how delightful it would feel to have him thrusting in and out of him.

Gladio positioned himself on top of Ignis and proceeded to kiss him, moving from his lips and tongue to his neck to his chest. “Relax,” he whispered as he pushed a finger into Ignis.  


He gasped and shuddered, the sensation not all together unpleasant or uncomfortable. Ignis had touched himself there, but it was a different experience having Gladio do it. It unlocked a darker desire in him as his body ached for the touch more. He proceeded to move his finger in and out of him, delicate and gentle. Ignis moaned gently as he desired more.

Gladio put another finger in him, making him gasp into the touch. He positioned himself above Ignis so that their hard cocks were rubbing against each other, the feel of his girth against his driving his mind wild with the pleasant sensation that was nearly indescribable. He had never been touched by another person before, never felt someone’s own warmth against his. All thoughts of composure disappeared in an instant, the only thing that mattered was his passion and desire for Gladio.

“Six help me,” Gladio moaned as he proceeded to stroke both of their cocks together, his other fingers moving in and out of Ignis, pressing deeply into him, hitting a spot that Ignis couldn’t quite reach himself. Ignis reached his hand down, assisting Gladio as he stroked their cocks with him in tandem, their pace quickening as the neared their climax. 

“Nngh!” Ignis moaned, his back arching again as Gladio pressed so deep into him that his mind went blank, his eyes closing as he came. He felt his and Gladio’s fluids, wet and hot on his stomach, and only felt an immense pleasure at knowing that Gladio was satisfied at what had transpired between them.

Gladio pulled away, looking at Ignis laying there, naked and covered in semen, as if admiring him intensely. “Six, you don’t even know how sexy you are.”

“I could say the same about you,” Ignis offered as Gladio helped him clean up.

“No I know how sexy I am,” Gladio replied, making Ignis laugh. “You, on the other hand. You are too attractive for your own good. How you haven’t been seduced before is beyond me.”

“I have high standards,” Ignis replied.

They laughed, enjoying the moment of tension gone, knowing that their love for each other was reciprocated. But there were other problems, other storms, on the horizon. Ignis had to help Noctis, even if that meant giving up his own happiness before he got a chance to really enjoy it. He knew what risks were associated with going back to the estate to try and help him. There was a chance that if he went back he would be taken in and forced to stay as well. But it was a risk worth taking. His friend was waiting for him, and he had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: We have to help Noctis  
Gladio: *takes off clothes*  
Ignis: He can wait. He's not going anywhere.


	21. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto waits for Noctis

Prompto was anxious and couldn’t manage to hope. Hope was something that kept slipping from his fingers the more and more time went on. He had been right in the first place to refute Noctis, knowing that things weren’t going to go well. Now that he had given into his desire, the truth had become far more complicated. He had waited, been disappointed, only to have Ignis tell him that Noctis was trying to come to him and was stopped. Ignis and Gladio were going to try and get him back, but there was no guarantee. If anything, he had a feeling that they were going to fail miserably. His biggest fear wasn’t for them not being successful. It was that Ignis would remain behind with Noctis and leave Gladio alone.

There was some sort of magic going on between the Caelums and the Scientias. He hadn’t had a chance to ask Cid about it, but it was something that he was very much aware of. There was evidence to suggest that the magic started generations ago and carried through up to Noctis and Ignis. It was likely blood magic, powerful and binding through the generations. For Noctis, it likely meant very little. But for Ignis, it meant he was bound to serve him unless something was done to sever it. Once he knew what kind of magic it was, he would get to work. Otherwise, Gladio and Ignis could never find true happiness together. Ignis would always go back to Noctis in the end.

Cid wasn’t happy that Gladio was having Nyx replace him in the show for the evening. It wasn’t that Nyx couldn’t do it, or do it well, and it certainly wasn’t that Nyx didn’t have any chemistry with Prompto. He was pissed that Gladio was going with Ignis to try and rescue Noctis. He was cursing the fact that Gladio had fallen for Ignis and was stubbornly standing his ground, that Ignis was bound to Noctis and couldn’t just leave him be. He was pissed that they were doing it for Prompto as well, knowing that he and Noctis never had a chance to be together, that they deserved a chance to try. He was pissed that he had warned them and no one listened.

Prompto had wanted to go as well, but Cid put his foot down and said that there was no option for him to go out. He was needed to carry on the magic through the carnival, to keep things running smoothly. He wasn’t allowed to leave if it meant risking getting hurt, and Verstael was still at the estate. If he went then there was almost a guarantee that he wouldn’t make it back. That would defeat the purpose of trying to rescue Noctis in the first place.

So Prompto was relegated to his normal role, pretending that he wasn’t worried or anxious or that his emotions were thrown all over the place wildly. He had to put on a performance with Nyx, which the audience loved probably more than his performance with Gladio. Whereas Gladio was gentle and warm, Nyx was dark and intense. He was not happy that if Gladio and Ignis were successful then that meant Prompto would be with Noctis from here on out.

Prompto was regretting sleeping with Nyx solely based on his own loneliness. He knew that someone was coming into Nyx’s life soon, but it wasn’t soon enough. Nyx would never be harsh towards him, but his jealousy was obvious. In the morning Prompto had been dejected, vulnerable, and had given in too easily to Nyx’s touch. Nyx was rough with him, not in an unpleasurable way, but Prompto could tell he was trying to hold onto him in desperation. There was more of a need to be connected to him where he and Gladio had been able to maintain a distance. 

After Prompto had left Niflheim, he had escaped all of the pain that his father and the others had inflicted on him. He had learned to be on his own for several years, slowly coming to trust Gladio and Nyx as his friends. When he had started a sexual relationship with Gladio, he had come to terms with the fact that he was a sexual person, although it was hard for him to reconcile that sex could be something pleasurable without shame. With Gladio and Nyx, the physical act without emotion kept him removed enough from the shame he felt at enjoying it. But the thought of having sex with Noctis scared him unexpectedly.

He was so damaged, so scarred beyond repair, he couldn’t fathom the notion of someone he had fallen for wanting to be with him intimately. He couldn’t imagine the pleasure of it and expected Noctis to realize that he was damaged goods while they were intimate. Prompto had several nightmares that while he was with Noctis sexually, the dark haired beauty suddenly sneered at him, telling him that he couldn’t believe that someone like him would try and have sex with him. He dreamt that Noctis laughed at how pathetic he looked, that he was far too much of a whore to be worth fucking. He half expected it to come true.

Prompto didn’t want to don his dress for the readings. He wanted to just hide away and keep to himself. But he had a job to do, even when he didn’t want to. He had to carry through with it and just hope that things would turn out okay for Ignis and Gladio. Over and over he flipped over the tarot cards, trying to determine how things were going to work out. But he was looking into Noctis’s future, which was already blocked from him, and the cards kept oscillating between good news and terribly tragedy. The readings he provided were thorough and helped pull him out of his worry, but he would immediately go back to worrying afterwards.

The last reading of the night took him by surprise, and he was ready to turn away immediately when she stepped through. But Lady Aulea looked at him with such a sternness that he thought better of it, figuring it would likely be a good idea to distract her while Ignis and Gladio took Noctis away from the estate. If anything, it would work to their benefit. She looked at him proudly, wearing all black as usual, her corset causing her bosom to be far more pronounced than necessary. If she was trying to seduce him, it wasn’t going to work. Prompto was gayer than her son was, and that was saying something.

“I have come for a reading,” she announced majestically as she took a seat at the table, looking at him with her eyes that so resembled Noctis’s. Prompto felt his breath catch at the thought of Noctis coming to him soon. All it would take was extra patience. Lady Aulea put the gil on the table and slid it across, staring up at him as he considered not doing the reading after all.

“Very well,” Prompto replied as he sat down and began shuffling the deck. “I cannot guarantee my reading will be thorough.”

“Why is that?” she asked. “Unable to fulfill your duties?”

“I cannot see into your son’s future,” Prompto said simply.

“Oh how mystical,” she replied bitterly. He stopped shuffling the cards, looking at her in warning. “I mean, why not?”

“I cannot see into mine. His future is my future, apparently.” Prompto spread the deck in front of her while she bristled at the fact. “It’s not to make you upset. It’s just the truth. I was fairly upset when I discovered it myself.”

“Why is that?” She looked at him in genuine curiosity. 

“I’ve been hurt by most people in the upper echelons of society. I’m sure you know by now, but Verstael Besithia is my father. What he probably has lied to you about is why I left. He hurt me in ways no father ever should.” Prompto remembered the nights he thought he was safe, only to have his bedroom door open and his own father coming to him at night. “I left because I was offered a better life.”

“Better than living lavishly?” Lady Aulea looked at him in disbelief as he removed his wig, tossing aside all pretenses. 

“I may have lived in a wonderful mansion, but to me it was a prison. No matter how lavish the place was, it didn’t change what happened when the lights went out. No amount of wealth can make up for the horrors I endured. Even a hard life on the road is heavenly compared to there.”

Lady Aulea stared at him, assessing if he was being truthful and honest. But Verstael’s power of manipulation worked like magic, and he doubted it would have any effect. She was lost to his warnings about him, likely telling her that he was a demon or a witch sent to destroy the family. That didn’t bother him so much. Being called a whore, being rejected by Noctis, would be much worse than that. 

“You want your reading done,” Prompto said. “Please pick a card.”

“Very well,” Lady Aulea said as she looked down at the deck. “Just know this. Even if what you are saying is true, I have no intention of letting my son be with you. At best you are damaged goods. At worst, you’re just trying to enchant me to let my son go, a demon as Lord Besithia has said.”

“I know I’m damaged goods,” Prompto replied painfully. “He assured me that I would never be healed without having to say it. If you would like your reading done, let us focus on that.”

Prompto knew that Lady Aulea was likely a wonderful woman outside of her recklessness in trying to keep Noctis from him. She was probably doing whatever she could to try and protect Noctis from him, which was exactly how many women get when men got involved with Prompto. If they had lived another life, he didn’t doubt that they would have gotten along quite well. But right now they sat across each other, as if two generals from warring sides trying to reach an uneasy peace that would never happen. She was trying to have Noctis fulfill the future for the family that she had cultivated for him. Prompto was just trying to have a chance at loving him.

“I’ll pick this one,” Lady Aulea said as she picked a tarot card. “Excuse me. I said I’ll pick this one.”

Prompto wasn’t paying attention. The otherwise useless crystal ball on his table was calling to him, a bit of show that he never used to divine the future. But he could see Lady Aulea’s shining face on it, only she was younger and more vibrant in her youth. Prompto disregarded the tarot cards and pulled the crystal towards him, looking into it and seeing her life.

“You’ve had an easy life,” Prompto said as if in a trancelike state.

His voice was almost monotone, his eyes glassy, faraway and seeing Lady Aulea’s past, present, and future. He was vaguely aware of how she was staring at him, scared, no terrified, but he was entranced by what he was seeing. He was sure that it was frightening to watch, but his eyes were far away and unseeing what was in front of him with any sort of focus.

“You found yourself in a meadow when you were younger,” he said quietly. “That was dangerous of you. That is not a place humans are supposed to go. You’re lucky she was there to send you away.”

“She?” Lady Aulea whispered.

Prompto looked into her past even more, his brow furrowed in concern. “My mother. She warned you of your future, but it won’t change, regardless of what you do.” He looked into her present, the crystal ball fast forwarding through a happy marriage, a loving husband, a successful career. “You’re currently being deceived by someone you trust. He is manipulating you, driving you to lust after him. Do not listen to his words. If you do, he will drag you down with him and destroy your marriage. Your husband loves you. Remember that.”

There was something else he saw on the horizon. Dark clouds, a storm brewing, a fleck of gold that concerned him. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it. “There are difficult times ahead for you and your family. You are powerless to stop it. Rather, you should let you son go if you want the difficult times to fade quickly.”

“You’re just saying that because you want him for yourself,” she argued, but she didn’t sound so sure anymore.

Prompto saw beyond that, the gold flecks becoming golden eyes. He looked at it in horror, realizing what he was seeing. Fear gripped him as he looked into her future. He didn’t want to see this anymore. Quickly, he stood up, the chair flying back and clattering to the ground. His eyes cleared momentarily, but something gripped him tightly. Everything went black.

*** 

Lady Aulea stared at Prompto in horror as he went slack, his eyes closed, standing upright but no longer conscious. It was simply as if he had fallen asleep standing up. This didn’t seem like any of the theatrics she anticipated. This was scarier, more visceral, more real. He had said things that he couldn’t have possibly known.

“Prompto,” she called out to him, but there was no response. The lanterns in the room turned from a soft orange and red to a violent purple and blue. A moment later that man from the reading before had stepped into the tent as if summoned by magic.

“What did you do?” he demanded as she stood up and stared at Prompto in fear. He walked over to him but didn’t touch him, studying him worriedly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Lady Aulea asked, her pulse racing in fear.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Prompto? Can you hear me? It’s me, Nyx.” He looked at him, clearly afraid to touch him. “He’s never done this before.”

Prompto continued to stand still, his head slack. There was a low moan at first that escaped Prompto’s lips, but it wasn’t Prompto’s voice. Even she could tell that. It was darker, more sinister. She took a step back, away from him. Terror gripped her though as he moaned, making it difficult for her to move another inch. 

The moan turned to laughter, making Aulea stop and stare at Prompto. Nyx looked at Prompto in equal horror as he took a step back. He glanced at Aulea in worry then back to Prompto, not daring to speak. Prompto’s head flew back, the laughter growing in the tent as if he were being overcome by whatever was taking control of him. When he opened his eyes, they were entirely black, his pupils and his irises turned to pools of darkness. They both took a step back as he turned to look at each of them, slowly, as if calculating who he would destroy first. 

“I found you,” the voice said, coming out of Prompto’s lips. But it wasn’t Prompto. The voice had an accent to it, almost like the thing possessing him preferred a Tenebraean accent. “Aulea Caelum, I have found you. And your son.”

“That is quite enough,” Lady Aulea said, but her voice was trembling. She was trying to be strong, to scold Prompto as if he were doing this on purpose to scare her. But it was clear that Prompto wasn’t present. He was gone somewhere else and was being possessed by someone or something else entirely.

The laughter echoed around them in response. “I will come for you, descendants of Somnus. Now that I have found you, I will come for you.”

Prompto crumpled after that, falling into a lifeless heap on the floor. Nyx rushed to him, checking his pulse, seeing if he was still breathing as he held him gently in his arms. Lady Aulea took a step towards him, trying to see if he was breathing. As much as she didn’t want her son to be as far away from this young man as possible, she didn’t want him to die. 

“Prompto,” Nyx called to him. “Prompto can you hear me?”

He wasn’t responding but he was breathing. At the same time that he had collapsed, the lanterns in the tent went out suddenly. There were shrieks outside, likely from the patrons. Nyx looked up at Lady Aulea, his fear clear and evident. It was a fear beyond his terror for Prompto. It was a fear for those at the carnival as well.

“Watch him,” Nyx said as he stood up.

“Why me?” Lady Aulea asked. 

Nyx was already moving towards the tent exit. “It’s because of you that he’s like that. Watch him so I can make sure everyone else here is safe.”

“Safe?” Lady Aulea asked, suddenly scared for her own personal safety. What was going on outside this tent that was so dangerous?

“Prompto holds this place together,” Nyx said. “He doesn’t even realize it. Now stay here and watch him. I’ll be back.”

Nyx left, leaving her alone with Prompto, still on the ground, his eyes closed as if he were gently sleeping. She knelt down beside him, looking at him in concern. There was something innocent about him, about his features, that she didn’t see when she first met him. She had only looked at him as someone vile, someone trying to steal her son away. Looking at him now, unconscious and barely breathing, he looked far more vulnerable and innocent, his young features reminding her of Noctis. He was just a child, really. Why hadn’t she seen that before?

“Lady Aulea,” a familiar voice said behind her. She turned to see Lord Besithia walking through the tent, her eyes alight with something dangerous. It immediately made her think of what Prompto had said about him. Perhaps it was all true. “I would back away now before he ensnares you as well.”

“He is unconscious, Lord Besithia,” she argued. She stood up, nevertheless, not wanting to take the risk. “Surely he cannot harm me.”

“He is half fae,” he replied as he walked over to Prompto and picked him up in his arms, cradling him as if he were little more than a rag doll. She didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be that strong, and it worried her how Verstael looked at his son. He wasn’t looking at him as a father would a son, but a lover would his partner. She had to stop this.

“Where are you taking him?” she demanded as Verstael walked towards the tent exit.

“Far away, where he cannot hurt you or your son anymore,” he replied. He wasn’t staring at her though. Instead he was looking down at Prompto’s sleeping face with a hungry gaze.

“Stop,” she said as she walked over to him. “Leave him be. We do not need to take him anywhere.”

Verstael pushed her away suddenly, forcefully, sending her sprawling on the floor. Her heart raced as she looked up at him, his glare in her direction very clearly indicating that she was not to meddle in this affair. “He has already seduced you. It is better that I lock him up somewhere where he cannot impact you or your son anymore. Do not interfere or you will regret it.”

“Stop,” she called, but Verstael was gone, taking Prompto with him.

A moment later, Nyx came back into the tent, the lanterns once again lit. He saw Lady Aulea on the ground, trying to pull herself up, the room absent of the fortune teller. “Where is he?” Nyx demanded as he knelt down and gripped her shoulders, forgetting her status as panic seized him. “Where did he go?!”

“Lord Besithia came,” she said quickly, her pulse racing. Men were not allowed to touch her, save for her husband. To be held by Nyx right now was completely improper, but her fear was because Verstael had taken Prompto. She was afraid for him, suddenly believing that everything he had said about his father had been true. “He took him. I tried to stop him…”

“No,” Nyx said. He stood up and ran towards the exit of the tent, stopping only for a moment to look back at her. “You’ve condemned him to a fate worse than death. And all for what? So your son couldn’t be with someone he loved? All you sophisticates are alike. I hope you’re happy.”

He left after that, leaving her alone to consider what had happened. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, feeling that she was far out of her depth as a result. Prompto was gone. It shouldn’t have been a problem. In fact, it solved her problem. But she knew that it came at the sacrifice of Prompto’s safety and security. He may have been someone seducing her son, but he didn’t deserve what Verstael had in store for him. She had to help. She didn’t know how, but she had to do something.

Aulea stood up and left the tent, heading towards the exit quickly. Most of the other patrons were doing the same, scared that the lights had quickly gone out and come back on. There was a sense of danger about the grounds now. Prompto’s absence was noted, although no one could tell that’s what was worrying them all. The carnies were looking around anxiously, and Cid and Nyx were talking in hushed voices. It had been so long since she had seen Cid, but now there was more than anger and worry on his face. There was panic. She had never seen him like that.

“We’re doomed,” Cid was saying as Aulea moved through the gates where he and Nyx were arguing. “We have to get him back.”

“We will,” Nyx replied. “If not… If not we’re all done for.”

“Not even the Six will save us. I promised to protect him, and now… Verstael will do unspeakable things to him, Nyx. I can’t let that happen. More than just the deal we made. He’s like a son to me.” Cid sounded like he was crying. She had only ever heard him cry once before.

Stopping, Aulea walked over to Cid and stood in front of him. “Cid. I know that we have not been on good terms for years, but I want to help. I need to help. If anyone can help bring him back, then it is me.”

“What do you want?” Cid asked as he looked at her, eyes narrowed. She felt a pang of guilt, remembering the deal that he had brokered with her all those years ago. “What deal are you trying to make?”

“We can worry about the details later,” Aulea replied. She knew she could just help because it was the right thing, but something else was telling her that this was a good opportunity to ensure Noctis had to marry Lunafreya. “But right now we must act quickly.”

“Very well,” Cid replied. “But know this, I won’t broker a deal on Prompto’s behalf. That’s not how it works.”

“I understand. Let us depart.” She was already moving towards the exit, hoping that she could lead them to Prompto and Verstael. If she was lucky, she would be successful. If she was lucky, Prompto would be out of their lives successfully after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this was written a while ago but the pacing was off and I'm must more satisfied with the pacing being here. 
> 
> Lady Aulea: My son is going to marry Lunafreya  
Prompto: Really, cause your son is gayer than I am. And I'm half fae.


	22. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is rescued

Noctis didn’t want anyone to come for him. He knew that it meant leaving Prompto vulnerable and alone, open to attack from Verstael. But he hoped that if someone did come for him then they would get there in time for him to reach Prompto and ensure his safety. It was difficult to want to do something but have to do nothing to ensure his safety. If he didn’t, then Prompto would be caught in a dark danger that he couldn’t easily escape from. If he didn’t, then it meant he and Prompto wouldn’t even have a chance to be together. Their already nonexistent relationship would be over before it could even begin.

The day went by with excruciating slowness. He was kept in the stable, the chocobos around him chirping curiously at the intruder in their domain. At one point Ignis’s parents delivered food for him, unable to look at him in the eye. Their son was missing now, and Noctis was to blame. It didn’t matter to them that Ignis was clearly in love with a man down at the carnival grounds or that he could choose to live his own life. To them, Ignis had been equally seduced by the demons that lived within the gates of the carnival grounds, a vile man who was so evil he bore tattoos to show it.

“Ignis is in love,” Noctis said as they handed him a simple meal of meat, cheese, and bread through the bars of the stable. “He’s not seduced by a demon or stolen away in the night. He left because he knew that if he didn’t then he would never have a chance to be with him.”

“Our son is not some homosexual deviant,” his mother snapped. “We have served you all faithfully, and we have been rewarded by our son being torn asunder by your perversions.”

“My perversions?” Noctis asked with an incredulous laugh. “You know that I’m a virgin, right? I’ve never so much as touched another person that way.”

“The thought alone is enough,” Ignis’s father said. He looked at him, his eyes angry. “Just like your father.”

“What about my father?” Noctis demanded, but they were already walking away. “What about my father?!”

They were gone, though, leaving him to stew in his own anger and pain, wondering exactly what they were talking about. Noctis had an easy life until now, the people in his life cultivating an air of him never having to want for anything. But as soon as he did not fit their expectations, as soon as he dared fall for someone outside of who they approved of, it became evident that it was all just a façade. They didn’t really want to support him, just the idea of what they wanted him to be. 

Noctis was left to wait through the day until the sun had set. He continued to hope that as the carnival was in full swing that he would be left there in the stables, that no one would come to his rescue. He didn’t want anyone to come to him if it meant leaving Prompto alone and vulnerable. There was no indication that Verstael was making a move, but from the stables it was hard to tell. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if his father was okay with leaving him in the stables like this.

As night fell on the stables, Noctis willed Ignis to know that he shouldn’t come here, that he should remain with Gladio at the carnival and disappear with them once the carnival got everything they could from Insomnia. Noctis sat in the corner of the stables where he was being held, trying not to focus on the pain and bruising from being punched by Verstael. It was evident that Verstael had been able to tap into something, some power, that others had not. He didn’t know if it was magic or something else. It didn’t feel like the same magic that Prompto or Gladio used. It felt dangerous, terrible to behold.

The main door to the stables opened and Noctis heard several footsteps approaching. His heart began to race, worried that it was Verstael, come to finish the job. When the door to his stable opened, his heart sank. Ignis and Gladio were standing behind his father, dressed in black and holding a lantern to illuminate their way. Ignis looked at him in concern, but Noctis’s panic began to rise. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Noctis said as he stood up.

“Nice to see you too,” Gladio grumbled.

“Son,” his father said before Noctis could dignify a response. “Why shouldn’t we be here?”

“If you’re here it means Prompto is vulnerable,” Noctis insisted. He walked towards them, his eyes wild with concern. “Besithia is going to try and take advantage of the situation.”

“We have to go back,” Gladio said suddenly, realizing his mistake. “Prompto is strong, but he’s weak against his father.”

“His father?” Regis asked, looking at him. “I have a feeling my wife and Lord Besithia have intentionally kept me in the dark. Noctis, explain everything to me on the way. If I’m not mistaken, I do believe I will be owing you an apology for how you have been treated.”

“I knew you wouldn’t just leave me here,” Noctis said to him as he followed them quickly out of the stables and towards the Regalia. He didn’t have time to dress like the gentleman that his parents wanted him to present as. It didn’t matter. Once they stepped foot in the carnival grounds, the societal expectations always seemed to melt away rather rapidly. 

“Lord Besithia said that you had been bewitched by a demon,” Regis replied as they got in the Regalia. Ignis took the helm with Gladio in the front seat and Noctis and his father in the back.

“Apparently his own son is a demon then,” Noctis replied. “Prompto has been hurt by him so much, father. If we don’t get there on time then he’ll get him. He’ll get him and hurt him.”

“Tell me everything then,” Regis said.

As they drove, Ignis speeding faster than what was likely safe, Noctis explained what he had learned, taking care not to state that he had discovered much of his information from the dreams where he was meeting Prompto. His father listened intently, his brow furrowed as Noctis explained how his mother seemed to be devolving in the matter, going so far as to strike him and be manipulated by Verstael so easily. He explained how Prompto had always pushed him away, how he had only just admitted that he wanted to be with him, how he had lost his chance when Verstael had stopped him.

“You should not go to him,” Regis said as they approached the carnival grounds. “It is dangerous for you, and you would have to sacrifice everything you have ever known.”

“I am aware of that,” Noctis said. “But to me, it is worth it.”

“For a man you just met?” He looked at him in surprise. “I can see how your mother would think that you have been seduced, and perhaps you have, but not in the way she thinks. You might want to consider it a little more carefully than charging headfirst in the middle of the night.”

“Would you let me go if it is what I really want?” Noctis asked. “Would you let me be with him?”

“That is a very serious question,” Regis replied. “I cannot answer that just yet. Allow me time to consider it.”

Noctis nodded as Ignis parked the car. He looked up and saw that the lights of the carnival were out entirely. People inside were shrieking in fear, the sense of wonder and amazement replaced by worry. The moonlight was obscured by clouds in the sky, covering the world in darkness. Something was very wrong.

As soon as the car was stopped, Noctis jumped out, not wanting to wait a moment if it meant Prompto was in danger. The lanterns came on a moment later, returning the carnival back to its normal appearance. But there wasn’t the same safety behind it as they approached the carnival. People were leaving quickly, trying to evacuate and leave the sense of impending doom. The carnies were directing people to the exit, looking at each other in concern and questioning. 

“He’s gone,” one of the carnies said as Noctis fought the crowd to enter the carnival. It was like a fish swimming against the tide. “Where did he go?”

“I heard he was taken,” another was saying. “Nyx is desperately looking for him.”

“Doesn’t that break the deal between him and Cid? What’s going to happen to us if that’s the case?”

“They’ll get him back. And as long as he wasn’t hurt on the carnival grounds then it doesn’t count. He can be hurt off grounds all they want to.”

“Maybe that’ll teach him not to fuck everybody in existence.” The carnie laughed, her long red hair flowing around her like fire. “He slept his way through the grounds and now has to pay the price.”

“You two have no clue what the fuck you’re talking about,” Gladio snapped at the carnies before Noctis could say anything. “Where the fuck is Cid?”

“Over there,” the red head said as she pointed. “I hope he never comes back.”

“Fuck off, Sol,” Gladio snapped at her as they walked past. “You’re just jealous because you never got the chance to fuck me.”

“This is the world you want to be involved in?” Regis pointed out to Noctis. “This crude world of anger and repulsion?”

“At least they’re more honest about who they are,” Noctis replied.

He followed Gladio to where Sol had indicated. Once they got through the crowd they could see Cid and Nyx speaking to Lady Aulea in hushed tones, getting ready to make their way out of the carnival. Noctis didn’t anticipate seeing his mother look like she was ready to help them. It worried him, an indication that she was after something once they got Prompto back.

“Mother,” Noctis called out as the groups merged. Nyx glared at him, clearly blaming him for what had happened. 

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. She looked up at Regis, her expression softening from anger to shock. “Regis?”

“There is a lot you have to explain,” Regis said to her accusingly. “But for now a young man is in need of help because of our actions.”

“Our actions?” Lady Aulea asked.

“Whatever you have done reflects on me as well,” Regis said. He looked at Cid grimly. “I assume you will have a way of tracing him.”

“The kid’s never left the carnival grounds,” Cid explained. “There was no reason to put a trace on him. But chances are he’s going to take him somewhere private. The guy has been trying to find him for five years. Now that he has him, he won’t be able to wait anymore.”

“Come Regis,” Lady Aulea said as she grabbed his arm possessively. “We should check the estate, as well as any local hotels or inns. We can use our name and clout to find him.”

“You are right,” Regis replied. “I shall contact the constable at once. He should be able to assist.”

“Been a while since Cor got involved in our world,” Cid said. “Might not be a good idea to bring him on board.”

“A young man has been stolen away,” Regis replied. “We will do whatever we must to bring him back.”

“Whatever you say,” Cid replied, but Noctis could see he wasn’t happy about it. “Nyx, you’ll stay here and hold down the fort. Keep the defenses raised against intruders and the carnies calm. Gladio, you’ll come with us. We might need your muscle if things get too dangerous.”

“Lord Besithia is a gentleman,” Aulea pointed out. “I doubt he will do anything.”

“Really?” Noctis snapped at her, making her looked at him in shock. “Think about why we’re rescuing Prompto. He attacked me and locked me in a stable, then told you that I went crazy, I’m sure. The guy is as dangerous as they get. If we’re not careful he’ll hurt you both.”

Lady Aulea looked ready to slap him for speaking to her like that, but Noctis was suddenly distracted. He heard someone calling his name, close yet far away, like a whisper on the breeze. It was almost the way that he heard Prompto calling to him without him even knowing it, but this was different. It was more sinister, an echo in the night that sent a chill up his spine. As his mother looked at him, ready to lecture him, his father stopped her as Noctis turned his head away, following the call.

Noctis saw a man standing and staring at him, a sinister smile on his face. His father was following his gaze, trying to assess what he was staring at, but it was like the world had gone muffled, and he couldn’t quite hear anyone or anything correctly. The man had shoulder length auburn hair, golden eyes, and was dressed in flowing robes of silver and gold. Others walked around him, either paying him no mind or not seeing him. He continued to stare at Noctis, a smile on his face, and Noctis took a step towards him as if being pulled forward.

“Noctis,” Ignis called to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him backwards. “We must go now.”

“Right,” Noctis said as he looked to Ignis. When he looked back, the man was gone. Who was that? 

“I am sorry, Cid,” Regis said to the king of the carnivals. There was a tension between them that Noctis didn’t understand, a history there that remained unspoken for so long. “Please understand that we are terribly sorry.”

“Tell that to the kid when we find him,” Cid replied harshly. “I doubt he’ll be in a good state when we do. And just get you and yours gone when this is over with. We don’t need anymore pain thanks to the Caelums.”

Regis only nodded. “Come on Noctis. Let us go.”

A team of them set out heading towards Insomnia to try and find Prompto. They would all have to go from place to place once they were within the city, trying to find Verstael and Prompto. Noctis would go with Ignis and Gladio, Regis would go with Cid, and Lady Aulea would wait at the estate in case he returned there. They had a plan, but Noctis was worried that it would be too late by the time they found him. Noctis hoped that Prompto would call out to him, guide him to the right place so they could find him. Otherwise, it might take a very long time before they did.


	23. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto deals with his father
> 
> TW: Rape

Prompto woke up to pain. Pain and fear. He didn’t know where he was, only that he was with his father. They had to be in a hotel room. There was a bed, a dresser, a bedside table, and a window with the curtains closed to block out anything going on outside. Prompto couldn’t figure out if it was night or day, how long he had been out, how long he had been with his father. He couldn’t tell how long it was going to last, taking himself out of his body as quickly as possible every time it occurred. 

He considered going to the other realm, but he was afraid his father would follow him there. There was so much fear, so much pain, that every time he thought about what had happened, what was going to happen, fresh tears came to his eyes. He came to in the middle of it, his father choking him until he stopped struggling. Now he just let it happen until it was over with. The faster he was done, the faster he could try and find a way to escape. 

But the pain and fear kept Prompto still, lying in bed as he felt fresh tears gather in his eyes. He wondered if anyone would be coming for him. What had happened when he was speaking to Lady Aulea that caused him to lose consciousness? Did she do something to him? Was she responsible for Verstael being able to find him and take him away? Was this her way of getting rid of him?

_Prompto. _A voice called out to him while he lay in the bed, his father sitting at the edge, gathering his strength before he started again. His father looked at him, his lust not yet abated, and Prompto closed his eyes to avoid his gaze while he resumed. It would be over soon, he kept telling himself. But he didn’t think that was the case. He didn’t think his father would ever let him go again.

_Prompto._ He heard it again. It was Ardyn calling to him. Prompto heard it clearly, and opened his eyes, looking past his father. He could only see the dark ceiling with his eyes, but the fae part of him could sense Ardyn nearby, waiting for him to just say the word. Prompto. Just let me in and I will make it go away. Reach out to me, and let me in. I will never let him touch you again.

It seemed like a dangerous thing to do, to let Ardyn in. But it hurt, and he didn’t want it to continue. If he could make it stop, Prompto would gladly welcome him to this world. He was just worried that someone else would get hurt as a result. But right now the pain of his father was greater than anything else, any worry about danger, any fear, any concern. It was greater than his vision of Lady Aulea being confronted by Ardyn. It was all too much for him to take, and he wanted it to end.

Slowly, Prompto reached his hand up towards Ardyn’s presence. He reached for him, almost able to touch him, but his father thought he was reaching for him and took his hand in his before kissing his palm. Prompto wanted to retch, wanted to scream and tell him to get off. But whatever he had done had been enough. There was a change of pressure in the air, like a storm gathering just above their heads.

“Come in,” Prompto said with a sigh before he fell back again and closed his eyes.

There was a loud crackling noise, the sound of lightning going off above their heads. Verstael looked up as a flash of white light went off in the room. Prompto close his eyes instinctively and felt a release of pressure. Verstael was no longer on top of him, thrown by some mysterious force. No. It wasn’t mysterious. It was Ardyn.

“Who are you?” Verstael demanded as Prompto opened his eyes. He moved slowly as he sat up, the pain wracking his entire body. Ardyn was standing there, dressed in long robes of silver and gold, looking at Verstael’s naked body, his gold eyes full of malice.

“I am your judgment,” Ardyn replied. “I am his salvation.”

“He is mine,” Verstael snapped as he looked at Prompto, who was only staring at them both in absolute fear.

Ardyn had never once showed him a reason to be afraid, yet he was. It was raw power he hadn’t seen before, stronger than his own power. It was obvious why. Ardyn was king of the fae. But Verstael was his tormentor, the one person he had destroyed all that was sacred about him in his life. If he had to choose between the two, he knew exactly who he would go with. The choice was obvious.

“Prompto is a perfect being,” Ardyn replied. “You have dared to defile him. Now you will suffer the consequences.”

Swiftly, far quicker than Prompto could even track, Ardyn attacked Verstael. He grabbed him quickly, his hand gripping his throat, and lifted him off his feet as he proceeded to choke him. Prompto didn’t know how to think or feel as he watched the life drain from Verstael’s eyes. He struggled against Ardyn’s grip, his face going from the pale white to a bright red as he struggled to breathe. As Ardyn gripped tighter, Verstael’s face turned to a sickly blue, his eyes bulging from his head, the whites of his eyes turning to a bloodshot red as the blood vessels burst. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ardyn squeezed tightly.

With a sickening crunch, he broke Verstael’s neck, and the man stopped struggling. He went limp as Ardyn held him up and flung him across the room like an afterthought. Prompto stared at the king of the fae in wide eyed terror, afraid that he would come for him next. The king had just killed his father without so much of a bead of sweat on his forehead. Ardyn looked down at Verstael then back to Prompto, who was naked and covered in all manner of substances he didn’t want to think about.

“Prompto,” Ardyn said as he took a step towards him. Prompto remained still, terrified that if he moved then Ardyn would attack. “You poor thing. It’s no wonder you welcomed me here with all that has happened to you.”

Ardyn reached out. Prompto thought he was going to hurt him, to kill him, and shut his eyes expectantly. Instead, Ardyn grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Prompto’s shoulders. His heart about to jump out of his chest, he opened his eyes and saw Ardyn sit next to him, his eyes almost tender in his gaze. Slowly, he reached out and touched Prompto’s cheek, wiping away a line of tears on his face, making him flinch from the kind touch.

“I couldn’t get into this world without an invitation,” Ardyn explained. “And the only one who can do that is you.”

“Why me?” Prompto asked. He was afraid to ask Ardyn why he wanted over on this side, since it was clear that this world was so much crueler than the rest.

“Because you are the half fae and half human,” he replied. “You are the only one with such a power to travel between realms. Only you can send someone to one realm or welcome them to yours. You have such power without even realizing it. But do not worry. I am here to guide you, my dear boy.”

“Why?” Prompto asked before he could stop himself. “Why would you want to guide me?”

“Because your mother died to try and protect you. She failed, and as a result that vile human dared lay his hands on you. I wanted to come to you sooner, but it is difficult to find you in this realm. I am sorry I did not find you sooner.”

“It… It’s not your fault.” Prompto had a difficult time finding the words to say at the admission.

The king of the fae had never really talked to him much when he was in the realm, and he kept it that way for a reason. But maybe he had misjudged Ardyn. Maybe he wasn’t the man he had to look out for and instead embrace. He thought of the vision of Lady Aulea and Ardyn facing each other, unable to see what they were talking about or what the outcome would be. All he knew was that it wasn’t good and would likely end with bloodshed.

“How do you know Lady Aulea?” Prompto asked him outright, trying to see the true reason why he was in Eos.

“Lady Aulea?” Ardyn asked as if he was trying to figure out who that was.

“She’s a Caelum,” Prompto replied. He definitely saw Ardyn’s eyes flash in anger before he could catch himself. “Why do you hate the Caelums?”

“They have taken from the fae over the generations,” Ardyn replied vaguely. “They will destroy you and say they’re doing it because they care. Do not trust them.”

Prompto frowned, his body aching all over, keeping him from being able to think about the situation clearly. He looked at Verstael’s lifeless body, wondering how he was going to explain this to the police. Ardyn stood up and held out his hand for him to take, offering him a lifeline after saving him from his father.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Ardyn said. “I imagine you will be in exorbitant amounts of pain right now, both physically and mentally. Mark my words, Prompto. No one hurts the fae and gets away with it. If anyone so much as thinks about harming you in the future, I will ensure their timely demise.”

Prompto could only nod in response to that. It was his role as king of the fae to protect Prompto, or at least halfway. He didn’t doubt that Ardyn would easily kill someone again in the future if they harmed him. From what he understood, the fae were few and far between, most of them preferring to live in their own realm where they were protected. Prompto still didn’t know why he was living in Eos. Maybe he should just go to the fae realm and never return.

Ardyn helped him clean up, taking careful attention to be gentle as he used a cloth with water and soap to clean his body. Prompto winced as he touched the areas where he had been held down, knowing that fresh bruises were blossoming on his pale skin already. He didn’t like the idea of people being able to see what had happened to him, but his wrists were clearly bruised, and he didn’t doubt his neck was at least very red. 

“Allow me,” Ardyn said as he pulled thin cloth wraps seemingly out of thin air.

They were of fine silk, and he wrapped them around Prompto’s wrists, his ankles, and his neck as if it were merely just a decoration and adornment instead of covering his wounds and evidence of being held down. He then pulled out fine silk robes of silver adorned with a gold design of butterflies and flowers, a fine piece of clothing that could only have come from the fae realm.

“These are too fine for me,” Prompto said as Ardyn proceeded to pull the robes on him, tying a thick band around his waist in blatant disregard of his protests. He pulled out an opal jewel on a silver thread and tied it in his hair then stood back as if admiring his handiwork.

“Prompto, you are fae,” Ardyn said. “You are special for that. You are far more special for being the only half fae in existence. I will guide you in recognizing your power and seeing your worth, whether in this realm or no. Now, I believe you are being searched for across this city. We should reunite with your friends before they do some rash.”

“Why… Why are you being so kind to me? You’re a king. I’m just… Prompto.” He caught his reflection in the small mirror on the dresser. He didn’t look like he had just been abused. If anything, he looked like he had been turned into a prince, his skin glowing by whatever magical threads were woven into the clothes.

“You helped me over to this side. Even if I didn’t want to spoil you as one of my royal subjects, it is clear that I owe you for such assistance. Come now, Prompto. Let us be on our way.”

Ardyn put a comforting arm around Prompto before they set out. Prompto didn’t feel like he should have been touched so kindly, helped so warmly, and he was even less sure of Ardyn’s true motives. When he left the hotel room, he looked back and was surprised to see that Verstael’s body had disappeared. Whatever power Ardyn had, it was beyond that which Prompto had even seen before. He had the sudden impression that he should not have let Ardyn into this realm at all. 

They reached the main lobby of the hotel, and Prompto suddenly felt very panicked. He had never been outside of the carnival grounds in these past five years. To suddenly be outside of the fence, beyond the gates, made him feel like the walls of the hotel were closing in on him, screaming at him that he wasn’t safe and would soon be attacked at a moment’s notice. He needed to get out, get back to the carnival, to be within the tents where he was safe from any further harm.

“Do not worry,” Ardyn said as he put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. There were people in the lobby, all of them staring at Ardyn and Prompto for their natural allure as fae, but no one dared move and attack them like Prompto was used to. No one dared try and take him as he expected. “As long as you are with me, then you will be safe. I will teach you how to harness the same power over time.”

“How long do you anticipate being here?” Prompto asked.

“As long as it takes,” Ardyn replied cryptically. “Come now, Prompto. When we return to our realm, you shall be adorned with all manner of jewels. But I will not take you back until you wish to return.”

There was something in the way he said it that made Prompto think that he was plotting on making him want to go back to the fae realm. He was far too sore and tired to really think about it too deeply, anxious about returning back to where he felt safe, worried that others who were looking for him would be in danger as well. As they stepped out into the night air, the cityscape stood in front of him in a way that made him want to run to safety. He had never been in a place so big, so expansive before. Even before the carnival, he was always confined to his father’s estate. It terrified him.

“How far away are we?” Prompto asked as he looked at the building towering around him. Even though it was late at night, there were people still bustling up and down the street. It was a city that never slept, people always moving forward toward industry and progress. 

“We are quite a walk away,” Ardyn mused. “It might be a while before we make it there.”

Prompto thought about Noctis, trapped and alone, and wondered if it would be better to go to the Caelum estate and try and convince them that he wasn’t there to steal Noctis from them. But then again, isn’t that exactly what he intended on doing? And now that he had once again been abused so thoroughly by his father, wouldn’t it be better for Noctis to not even be around him? Noctis was going to take one look at him and realize he was so damaged that he wasn’t worth giving up anything, let alone everything, to be with him.

“Prompto?!” he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

Prompto looked around and saw Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis standing near a particularly fancy automobile as if they had just gotten out of it. He saw that Noctis had a black eye and suddenly felt horrible. If he had gotten hurt because of him then he didn’t know how he could forgive himself. All three of them rushed across the street, and Prompto felt fresh tears coming to his face. 

When they approached him they looked at his outfit, trying to assess what had happened. Prompto was unable to look at Noctis, knowing he had just been destroyed by his father. There was no feasible way that Noctis would ever consider him to be someone desirable now. Perhaps in the recent past since he hadn’t been hurt in five long years. But now that he had been taken, abused, and hurt there was no possible way that he would view him as anyone he would want to be around, let alone touch. He fidgeted nervously, waiting for someone to say something. 

“What happened?” Gladio asked as he reached out to touch Prompto and pull him into a hug.

Prompto immediately took a step back and away from them, afraid to be touched and afraid that if he was touched they would immediately know what had been done to him. They would touch him and see their hands were stained by his existence and immediately reject him. If there was space between them then maybe they wouldn’t see how he was damaged. Maybe they would be just as befuddled by his attire as strangers were.

“Ardyn saved me,” Prompto said. He looked around and realized Ardyn had disappeared. “He… He was just here. He gave me these clothes since…” Since his were destroyed. He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Let’s get you home then,” Gladio said. Prompto glanced at Noctis, who was clearly staring at him, but he couldn’t meet his eye. “Before your father comes for you.”

“He won’t anymore,” Prompto said. He didn’t elaborate, but Gladio seemed to understand and only nodded in response. Prompto looked away from them all, unable to say anything else about the situation. They could guess what happened, despite all his clothes and his air of fae otherworldliness. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said before they could set back out to the carnival. They all stopped and stared at him. “If I hadn’t tried to run away then they wouldn’t have come for me. This wouldn’t have happened.”

“It would have,” Prompto replied. He looked down at the fine silver silk on his wrists, covering his bruises with a soft glow that made him look like starlight and moonlight. “He would have found a way to come for me eventually. Five years was more than I deserved without him.”

“You don’t deserve to be hurt at all,” Ignis was the one who spoke, surprising Prompto. “No one deserves that sort of pain.”

Prompto looked away from them, wondering how he could explain it to them. He had been raised to believe that he was only worth what his father could sell him for. Once he was free of that he had just barely found his way to not hating himself, only seeing himself with a bare minimum amount of disdain. When he had met Noctis he had dared to think that maybe he was worth something more. But his father had reminded him just who he was and that he wasn’t worth anything, wasn’t deserving of any kindness. Just because he was no longer alive didn’t mean that he was free of such truths.

“Let’s go,” Gladio said. “Having you in the city makes me nervous. And you look like the Six Astral sent you from the heavens. Great for publicity, terrible for my nerves.”

Prompto nodded and followed them to the fancy automobile that only made him more aware of how different he and Noctis were. Now that his father was dead, he doubted that he would inherit his wealth. He doubted he wanted it too. He didn’t want anything from the man who had tortured him for most of his life. Anything that he left behind would only be a painful reminder of what he had done.  
“I’ll sit in the back,” Prompto offered as he got in the backseat and sat as far away from Noctis as possible.

Noctis looked at him in obvious worry, but he only looked out at the night sky as Ignis drove, Gladio sitting next to his lover up front. He didn’t want to be close to anyone right now. Being close meant they had the possibility of seeing just how damaged he was, how unworthy he was to be around any of them, let alone someone as sophisticated as Noctis. He had a bright future ahead of him, and Prompto was anything but brightness. 

When they got to the carnival grounds, Nyx was waiting by the gates that were kept shut. There were only a few lanterns lit, and he was sweating from the obvious exertion it was taking to keep up all the defenses without Prompto’s magic to help. When Prompto realized his magic was absent to protect the carnies, he immediately resumed his position and threw his magic back into it. The rest of the lanterns were immediately lit and he saw Nyx visibly sigh in relief.

“You’re back,” Nyx said as they approached the gates, which flew open for them all. He looked at Prompto’s outfit, trying to decide what to make of it. “Are you… I need to alert Cid.”

“I am sorry to worry you all,” Prompto said as he put a shield up around his heart, knowing he had to prepare for them to reject him entirely for what had happened. No one in their right mind would still want to associate with him after what happened. “Forgive me for putting you through all that.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said slowly. 

He couldn’t bear to look at Noctis, the one person he had allowed himself to desire before it was all ruined again. “I am going to get some rest. I am tired and… everything hurts. Goodnight.”

He said the words like it was a goodbye, and in a way it was. Now that they knew he was safe, it was clear that Noctis wouldn’t want to come back and see him again. Not now that he knew what had happened. Prompto ambled back through the carnies looking at him, whispering about him and his attire, wondering if he had just left to go on a rendezvous that left them all alone and scared. He felt his body moving, but it didn’t feel real. His feet felt disconnected from his mind, and when he looked at his hands they didn’t feel like his own.

When he reached his tent, he stepped inside and looked around. It didn’t look like his. It was all the same, but it all felt so different. With a start, he realized it was like when he had first come to the carnival. Everything was strange and unfamiliar. He was just a stranger in his own world, just a specter passing through. 

Prompto caught his reflection in the mirror, looking at the outfit that Ardyn had put him in. It was beautiful, making him look like he was a star that had descended from the heavens. The clothes made him radiate a soft white glow, the product of the threads themselves being woven of magic and starlight. He looked at the material and realized that the shimmer seemed quite normal to him, but when he looked in the mirror there was definitely an outward glow from it. He looked at the same silk material around his wrists and neck, like a choker and wrist bands, glowing with the same light. He decided to continue to wear those from here on forward, regardless of if he was bruised and battered or not. If Ardyn had gifted them to him, he would wear them as frequently as possible.

“Prompto,” Noctis called to him softly as he stepped into the tent. Prompto jumped, turning and looking at him in panic. What did he want? Was he going to hurt him? “It’s okay. I’ve just come to check on you. You don’t seem well.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto lied. “Just tired and sore.”

Noctis looked at him pleadingly. “I don’t know how, but I can tell what you’re thinking and what you’re feeling. You’re not okay, Prompto. No one would be after something like that. You can’t even look at me, and you’re running away from anyone touching you, which I don’t blame you for.”

“You’re right,” Prompto said. He still couldn’t look at him. “I thought I had escaped this pain. But I didn’t. Instead it came back at the worst time. I’m… I’m sorry I’m not what you thought I was. It’s okay. I know that I’m too far gone for you to want to pursue anything with me. Please just promise me one thing.” He looked at Noctis with tears in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks like diamonds falling. “Just promise me you won’t forget me. That you’ll think of me from time to time.”

Prompto waited for Noctis to walk away. He waited for him to tell him that he was thankful that Prompto was releasing him from any further obligation out of their promise from the other realm. He waited but it didn’t come. When he was about to ask Noctis why he wasn’t leaving, why he wasn’t going to outright reject him like he should have already, why he was continuing to delay the inevitable between them, Noctis walked over to him. 

Fearfully, Prompto took a step back, anticipating the worst. Noctis was either going to hit him or attack him, just as his father had done. He closed his eyes, waiting for more pain. But Noctis pulled him into his arms, holding him close, tight and secure. Prompto felt his panic gradually fading away as he realized that Noctis wasn’t going to hurt him nor reject him. He was only going to hold him and comfort him without expecting anything in return. Even Nyx had expected something, but Noctis was just holding him.

Prompto reached up slowly, gripping Noctis’s plainclothes as he felt his defenses crumble. He was crying, his pain reaching new heights, tears cascading onto Noctis’s shirt as he pressed his face into him. Noctis only held him tighter, closer, supporting his weight as he sobbed. He didn’t know why Noctis was comforting him. He had just met him, had barely gotten to know him. Anyone else would have run away as fast as possible. But he wasn’t.

Instead, he gently guided Prompto to his bed, sitting down with him as he held him close. Prompto wanted to be intimate with Noctis, but right now he was too emotionally compromised, too dirty and broken, for him to be intimate with anyone, perhaps for the rest of his life. Noctis didn’t seem to give any indication of wanting to hold him beyond how he was holding him now, either aware of how Prompto was feeling or no longer attracted to Prompto because of what happened.

“Prompto,” Noctis said finally after a long time of holding him. “I won’t forget you because I am not leaving you. I tried to leave last night to tell you that, and I failed. Because of that you were put in a horrific situation. I will spend eternity making up for it.” He pulled away from the embrace and pressed his cool hands against Prompto’s face, gently wiping his tears away. “Prompto, I love you.”

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was impossible. He was imagining things and would wake up to find that he had just made this all up in order to protect his already fragile mind. For all he knew, he was back in the room with his father, making up an elaborate rescue and confession from Noctis that was too fantastical to be real. Surely he had imagined scenarios like this before, but it had never felt so real before. This was something he could see, touch, and feel. This didn’t feel like a fantasy no matter how impossible it was.

“This is real,” Noctis said softly as if he was reading his mind. “I promise you, this is real.”

Prompto nodded in Noctis’s touch, trying to really understand what he was saying. “I… I love you. Even if this isn’t real, I know that I love you.”

Noctis kissed him softly, tenderly, as if apologizing for all the pain that Prompto had been to that made him believe that love was not real and was not meant for him. There was the same electricity between them, the same unbridled passion and desire between them just as strong despite the circumstances. But Noctis didn’t push it. He didn’t force anything beyond that on Prompto, and Prompto was thankful for it. There was too much pain in his body, in his heart, for him to be able to receive anything beyond a kiss. 

This kiss was the best kiss he had ever received, though. It shattered his heart into a million pieces and built it back up again, letting him know that he had a chance of being whole once again. It told him that he wasn’t damaged goods, that he wasn’t someone unworthy of love or kindness. And it conveyed all the passion and desire that Noctis felt for Prompto without being forceful or unkind. It was the type of kiss that Prompto had never experienced before. There was desire within it but also love. It made sense that he hadn’t experienced this before. He had never been in love before.

“Do you want me to go?” Noctis asked when he pulled away from the kiss. “I could sleep on the floor?”

“No,” Prompto said. “Please. Just hold me. Not… Not…”

“No sex,” Noctis affirmed. His stormy eyes were worried but not forceful in his own stirrings of desire. How had Prompto not seen it before? How had he missed that Noctis was not like the others, that he would never force himself on him or hurt him? 

Gently, Noctis helped Prompto out of his robes and into his nightclothes, his face etched in concern as he looked at the marks on Prompto’s body. Prompto looked away, blushing and afraid that he was going to change his mind when he saw all the bite marks and bruises on his chest alone. But he didn’t say anything, didn’t so much as flinch, as he helped Prompto into a loose shirt and pants. He guided Prompto back to the bed and had him lay down before he covered him gently with a blanket.

“I’m going to make sure the others know that you’re here and sleeping,” Noctis said as he stroked Prompto’s hair lovingly. He looked at him with a hopeful gaze before he got up. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

Prompto’s heart beat erratically at the thought of him leaving and not returning, but he let him go. Gradually, he drifted off to sleep, uneasy and startling when he thought he heard movement. Eventually Noctis returned, and he climbed into the bed with him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close into his arms. Prompto finally felt safe and drifted off to sleep, the feel of Noctis’s arms around him guiding him towards a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write mainly because I was going between writing this and cooking for the weak. (Beef and herb dumpling stew for this week's lunches yay.)


	24. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor does a welfare check

Cor received the request to check on the folks down at the carnival in the morning. It came from Regis, who expressed serious concern that one of them had been hurt. While most people didn’t particularly care what happened to the outcasts of society, Regis was always quite different. If someone was suffering, then he would do what he could to make sure the suffering ended. It was what made him a good man as well as a kind philanthropist. Even though Cor and Regis hadn’t spoken in some time, they still considered themselves friends, and the request was both a professional courtesy and personal concern. It was just further complicated that it was Cid’s carnival.

When he set out from the police station, Cor made sure that his black uniform identifying him as police was pristine, his badge as constable visible for the carnies to see. As far as the world of the carnie was concerned, it was near impossible to get any information out of them. They kept to their own, even if Cid was the ringleader, and if one of their own was hurt then they took care of it themselves. It was their own brand of justice, well outside the law, and one of the reasons why Cid and Cor had never really gotten on as well as they could have.

Cor defined himself by being a man of the law. His father had been a man of the law, and his father before him. When Cor was raised, it was with the expectation that he would become a police officer in the ever expanding city, and he had gone into military service to fast track his career. After four years in the military he moved onto the police force and quickly moved up the ranks as a hard man who lived by the law. As a result he never met anyone, never married, and considered himself married to the force.

Over the years he stayed in touch with Regis and occasionally wrote to Clarus, but all of them had fallen out with Cid for different reasons. For Regis it was a matter much closer to the heart. For Cor it was his need to protect his carnies at all costs, no matter how bad a thing they had done. Clarus moved out of the city and started his own life as a farmer, but from the last he heard of it, it wasn’t going well after his wife passed. That had been a few years ago when he had written to Cor and told him that his son had disappeared, leaving only a note behind saying that he was seeking his fortune. Cor suspected there was more to it than that, but he didn’t have a reason to doubt his friend.

There was another reason to visit the carnival. Cor had been asked to check in regarding the matter of Loqi Tummelt’s disappearance. Anytime a young lord disappeared and the carnival was involved, it was a cause for concern. On one hand the citizens of Insomnia would sooner lynch a carnie then admit that the young lord had run off in shame and embarrassment. On the other hand if he had done something to insult or harm a carnie then there was no amount of protection in the world that would save him from their wrath. With Cid’s carnival in the mix, it was even more dangerous. Cor was familiar with his brand of magic, and it was a big reason why he refused to even step foot on the grounds.

This time it was a professional courtesy and a personal request that forced him to go. He went during the day when the magic of the carnival was subdued, largely to spare the carnival any rumors that there was something more sinister going on. If there was any indication that a carnie had done something wrong then it would spell trouble for everyone, but particularly those who existed within the realm of the tents and nighttime magic. He didn’t anticipate the gates to be opened when he arrived on his chocobo, but surprisingly they opened easily for him. Apparently he was expected. 

Cor was familiar with the hush that fell across the tents when he stepped onto the grounds. For most, they would be compelled to run away screaming. It was part of the defenses that Cid kept up, and he had even shown Cor and the others how he had done it. When they first learned about the world of real magic in Eos, all of them had been mesmerized and astounded. When Cor discovered that he, too, could tap into it, he had been terrified. Regis had told him that he could also do the same, but Clarus had given no indication one way or another. Only Cid said it wasn’t too dangerous to harness the gift they had. That was when everything started to change.

“Constable Leonis,” a woman with red hair said as she appeared and approached him. She was wearing a thin silk dress that matched her hair and a silk robe of the same. Neither reached past her thighs. “Come for some debauchery?”

“I am here to speak with Cid,” Cor replied sternly. He wasn’t even remotely interested in her brand of seduction. 

“Are you sure you aren’t looking for something a little bit more enticing?” She asked as she made to touch his badge with one finger. 

Cor grabbed her hand, firmly but gently, and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. “I am here on official business regarding one of your own who was attacked yesterday.”

Her eyes flashed in anger as he released her, pulling her hand away as if she had been burned. “Everyone is always obsessed with that little whore. Ugh. Fine, Cid is in his tent towards the back. Find your own way there.”

“Don’t mind her,” a man said as he appeared behind her. “She’s just upset that the man she likes isn’t even remotely interested. Sol, go put some clothes on. He’s an official on Insomnia, not some lecherous man you can seduce.”

The man was dressed all in black, handsome and brooding in his sternness. He didn’t look like he fit in with the rest of the carnival, save for his long hair that was braided on the sides. Cor found him to be quite attractive, but thought his general appearance was better served in the military or on the police force. It was likely that he was part of the carnival’s defenses and one of the people in charge. Sol confirmed it as she stalked off angrily, glaring at the man while mumbling about how everyone was obsessed with some faerie.

“My apologies,” he said kindly, a symbol of grace. Cor had a feeling he was putting on airs because he was police. That was typical of anyone once they saw the police uniform of all black, save for the silver badge designating him as constable. “My name is Nyx Ulric. I’ll take you to Cid.”

“Cor Leonis,” he replied as he shook the man’s hand. He was a bit startled by a feeling that churned his stomach, something he had never quite felt before, when he touched Nyx’s hand, but he overall ignored it since he was on official business. 

“This way,” Nyx replied as he turned around and led Cor towards the back of the carnival. “I do want to apologize for you coming out all this way. There’s nothing to worry about here.”

“It is a request from an old friend,” Cor explained. “He expressed some concern that one of the carnies had been harmed last night. As a professional courtesy I am here to do a welfare check.”

Nyx nodded, but there was a hesitation behind his eyes. “As I said, your visit is wholly unnecessary.”

Nevertheless, Nyx took him to a large black tent and called for Cid. When Cid indicated that it was safe to enter, they both did, Nyx clearly suspicious of Cor and his presence on the grounds. Cid looked just as Cor remembered, only older and more greyed and wrinkled. He looked up at Cor with a grimace, clearly just as unhappy to see him as Cor was to be there. There was a tension between them from the years that had gone by unspoken. It wasn’t as if Cor could easily write him. The carnival traveled so much that it was impossible to pinpoint where they were going to be next.

“I suppose Reggie sent you?” Cid asked. He was sitting on the edge of his cot but was fully dressed for the day. He stood up and walked over to Cor. “Good to see you, Cor. But I’m sorry for the unnecessary trip. Everyone here is safe and sound.”

“Good to see you too, Cid,” Cor replied, although he didn’t really know if it was a good thing that he was there. “Reggie indicated that one of your carnies was abducted last night.”

“He was,” Cid admitted. “But he was returned to us by a kind stranger who saw him in trouble. He’s resting right now. You can check on him if you want.”

“And the man who took him?” Cor asked. He knew the likelihood of a stranger rescuing one of them was slim to none. Chances were he had been killed by one of them due to his transgression.

“Disappeared,” Cid replied dismissively. In other words, he was dead. “Couldn’t handle that he had been caught as far as I’ve been told. Talk to Prompto. You’ll see it’s much the same.”

“I am also here to inquire about Loqi Tummelt,” Cor continued, making a note to check on this Prompto fellow. “He has been missing, and his parents are worried something happened to him.”

“I only know what I was told about that,” Cid said vaguely. “As far as I’m aware, he confessed his undying love for Prompto and was rejected. The guy fled after that. Talk to Prompto if you want more information.”

“I can take you to him,” Nyx offered. Cid waved him out, the conversation over with.

“It really is good to see you, Cid,” Cor said honestly. “I’m glad to see you’re well.”

Cid looked at him, actually looked at him, his eyes sad. There had been too much that had changed in their past, and it was obvious that Cid was the one who ended up hurt the most. When it came down to it, Regis had made his choice. When his choice was made, everything else fell into place. They all went their separate ways.

“It’s good to see you Cor,” he replied. “Be nice to Prompto. He’s a good kid. Had a hard life is all.”

Cor nodded and followed Nyx out of the tent and towards another black one that was smaller, although still spacious enough for it to be considered grandiose by many. Nyx went on in first to see if Prompto was awake at this hour. When he indicated to Cor that it was okay to come in there was a look of dismay on his face, like he had seen something he didn’t like. Cor stepped into the tent and saw a blond haired beauty rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat on the edge of his bed. There was a dark haired young man in his bed with him, waking up at a slower pace than the blond, and with a start Cor immediately recognized him as Regis’s son. No wonder Regis had requested he check in on him.

“I am sorry to disturb you,” Cor said as he addressed the blond haired man. He saw the marks around his throat and wrists, assessing the pressure points where he had been held down, tied up, and assaulted. The young man was beautiful by any standards, and it was easy to see where he would attract the attention of men and women alike. Cor frowned as he realized that was likely why he had been assaulted in the first place.

“It’s alright,” the man replied. He coughed to clear his throat, his voice cracking as he spoke from the dry air. “How can I help you, officer?”

“I received a notice that you had been assaulted last night,” Cor replied. He looked more awake as Cor spoke the words, and Regis’s son, Noctis if he recalled correctly, finally sat up in bed. He looked at Cor in concern, putting his arm around the blond protectively. “You are Prompto, I presume? Since you were hurt, I am fully prepared to prosecute this to the fullest extent of the law.”

“It’s done with,” Prompto said as he looked down at his wrists. “I’m safe here, and he won’t hurt me again.”

He reached out to a small table and pulled several pieces of silk off. Noctis immediately began lacing them around his wrists, his ankles, his neck, as if they had a silent conversation about what needed to be done. Cor had never seen anyone be able to communicate so fluidly with another person without a word being spoken. If he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed they had been dating for years already. Cor was confused. Noctis was engaged to Lunafreya. It was a popular topic of conversation amongst the citizens of Insomnia. For him to be with Prompto would surely cause a stir as well as some about of pain for him and his family. It was likely that Prompto would end up suffering as well.

“If you provide us details about the man, we can find him and ensure that he is taken off the streets,” Cor offered. He knew it was useless. Carnie folk would never give up any information, preferring to handle it themselves.

“My father attacked me,” Prompto stated bluntly, giving Cor a start. He looked to Noctis and to Nyx, both of whom looked grim and serious. It was the truth. He could see it in their faces. “He came here when I was defenseless, kidnapped me, tortured me, and raped me. I was lucky enough that a stranger happened to pass by the hotel room and heard me scream for help. My father disappeared after that. He’s likely well out of Insomnia and on his way back to Niflheim now.”

“This is a very serious accusation,” Cor said. “If we pursue this-”

“I don’t want to pursue this,” Prompto replied. His eyes were cold, his demeanor changed. Nyx and Noctis didn’t say anything. They knew not to. “As long as he isn’t anywhere near me then I don’t care where he is. Cid and… A friend… They both have promised me that he won’t be allowed near me again. As far as I’m concerned, the matter is handled.”

Cor was frustrated, but Prompto wasn’t backing down. It was obvious that they had already handled it, but Prompto wasn’t going to divulge anymore information than that. He would have to trace down the hotel room that Prompto had been taken to and look for evidence of blood. Otherwise, the trail would run cold. Then again, a part of him just told him to let it go. If Prompto was telling the truth, and from his expression it was clear that he was, then wouldn’t they be doing the world a favor by killing a man who would do that to his own son? Regardless, as an officer he had a duty to uphold the law, even if it meant finding a vile man’s killer.

“Very well,” Cor said. He took out a business card and handed it to Prompto, who accepted it graciously. Cor noticed that the bands of silk he put on gave him the appearance that he was glowing, a shine that existed before but was amplified now. “If you change your mind, let me know. I am also here concerning Loqi Tummelt. His parents are worried about him, and from what I understand, you were the man he confessed his love for.”

Prompto’s face drained of all color, and he looked to Nyx anxiously. There was a sudden shift in demeanor that Cor picked up on. If Prompto was about to lie, it was obvious. Cor had that ability to see beyond people’s words and determine the truth, no matter how well they lied. There was always a tell, and Prompto’s was obvious. He knew what happened to Loqi.

“He confessed,” Prompto lied. Noctis was tense next to him as well, but Cor couldn’t tell if it was from hearing his lover tell him that another man confessed or if he was picking up on the lie too. “I rejected him, and he started to get violent. Nyx got him off me and told him to leave before an incident came up. He left quickly. I haven’t seen him since.”

Cor stared at him as he looked away, Noctis’s arm still around him while his other hand held onto Prompto’s gently. He was too in love with the carnie to be able to see that he was lying. “If something happened, son, you can tell me.”

“I told you the truth,” Prompto said, but he couldn’t look at him in the eye. Cor could feel the guilt coming off of him in waves.

“Noctis,” Cor said as he looked at his partner. “What do you know about it?”

“Just what he said,” Noctis said. “And Loqi had been tormenting a chocobo when he was here. Prompto and I stopped him. That must have been when he fell for him. He did threaten Prompto with sexual violence then. I wouldn’t be surprised if he came back.”

There was something that he was hiding about the situation, but his testimony was far more honest regarding the details than Prompto’s. Noctis genuinely believed that Loqi came back to confess to him, and it wouldn’t surprise Cor either if that much was true. It was evident that Prompto had some sort of magic about him that made even the best of men lose their composure, and Loqi was not the best of men. He wondered if that was how Noctis had been ensnared.

“Very well,” Cor said, admitting to himself that he wouldn’t be getting anything out of them. “Please come see me if anything comes up or if you decide to press charges against your father.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said as he set the card on the bedside table. He wasn’t going to talk.

“Noctis,” Cor said as he looked at him. “May I have a word?”

Noctis looked at him in surprise, but ultimately got up and followed Cor outside of the tent, leaving Prompto and Nyx to speak with each other alone. He looked at the young man who looked so much like his father and frowned in concern.

“I am not your father or your relative,” Cor began as he looked at him. “But your father and I have been friends for a long time. I am concerned for you. You being here with Prompto is going to cause unnecessary strain on your family and your fiancé. I’m worried you’re in over your head. These carnie folk… They’re more dangerous that you realize. It’s clear that something happened to Loqi, but neither of them will talk about it. If you stick around long enough you might just find out how dangerous they can be.”

Noctis looked at him with hard eyes. “Prompto isn’t like that. You can’t just judge them based off of something you don’t even know.”

“Ask him where Loqi is,” Cor replied. “Or better yet, what happened to him. If he can’t look you in the eye when he tells you, then you know that something happened to him. That’s his tell. Mark my words, Loqi is gone and he isn’t coming back.”

“I think you’re done here,” Nyx interrupted as he exited the tent. “We don’t appreciate the accusations either. Prompto would never hurt someone, regardless of the pain they inflicted on him. He’s not like the rest of Eos.”

“He knows,” Cor warned Noctis before he walked away. “That in itself is bad enough.”

Cor walked away as Nyx directed him towards the gate, unhappy that he had only discovered more questions than answers. Prompto had been attacked by his father, but apparently he had fled. That seemed unlikely that Cid would allow one of their own to get hurt and just let the abuser go. Then there was Loqi. It was difficult to say what happened to him at this point, but he knew that when he disappeared there was no possibility of him coming back. It was his gift to discern the truth like that, and it worried him that Cid was somehow involved. Just like last time.

“You should come for a show,” Nyx said as he walked with him. “The carnival looks much better at night, when there’s people around.”

“I doubt that anyone would want to see a constable’s presence,” Cor replied sternly. “Regardless of whether or not I’m in plainclothes or not.”

“True,” Nyx replied. “It must be difficult being removed from society as a man of the law.”

“I could say the same to you as a carnie,” Cor pointed out.

“Good point.” Nyx smiled. “Well, you can always come and root around for clues or whatever it is you officers do. I’ll keep a ticket at the box office for you.”

Cor frowned. That seemed highly suspicious. There was no possible way that he could trust it when he knew that they were hiding something, rather poorly too if he looked at it. “Very well,” he replied. “If I am able to attend, I will.”

“Good.” Nyx smiled at him, his blue eyes glimmering in the early morning sun.

Cor studied him, trying to discern whether or not he was being honest or plotting something more sinister. There was nothing to belie his intentions, whether he was hiding them far more expertly than Cor could perceive or if he was telling the truth he couldn’t say. He decided then and there that he didn’t trust this man, nor did he particularly like him. But he had a good point. Appearing in plainclothes might give him the benefit of doing some digging while the show commenced that he otherwise would be unable to.

“Prompto was right,” Nyx said with a chuckle as they approached the gates. 

“Right about what?” Cor asked in concern. He didn’t like this world either because he knew whatever tricks they performed were all grounded in real magic. If he had the ability to see into them, to determine when they were honest or not, then it was likely they had the ability to see into him.

“About my future,” Nyx replied. He was smiling, laughing airily in a way that Cor definitely hated. “See you tonight, then.”

Cor proceeded to see himself out of the gates, far more worried than when he had arrived. That was another reason why he avoided Cid’s carnival. The magic of Eos had a way of turning everything on its head, leaving him more vulnerable and concerned, with questions mounting, than he wanted. As he looked at Nyx as he disappeared behind the tents, he felt a growing sense of unease spreading throughout his body. He had never felt this before, and he told himself that he needed to stay away from that man at all costs. 

Yet as he made his way back into the heart of the city and to the Caelum estate, he knew that he would likely be there at the carnival that evening, against all his better judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor: I hate this guy  
Prompto in the background: YOU ACTUALLY LOVE HIM  
Cor: Every ounce of my core is telling me to run away  
Prompto getting closer: YOU'RE JUST HORNY (good pun btw)  
Cor: I need to stay away from him  
Prompto grabbing Cor and shaking him: YOU ARE HEAD OVER HEELS


	25. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis learns the truth about Loqi

Noctis looked at Prompto in worry, waffling between what Cor had said and how Prompto looked at him. There was such love and adoration in his eyes, as well as worry and anxiety, that he couldn’t have hurt Loqi. There was no way. Nyx was right. He could never hurt another living creature. He couldn’t even stand to see a chocobo hurt, let alone another person. Then again, chocobos were innocent creatures, and Loqi was far from innocent. Maybe Cor had a point. He didn’t really know Prompto. Would it be so strange to assume the worst?

He didn’t want to assume the worst of the man he was in love with, though. He wanted to love him, devote himself to him, and travel all of Eos as his partner in the carnival. Maybe he could even replace Gladio in their main stage performance. He would have to work really hard to be strong enough to support Prompto in his routine, but he thought that he could do it, with enough practice. It shocked him to think he was willing to give up the entire life he had been so comfortable with in such a short span of time, but when he thought about Prompto the decision came naturally and easy. Even if Prompto was somehow involved in Loqi’s disappearance, he doubted it would change how he felt about him. Then again, it was hard to say.

“You two should get dressed for the day,” Nyx said as he came back into the tent, interrupting their easy silence as Prompto and Noctis laid on the bed.

Noctis was holding Prompto, tracing his fingertips with his skin, trying everything he could to erase the pain he had felt the night before, willing his fingers to heal the bruises on his skin. With a start, he realized that if he focused enough, the bruises would fade just a little. Prompto didn’t say anything. He just stared at Noctis longingly, smiling when at his surprise. It was as if he knew there was a magic in Noctis all along and was just waiting for it to come out once he was free. 

“You sure know how to pick them,” Prompto replied as he stared at Noctis still, a grin on his lips, ignoring Nyx’s statement.

“You want me to say it?” Nyx inquired. “Fine. You were right.”

“Want to know your future?” Prompto asked. “I can give you a reading.”

“I’d rather it be kept a surprise,” Nyx replied. “You two going to get up anytime soon? You have a new routine you have to practice with Gladio.”

“After what happened last night?” Noctis asked. He looked up at Nyx, trying not to blush at their nonchalance at Nyx catching them laying in bed. They weren’t in the middle of sex or anything, but a gentleman should never have been caught so exposed. Noctis certainly hadn’t been in a situation to allow for him to be caught like this.

“The show must go on,” Nyx replied with a shrug. “Prompto can heal himself. He’s just being stubborn about it.”

“Why won’t you?” Noctis asked him. It surprised him to think that he wouldn’t just automatically heal his wounds, but Prompto’s sad face said it all. He was blaming himself for being so vulnerable and open to abduction. “Prompto, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know,” Prompto replied, but he sat up and turned his back to Noctis. “I’ll be out soon, Nyx. I hope Gladio is decent. He was likely up late with Ignis last night.”

“Too much,” Nyx replied as he threw up his hands. Unlike someone like Sol, Nyx had never been attracted to Gladio, and the thought of sex with him was unpleasant. “I’ll see you out there.”

He left them alone and Noctis studied Prompto’s body through his clothes, wondering how much longer he was going to subjugate himself to the pain and agony of what had happened. It would likely be a while unless someone insisted he heal himself. He grabbed his hand and realized there was also a fine scar on his palm, almost blending into the natural curves of his hand save for the scar tissue that had formed. He frowned as he felt a fresh wave of anxiety pulsing through Prompto.

“What happened to Loqi?” Noctis asked as he sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

Prompto didn’t look at him. He just pulled his hand away and rubbed the wound as if he was remembering something painful and pressing into his palm would cause the physical pain he needed to relieve the emotional pain. There was worry, anxiety, fear. Noctis could feel it all and knew that Cor was telling the truth. He originally thought that Prompto was afraid and nervous because Cor, an officer, was asking a lot of probing questions. Now he knew that wasn’t the case. Prompto was hiding something.

“He fled,” Prompto lied as he looked away from Noctis.

Noctis frowned and gently touched Prompto’s chin with two fingers, turning his head so he was forced to stare at him. Prompto’s face was flushed, his eyes downcast, tears about to force their way out. He looked incredibly beautiful, even in his sadness. But Noctis had to ignore that and find out the truth. He needed to know what he was getting into.

“Did you kill him?” Noctis asked as he held Prompto’s hands in his.

Prompto looked at him in shock and dismay. “What? No! I could never…” He paused and sighed, looking down at where Noctis was holding his hands. There was the pain again. “I might as well have, though.”

“Tell me about it,” Noctis insisted. “Relationships shouldn’t be founded on lies. Please tell me the truth.”

Prompto sighed again, pausing as he collected his thoughts. Noctis knew that what he was going to hear next wasn’t going to be pleasant, but he deserved to know what he was getting into. It wasn’t like he was going to leave Prompto because of it. After all, he had just gotten Prompto to admit to his feelings and resolved to be with him.

“There is an old magic that exists here at the carnival,” Prompto explained. “Even I don’t know what it does, but Cid said it exists to keep us all safe. But it’s a law here at the carnival. An eye for an eye. If someone one of us gets hurts on carnival grounds, even if it’s one of the chocobos, the Six Astrals demand retribution. Justice, Cid calls it. There’s a ritual that has to be done when blood is spilled on carnival grounds. If not…” Prompto shuddered as if remembering what happened one time that it wasn’t done. “The results are disastrous.”

“Loqi spilled blood on carnival grounds,” Noctis recalled. He remembered the blood of the poor chocobo bleeding out before Prompto healed him. The chocobo was definitely going to bleed out if Prompto didn’t do anything. “You killed him?”

“I might as well have,” Prompto replied. “Cid was the one to do it. But the ritual demands the blood of the accuser as well.” He looked down at his hand where the scar tissue highlighted against his pale skin. “I was the accuser. If I hadn’t said anything…”

“Then Nyx would have,” Noctis finished for him. “What would happen if you didn’t say something?”

“It only happened once,” Prompto said slowly. “It was horrible. The accuser… Well the person who refused to accuse the other couldn’t do it because he was her lover. But he was an outsider who didn’t know the law and ended up beating her pretty badly. She still loved him though and refused to accuse him. I can’t… I can’t describe it. Not completely. It’s too horrible. It was like she melted from the inside out. I can’t imagine pain that excruciating.”

“That would’ve happened to you if you didn’t accuse Loqi?” Noctis asked. He couldn’t really imagine what Prompto had seen, but he could feel his fear radiating off him. It must have been terrifying. 

“I’m too much of a coward not to.” Prompto looked down and away from Noctis. “If you come with us, you’ll be one of us. You’ll have to do it too if you are the accuser. It’s usually the first person to witness it or find it. For some it’s the victim. I should have told you this sooner before… I was just afraid of the truth.”

“The truth?” Noctis asked. He could almost hear Prompto’s heart racing as he spoke to him.

“Once you know the truth… Now that you know the truth… There’s no way you’re going to come with us,” Prompto said. “Why would anyone choose this life over the life you already have? No one who has had a life like yours would choose a hard life on the road.”

Noctis thought about it. Prompto was right of course. There was no one in their right mind who would pick a hard life as a carnie over the charmed life he had. He lived in a mansion, was set to inherit his parents’ fortune, and had a beautiful fiancé waiting for him. Why would he give up all of that for a life as a nomad, living in a tent, potentially having to offer up a sacrifice for the Six themselves when blood had been spilt? 

The answer was sitting right next to him, looking away because he was anticipating the worst. Always anticipating the worst. If Noctis only wanted him for his body, wanted to take what he could from him like the rest of them, then he supposed he would come to his senses and leave Prompto alone and heartbroken. But he still had yet to come to his senses, and he doubted he ever would. All he wanted to do was show Prompto that he loved him, to prove to him for the rest of his life that he admired him and wanted to make him happy.

He couldn’t explain it, but then again, love wasn’t something that could be explained. It was the difference between him and Lunafreya. With Luna it was just a natural conclusion for a sophisticate set to inherit a fortune. There was certainly friendship, and Noctis suspected that she loved him as well, but he didn’t love her in the same way he loved Prompto. He admired her strength and beauty, but he didn’t want to covet her, raise her up, and exult her every moment of the day. She could do that on her own, he was sure.

With Prompto, he wanted to do all that and more. He wanted to elevate him beyond his status in society, to show the world that he was the most amazing creature to ever exist while simultaneously coveting him and hiding him away so he was protected and safe. Noctis wanted to hold him, caress him, leave an imprint of love and adoration where he had only felt pain and fear. He wanted to prove to him over and over, no matter how long it took, that he was someone worth loving so unconditionally and passionately. There was no one else he felt that way towards, and there would never be anyone else he would want to feel that way towards again.

“You’re right,” Noctis admitted. Prompto looked at him, tears in his eyes. “But I don’t really care about anyone else. Maybe I’m just crazy and blind because I’ve fallen really hard for you, but the risk seems worth it.”

“You can’t be serious,” Prompto exclaimed, although his voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m damaged and no good for anyone, let alone someone like you.”

“I’ll just have to spend eternity proving it to you,” Noctis said. He leaned over and rested his forehead against Prompto’s, their lips nearly touching. “Can I kiss you?”

“No one’s asked me that before,” Prompto whispered. He closed his eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks like he had never been kissed before. Noctis’s heart was beating rapidly, trying to contain his own desire and excitement. “Yes.”

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, his eyes closing as he savored the sweet radiance from Prompto’s lips. They were soft, delicate, yearning for a kind touch. Despite the lovers Prompto had in the past, he doubted that many of them were gentle with him, preferring rougher sex than ensuring Prompto truly felt safe and in control. Noctis didn’t care how much he wanted to lose himself in Prompto’s arms. He wanted Prompto to enjoy each time he touched him, from holding his hand to caressing his body. 

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered as Noctis pulled away from the kiss. A heat had risen to both of their cheeks, both of them blushing like a bride on her wedding night. It might as well have been that for Noctis. He had never been intimate with anyone before and was extremely nervous as a result of it.

“Can I touch you?” Noctis asked. He was holding Prompto’s hands, not making another move until Prompto said it was okay. “I want to hold you.”

Prompto nodded, his breathe shallow and anxious. “I… I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“I am too,” Noctis replied as his hands gently traced up Prompto’s arms. He liked how Prompto shivered in anticipation and felt himself go hard knowing that he had excited his lover. Could he even consider him his lover without them having sex yet? It didn’t matter. He just wanted to give him everything and ask for nothing in return.

Noctis kissed Prompto again, willing his kisses to heal his lover of all his pain and worry. If there was any magic in him, he wanted to channel it into the man he loved to heal all of his wounds, both physical and otherwise. He gently removed the band tied around his neck, and Prompto flinched as he kissed his neck lightly. The marks disappeared, as if spreading outwards from the center of his touch. Gently, he pulled off Prompto’s shirt, admiring his pale skin before he began to kiss his chest.

“Nngh,” Prompto moaned as Noctis used his tongue to caress his chest and nipples. He was unsure of if how it was done with a woman, let alone a man, but Prompto had wrapped his arms around his shoulders and had arched his back into his touch. He was enjoying it, and Noctis only wanted him to enjoy it more. The rest didn’t matter. “Ahh… I can’t…”

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked as he pulled away. He looked at Prompto in concern, who was blushing deeply, looking everywhere but at Noctis.

“Nothing,” Prompto said, suddenly shy. “I just… It’s never felt that good. Ever. When you touch me, I feel like I’m going to lose myself.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis said as he put his hands on Prompto’s waist and gently guided him to lay down on the bed. “I want you to feel good. If you lose yourself, I’ll be here to hold you. Just let me know if you don’t like something, okay?”

Prompto nodded, looking nervous and excited at the same time. Noctis wanted to take him into his arms quickly, to devour every last inch of him, but he wasn’t going to be selfish. He was going to take his time and give Prompto the pleasure he had never experienced before. He was going to show Prompto that sex wasn’t just an act of power, violence, or a way to fill the void. To Noctis, it was a way for them to join together as lovers, and he wanted Prompto experience the pleasure of it all.

He was nervous, knowing that he could easily screw it up since he really had no clue what he was doing. But he was letting instinct guide him, paying careful attention to Prompto’s responses so he knew what felt good and what needed to stop. He wanted to show Prompto that sex didn’t have to be terrifying, and that being with him had been a good idea, one that he wouldn’t regret.

Slowly, Noctis removed Prompto’s pants then took his own clothes off, leaving them both exposed. He straddled Prompto, their hard cocks touching, both of them breathing heavily at the jolt of pleasure from the friction of their naked bodies pressed against each other. He gently guided his hands over Prompto’s body, touching every inch of skin as he tried to erase any indication that he had been hurt before. The bruises disappeared under his touch, and when he caressed his neck, Prompto flinched as if he expected something worse.

Instead, Noctis gently slid his fingers over Prompto’s lips, enjoying the delicate feel of his lips against his bare touch. Prompto reached up and pressed his palm against the back of Noctis’s hand, two fingers on Prompto’s mouth. There were tears in Prompto’s eyes, but Noctis could tell they were tears from his gentle touch, not from pain or fear. He had never been caressed like this before, and it was only heightening both of their desire. Prompto opened his mouth and licked and sucked on Noctis’s fingers, a tingle spreading outwards from where his tongue caressed him, making Noctis moan from the touch as it reached his loins.

“What do you want me to do?” Noctis asked through his moans. He didn’t want Prompto to keep going. He wanted to give Prompto more pleasure than he received, but he knew it was a tall order. How could anyone feel such immense pleasure that he felt at having Prompto beneath him right now?

“Touch me,” Prompto whispered. “Touch me, please.”

Noctis nodded and traced his hand down Prompto’s chest and to his hard cock. He touched it lightly, making Prompto shiver, then began to caress it. Caressing it from base to tip, he stroked lightly, and Prompto moaned softly, almost like a songbird crying out to the morning sun. He gripped his cock firmly, but not hard, applying more pressure as he stroked to heighten each jolt of pleasure Prompto received from his pulsating movements.

“Oh…,” Prompto moaned softly, his back arching as he clutched Noctis’s shoulders tightly, scratching him lightly. “Noctis… Ohh…”

“Prompto,” Noctis said as his desire begged for release. He wouldn’t give in, though. Not without Prompto telling him it was okay to. He would never take advantage of Prompto the way others had. He doubted Gladio had taken advantage, but he wanted it to be different for him. He wanted it to only be about Prompto’s pleasure, to erase any doubt in his mind that they weren’t meant to be together.

“I want,” Prompto said as he gasped and shuddered at Noctis’s increased pace, stroking him a bit faster. If he came then Noctis would be happy. His own pleasure was superfluous to Prompto’s. “Put your fingers in me. Please.”

Noctis complied, wetting his fingers before he did so with a lotion on the bedside table he was sure was meant for something other than what he was using it for. Prompto’s nails dug into his skin, throwing his head back against the pillow as his moans escalated. He moved his fingers in and out of Prompto slowly at first, getting him used to the sensation before he pressed deeper.

“Ahh!” Prompto moaned as he pressed deep into him, still stroking him with his other hand. “Noctis.”

He whimpered his name, nearly driving Noctis to the brink of losing control. His mind was filled with the vision of Prompto in front of him, his arms dropping to the sheet as he clutched them to keep himself grounded against the pleasure. Noctis’s cock rubbed against Prompto’s inner thigh as Prompto’s hips twitched, instinctively thrusting upwards as if he was trying to help Noctis along. 

“Please,” Prompto whimpered. “I just want you in me.”

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked, even though he had stopped moving his fingers, quickly using the lotion to wet his own cock.

“Yes,” Prompto begged. “Six, I want you and only you.”

He said it like a prayer, and Noctis wasn’t entirely sure that the Six didn’t hear his pleas. The air around them felt more alive, electric, and Noctis was seeing spots of pure light hovering around them. If he went through with this now, he knew they would be irrevocably bound together forever, their fates intertwined through an act that went beyond carnality and entered into a sacred space. He was prepared for it, and Prompto looked at him with a surety that indicated he was prepared as well.

Slowly, Noctis inserted his cock into Prompto. Prompto came from the overwhelming pressure in him, but he was still hard, still moaning for more. Noctis tried to keep his composure, to keep himself from climaxing, but it was difficult when he felt Prompto pulling him in, his warmth tightening around him. He remained still for a moment, trying to control his own urge to come, before thrusting in and out of Prompto gently.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered as he gently pushed further into him. Their moans mingled together, Prompto’s hips moving in tandem with Noctis’s thrusts. He knew if Prompto continued doing that then he would climax before Prompto had a chance to enjoy himself, but he couldn’t stop it. Each movement was beckoning Noctis to press deeper, thrust harder, for their sacred act to be finalized.

“It’s okay,” Prompto said as he reached up and touched Noctis’s cheek, his lips, his ear. “I want it. Harder.”

Noctis nodded and thrust in and out of Prompto harder, though not without gentleness. Prompto let out a deep moan, his cock rubbing against Noctis’s chest, as Noctis moved faster and deeper in him. Jolt after jolt of electricity coursed through Noctis, his hair standing on end. When he was all the way to the hilt, Prompto let out a loud moan, his eyes wide as Noctis hit a spot deep in him. Prompto immediately came, his semen spilling onto his and Noctis’s chest.

“Keep going,” Prompto begged. “I want you to come too.”

It didn’t take long. Noctis felt himself becoming undone by the pleasure of being in Prompto, knowing that he had made him feel so good that he came quickly. When he came, his mind went blank, his body tingling with the sensation of walking on air, and he looked at Prompto while he panted, breathless and excited.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered as he reached up and touched his cheek gently. “I love you.”

Noctis kissed him deeply, their tongues mingling with each other, neither of them able to get enough of each other. When he pulled away, Noctis noticed that the air was thick with their sweat, orbs of light floating around the tent. He didn’t know if it was Prompto’s power, their power mingled together, or something more. All he knew was that now that they were together, now that they had fully expressed their love for each other for the first time, their relationship was sealed like a contract. 

There was no going back. They were both bound together forever, a bond deeper than that of a husband and wife, deeper than friendship or even lovers on a rendezvous. It was a ritual that sealed them together forever in an unshakable way. Even if they were separated through time and space, they would be bound together for all eternity. That would frighten most people, to know that they could never escape each other now. But for Noctis it only excited him, made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter in ecstasy. There was no better thought than to spend an eternity with Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Noctis to be so sweet and gentle with Prompto and for Prompto to treated well. He's suffered enough (for now mwahahahaha).
> 
> Some shitposting:
> 
> Noctis: You're like a stew  
Prompto: What?  
Noctis: Do you low and slow.
> 
> ***
> 
> Shiva: *blessing their union*  
Ifrit: You're a perv for watching  
Ramuh: *shows up late* What'd I miss?
> 
> ***
> 
> Noctis: I don't know if I'll be any good *Takes off clothes*  
Prompto: *staring wide-eyed* I wouldn't worry about it.


	26. Uncertain Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis speaks with his parents

“We’ve come to bring you home, son,” his father said as he looked at them, his heart racing.

Ignis was sitting in Gladio’s tent, his parents facing him, both dressed as a maid and butler. He was wearing his plainclothes, abandoning his butler attire for a simpler outfit. Gladio stood behind him as he sat on a chestnut trunk, his parents sitting on two chairs that had been grabbed quickly so they could speak to each other. Gladio had offered to leave them alone to talk, but Ignis didn’t want to be left alone for this conversation. No matter what happened, he knew it wasn’t going to go how he wanted it to.

Outside the carnival was in full swing, the night air causing a state of liveliness that could only be brought forward by the enchantment beneath the tents. Ignis’s parents would never be at the carnival without a reason, and this was likely the only attempt they would make to visit. They did not indulge in such frivolities and considered Ignis far too spoiled because he was so close to Noctis. No doubt they assumed that Noctis had corrupted him.

“I am not returning home,” Ignis replied simply. Gladio’s arms were folded across his chest, as were Ignis’s, both of them creating a barrier between them and his parents. 

“Stop this nonsense,” his father tried again. “Can’t you see what it’s doing to your mother?”

Ignis did feel bad for his parents. His mother was crying while his father kept his arm wrapped around her, but it didn’t change the truth. He wasn’t returning to the estate. He wanted to be free of the expectations set for him, free of whatever bond the Caelums had with the Scientias, free to love Gladio. If he stayed at the estate, there was no way he would be able to find someone as wonderful as Gladio had treated him in such a short span of time. He was a gay man, which was already hard enough. There were few places a gay man could experience such freedom. No matter how difficult his life would be, it was better than the repression he felt at the estate.

“I am truly sorry, mother,” Ignis said as he addressed her. “However, I am not returning.”

“You have been seduced,” his mother sobbed. “A demon has possessed you and seduced you, just as Noctis has been seduced.”

Gladio let out a snort in disbelief, but Ignis only shook his head. “Mother, I am gay. Whether I’m at the mansion or here makes no difference in that fact.”

“You’ve been influenced by the Caelums,” his father said. “Once we get your head right you’ll see that you were mistaken.”

“No,” Ignis said forcefully. His parents looked at him in a stunned silence. “This isn’t something that will change just because you will it. When the carnival leaves, I will be going with them. I will be going with Gladio.”

He looked up at his lover, his eyes longing for his touch as he smiled at him. Gladio’s gaze softened from the hard glare he had for his parents, looking at Ignis with a gentle smile. He reached out and touched Ignis’s face lightly, making Ignis’s heart skip a beat at the display of intimacy between them. Society would surely cast them out, they would be hated and ostracized, but it didn’t matter. When Gladio held him, all of his worries instantly vanished. Ignis doubted he would ever feel that way with anyone else.

“How dare you touch my son!” Ignis’s father shouted as he stood up, interrupting their intimacy. “Take your hands off him now, you vile wretch!”

Gladio only laughed at that. “He’s a grown man. If he wants to be held then I will hold him.”

“Mother, father,” Ignis said as he stood up. “Gladio is my lover. You have a choice to make now. Either accept it or let me go.”

He didn’t want to have his parents choose the latter. In fact, he loved them dearly and wanted them to be a part of his life, no matter where it took him. But the sad reality was that his parents were not likely to accept his relationship with Gladio. They ardently opposed same sex relationships. For their son to be gay was a fate worse than death for them.

“We cannot accept this,” his mother said as they both stood up. “When you have seen the error of your ways, come back to us.” She paused as she looked at Gladio. “Don’t hurt him.”

It was a moment of kindness that Ignis didn’t anticipate, indicating that his parents still cared about him despite their inability to accept him. His mother’s heartache made his heart hurt, but he knew he would suffer far worse if he continued to repress who he was for the sake of his family. Even if things ended horribly with Gladio, he could at least hold his head high and say that he had lived authentically at last.

“I won’t,” Gladio replied. “I’ll give him the best life I can.”

His parents didn’t say anything after that. They didn’t hug their son goodbye, didn’t utter any words of love or farewell. They just left the tent, their final farewell a refusal for who Ignis was as a person. Ignis stared at where they had been sitting with a heart wrenching sadness, knowing that it was likely the last time he would see them. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis from behind, holding him close in an attempt to try and take away his pain.

“Are you sure about this?” Gladio asked him seriously. “If you join us now then it’ll be difficult to go back.”

“I don’t think I can go back,” Ignis replied. “I’ve suppressed who I am for so long, going back is no longer an option.”

“I understand,” Gladio said as he turned Ignis around and proceeded to kiss him lightly. “We have to see Cid then. He has to know about whatever magic exists between the Scientias and the Caelums and put an end to it. Otherwise it won’t matter how much you want to stay here.”

Ignis nodded. He felt like there was a magic that bound him to Noctis. If he thought about it, it wasn’t particularly a bad thing. Noctis was his best friend, someone whom he could confide in and who could confide in him in ways that he had never had with another person. But now there was Gladio, and he felt an immense desire to be with him as intimately as he had been friends with Noctis and beyond that. While his parents had found a way to navigate through that, Ignis didn’t have such an option. It was easier for them since they were straight and both worked in the household. For Ignis, he was trying to leave that life behind so he could be happy with Gladio.

“Won’t he be busy with the carnival?” Ignis asked as he followed Gladio out of the tent and towards the attraction to search for Cid.

“He’ll make time, like he always does,” Gladio replied. “The carnival is important but the magic behind it is what holds it together. If he doesn’t take care of that first then the carnival can’t be a success.”

“Makes sense,” Ignis replied. They made their way out of Gladio’s tent and through the night air towards where the carnival was in full swing. The night air was thick with the summer heat, and the previous worries from the lanterns going out when Prompto disappeared was seemingly forgotten. Even those who had been there that night were back again, enjoying tent upon tent from the carnival. Now that Ignis thought about it, he really didn’t see much of the carnival save for Gladio’s performance, the main tent, and Prompto’s fortune telling. He wondered what lurked beneath the other tents, if they were exciting, dangerous, or both. 

“You’d like that tent,” Gladio said as he pointed to one that said _Galaxies and Intricacies_, and Ignis immediately wondered what was beneath the gold and red curtain. “I’ll take you when we’re done talking to Cid.”

Ignis looked at him and realized his face was particularly close to his. There wasn’t much propriety within the realm of the carnival, and it made Ignis lose his usual composure very easily, a blush rising to his cheeks as he thought of Gladio’s lips against his. Gladio seemed to have the same thought and wrapped his arm around Ignis’s waist and kissed him lightly.

When he did, Ignis felt his worries slipping away in an instant. It didn’t matter that he was born into a life of servitude for the Caelums. It didn’t matter that his parents rejected him so wholeheartedly, thinking he had fallen prey to demonic possession or other means of seduction. It didn’t matter that he had to leave behind everything he knew in order to be happy with himself, in order to be free. 

The taste of Gladio’s lips was freedom, sweet and hot like a dessert after a long and boring meal. It was the promise of a new tomorrow, where even if things weren’t perfect, they would be better than where he was before. Ignis couldn’t get enough of the feel of Gladio’s lips against his, the world around him fading away until there was only the sweet touch of his lover holding him.

“You two might want to be careful,” the firebreather, Sol, said as she passed by them kissing.

Gladio pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, both of them clearly annoyed that they had been interrupted by someone who was jealous of their relationship. Ignis didn’t know too much about what was going on between Gladio and Sol, but it was apparent that she was unhappy with Gladio’s affections being directed at Ignis. Ignis got the impression that Gladio liked both men and women, but there may have been a clear preference for men as a long term partner based on his time with Prompto then with Ignis. 

“And why is that Sol?” Gladio asked, his annoyance plain on his face as he pulled Ignis closer to him.

“Just because you’re with him doesn’t mean Cid will accept him into the carnival,” Sol replied with a devious smile. “What would you do then?”

“I guess I’d just have to leave the carnival,” Gladio replied bluntly, surprising both Sol and Ignis. “If he’s willing to leave his life behind for me, then I should be willing to do the same. Just face it, Sol. It’s never going to happen.”

“What’s so great about fucking a man as another man anyway?” Sol snapped. 

“What can I say?” Gladio said with a smile. He pulled Ignis possessively close, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s waist from behind, his cock very clearly pressed against Ignis. Even without him being hard, Ignis could feel his girth against him. “I just can’t help myself whenever I see him.”

“Ugh,” Sol said in clear disgust.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Cid asked, suddenly behind Sol. She turned and flushed, looking like she was going to respond in one way or another, but Cid held up his hand. “Go do your job, Sol.”

Sol stalked away after giving Ignis one last glare, her body moving sinuously like smoke over an open flame. Cid stared at Gladio and Ignis with an expression Ignis couldn’t quite understand. He was sizing them up as a pair, his inscrutable expression making Ignis and Gladio both uncomfortable. Gladio released Ignis but continued to hold his hand, neither of them willing to give up the obviousness of their relationship just because someone was studying them, even if it was Cid.

“Fine,” Cid said with a sigh. “Meet me in my tent. Grab Prompto and Noctis too.”

“They’re here?” Ignis asked in surprise. He knew that Noctis had spent the night with Prompto, but he would have expected his mother or father to come looking for him now. Apparently that wasn’t the case.

“You’ll see,” Cid replied. “I warned you all but no one wants to listen to me.”

He walked away at that, leaving Gladio and Ignis to wonder what he meant. They made their way to the fortune telling tent but noticed that the sign said that it was closed. Ignis wondered if Prompto was taking the night off because of what happened or because Noctis was there. Maybe it was a bit of both. They both shrugged and made their way to Prompto’s black tent, announcing themselves when they approached.

“Come in!” Prompto called from inside. He sounded well, and when they stepped inside Ignis was a bit surprised by what he saw.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Gladio asked Prompto as they stared at them.

“Cid gave me the night off,” Prompto replied.

Noctis was sitting on the ground surrounded by a variety of pillows with Prompto laying down next to him, his head in his lap. They must have been lost in conversation because they looked lost in their own world, as if they were the only people that existed for the moment. Prompto kept the bands around his wrists, neck, and ankles that had been gifted to him, both of them dressed in plainclothes with a soft smile on their faces.

Ignis was surprised to see that whatever had happened between them seemed to have an effect on Noctis, like part of the glow that resonated within Prompto had been transferred to him. His features looked softer, more ethereal, like he was just a specter of light passing through. It was the same look that Prompto always had, but some part of it had been given to Noctis. Ignis didn’t know what magic had to occur for such an effect to take place. It didn’t seem like a transfer of power either, more like Noctis had been gifted with the same power Prompto had.

“Cid wants to see us,” Gladio said. “It’s about the history of the Caelums and the Scientias.”

Noctis perked up at that, his hair moving fluidly like it was floating in water. Ignis realized that was how Prompto moved through the world as well, fluid like he was stepping through a thick veil instead of walking through the world as the rest of them did. Ignis wondered how Prompto could still be so clumsy, according to Gladio, but then again there was no indication that he viewed himself the way others viewed him. Clearly Prompto wasn’t entirely human, and whatever had happened seemed to have altered Noctis as well.

“Let’s go then,” Prompto said as he stood up. He held out a hand for Noctis to take with a soft smile and pulled him to his feet. They really looked like the picture perfect couple, and Ignis was simultaneously happy and concerned for his best friend. Did Lunafreya know that the engagement was obviously over at this point?

Prompto took a step forward and immediately tripped over a pillow, but Noctis reached out and caught him quickly. They both laughed, Prompto blushing in his embarrassment, and Ignis saw what Gladio saw. The guy was a clutz and no amount of ethereal beauty would change that. It made him smile, the feeling that the illusion that Prompto was somehow this fantastical being fading away to the truth that he was just a normal guy in extraordinary circumstances. Then again, weren’t they all?

“Still a dolt I see,” Gladio said as he smiled at his friend. “Glad to see you and Noctis have things worked out.”

“Not entirely, but we’re getting there,” Prompto said with a smile. Ignis caught the worried glance he gave Noctis, though. He had a sudden feeling that they were talking about Lunafreya. It was likely she didn’t know that Noctis had made this choice yet. 

“What happened between you two?” Ignis asked Noctis. “You look different.”

Noctis looked down at his hands then at Prompto. “Told you,” Prompto said. 

“I guess the Six blessed our relationship?” Noctis asked. “I have no clue.”

“Sacred acts on sacred grounds,” Prompto explained with a shrug. “It’s all pretty vague to me too, but I think it’s just the Six’s way of saying we’re bound together now.”

“Well damn,” Gladio said with a smile. “I’m happy for you Prompto. It’s about time that you found someone.”

“I’m only twenty,” Prompto replied with a blush. “But thanks. Once I got past my stubbornness and my own fear, the answer was obvious.”

“It’s good to be the obvious answer,” Noctis said with a grin.

“Oblivious is more like it,” Ignis muttered, making them all laugh. It felt like there was a tension that had been lifted, an indication that things would work themselves out alright. 

“We probably shouldn’t keep Cid waiting any longer,” Gladio said. “Come on you two. You’re so grotesquely cute together.”

“I could say the same to you two,” Noctis replied as they followed Ignis and Gladio out of the tent. 

“That’s true,” Gladio replied as he put his arm around Ignis and held him close as they walked. Ignis was embarrassed by the intimate display, but he quickly realized that he would have to get used to it soon enough. Gladio was very physically affectionate, and he didn’t entirely dislike it. He was a bit worried about what Sol had said, but it appeared that Cid was okay with their relationship and would welcome him into the carnival.

When they entered Cid’s tent, he was already waiting for them, looking stern and concerned about Gladio and Prompto’s disregard for whatever warnings he gave them regarding Ignis and Noctis. Ignis didn’t know what reason he had to be someone that Gladio should stay away from, but then again there was a lot that he wasn’t aware of. He had plenty of time to figure it out with Gladio, or at least he hoped he did.

“Take a seat you four,” Cid commanded. They sat on the floor with Prompto in Noctis’s lap. Ignis sat next to Gladio, but Gladio kept his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. “You four are going to be the death of me, I swear.” There was a silence as Cid sat at the edge of his cot. “Alright, let me hear it.”

“Ignis wishes to join me in the carnival,” Gladio said. “We are worried about whatever is binding him to Noctis and preventing him from joining us.”

“Noctis wishes to join as well,” Prompto said. That didn’t surprise Ignis. Not anymore after seeing whatever binding magic that had transpired between the two. “I hope you can give us your blessing.”

“And if I don’t?” Cid asked. “What if I say that neither of them can join?”

“I’m prepared to leave,” Prompto said without hesitation. That surprised them all. He never left the carnival grounds for anything or anyone. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and held him tightly, looking both pleased and worried.

“I am as well,” Gladio added. “There are some things more important than the carnival.”

Cid studied them in consideration. “Good. I wouldn’t be willing to help you all if you didn’t say that. Especially you, Prompto. Noctis is a Caelum, which is dangerous enough, but if you’re willing to step out beyond your own safety for him, then it’s obvious that it’s serious.”

“If he’s willing to give up everything for me, then I should be willing to do the same,” Prompto replied, echoing Gladio’s words. Ignis could see where they were best friends. He imagined that if Noctis and he never came into their world then Gladio and Prompto likely would have settled as lovers for the rest of their lives. It made him jealous for the closeness of their relationship, but he doubted that they were closer than Noctis and Ignis were.

Cid sighed, rubbing his eyes as if he were tired. “We’re going to have to do a strong magic to break the binding between generations of the Scientias serving the Caelums. It was a magic that started a few generations after the first Caelum rose to power, though I don’t have all the details. I do know that the Scientias are bound by blood to the Caelums, and if you want to break it then you’ll likely have to create a stronger blood bond with another person. You’ll have to basically swap one blood bond for this one.”

Everyone looked at Gladio and Ignis, the answer obvious. “Great. When can we get started then?” Gladio asked, not even hesitating on it.

“That sounds dangerous,” Ignis considered. “What will happen if it fails?”

“Chances are you will die,” Cid replied. There was a tense silence in the room. “You have to be sure that your connection is as strong as you think it is. It’s obvious that it is for Prompto and Noctis, but if it’s not strong enough between you two then you shouldn’t consider it.”

“I don’t want you to die for this,” Gladio said to Ignis. “I know I’m certain of our relationship, but even if there’s a small chance of your death, I don’t want it.”

Ignis felt like Gladio was telling him that he wanted to end it with him. “No,” Ignis said, ignoring the own pain in his heart at the notion. “I’m sure of our relationship. I have already told my parents the truth. I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for you. It seems obvious to me that this will work. I know it will.”

“Very well,” Cid replied. “After the carnival ends for today, we’ll get started. Prompto, I’ll trust you to do the ritual for them. I’ll give you instructions, but you’re more powerful than any of us. Your ability as fae will help.”

Prompto nodded, accepting the task instantly. “I know it will work,” he said. “I can see Ignis on the other side.” He looked at him in worry, though, like there was something else he was worried about. “Stay away from Sol, though.”

“She is becoming a problem,” Cid considered. “I’ll talk to her. Prompto, stay behind so I can talk to you about the ritual. You two, go enjoy yourselves before the carnival ends. I don’t want to be held responsible for you two night having a good evening before we do this if things go terribly wrong.”

Gladio nodded and stood up, helping Ignis to his feet. Ignis wasn’t sure what was going into such a ritual, but he had a feeling that it was going to be difficult for them to accomplish. It seemed Cid was prepared for the outcome, though, sending them on their way faster than Ignis would have anticipated. He expected more of a fight from Cid regarding him joining them. If anything, Prompto’s declaration for Noctis made things easier for him and Gladio.

“I have some concerns about you two,” Cid was saying to Prompto and Noctis as Gladio and Ignis began to leave the tent. “I don’t think your parents will be so willing to let you go.”

“I’m prepared,” Noctis replied as Ignis stepped out of the tent and into the warm night air. He hoped Noctis was right, but he doubted that Lady Aulea in the very least would let her son go without a fight. She was a lioness ready to pounce and protect her son at a moment’s notice, particularly if that meant getting him back to the path she had laid out for him. Lord Regis seemed more considerate of what Noctis wanted, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to get Noctis to change his mind either.

“Don’t worry too much about them,” Gladio assured him as they walked away. “Cid will help them.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis asked.

Gladio nodded. “He didn’t tell me much, but he said that he was worried about us because he used to be close to Noctis’s father. I think there’s more to it than what he’s saying, but Cid is just worried that Prompto will end up left behind like Noctis’s father left Cid behind.”

“I can’t really see it,” Ignis said honestly. He was following Gladio absentmindedly, his mind focused on whatever ritual they would have to complete as well as Cid’s concerns about Noctis. “I don’t think Noctis would willingly leave Prompto.”

“You’re probably right. I’ve never seen Prompto with anyone like he is with Noctis. It’s clear they’re very much in love.” Gladio took Ignis back to the carnival, ignoring the laughter and cheers from the patrons walking around. Sol had resumed her position as a firebreather on a pedestal, her eyes angry as fire in the form of a dragon exited her mouth. The patrons cheered around her, and she struck a pose before preparing for another demonstration, smoke exhaling from her mouth and nose.

“Prompto is worried about her,” Ignis said with a frown. “What did he mean by that?”

“Not sure,” Gladio replied. “But I can guarantee that I won’t let her hurt you. Not while I’m around.”

“I’m not some delicate flower in need of protecting,” Ignis pointed out as they stopped in front of a tent.

Gladio smiled at him. “You’re more precious than that to me. Come on. Let me show you something.”

He took Ignis’s hand and pulled him into the _Galaxies and Intricacies_ tent. Ignis was prepared to see some oddities or things in jars, something typical of a carnival with weird tent labels. But instead he was met with absolute darkness, no indication of whether or not there were walls to the tent or if it went on forever. At first, he was worried that they had stepped into the wrong tent, that something had happened and it wasn’t operational right now, but Gladio pulled him forward, stumbling in the darkness. There was a bright light overhead that began to shine.

It looked like the moon. No, it was the moon. It was shining so close to them that Ignis could reach out to touch it. How they were able to recreate the image of a celestial being within a tent, Ignis couldn’t tell. Someone had to have used a particular type of magic for it to be so beautiful and perfect. Slowly, Ignis reached out and touched the image of the moon, expecting it to be just a lit portrait. 

Instead it was warm to the touch, a soft glow that spread to his fingertips. As he touched it, the moon exploded into thousands of tiny stars expanding outwards in the otherwise dark tent, surrounding them both as Ignis stared on it awe and wonder. He saw Gladio’s smiling face, glowing in the gentle lights dancing around them. The lights swirled and formed nebulas of purple and blue, green and yellow, before disappearing and forming. It was as if the entire universe was being formed, undone, and reformed all within the tent.

“How is this possible?” Ignis asked. He wondered if they were alone in this tent, only able to see Gladio despite the lights of the galaxies ebbing and flowing. There wasn’t even an indication of where the tent entrance was.

“It’s a bit of magic that Prompto dreamt up,” Gladio replied. “Basically the magic recreates galaxies according to a person’s mood. When you step into the tent, the rest of the world falls away to complete the effect. Even if this room was crowded with other people, we wouldn’t know it.”

“How does he do it?” Ignis asked, remembering Cid had mentioned that Prompto was fae.

“He has more power than any of us,” Gladio replied. “If he were to leave the carnival then we could make it work, but things like this wouldn’t exist. We could make it work, but we wouldn’t be nearly as successful. Before he came along, the carnival wasn’t as magical as it is now.”

“No wonder Cid doesn’t want him leaving with Noctis,” Ignis considered. He put his hand in a galaxy, the starlight and supernovas dancing on his fingers, admiring the beauty of a magic beyond anything he thought was possible. 

Gladio nodded as he walked over to Ignis and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lightly, stirring a familiar desire in them both. “I would be more heartbroken if you decided to leave. I know he said you would be successful, but I’m worried about it.”

“I won’t go anywhere,” Ignis replied. “I assure you. Now that I have you, I can’t imagine being without you.”

That was all the reassurance Gladio seemed to need. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s again, the galaxies swirling around them in dancing pinks, blues, and reds. Ignis felt his worries fading away once more at Gladio’s touch, his eyes closing as Gladio’s tongue traced his hungrily. Gladio’s hands traced over Ignis’s arms, to his chest, caressing his skin as he worked his way down to his hips and pelvis. Ignis moaned into his touch as Gladio caressed the outside of his pants with his hand, stroking his cock as it became hard at his touch.

“Gladio,” Ignis warned as his breathing got more shallow, his desire growing despite his trepidation. “We shouldn’t do this in a public place.”

“They can’t see us,” Gladio reminded him, his hand reaching into Ignis’s pants. Ignis gasped and shuddered, moaning as Gladio stroked his cock lightly. “They can’t hear us. You can moan all you want, and no one will see it or hear it.”

There was a fluttering of the tent exit, either someone coming or going, but Gladio was right. It was absolutely silent in the tent, no indication of another person there, save for Ignis’s moans as Gladio stroked him. He felt himself giving into his desire as Gladio gently guided him to the floor, the galaxies dancing on their skin while Gladio removed Ignis’s pants and then his own.

“I know I should wait,” Gladio said as he inserted his fingers into Ignis, making him moan at the pressure. “But I can’t imagine not having you before this ritual.”

“Then have me,” Ignis moaned as Gladio expertly moved his fingers in and out of him, stretching him while pleasuring him.

“Turn around,” Gladio commanded as he pulled his fingers out of him. “It won’t hurt as much this way.”

Ignis obliged, feeling both exposed and excited as the stars danced across them both, the galaxies both volatile and beautiful, playing off of both of their wild desire. He expected Gladio to insert himself in him, but that’s now what happened. Instead Gladio proceeded to lick him, making him gasp at the expected wetness, his other hand reaching to stroke Ignis’s cock. 

“Gladio!” Ignis cried out, trying to get him to stop, both excited and embarrassed to enjoy the feel of his tongue against him like that. “You don’t… Nngh, oh Six… Don’t stop.”

Gladio continued, stroking him methodically while maneuvering his tongue with an expertness that seemed to only churn the desire deep within Ignis even more. How he knew how to pleasure Ignis so perfectly, his hand gripping his ass while he worked his other hand that Ignis could only shudder and moan for more. He didn’t even care anymore if it would hurt him. He just wanted all of Gladio in him now.

“Please,” Ignis begged as his hips swayed at Gladio’s touch. “Please more.”

Gladio pulled away then positioned himself, his cock begging for entry into Ignis. Somehow he had wetted his cock, but Ignis was too lost in his own desire for his lover to really question it. Just the very idea of Gladio’s hard penis pressed against his entrance made Ignis want more than his fill of Gladio.

“I’ll go slow,” Gladio said as a large blue and gold galaxy swirled around them.

He slowly inserted himself into Ignis, the pain exploding from within at his girth. Ignis took several deep breaths, trying to regain his center as he felt the pain ebbing away slowly as Gladio remained very still. He remained still until Ignis gave him the approval to move, slowly at first. The pain continued but slowly gave way to pleasure, and Ignis found himself no longer moaning from the pain but from the pleasure instead. Ignis grabbed his own cock and stroked it while Gladio pushed in and out of him, their moan mingling as Ignis’s hips swayed on their own.

Gladio pushed harder, and Ignis let out a cry in both pain and pleasure. “I’m up to the hilt,” Gladio said with a moan in his voice. “Fuck, Ignis, I’m trying not to lose it.”

“I am too,” Ignis gasped. His reply was honest. With Gladio in him, he felt like he was on the verge of climaxing, Gladio pressing so deep into him that he was hitting every pleasure center deep within him. “Just move how you want. Six, Gladio, just do it.”

As if to demonstrate how much Ignis wanted Gladio to thrust into him, deeper and harder, he moved his hips without any instruction, Gladio’s cock sliding in and out of him slowly and deeply. Gladio gripped Ignis’s hips tighter, moaning in disbelief at Ignis taking control. While Ignis moved, wanting more and more, to be filled with all of Gladio, Gladio lost his composure and began to thrust in and out of Ignis harder and faster.

Ignis lost his ability to move, his pleasure overcoming his senses, his hands braced against the floor as the galaxies around them swirled in passionate hues of gold and silver. He moaned loudly, Gladio’s huffing as he thrust in and out of him hard and deep sending the stars spiraling around them. Ignis stroked his cock in tandem with Gladio’s thrusts and felt himself climaxing, Gladio coming in him a moment after him. 

They were both still, panting as their desire was sated for the time being. Ignis immediately began to wonder about the practicality of them having sex in a tent while a carnival took place around them, but Gladio seemed to have planned everything. He pulled out of him and grabbed a cloth in his pants pocket, helping Ignis clean up before they could both get dressed again. Ignis felt weak and shaky in his hips, not used to having anyone in him in such a way, let alone someone as big as Gladio. The galaxies around them were still sparkling silver and gold as Gladio took Ignis into his arms again, holding him close, chest to chest, as Ignis rested his head against Gladio.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Gladio said desperately, his mind already back on the ritual ahead of them.

“I won’t,” Ignis replied, his mind thinking about the dangers of a ritual he didn’t understand. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I skipped a day of posting. I was in the hospital yesterday and therefore unable to write anything. My husband said it's retribution for what I put Prompto through. (I'm okay-ish now though)
> 
> Gladio: I'm gonna get Ignis a galaxy. Chicks love galaxies  
Ignis: I'm a man  
Gladio: All those years of academy training WASTED!
> 
> ***
> 
> Sol: Better be careful  
Ignis: Yeah we use lube  
Sol: That's not what I meant  
Gladio: I stretch him out first too  
Sol: 0____0


	27. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn makes an appearance at the carnival

Prompto didn’t know about this. He knew that Ignis was going to get through the ritual well enough, but there was a shift happening in the air. Things were being set into motion that he couldn’t see, largely because he was likely involved. The shift was happening rapidly, and he was considering telling Noctis to go back to the estate to see his parents. It would be safer there than at the carnival, and he had seen something in Lady Aulea’s future that concerned him. He had a feeling that whatever was going to happen would happen soon.

It didn’t help that halfway through Cid warning them that Noctis’s parents wouldn’t easily let him go that Ardyn walked into the tent like he owned the place. Prompto had no reason to be afraid of him, but the look he gave Noctis had concerned him. Instinctively, he stood in front of Noctis, blocking his path, his golden eyes violently looking at Noctis. 

“I am here to offer my assistance,” Ardyn said with a sweeping bow. “Your carnival is most beautiful, a fine collection of all the magic left in Eos.”

“And you are?” Cid asked, not moved by Ardyn’s flamboyance or the fact that he was obviously fae. He looked hesitant, though, concerned for the man that had made a sudden appearance while being able to so easily get through their warning signals.

“Ardyn Izunia, king of the fae,” he said as he gave another bow. “Prompto was so kind to bring me into your world, so I thought I would repay the kindness. I already put an end to that dreadful man who would hurt him, but I am afraid that is not enough thanks.”

“It’s that big that you’re here then, huh?” Cid asked as he glanced at Prompto, shifting nervously. “What’s your purpose for being here?”

“My brother,” Ardyn replied. “He left some business quite unfinished before he passed, the poor soul. I’m here to make sure that our business is concluded and resolved.”

“Sounds to me like you have a vendetta,” Cid pointed out. “I don’t want to get my carnies involved in anything dangerous.”

“I assure you that your carnies will remain safe and sound,” Ardyn said. “In fact, I am here to offer my assistance to Prompto. He deserves to embrace his power without being attacked or hurt anymore. As half fae, he is more powerful than any of us and should embrace his power.”

“Even more powerful than the king of the fae?” Cid asked.

“Indeed.” Ardyn smiled at Prompto in a way that was both lustful and inviting. Prompto swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, getting the distinct impression that the fae in his realm never denied him for both want and need to please their king. His eyes flickered to Noctis then, flashing dangerously but also in surprise. “I see you two have bonded together.”

“We have,” Prompto said quietly. “Our souls and fates are now bound together in the eyes of the Six.”

“Such a pity,” Ardyn replied. “To think that you would have been seduced by such a human that he would be granted your power as well.”

That had surprised Prompto. He knew that the Six had blessed their union, that Noctis had been granted some power or another, but he didn’t know that it was his entire power that was also granted to Noctis. That worried him. It left Noctis susceptible to attack from others now, giving him a much harder life ahead of him than was necessary. He didn’t want Noctis to suffer the same way he had.

“Does that mean he’s half fae now too?” Prompto asked as he gripped Noctis’s hand hard. Noctis squeezed it, both of them nervous and frightened. 

“Quite so,” Ardyn replied. “The Six have certainly blessed you, Noctis. What a pity.”

“I suppose it is a shame that you didn’t get to Prompto first,” Noctis replied, his eyes hard and cold. There was something that Noctis could see that Prompto couldn’t, which concerned him even more.

“The Six provide blessings in other ways,” Ardyn replied. “Who is to say that I won’t be able to take Prompto from you? After all, he would do well at a king’s side. He is certainly beautiful enough and kind enough to rule.”

“I think that’s Prompto’s choice to make,” Cid interrupted. “If he wants to stay with Noctis, then we can only support him.”

“Indeed,” Ardyn replied with another smile. “So what do you say? Will you accept me here to so I can teach Prompto, and now Noctis, how to control their powers so they are no longer harmed?”

Cid was silent for a while, considering. There was something that Ardyn was plotting, something that involved them all, and it concerned each of them. But he had promised that none of the carnies would get hurt, giving Cid the assurances that he needed. There was no need for a deal with Ardyn. He was king, and a king’s word as fae was stronger than any deal.

“Three days,” Cid said. “I’ll give you three days as a trial. If all goes well then you can stay on.”

“Fantastic,” Ardyn said as he clapped his hands together once. He took a step towards Prompto and touched his neck where he kept the silk tied as a choker, sending a shiver down his spine. “I look forward to showing you how to harness your power, my dear Prompto.” He bit his bottom lip as he looked at Prompto up and down, his gaze making Prompto blush. “All of it.”

“We’re doing a ritual later tonight,” Cid said as Ardyn made his way to the tent exit. “Assist Prompto in the process to make sure it goes smoothly.”

“Anything for the king of the carnival,” Ardyn replied with a smile before he stepped out of the tent.

“I don’t trust him,” Noctis immediately said, and Cid nodded in agreement. 

“He has alternative motives,” Cid agreed. “He’s here for someone. I feel like I’ve heard his name before, now that I think about it. I’ll have to do some research on it though. And it’s clear he wants your power, Prompto. Take care to protect yourself when you’re with him.”

“I’ll be by your side through it all,” Noctis replied.

Prompto put it out of his mind for the time being, though. He had to devote his energy to the ritual to ensure that Ignis and Gladio were bonded together to break the bond he had with Noctis instead. He couldn’t help but wonder if they didn’t break the bond then if Ignis and Noctis would have ended up together instead. It was very likely that Noctis and Ignis had the same thoughts about him and Gladio.

By the time he was done going over the details of the ritual with Cid, it was late, the carnival winding down for the night. Prompto poured over all of the details, repeating different aspects of it he wasn’t sure of while given pointers by Cid to make it more effective. The Six often demanded theatricality according to Cid, which meant that Prompto would likely have to look like he was conducting the ritual as well. But once he had poured over the details, he was worried about what this shift meant.

He continued to worry about it as he made his way back to his tent with Noctis, which now, he supposed, he could consider it to be their tent. Cid had told them that he was worried about Noctis’s parents not letting him go, but he hadn’t said that he couldn’t join them. Especially now that the Six had decided that they were one in the same. It worried him that Ignis and Gladio didn’t have such fortunes with the Six, making him think that whatever bond existed between the Scientias and Caelums was particularly strong. It was likely to be a painful experience for Ignis and Gladio both.

“I think it might be a good idea if you go and see your parents,” Prompto finally said after they entered the tent and Prompto considered his outfit of choice for the ritual. The robes that Ardyn had given him were the best option, though he didn’t want to admit it beings how Noctis clearly did not like how Ardyn had approached him. 

“What?” Noctis asked incredulously. “Why? You know if I go back then they won’t let me go.”

Prompto nodded at that as he started to change into the robes. “Then we should go together. There’s something that’s going to happen soon, and I can’t figure it out really. But I’m worried about your mother. I think something might happen to her.”

Noctis stared at him, clearly worried about what Prompto had said. “You never leave the carnival grounds. It must be serious. You know, Ardyn said I have your power, but I don’t think I can see the future. I can look into people, can tell what they’re thinking. I don’t need to do that though, to see how worried you are, even after everything she’s said.”

“We can go tomorrow,” Prompto offered. “Unless there’s a way for them to come here. But I don’t know if that’s a good idea either.”

“There’s no good answer for it,” Noctis conceded. “Because you can’t change the future even if you can see it, right?”

Prompto looked at him. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” Sorry didn’t quite cut it though. If he was right, which he always was, then whatever was coming for the Caelums was so dangerous that it was likely at least one of them would perish as a result of it. He was terrified to think about what that danger meant for Noctis, but he vowed to take Ardyn’s instructions seriously to try his best to protect him. 

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis replied. “I imagine it’s a lot like a curse, seeing the future but being unable to change it.”

“Pretty much,” Prompto agreed. “There is some variability. If something comes along and there’s a major change then it will alter the future. But it’s nothing I’ve been able to actively change myself. I guess that’s the peace of being with you. I can’t see your future because I can’t see mine.”

“It’s good to know that our futures are linked so closely together,” Noctis said as he walked over to Prompto. He helped Prompto with his robes, grimacing as he did so. “Please be careful around Ardyn. I don’t like how he looked at you… Or how you responded to him.”

“How I responded?” Prompto asked in confusion.

“When he looked like he wanted to devour you, you looked like you wanted him to do it,” Noctis said. There was a touch of jealousy in his tone. “Maybe it’s because he’s the king of the fae and is able to get what he wants because of it. Just be careful not to be alone with him.”

“I will be,” Prompto said. “I only want you, Noctis. I’m tired of others coming after me for my looks or my power or whatever. I just want to live a quiet life with you, traveling in the carnival or otherwise.”

Noctis hugged him then, holding him close, making Prompto want to spend the evening tumbling in the bed with him, just as they had once Nyx had found them laying together after having sex. Cid was kind enough to give him the night off, but he didn’t think that he could keep that up forever. Besides, he had to complete this ritual with Ignis and Gladio. They were depending on him.

“I see you’re wearing the robes I’ve gifted you,” Ardyn said as he walked into the tent, interrupting their moment together. 

“Usually we announce ourselves before entering,” Noctis warned as he pulled away from Prompto.

“Of course,” Ardyn replied. “My apologies.” He stepped towards them regardless. “Let me help you, Prompto. Your waist needs to be adjusted.”

“I can do it,” Noctis insisted, but Ardyn waved his hand dismissively.

“These robes from the fae realm are tricky,” Ardyn explained as he gestured towards his own elaborate robes of gold. “If not done correctly they’ll just fall off. As much as you would love to see him naked, I don’t think he would appreciate that during a ritual.”

Prompto could only concede to Ardyn’s suggestion, stepping towards him and turning around so he could fix his robes. Ardyn worked expertly on his robes as he had done the first time, taking his time to fix the thick band around the center. Prompto was acutely aware of Ardyn’s touch as he adjusted his robes, one hand on Prompto’s hip while his other twisted the band around his waist to make sure it was centered perfectly. The hand on his hip held him firmly, his thumb tracing the small of his back seductively, making Prompto blush.

Ardyn finished what he was doing to perfect Prompto’s robes. Instead of letting him go, his free hand traced up to Prompto’s neck, pulling him close to him. Prompto’s face flushed as he felt Ardyn’s hand on the front of his neck, unable to move by the power that Ardyn exerted over him. It was different than the power Verstael used. This was a seduction, a question for Prompto to give into a desire that Ardyn was intentionally stirring in him while Noctis looked on angrily. 

“Let him go,” Noctis said as Ardyn continued to trace Prompto’s neck down to his chest. “You’ve done what you needed to help him.”

“As king of the fae, any fae will crumble beneath my touch,” Ardyn said as he kissed the back of Prompto’s neck. Prompto shuddered at his, his mind going blank as Ardyn toyed with his nipple over his robe. “Even you would give into my desire now, Noctis. But right now, my mind is set on this one here.”

“Nngh!” Prompto moaned as Ardyn pressed into a spot on his lower back, sending a flush of pleasure through him that almost made him instantly climax.

“Why are you doing this?” Noctis demanded. “Hasn’t he been through enough?”

“I’m doing it because of you, not him,” Ardyn replied. “I can only assure you, though, that Prompto will enjoy every moment with me. My very touch makes the fae mad with pleasure. If I persist, Prompto will forget about you entirely and follow me around like my little pet.”

He continued to toy with Prompto, his hand on his back massaging the erogenous spot that made Prompto continue to cry out in pleasure. His mind was blank, not taking in anything that they were saying. All he knew what that he wanted Ardyn then and there, all thoughts of anything else entirely driven from his mind. Ardyn’s other hand trailed over the top of his robes, not touching any sexual area, yet driving him absolutely mad with desire. His hands themselves were magic, a flurry of sexual pleasure spreading through Prompto from his fingertips.

“Why? Why me?” Noctis demanded. He reached out to try and grab Prompto, but Ardyn took a step back and pulled Prompto with him.

“You are a Caelum, a descendant of Sonmus,” Ardyn said as he traced his hand back up to Prompto’s face and turned it to face him. Prompto looked at Ardyn’s lips, wondering what they tasted like, his body instinctively pressing against his as Ardyn’s hand massaged his lower back, just at the base above his ass. “I want to take everything from you and see you suffer.”

Before he could kiss him, Noctis reached out quickly and pulled Prompto away. In an instant, his thoughts came back to him, his love for Noctis back in his mind, all the desire for Ardyn gone in an instant. He collapsed onto the floor, his palms pressing against it as he looked down, wondering exactly how he lost himself so quickly and easily to Ardyn’s touch. Hadn’t Noctis already warned him?

_Whore._ The word echoed in his mind as tears blurred his vision. Why didn’t realize it before? He really was damned to give into his sexual desires, fulfilling everything that everyone had called him to this point. Prompto couldn’t look at Noctis as he stood between him and Ardyn. He couldn’t admit the truth to him that it was clear he didn’t deserve Noctis. Noctis was kind and pure, while he was just some whore who had been too socialized to give into any whim of temptation. Even the Six were wrong in bonding them together. Surely Noctis could see that now.

“Leave,” Noctis said. “There’s no way Cid will let you stay now.”

“Oh really?” Ardyn asked. Suddenly he was beside Prompto, crouching down, his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck. It didn’t matter that Noctis had been standing between them. The desire and pleasure came back to him instantly, his face flushed. “Tell me, Prompto, do you enjoy my touch?”

“Mmnn… Yes,” Prompto gasped as Ardyn caressed his ear with his lips.

“Tell me,” Ardyn nearly whispered in his ear. “Do you consent to my touch?”

“Yes,” Prompto moaned as Ardyn nipped his ear. 

“Leave,” Noctis said again angrily. Ardyn released him, the feelings once again disappearing as suddenly as they came on. 

“I will leave,” Ardyn said. “But I will see you at the ritual. Cid will not cast me out if he consents. And it’s clear he does. I would never force myself on someone. I don’t have to.”

Ardyn left the tent, leaving Noctis to stare angrily at the exit while Prompto looked down at his hands in tearful despair. There was a long silence between them, Prompto considering what he should do to accept the heartbreak and defeat easily as he felt Noctis’s anger coming off of him in waves. Just as soon as it had started, it was going to end. 

“You should go,” Prompto said softly as he continued to look at his hands pressed against the floor. 

“What?” Noctis asked. He looked at him in surprise. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Prompto cried. “It’s clear that I’m the whore that everyone says I am. Otherwise I wouldn’t have given into Ardyn just like that. You deserve someone who will be there for you, not someone you have to worry about. Please go, Noctis. I’ll figure out a way to break whatever bond we have so you don’t have to be worry about it.”

“No,” Noctis said as he knelt down in front of Prompto, looking at him intensely. “I’m not going anywhere. Ardyn said he has that ability for anyone who is fae. The Six granted me your powers, making me part fae. If he did the same thing to me, I would have reacted the same.”

“That’s… That’s not possible.” Prompto vaguely recalled what Ardyn had said when he was drowning in the pleasure that he brought out in him. 

“If anything, I should go because he’s doing this to hurt me, for whatever reason,” Noctis said sadly. “But I’m afraid if I leave you then it’ll be worse.”

“It was a mistake to bring Ardyn into this world,” Prompto admitted. “I was just so desperate to not be in pain anymore… I just accepted it and welcomed him without even thinking about it.”

“Anyone would have done the same,” Noctis replied.

He reached out and touched Prompto’s cheek, his touch cool and soft against his skin. It was a softer desire and pleasure in him, one that was a gentle yearning that made him want to reach out to him and hold him and be held by him. It wasn’t a loss of self or sacrifice for the sake of pleasure. It was an electricity that felt both exciting and comfortable, something that felt like home.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto sobbed as Noctis pulled him into his arms tightly. “He’s going to destroy everything, isn’t he? He’s going to destroy us.”

“No he won’t,” Noctis insisted. “He can try, but he will fail.”

Prompto clutched Noctis tightly, not responding to his challenge. As he held onto him, he thought of the future he had seen of Lady Aulea. He thought of what Ardyn had said while he had him drowning in pleasure. It all scared him, every moment of it, knowing that Ardyn was a large and visceral change to a life that they hadn’t even began to cultivate together.

What scared him most, though, was that he had a vision of Noctis’s future, coming on suddenly like a storm. It was only one brief flash, and then it was gone instantly, his future once again barred from his power. He saw Noctis standing at the alter waiting for Lunafreya to walk down the aisle for their wedding. But once it was gone again, it was as if the future was once again decided, like the Six themselves were doing everything in their power to keep Noctis and Prompto’s future interwoven.

Either way, disaster was on the horizon for them, and there was little they could do to stop it.


	28. Walk Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto conducts a ritual
> 
> TW: Major character death

There was a storm on the horizon. The Six were watching, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Cid was watching over the ritual in the main tent where all rituals were conducted. Prompto was dressed in his robes, making him shine like the evening star, his mind clearly focused. Noctis was standing behind him protectively, glaring at Ardyn who was smiling on next to Prompto, happy as a lark. A cauldron was brewing the ingredients over an open flame while Ignis and Gladio stared at each other, both of them holding each other’s hands.

If they weren’t about to conduct a deep piece of magic that reached to old magic of Eos, Cid would think that they were about to conduct a wedding ceremony. In essence, it was a bonding ritual deeper than any wedding could do. Cid considered the bond that Noctis and Prompto naturally created between each other. Even if things ended horribly for them and Noctis married Lunafreya, that bond would never be severed. In the end, Noctis would naturally go back to Prompto above all others. That’s how sacred magic worked.

Cid thought about Reggie and Aulea, about how their relationship had come at his expense. He didn’t want the same for Prompto. Before they had searched for Prompto when he had been taken by Verstael, Aulea had tried to strike a deal with him. _I’ll help you find Prompto if you leave without my son going with you. _He knew she was a shrewd woman when it came to protecting her family and had almost accepted the bargain, knowing that the temporary heartache would likely spare Prompto later pain. But Reggie had shown up before the deal could be struck, and he had insisted that no deals were to be made for their assistance. Aulea didn’t like it, but he wasn’t going to argue with Reggie.

Years ago, when they had been young and naïve, Reggie had been about as old as Noctis when they had met. Cid was far older than him, not particularly interested in anything but cultivating his magic and looking into starting a carnival with the magical beings of Eos. Reggie had been on board with it, going so far as to even learn how to use magic. They had cultivated many dreams together, and Reggie had promised with Cor and Clarus that they would join the carnival with him, creating the last safe haven for all the magical beings of Eos.

One day, when Cid had been talking to Reggie with a newfound enthusiasm that he hadn’t experienced before meeting the young lord, Reggie had suddenly kissed him. Cid had been taken aback by the notion. In his youth, Cid was fairly attractive, but he wasn’t rich or desirable like Reggie was. There was a huge age gap between them, making it taboo for them to be together, let alone the fact that they were both men put them at a disadvantage. But Reggie had been so adamant that he was going to join him in his carnival venture that Cid believed him, and they began a relationship despite Cid’s better judgment. 

Things went very well for them for some time, but everything changed when Aulea came into the picture. She was beautiful, young, brave, smart, all the things that a man sought in a woman. Reggie’s parents were talking about marriage between the two, but he had been stubborn in his relationship with Cid. At one point, Aulea seemed to concede that she wasn’t going to marry Reggie and had even met Cid and got on with him well. Cid had been a fool to think it so.

Aulea learned about his ability to strike deals, the magic that kept him bound to some and away from others. She had proposed funding the carnival to get it off the ground at the cost of giving up his relationship with Reggie. He had refused, citing that his relationship with Reggie was far more important than any pipedream that he had about a carnival. But then Cid got sick. He suspected that Aulea’s family had something to do with it, especially since they had the cure, but he couldn’t be sure. Aulea was instructed to give him the cure only if Reggie agreed to marry her. He did, and Cid struck the deal with Aulea to leave and not return to Insomnia for at least ten years. He added another ten himself for his own peace of mind, left Insomnia, and didn’t return until now.

What worried him wasn’t Gladio’s relationship with Ignis. It was Prompto’s with Noctis. They were at the stage now where Cid had believed that Reggie would stay with him forever, where their love had just blossomed suddenly and passionately, cultivating a whim of desire where they had been unafraid and unashamed to be together. Noctis was already engaged to Lunafreya, which meant it would be near impossible for Lady Aulea to let her son go quietly. Reggie might be more amenable since he had been with Cid in the past and knew what it was like to have to say goodbye to someone he loved. At least, Cid hoped that he had loved him to some capacity.

To Cid, Prompto and Noctis’s relationship seemed doomed already, paralleling his own relationship with Reggie but with a few changes. The changes only would make it harder and worse for them ultimately. Prompto had been through enough already. He didn’t think that the kid could survive a heartbreak like the one that was likely to occur, especially since they had bonded together in a way that he had never seen before. He had to give them the benefit of the doubt, even though he thought they were doomed. Maybe things would work out differently for them than it had for him.

Now that he saw Noctis standing behind Prompto as Prompto began the ritual, he hoped that his sense of impending doom was inaccurate and unfounded. The way that Noctis glared at Ardyn indicated that he wasn’t wrong. Ardyn was another wrench in their otherwise smooth carnival. He clearly looked at Prompto with lust that rivaled Noctis’s love, and he looked at Noctis with such scathing hatred that he was sure keeping him around for long would be dangerous. But he was king of the fae, not someone he could easily decline, and had promised not to hurt any of his carnies. He would have to make Noctis and Ignis officially a carnie as soon as possible to keep them safe. 

“Six we call upon thee,” Prompto declared as he held a dagger ceremoniously over the cauldron, pulling Cid out of his thoughts. A sickeningly sweet scent was coming from the cauldron, the mix of ingredients that Cid didn’t like to recall. Ignis and Gladio would both be donating some of their blood to the cauldron for the ceremony. “Hear us now as we humbly request your presence.”

There was a fluttering of the six tall candles placed in a circle, each one representing one of the Six Astrals. They went out completely then one by one were lit again by some invisible force, indicating that the Six were indeed present for the ritual. If Cid had done the ritual then it wasn’t likely they would listen so readily. Ardyn was right. Prompto had far more power than any of them realized, most of all the half fae himself. If he learned how to harness it then anyone who stood in his way would easily perish. Cid didn’t know exactly how being half fae made him more powerful than the king himself, but then again, magic seldom made sense.

“I call upon Titan, I call upon Shiva, I call upon Bahamut, I call upon Ramuh, I call upon Leviathan, I call upon Ifrit,” Prompto declared. “I call upon my own divinity.”

There was a static in the air as orbs around the candles began to form, the presence of the Six noted. There was an orb around Prompto and around Noctis as well. Prompto’s divinity was Noctis’s divinity. If he called upon his own, he was calling upon Noctis’s. It worried Cid that they were bonded together, far more than the Scientias and the Caelums ever had been. If things ended badly between them, they would likely still be able to feel each other. If this ritual was successful, Gladio and Ignis would be just as bonded.

“I bind thee, Ignis Scientia, to thee, Gladiolus Amicitia,” Prompto said as he dropped a piece of paper with their names in the cauldron. It was a simple gesture, but if the Six were appeased by their ritual it would be effective. The paper caught, a fire stronger than was typical for a paper on fire, erupting into strong flames that shot out of the cauldron. The Six were happy by this union.

Prompto recited the ritual over again two more times, doing the same actions again to strengthen the process. On the third time, he did not cast a piece of paper into the cauldron. Instead he looked at Gladio and Ignis seriously, his eyes alight with the ceremony. This was the part that really mattered. It was the part that would determine if the bonds between the Scientias and the Caelums would be severed and the bond between Gladio and Ignis would be accepted in its place.

“Six I beseech you,” Prompto said as he cut his own hand and dropped his blood into the cauldron. “Accept this sacrifice and sever the bond of blood between the Scientias and the Caelums. In its place, accept the bond between Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia.”

He reached for Gladio’s hand over the cauldron. Gladio reached out to him, facing him while still holding onto Ignis’s hand. Prompto took it and cut it. Gladio didn’t wince, didn’t make a sound. Instead he stood and waited, knowing that he had to wait for Ignis. Prompto did the same with Ignis, cutting his hand over the cauldron. They both waited, staring at Prompto for the cue to proceed.

“Accept their bond of blood and of love,” Prompto called as Ignis and Gladio turned their hands over, letting the blood fall into the fire. “Accept this blood bond that will last unto eternity. If you so accept this bond, make it known here and now.”

There was a moment of silence where nothing happened. Then, slowly, there were two orbs that appeared between Gladio and Ignis. They glowed warmly, both bright lights that were stronger in color than the softer hue of the other orbs in the air. They mingled together then separated again, turning from a pale gold to a bright blue before returning back to Gladio and Ignis. Everything was calm, save for Ignis’s panting. The ritual had worked, but as suspected, it was painful for Ignis. Severing a bond was always painful, no matter if a new one was created.

Still, Ignis did not cry out in the pain. The ritual was not yet done and wouldn’t be until the pain receded. Ignis clutched onto Gladio, panting heavily without crying out, trying to breathe through whatever pain he was feeling. It would either go away or kill him. Prompto had said that Ignis would survive it, but Cid wasn’t so sure. Luckily it wasn’t just wishful thinking, and Ignis eventually stopped panting and stood up straight, looking exhausted from the pain but otherwise okay. He nodded to Prompto, who continued the ritual.

“We thank thee, Titan. We thank thee, Shiva. We thank thee, Bahamut. We thank thee, Ramuh. We thank thee, Leviathan. We thank thee, Ifrit,” Prompto concluded. “All those who wish to stay are welcome, as long as they bear no harm. The Six are free to depart at any time, the ritual concluded, the bond complete and transferred.”

It was a simple way to end a complicated ritual, but it was effective. The orbs disappeared as the candles went out and did not light again. Prompto sighed, exhausted from the spiritual energy it took for him to conduct the ceremony. Ignis and Gladio looked at each other in delight, kissing each other deeply and passionately to know that the ritual was a success. Noctis was still looking on at Ardyn, but his gaze softened when he looked at Ignis. It must have had an effect on him as well. He likely could no longer readily feel Ignis’s presence the way a master and servant used to. Ultimately it was for the best. Ignis wanted to be with Gladio but couldn’t unless he severed that bond.

“Make sure you clean up when you’re done,” Cid said to them all. “Glad to see you’re not dead, Ignis. We’ll do the ritual tomorrow to make you a carnie.”

“Ritual?” Ignis asked as he looked at Gladio. 

“It’s nothing big,” Gladio replied with a shrug. “Just a few words and then we’re done.”

“No more blood?” Ignis asked. 

“Nope,” Gladio replied. “But there’s a lot of alcohol usually.”

“That sounds a lot better.” Ignis smiled at him, and Cid knew that they would be just fine.  
Ardyn walked over to Prompto and asked for his hand with a smile that seemed to indicate that something happened between them that Cid didn’t know about. Noctis insisted that it wasn’t necessary, but Ardyn took Prompto’s hand before he could stop him. Prompto used his uncut hand to hold onto Noctis, as if looking for an anchor, while Ardyn healed him quickly and simply with his power. His hand lingered on Prompto’s longer than necessary before he released him and walked over to Ignis and Gladio and did the same, congratulating them on their union. 

Cid excused himself to go back to his tent, tired from just observing the ritual and from running the carnival. It was always a long night, but they were made longer by these rituals that took place so frequently. He was beginning to wonder why he came to Insomnia in the first place. Soon the patrons would get tired or suspicious of the carnival, their natural inclination for the magic of Eos turning to anger. When that happened, Cid always packed up and they left without a word. It was coming soon, he could feel it. They didn’t have much more time left in Insomnia. 

“Hey pawpaw,” Cindy said as he approached his tent. He had been so busy with everything else that he hadn’t spent much time speaking with his granddaughter. They weren’t even related by blood, if he was honest with everyone. He had taken her in as a baby when she had been abandoned and decided he was too old for a daughter and decided to call her his granddaughter instead. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m getting too old for this,” Cid replied as they both entered the tent. “You might be taking over sooner rather than later. I need to rest.”

“We should probably move on from Insomnia soon too,” Cindy considered. “Before we have to deal with the good people of Insomnia anymore.”

“Good people of Insomina, my ass,” Cid spat. “Where were the good people when Gladio got hurt? Where were these good people when Nyx was about to be burned? Where were the good people… Where were the good people when Reggie left me high and dry? No, there are no good people in Insomnia, or in Eos for that matter. They just dress in their fancy clothes and ride their high tech automobiles to cover up their shame and guilt because they know that they’ll never be the good, honest people they pretend to be. The life of a carnie is a hard one, but we live by our truth and protect our own. These ‘good people’ would rather see us rot than lift a finger to help.”

There was a silence between them as Cid thought bitterly about his life. Cindy didn’t quite know what to say either. Cid would have been surprised if she did know what to say. He let out a sigh as he sat on the cot and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“I’m sorry Cindy,” Cid apologized. “This city does strange things to me just like we enchant the patrons. The sooner we’re out of here the better.”

“When can we leave then?” Cindy asked.

“Just a couple of things to clean up and then we’ll be gone.”

Cid thought about what that meant. He had to have Prompto and Noctis clear things up with Reggie and Aulea soon, and by soon he meant within the next couple of days. There was no telling if Noctis would be joining them on the road or if Aulea would prevent him from going with them. He just hoped that, whatever the choice, Prompto wouldn’t be too heartbroken to carry on.

*** 

The storm raged around the estate. Usually Lady Aulea could sleep soundly, peacefully, through the terrible weather, but not tonight. Tonight the weather was dangerous, more sinister, the call of death on the air. She thought of her son beneath the tents at the carnival and hoped he was safe. There was a lot she had to apologize for, both to him and Prompto, but he had not returned since they had found Prompto. She would go and see him tomorrow, clear the air with him, and try one more time for him to come home. If not, she would let him go. That’s what Regis and she had agreed on.

There was a chill in the air that told her she would never make it to tomorrow, much less the carnival grounds. Regis was sleeping soundly in bed, but Aulea had gotten up and moved to the window, staring out at the storm as the rain and wind clattered loudly against the window. There was a specter on the wind demanding entry. If it didn’t find its way in through the window, it would find another way in. Aulea was sure of that.

Quietly, Aulea made her way to the writing desk in the corner, grabbing a quill, parchment, and ink to write her farewell. She thought about what to write, how to phrase it so that Noctis knew that she loved him, that she was sorry for putting both him and Regis through any pain. When the words came to her, she began to write, the quill scratching against the paper loudly. Still, Regis continued to sleep.

_My loves,_

_I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you and the pain you may feel at my departure. Please know that I did not choose this ending. This death was not of my own making. Please make the best decision you can for your lives, even if it is a hard one or one you may not like. I hope you find peace and solace in knowing that I will always be with you, watching over you and ensuring your peace and happiness._

_Love always,_  
Aulea  
Wife and mother 

It was simple, perhaps too simple, but there was nothing else to be said for it. She let the ink dry, folded it, and placed it inside an envelope before sealing it with the Caelum wax seal. The storm raged on behind her, beckoning her forward to meet her maker. She stood up and walked back to the window. A flash of thunder illuminated the grounds before her. There was a man with golden eyes waiting for her, staring up at her with a sinister smile. When the lightning flashed again, he was gone.

Aulea knew this was whoever had taken possession of Prompto. She knew it was the man that the woman had warned her about all those years ago. Quietly, she walked over to Regis and kissed him on the lips. Half asleep, he reached up and kissed her lovingly. She was truly sorry for taking him away from Cid, but she was grateful that he had never once taken it out on her, instead choosing to love her entirely. It was more than she deserved, and while some part of her wanted Noctis to marry Lunafreya and have an easy life, she also wanted him to have the happiness he sought with Prompto. 

Regis fell back to sleep instantly as Aulea pulled away, somberly grabbing the candelabra on the desk and leaving the bedroom. She looked back at her husband and whispered a final farewell before closing the door behind her, her heart breaking more for the pain he and Noctis would feel at her parting. She would miss them dearly and teared up at the thought of not being able to hold them in her arms again. It pained her to think that the last time she saw her son they had been fighting. All she wanted to do right now was hold him tightly and tell him how much she loved him.

When Aulea made her way downstairs to the front door, the man was already inside, waiting for her. She walked tall towards him, proud and brave. She was a Caelum after all, not some scared little doe lost in the woods. There was a word of hope that she kept in her heart from the woman who had told her the future all those years ago. _If you are the first to die, you will be the only to die. Take heart and know that the man who loves your son will not let him perish, although it will come at great sacrifice to you and to him… To my son._

Aulea knew that the woman she had met was Prompto’s mother, although it was obvious that Prompto never had the pleasure of knowing her. When she looked at it objectively, he had been beaten, abused, and scarred in irreparable ways. Noctis had loved him regardless, and it was both beautiful and sad to her. She knew Regis loved her dearly, but a love like that was something she was envious of. Anyone would be. It was rare and pure and made her hate herself for how she treated Prompto and how she still wanted Noctis to marry Lunafreya. But their love didn’t change her desire to protect her son, which was why she was there now. She had to protect him by sacrificing herself and leave Prompto to do the rest.

“It’s a shame you married into this family,” the man said with a voice that sent a chill up her spine. “It would have spared you this fate.”

“You will succeed in killing me,” Aulea said proudly. “But you will not succeed in destroying my husband or my son. The line of Somnus will remain strong. Mark my words, you will fall and my son will take your place.”

The thought came to her suddenly, like a premonition on the wind, but her voice trembled as she spoke. The man laughed at that before he lashed out, grabbing her throat tightly, forcing the air out of her lungs. She clutched his wrist instinctively, trying to get him to stop even though she knew it was fruitless.

“I will see your entire family burn,” he said with a laugh.

Aulea felt the life drain from her quickly. There was no fighting it. As she felt her life slipping from her, seemingly flowing into the man, her mind drifted to her husband sleeping upstairs and her son down at the carnival grounds._ Six hear my prayer. Do not let him get to them. Do not let him harm them. Let my death not be in vain._

Her mind suddenly pictured Prompto, and she called out to him, begging him to come to her aid to protect both her son and her husband. _Prompto, I’m sorry. I see your power. Please protect them. Please help them. Keep them safe at all costs._

Aulea drifted off, the pain of being strangled no longer quite so intense. She could hear her ancestors beckoning her forth. She pictured her husband and son in her mind, her love for them overflowing, peace settling into her heart as she knew that her death would not be in vain. They would be protected, safe from harm, although not from pain. That was enough for her. 

***

Prompto sat up in bed, panting quickly, his breathing shallow as he looked around the room for the danger. They had immediately gone to bed after the ritual, both of them exhausted from dealing with Ardyn and the ritual. Noctis was sleeping soundly next to him, looking peaceful in his rest. But Prompto knew something was very wrong. He had heard Lady Aulea call to him in her last moments on Eos, calling to him to protect both Noctis and his father.

“Wake up,” Prompto said as he shook him awake. He opened his eyes groggily, half asleep, as Prompto got out of bed and got dressed quickly. “We have to go.”

“Where are we going?” Noctis asked as he sat up, more awake now that he saw Prompto preparing to leave the carnival grounds.

“We have to go to the estate,” Prompto declared. “Something’s wrong. I think it’s your mother.”

Noctis was out of bed instantly, getting dressed faster than Prompto could keep up with, the storm beating against the tent violently. “Will we be able to make it there in the weather?”

“We don’t have a choice. If we don’t go now, I’m afraid of what will happen to your father.” Prompto grabbed a heavy cloak for the rain but stopped when the tent opened and Cid stepped inside. “Cid. We have to go.”

“I know. Something’s wrong. I can feel it in the air.” Cid pulled a pendant out from his shirt. “I saved this in an emergency. It’ll take you to Reggie in an instant. It’s only good for one use but should work for you both. Both of you need to be careful. I don’t want anyone to accuse you of something you didn’t do.”

Noctis and Prompto both knew what that meant. If someone was hurt and Prompto was there, he would be the first to be accused. They would have to take care of this swiftly, to ensure Regis’s safety then leave immediately. Otherwise Prompto would be in danger of being hurt or arrested for something he didn’t do.

“Let’s go,” Prompto said, fierce and sure. It was the first time he was voluntarily leaving the carnival grounds, but Lady Aulea had called to him in her final moments to protect Noctis and Regis both. He knew it was something he had to do without hesitation. 

Cid handed him the vial then stood back. “Good luck, kid.”

Prompto thanked him then opened the vial. It wasn’t the type that you drank. He grabbed Noctis’s hand tightly and smashed it to the ground between the two. With a flash and a painful pull in his stomach, they were no longer in the tent, surrounded by everything he knew that kept him safe. Instead, they were in a quiet room, the storm raging outside angrily. Prompto looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark, and noticed that they were in a bedroom with Regis sleeping soundly in the bed.

“Dad!” Noctis called as he ran over to his father.

“What’s wrong?” his father asked as he sat up and instantly looked at them. Prompto was staring at the door, waiting for it to open and whatever danger was on the other side to come hurling towards them. He quickly began muttering an enchantment, trying to create a protective barrier between them and whatever was outside.

“Where’s mom?” Noctis asked instead of replying.

“She was… She’s not here.” Regis immediately got out of bed and walked towards the door. “I need to find her.”

“Don’t,” Prompto commanded Regis. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, the danger in the house not gone yet. “Something’s here. Lady Aulea called out to me to protect you two, and that’s what I intend to do.”

“Called out to you?” Regis asked, his eyes wide. He looked at Prompto’s somber face and understood what that meant. “I need to find her!”

There was a loud knocking on the door before Regis could open it, stopping him from taking another step forward. Prompto began uttering the enchantment again, calling on the Six to protect them now. The banging continued before the door handle jiggled. The door wasn’t budging though. Prompto’s enchantment was working so far, but there was a pressure trying to prod its way into the room and break the protection that Prompto was casting. Regis was backing away from the door, standing with Noctis as they gripped each other in fear.

A wave of darkness washed over Prompto, and he stumbled backwards but kept muttering the enchantment. He knew that power well. It was Ardyn. Prompto recalled what Ardyn had said, how he was stronger than any of them, including the king himself. He pushed forward, willing his own light to encase the room. A soft glow formed around them, casting a protective glow around them. He pressed it forward more, spreading out from the room and throughout the entire estate, down the steps where Aulea’s body was waiting for them, out onto the front lawn.

It was difficult, and Prompto felt his power draining from him quickly. He wasn’t used to this, but he held on tightly, knowing that he had to do this or they would suffer the consequences. Finally, he felt Ardyn leaving, his presence disappearing as Prompto cast him out of the estate. When he was sure he was gone, Prompto stopped the enchantment, the glow receding back into him. Immediately he felt himself go woozy and collapsed onto the ground.

“Prompto!” Noctis called as he ran over to him. He looked at him in concern, but Prompto’s eyelids were heavy from all his energy being drained.

“It’s safe for now,” Prompto said weakly. He looked up at Noctis, reaching out to touch his face gently. “I’m sorry.”

Regis immediately left the room and ran downstairs, calling for aid when he saw what was waiting for him by the front door. Prompto didn’t need to see it to know that Lady Aulea was gone from this world, her spirit left for good. He had the strong sensation that if he didn’t leave then he would be questioned by the police for her murder, but he was too weak to move and hoped that Regis would have the wherewithal to proclaim his innocence.

“Don’t go,” Prompto said as Noctis made to get up and join his father. 

“She’s my mother,” Noctis snapped as he pulled away from Prompto quickly.

Prompto winced at the volatility in his words, not sure what he did to earn his scorn. “I know,” Prompto whispered as he felt himself losing consciousness. “I don’t want you to have to see that.”

He was woozy as Noctis left the room anyway, leaving him there to try and stay conscious. It wasn’t working. His eyelids grew heavy as he felt himself drifting off, his body drained of all energy. Prompto fell backwards onto the floor, his breathing deep as he felt his consciousness leave his body. _I’m sorry, too, Lady Aulea. I hope I can protect them._

Prompto heard Noctis and Regis call out to Lady Aulea as he slipped away, hoping that it had been enough to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad writing Aulea's death, especially since she and Noctis weren't on good terms and Prompto was insisting on them talking before something happened. I'm such a terrible person for dreaming this up. Forgive me T____T


	29. After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to deal with the loss of his mother

Noctis sat next to his father, both of them with their head in their hands. Cor was on the scene with other police, the coroner’s office taking away Lady Aulea for an autopsy. The staff were on hand, scared and alert that she had been murdered while everyone had slept. They had gotten there too late, and Prompto knew it. Noctis was angry that they weren’t there on time, and he was angry that he took it out on Prompto. He was just trying to protect him. 

He didn’t know where Prompto was right now. He had been so distracted by the loss of his mother that he couldn’t think of anything else. All he knew was that he ran downstairs and had seen his father cradling her lifeless body, calling out to her to wake up, and had collapsed in the pain and agony of losing her. He never had the chance to talk to her like Prompto had suggested. They were too late for him to make amends.

Sunlight was filtering through as the storm had cleared, the dawn bringing a new day where everything was the same and everything had changed. Noctis looked at his father as they sat on the bottom steps of the large staircase. His father wrapped his arm around Noctis and held him close, all propriety forgotten in their grief. They were alone in the world in their grief, unable to move forward without any answers as to who had killed his mother.

“Why is there a carnie passed out in your room?” Cor asked as he approached Regis and Noctis, descending the steps behind them. He had done a thorough sweep of the mansion for any suspicious persons hiding, but of course there were none. Prompto’s power had cast out whoever was on the other side of the door.

“Prompto,” Noctis said, suddenly remembering how Prompto had collapsed on the ground after he knew they were safe.

He stood up and ran upstairs and into his parents’ bedroom. Prompto was still on the floor, his face pale, either sound asleep or otherwise unconscious. Why did he leave Prompto alone? It was clear that he was suffering, his energy drained from trying to protect them. Noctis had so easily left him to find his mother, but he hadn’t even bothered to check in on him. It was cruel of him, especially since he had snapped at Prompto. For someone with such a fragile psyche, it was as good as a rejection, even in these circumstances.

“Prompto,” Noctis called to him as he fell to the ground next to him. He pulled Prompto into his arms, trying to shake him awake. “Prompto, please wake up.”

There was a long moment of silence then Prompto slowly began to stir. He let out a moan, either in pain or exhaustion, and Noctis was vaguely aware that Cor was watching them from the door. Prompto’s hand reached up to his head, rubbing his forehead as he sat up slowly. Noctis stared at him, willing him to not be upset with him, but his breath caught when he saw that Prompto’s eyes were full of tears.   
“I’m so sorry,” Prompto whispered. “I’m sorry we didn’t make it in time. It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis said. He was very much aware of Cor now, who had stiffened and was watching them intently now. To him, that must have sounded like a confession.

“It was Ardyn,” Prompto admitted. “I felt his presence. He did this. There’s no one else it could be. I let him in. If I hadn’t… I’m sorry. I should have just let everything end there at the hotel room instead of letting him in.”

Noctis was shocked by the admission. If Prompto knew it was Ardyn who had done it, then it was no wonder he blamed himself for it. Could he even look past the fact that Prompto had been the one to accept him into Eos? He knew logically that Prompto was being severely harmed when he had pulled Ardyn to Eos with the promise that the pain would stop. But right now he could only think about how if Ardyn wasn’t in Eos then his mother would still be alive. Prompto seemed to think the same and pulled away from Noctis. Noctis could feel his pain and heartbreak, but he was too lost in his grief to worry about how Prompto felt.

“Prompto,” Cor said as he approached them. Prompto looked up at Cor. Even in his pain, Noctis still found Prompto to be beautiful, his long lashes highlighting the freckles on his tear stained cheeks. “You’re going to have to come with me.”

“No he’s not,” Nyx said at the door suddenly. Noctis was shocked. From what he understood, Nyx never left the carnival grounds. “Unless he’s under arrest.”

“It’s okay, Nyx,” Prompto whispered as he stood up. “I deserve this, and worse.” He looked down at Noctis, his tears falling to the ground. “I’m sorry, Noctis. Please have a happy life with Lunafreya once you heal from this.”

“Wait,” Noctis said as he realized what Prompto was saying. He grabbed Prompto’s hand as he took a step away from him. Prompto looked back at him in shock and dismay. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Cor, he didn’t do anything wrong.” He looked at Cor in gentle pleading. “He’s too afraid to even step outside the carnival grounds.”

“Then how is he here now?” Cor pointed out. 

“Lady Aulea called to me in my sleep,” Prompto explained honestly. “I woke up and felt something was off and immediately took Noctis here. It’s the only time I’ve been willingly off the grounds.”

Cor thought about it, clearly considering the situation. He looked at Nyx, who stared at him with an intensity that went beyond just the normal pleading for reprieve. Noctis wondered if there was something between them that he had missed. He thought about what he could do to make Cor more likely to accept what they were saying.

“Very well,” Cor said. “But we’re going to have a long conversation downstairs. With all of you. And I will know if you’re lying.”

Noctis stood up and gripped Prompto’s hand tightly. He didn’t know how to feel about the situation, about Ardyn being in the world because of Prompto, but he knew he didn’t want Prompto to just disappear. It was selfish of him to keep Prompto in limbo like this, but there was a lot he had to sort through. But could he even see himself leaving Prompto because of this? It seemed highly unlikely. After all, he wasn’t the one who had killed his mother. Ardyn was.

Prompto was intentionally not touching Noctis as they made their way downstairs. Nyx was walking close to Cor in a way that betrayed how close they actually were, but Noctis could only worry about what was going to happen to his family and his lover now that his mother was gone. This changed everything, didn’t it? Could he just leave his father for Prompto and the carnival now that he was all alone? Prompto wouldn’t be willing to stay behind with him, would he? His mind was reeling from all the questions that were consumed by his grief and fear, and the anxious looks of despair and sadness that Prompto were giving him only made things harder and more unclear. He still couldn’t see Noctis’s future, could he?

“I’m going to talk to this one alone,” Cor said as they approached Regis at the bottom of the stairs. “We’ll talk in the kitchen.”

“Cor,” Regis said as he looked up at them. Cor was already leading Prompto away, who could only look back at Noctis and Regis with such a profound sadness that Noctis felt like he was about to disappear at any moment. “He is innocent. He saved our lives last night.”

“I still need to get to the bottom of it,” Cor replied with a nod. “Come on, Prompto. It won’t take but a minute.”

Prompto only nodded and walked away with the constable, leaving them all to stand there and wait for him to be finished. Noctis worried about his father and about Prompto, but truth be told he couldn’t figure out who he felt more worried for. His pain and sadness at the loss of his mother was overwhelming everything that it made it difficult to think or to say anything. Instead, he just sat next to his father and waited in silence. Nyx was leaning against the railing of the staircase, his head resting against his arm. He looked worried for Prompto, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel a pang of possessiveness. Hadn’t he conceded to let Prompto go?

“My father warned me about this,” Regis said quietly. Noctis and Nyx both stared at him. “He said it was the curse of Somnus. It would eventually catch up to us.”

“You can’t possibly believe that’s what did this,” Noctis argued.

“What about the curse of Somnus?” Nyx asked quickly over Noctis’s protests.

“The first of our line, at least in written history, was a man named Somnus,” Regis explained. “It was said that he ruled Lucis before things changed. But he had a brother who was said to be magically gifted. A healer of sorts. They hated each other, and Somnus, the second brother, ended up having to cast his brother out. It’s hard to say who was in the wrong or not since legends get vague on the details. But Somnus cast his brother out to another realm where his brother’s power would only grow to immeasurable heights until one day he came back for revenge. This is that revenge. To destroy the line of Somnus.”

“What was his brother’s name?” Noctis asked, his heart racing. 

“I have to think about that,” Regis replied honestly. “It’s been so long since I heard the tale. I’ve put it out of my mind until now. But there was a prophecy that said an innocent soul would unknowingly unleash the curse upon us. It doesn’t say how it ends, though. Ah, Ardyn was his brother’s name. I’m sure of it.”

Noctis looked at Nyx sharply, both of their faces pale. For those who dabbled only briefly in the magic of Eos, or not at all, the name, the prophecy, the curse, all of those would seem just a fairytale. But they knew better. Ardyn had been pulled into Eos when Prompto was at his weakest, unintentionally bringing in the damnation of the Caelum line into their world. The guilt that he must have felt at knowing that he had brought Ardyn to them was likely comparable to Noctis’s grief. 

“The curse is real,” Nyx said softly as he looked at them. “I have to tell Cid. We have to go.”

“But Prompto…” Noctis trailed off as the front door opened, interrupting their conversation.

Lunafreya walked through the door, looking both flustered and saddened, with Ravus behind her as her protector. Gentiana was with them as well, reserved and unspeaking as usual. Lunafreya rushed over to Noctis and hugged him tightly before he could say anything, holding him compassionately with a love he could not reciprocate. He stood there awkwardly, knowing that Prompto was just in the other room, being questioned by Cor.

“I am so sorry, Noctis,” Lunafreya said as she pulled away. She gripped both of his hands tightly, looking at him with tears in her eyes. “I will be here for you through it all. Your mother was a kind and smart woman. When we are married, we will honor her most beautifully at the wedding.”

“We’re done,” Cor said as he and Prompto walked back into the foyer. Prompto was looking at Noctis, his hands in Luna’s, and Noctis could feel the pain and heartbreak coursing through him. He was assuming the worst, and they had been caught in as compromising a situation as a proper lady could be caught in.

“What’s the verdict?” Nyx asked as he walked over to Cor.

“I can’t use any of his testimony, of course, but you knew that,” Cor said with an edge to his voice. “This is beyond the scope of the law.”

“How can you say that?” Lunafreya demanded. “Lady Aulea has been murdered in cold blood. How can you not want to seek justice?!”

“He never said that justice will not be sought,” Nyx replied. It was an absentminded dismissal. He didn’t even look at Lunafreya, choosing instead to keep his eyes fixated on Cor. “You know what we need to do.”

Cor looked at him angrily but nodded anyway. “Don’t leave town until it is settled then. I’m sure the other on the force will have questions for you all.” He turned to look at Prompto. “Get some rest. You need it.”

Prompto nodded, still avoiding Noctis’s gaze, even though he had pulled away from Lunafreya’s touch. “Nyx, we should go.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Ravus said suddenly as he stepped in. Everyone stared at him intently. “Where do you get off on running around and destroying so many lives? Look at my sister and how worried she is.”

Prompto shifted nervously, glancing from Lunafreya to Noctis then down at his hands. Noctis stepped forward, knowing that it wasn’t right of Ravus to be so harsh on him. He was the one who made the decision to be with Prompto. If anything, they should be mad at him.

“Hold on,” Noctis said as he approached them. “None of this is Prompto’s fault.” He looked at Luna apologetically. “I chose to be with him, Luna. I’m sorry to hurt you, but it’s the truth.”

Lunafreya looked at him in obvious despair. At the same time, Prompto attempted to maneuver around Ravus to walk outside and leave the estate, but Ravus grabbed his arm quickly, slapping him across the face. Prompto, still weak from the energy that had been drained in protecting Noctis and Regis, collapsed to the ground. There was a scrambling of bodies at that moment. Ravus made to attack Prompto again, but Cor and Nyx both stopped him before anything could happen. Regis was on his feet, commanding him to stop while Luna and Gentiana stood next to him, trying to stay out of the way of the scuffle. Noctis was over to Prompto quickly, holding him in his arms to protect him from anymore pain.

“Look what you’ve done,” Ravus snapped to Prompto as he pulled away from Cor and Nyx, walking towards the door. “You’ve ruined everything. I bet if Noctis hadn’t been in your bed last night then Lady Aulea would still be alive.”

Prompto winced at the words as if in pain, but Noctis only pulled him closer, his head buried in Noctis’s chest. Noctis didn’t need this pain on top of the loss of his mother. It was difficult enough coming to terms with the fact that she was gone from this world, his pain palpable as he held Prompto close. He could feel the guilt and shame radiating from Prompto, knowing that he likely blamed himself for the death of his mother, for taking him from Lunafreya, from how horribly wrong everything had gone. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said to Lunafreya as he held Prompto. He stared into her blue eyes, rimmed with tears, to let her know just how serious he was. “I cannot marry you, Luna. I am in love with Prompto.”  
Lunafreya stared at him intently, her pain and heartache making Noctis feel guilty that he had to reject her. After all, the had grown together, assumed that they would be married one day, unworried about the future that was assured together. Ravus had been right about one thing. If the carnival had never come to town, he would still be engaged to Lunafreya. His mother would likely still be alive. Then again, that wasn’t to say that Ardyn wouldn’t have found another way into Eos, or even taken advantage of Prompto’s vulnerability at a later point in time.

“When you change your mind, I will be waiting,” Lunafreya said. “I’m not giving up. Once you come to your senses you will see that the path your mother laid for you is the correct one.”

She said it in such a tone that meant for Noctis to consider what his mother’s wishes were. It was obvious that she didn’t want him to be with Prompto and preferred Lunafreya as his partner in life. But he had to follow his heart and do what he believed was best, didn’t he? Then again, if he hadn’t pursued Prompto then his mother might still be alive. What if being with Prompto was the wrong decision, no matter how bonded they were or how much they loved each other? 

“Lunafreya, my dear,” Regis said as he walked her to the door with Gentiana. Ravus was waiting outside, pacing angrily while Cor and Nyx made sure he couldn’t get back inside to attack Prompto. “Now is not the time to consider such things. For now, let the matter rest. Noctis has made his choice.”

“But, surely you would want us to marry,” Lunafreya said, her eyes wide as she looked back at Noctis holding Prompto. Noctis was focused on the warmth from Prompto as he held him, both of them stricken with pain and grief, guilt and shame. “Lady Aulea-”

“Would want my son to be happy above all else,” Regis finished for her. “She may have been adamant about the union, but ultimately if Noctis disagreed, she would concede. It was her way to push until she knew for sure that Noctis was making a choice from his heart. Look at him. Even in his grief, his first response is to reach for Prompto. No one else. Surely you can understand that.”

Luna looked from Regis to Noctis, her mind trying to cope with what Regis had said. Noctis looked up at her apologetically, feeling guilty for breaking her heart but taking his father’s words seriously. He instinctively reached for Prompto, no matter the circumstances, desiring him above all else. His father was right. If he listened to his heart, it always would reach out for Prompto before anything else. That was something he couldn’t deny, even amid his pain, confusion, and grief. 

Regis showed Lunafreya out, leaving Cor and Nyx to do the rest before walking back inside. He approached Noctis and Prompto and knelt down. Prompto pulled away from Noctis, looking at Regis tearfully. There was a red mark on his face where Ravus had hit him. Regis took out a kerchief and gently wiped away Prompto’s tears the same way he would have done for Noctis. It was a fatherly touch, one that clearly caused Prompto a lot of fear until he realized that Regis wasn’t going to hurt him.

“I am truly sorry for that,” Regis said kindly. “Thank you for protecting me and my son last night. I am sorry that the only thing you have received from it has been pain.”

“Don’t thank me,” Prompto said. “I was the one that let Ardyn into Eos. You should be hurting me, not consoling me.”

Regis looked at him in shock, Noctis feeling both saddened by Prompto’s blatant disregard for his own self and pain at Prompto believing that he deserved to be hurt. “Prompto,” Noctis interrupted before Regis could say anything. “You are not at fault. Anyone in your situation would have asked for help, no matter who it came from. You didn’t know what would happen when you accepted his help.”

“Noctis is right,” Regis replied. “You didn’t bring him here to hurt us, did you?” When Prompto shook his head, Regis ruffled his hair with a fatherly touch. “Then you are quite innocent in all this. My son is able to tell who has a good heart. He wouldn’t love you otherwise.”

Prompto nodded, his face flushed in clear discomfort from someone treating him so tenderly. Noctis kissed his forehead, trying to stifle his own pain and grief by reaching out to the one person he knew he loved. Things were uncertain now. There was no guarantee that he would be able to stay with Prompto if Prompto decided to go with the carnival when they left and Noctis had to stay behind. But didn’t he say that he would leave to be with Noctis if it came down to it? There was so much that was left uncertain that it scared Noctis to think that he could lose what he had just gotten in such a short span of time.

“I have to stop Ardyn,” Prompto declared as he looked at Regis and Noctis fiercely. “It’s my fault that he’s here. I have to be the one to stop him.”

“No,” Noctis argued, but Prompto was getting to his feet already. They all stood as Nyx and Cor walked back into the mansion, looking at them to assess the situation. “You don’t have to be the one to do it. If anything, we can do it together.”

“When Lady Aulea… When your mother passed, I heard her pleas,” Prompto said tearfully, his fists clenched tightly. “She said that I could protect you both, and I did. But now I have to stop Ardyn if I want to make sure that you aren’t going to be hurt in the future. I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything,” Noctis argued desperately. He didn’t want Prompto to be in danger in an attempt to protect him. He didn’t want Prompto to disappear on him.

“I’m the one who brought Ardyn here,” Prompto said stubbornly. “I’m the only one who can send him back.”

“I can too,” Noctis tried helplessly. Prompto was stubborn, though. He didn’t need to know him for a long time to see that once his mind was made up it wouldn’t be easily changed or swayed. 

“We have to go,” Nyx called to Prompto. He was looking down at his watch, the dials moving erratically. “There’s something wrong at the carnival.”

“Ardyn?” Prompto asked, fear glossing over his features. “He said he wouldn’t hurt any of the carnies.”

“Ignis isn’t one of us yet,” Nyx reminded him.

Noctis looked to his father in fear. “I’m sorry. I have to go. If it’s Ignis…”

“I’ll come with you,” his father said with a nod. “We’ll take the Regalia.”

“I’m coming as well,” Cor declared. 

With that, they all rushed to the automobile in a frenzy, their fear heightening their need to get to the carnival grounds. If something had happened there, then chances were Ignis was the one that was attacked. Ardyn had sworn not to hurt the carnies, but Ignis wasn’t going to be joining them officially until the evening ritual they were set to perform. Noctis willed it not to be true, to not lose his best friend the same day that he lost his mother. But for all he knew, it was already too late. 

They sped away in the Regalia with his father behind the wheel, all of them praying to the Six that they would make it in time, unable to hear the shrieks of agony as the fire raged at the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song _ After the Fall _ from Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival kept playing in my mind while I wrote this chapter, particularly when I think of Ardyn and all the stuff that's going to happen as a result of him killing Aulea.


	30. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol meets Ardyn

Sol had been sulking. A lot. She liked Gladio, to the point of obsession, and just wanted the chance that he seemed to give everyone but her. She thought it was ridiculous that he would be willing to be bound to a butler, of all people, instead of even giving her the time of day. From the start of her time at the carnival, Gladio had treated her kindly. She thought she had a chance with him, but later found out that he was like that with everyone. Then when she found out he was fucking Prompto, she was dismayed. When she found out that he had moved onto this guy called Ignis, she was livid. 

“Now, now,” a voice called out to her as she sat under the pavilion on a bench, sulking while the others prepared for the evening festivities. She looked up and saw a man with auburn hair and golden eyes walking towards her. He was absolutely beautiful, charming and enticing at first glance, likely made of the same stuff that Prompto was made of. Only she also sensed a danger to him as well, violent and just beneath the surface. “Why the long face, my dear?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Sol said with a heaving sigh, smoke exhaling from her mouth in her anger and frustration.

“I understand many matters of the heart,” the man replied as he sat at the bench next to her. “Tell me your woes.”

“There’s a guy I like,” Sol confessed. She wasn’t sure why she was confessing to this stranger, but it was better than keeping it bottled up inside. “Gladio. He was with Prompto for the longest time, and when they cut it off I thought I had a chance. Now he’s fucking some butler and they even did some stupid binding ritual last night when we were all asleep. Am I not good enough?”

“Hmm… Let me see.” Ardyn grabbed Sol by the throat, making her heart racing in fear. If he just squeezed a little bit harder than he would be strangling her instead of assessing her features. Instead, he held her neck firmly, turning her head from side to side. “You’re beautiful for a human. But Ignis is of better stock. You can’t compete.”

He released her as anger coursed through her veins, a fiery inferno swelling within her as she thought about what he said. “What the fuck was the point of even talking to you then?”

He smiled and tapped her forehead. A power coursed through her, both violent and beautiful. The fire within her always burned at a hot orange or red. This was an intense purple and blue, more volatile and powerful than anything she had ever experienced before. It was dangerous and beautiful, and she found herself embracing it sensually, smoothing her hands over the curves of her body as her veins glowed a beautiful bluish purple.

“I recommend leveling the playing field,” he said as he stood up and held out a hand to her. She took it and stood up with him, a smile spreading to her face.

“Why are you helping me?” Sol asked. She wasn’t going to fight it. She was just curious.

“There’s someone I’m trying to hurt,” he replied. “And to do that I must hurt his friends and family first. I want him to be begging for death by the time I get to him and his father.”

“Well then,” Sol said as she looked at the main tent where Gladio was rehearsing his performance, likely with Ignis watching. “I guess I better get to work.”

*** 

Gladio was working with Cindy while Prompto was helping Noctis. He was worried for them both, knowing that Noctis was likely suffering and Prompto was likely anxious for being off carnival grounds. Cid had suggested that Ignis hang back until it was safe for him to venture out, but Nyx had run off as soon as he heard that Prompto had left carnival grounds. It was impossible to get Nyx outside the gates, but this was different. Prompto had never willingly left before, and Nyx sprang into action with little thought about it. 

Cindy was posing on the hoop hovering in air while Gladio stood underneath of her, spotting her to make sure she didn’t fall while she practiced a new part of the performance. There was a shift in the air, though, and it was clear that the carnival would be leaving sooner rather than later. Everyone was tired and burnt out in a way that didn’t happen until months into their performances at a location. Insomnia had a way of draining them, demanding more and more each night. 

Ignis was watching the stands, trying to get a handle on what life might look like for him in the future as a carnie. Cid was already planning on how to add him to the performance. He was deadly accurate with everything he did, giving him the perfect space to do a variety of performances on the main stage and in the side tents. Cid had promised that Ignis would do at least one performance with Gladio, likely something that would make the crowd believe Ignis was putting his life at risk. Gladio trust Ignis implicitly. There was no way he would do something to harm him.

“Sol what are you doing here?” Cindy called out, interrupting Gladio’s concentration on her spotting. She immediately began to topple from the hoop, losing her balance as they turned to stare at Sol, who was walking through the main tent with a sinister smile on her face. Gladio caught Cindy as he realized that her veins looked like they were on fire from the inside out, a devilish blue-purple that was far more dangerous than any fire breathing trick he had seen before.

“Sol, what are you doing?” Gladio called, but she was ignoring him. She walked up to Ignis, who was trying to back away quickly. No one knew what she was going to do, but the look of terror on Ignis’s face made Gladio release Cindy quickly and run towards them both. “Sol. Stop!”

Sol tapped Ignis on the forehead, laughing and grinning all the while. At first Ignis stood still, and Gladio wondered if what she was attempting had been unsuccessful. But then he let out a primal shriek of agony as he doubled over, clutching his eyes in agony. Gladio saw blue and purple flames erupting from his eye sockets, the veins in his hands looking like they were becoming ash. Sol continued to laugh while Ignis cried out for reprieve, but there was none. Gladio had never seen anything like it before.

He ran over to Ignis as Cindy screamed for help, all of them trying to assess how to save Ignis. Gladio attempted to touch him, to grab him and bring him to a source of water, but Ignis backed away from his touch, screaming in pain. He looked at Gladio, his eyes alight with the blaze. Gladio felt a horrible lurch in his stomach as he realized what Sol had done. Ignis was burning from the inside out.

“Back away!” Cid shouted as he came up to Ignis with a vial of water. “Quick!”

Gladio stepped away as Cid kept telling Ignis to calm down. A moment later, the water in the vial was floating out on his hand. He flicked his wrist and it went into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis went still, his body stiff, his eyes unseeing. Cid took a step back as Gladio caught Ignis as he collapsed, unconscious in his arms. He cradled Ignis, thankful that Cid had been able to stop whatever had happened, but worried for his lover. His breathing was shallow, and it was difficult for him to breathe. 

“Take her,” Cid commanded. He had wrapped a fireproof blanket around Sol while Cindy chained her. Sol was still grinning wildly, her mania taking over the kind woman Gladio had once known her as. Had she become so lost in her jealousy that she was willing to kill Ignis to get to Gladio? He stared in baffled disbelief as Cindy took her away to a jail cell.

Gladio held onto Ignis tightly, wishing he had the ability to heal. If Prompto were here then he could fix it immediately. But he was with Noctis, as was Nyx, leaving him to fear for Ignis’s life as he struggled to breathe. He was dying, and there was no one here to save him. He pulled Ignis close to his chest, his tears flowing freely as he prayed to the Six to keep Ignis alive.

“Gladio!” Prompto shouted as he ran into the tent. He had a group of people with him, but Gladio wasn’t paying attention to that. He was only worried about making sure Ignis stayed alive. Now that Prompto was there, he would be okay.

“Help him,” Gladio begged as Prompto fell to his knees next to them. He looked tired, his face bruised, leaving Gladio to wonder exactly what had happened when he left the grounds. 

“Hold him still,” Prompto commanded as Gladio laid Ignis gently on the ground. His breathing was staggered, laboring violently while he tried to heal. “This is bad. I don’t know what I can do.”

“Just do it,” Gladio shouted at Prompto. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, ignoring the fear in Prompto’s eyes. “Fix him!”

“He’s going to try,” Noctis said as he put his hand on Gladio’s wrist. Gladio glared at him angrily, but Noctis only looked sad. “He’s my best friend, Gladio. We don’t have time for this.”

Gladio released Prompto, looking down at Ignis in despair. “He’s dying.”

Prompto shook his hands and placed them over Ignis’s eyes, where most of the damage was visible. He was very still, ignoring Gladio’s desperation, concentrating on the task at hand. For a moment, Gladio wondered if Prompto was too exhausted to be successful, but then his hands began to glow, exuding the white healing light he had seen him use several times. Gladio stared in wonderment as the burns on Ignis’s arms and hands began to recede, his breathing became steady, his skin glowing as Prompto healed him.

“Prompto, stop!” Noctis said, diverting Gladio’s attention. He looked up at Prompto and saw him grimacing in pain, his nose bleeding, sweat beading on his forehead. “It’s going to kill you if you don’t stop.”

“I have to heal him,” Prompto said painfully. “If I don’t now… Ignis won’t heal later. I can feel it. It’s Ardyn’s doing.”

Gladio stared at Ignis, the scarring over one eye completely healed with the other was still badly wounded. If Prompto stopped now then Ignis would likely be blind in at least one eye. If he continued then he would die. He didn’t want his best friend to die in place of his lover, but the thought of Ignis being blinded was also too much to bear. He didn’t know what to do.

“Stop!” Noctis cried out. He tackled Prompto away from Ignis, the healing glow immediately dissipating. He pinned Prompto’s wrists to the floor, straddling him to keep him from moving.

Gladio looked at Ignis as he moved slowly, a groan escaping his lips. His heart was beating erratically as he stared at his lover, aware of the ash-like scarring covering one eye. At some point Ignis must have pulled his glasses off in his pain or they disappeared in the flames that had burned within him. Gladio reached out and touched his face. When Ignis didn’t cry out in pain, he breathed a sigh of relief although it wasn’t clear just how healed Ignis was now. 

“Can you hear me?” Gladio asked as Ignis opened his eyes slowly. His heart sank. His eyes were glazed over, glassy and unseeing. 

“Gladio?” Ignis asked as he reached his hand upward. “I can’t see.”

“Let me heal him!” Prompto was crying as Noctis kept him pinned down. Prompto was plenty strong, but right now his exhaustion made him incapable of moving. “It’s my fault. Let me heal him!”

“What happened?” Ignis asked weakly.

“Ardyn must have helped Sol with some fire power,” Gladio surmised. “She… She tried to kill you, Ignis. Prompto healed you as much as he can, but if he continues then he’ll die. He already spent most of his energy earlier.”

“Thank you,” Ignis called out to Prompto. “Thank you for saving my life.”

Noctis was shaking his head, looking down at Prompto tearfully. Gladio didn’t know what was going on between them, but Prompto’s tearful expression indicated that he was blaming himself for much of what had happened. He was vaguely aware that Noctis’s mother had died, but if Ardyn was responsible for that as well it was no wonder Prompto was so distraught. He had welcomed Ardyn into Eos to save himself. Prompto would blame himself until he died trying to fix it.

“Can you hear him, Prompto?” Noctis demanded. “He’s saying thank you. You saved his life, Prompto.”

“Can you sit up?” Gladio asked Ignis as he grabbed his hand helpfully. Noctis had taken Prompto into his arms, holding him tightly as they both cried for very different reasons. Ignis sat up slowly as Gladio gently pulled him upright, groaning as he attempted to look around. Gladio didn’t have to be a mind reader to tell that Ignis was blind.

“Gladio?” Ignis called out to him again, his voice both hushed and reaching. “I can’t see anything.”

“It’s alright, Ignis,” Gladio said as he took him into his arms, holding him tightly. “It will be okay. I’ve got you. I’m not letting you go.”

He didn’t know if he was saying it more for Ignis or for himself. There was a pain blossoming in his heart knowing that Ignis would never see again, that the point of healing had passed. He wanted to lash out at Ardyn and at Sol, to stop them and destroy them, but Sol was locked up out of sight and Ardyn was nowhere to be seen. The next closest target was Prompto, the one who had let Ardyn into Eos.

“You couldn’t just think for two fucking seconds, could you?” Gladio snapped at Prompto. Prompto stared at him in wide-eyed horror, his pain palpable for anyone to see. Gladio was too hurt at Ignis’s pain, too angry that he had been wounded, to stop himself. “You couldn’t just think that maybe it was a bad idea to let someone like the fucking king of the fae into our world?”

“I-I’m sor-” Prompto stammered, but Gladio cut him off.

“You’re sorry?!” Gladio shouted. Ignis was telling him to stop, that it wasn’t his fault, and Gladio knew it was the truth. Prompto had been in the middle of being abused. Anyone would have welcome a savior without a second thought. But he couldn’t stop himself, his anger taking control. “Sorry won’t bring back Noctis’s mother! It won’t bring back Ignis’s eyesight! You should have just taken it from your father and dealt with the pain!”

“That’s enough,” Regis commanded. There was a deafening silence that filled the large tent, everyone staring at Gladio as he seethed in anger. None of it was true, and he knew it. In his anger and despair, he was lashing out at Prompto to direct his own pain elsewhere. “Everyone needs to take a moment to calm down.”

Prompto wrenched himself free of Noctis’s grasp, standing up quickly, tears streaming down his already flushed face. “I’m sorry. Being here just makes things worse for everyone. I’m so sorry.”

“Prompto, wait!” Noctis called after him, but Prompto had already left, running past everyone quickly. He stumbled towards the entrance of the tent, too exhausted to stand upright, but a moment later he was out of sight. Noctis looked at Gladio angrily. “Are you happy now? He’s supposed to be your best friend.”

Noctis got up and ran after Prompto, leaving Gladio with the others, Ignis still in his arms. He immediately regretted lashing out at Prompto like that. He had to apologize, to track him down and tell him that he regretted what he said, that none of it was true. But he also had to watch after Ignis, to help him as he continued to heal.

“Cid,” Regis called out to the ringmaster. “We’re going home. I’m taking Ignis with me so he can recover. It may be a good idea for the carnival to end sooner rather than later.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Cid said gruffly. “Gladio should go with him if he can control his damn temper for once.”

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said. “I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Cid spat. “Hopefully Noctis can track down Prompto before he does anything stupid.”

“Come on,” Regis said as he helped Ignis to his feet. “Let’s get you home.”

Gladio stood up and reached out to help them, but Ignis had his arm around Regis’s shoulder while Regis kept his arm around his waist helpfully. Regis gave Gladio a sad look, one that indicated that he understood Gladio’s pain far better than he gave him credit for, but it was better for Gladio to cool down his own temper first. Helplessly, Gladio followed them out of the tent, the other carnies staring at them in disbelief.

“We’ll take care of Sol later,” Cid was saying behind them to Nyx, who was standing with the constable, Cor. “This goes beyond what the law demands.”

“After that, you need to get out of the city,” Cor replied. “Enough blood has been spilt.”

“I agree,” Cid said. “But I have a feeling there will be more blood spilt before the week is out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart legit hurt while writing this chapter. I felt so bad for Ignis, and for Prompto when he couldn't do enough and when Gladio was yelling at him. T____T


	31. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor didn't sign up for this

_This is why I hate the fucking carnival. I should have never responded to that welfare check._ Cor stared at Ignis as Regis helped him into a bed at the estate, Gladio hovering close by in case they needed his help. He looked remorseful for how he treated Prompto, but it was too late. Prompto was missing, Noctis was searching, but there was no indication of where he had gone to. For all they knew, Prompto had felt like he was so at fault that he took his own life. Once Ignis was safely in bed, left to recover with Gladio by his side, Cor and Nyx would join the search. 

Nyx had told Cor that he never left the carnival grounds, so for him to leave them twice in one day meant that something serious was happening. Cor had come in at the wrong time. He had hoped that his presence at the carnival the night before would settle everyone, give him an opportunity to find evidence he needed of Loqi’s disappearance, find what he needed to close the case and provide his family with the details. Instead, he had been completely blindsided.

The evening had started out simple enough. Cor dressed in his plainclothes, still preferring all black even out of his uniform. When he had arrived at the carnival, his mind immediately went from investigating to admiring how Nyx looked under the glow of the lanterns. It threw him off, as the carnival was apt to do with even the most ardent of men, and he certainly considered himself among the most ardent. Instead of looking for traces of what had happened, asking around to those who worked the carnival, he found himself being led by Nyx from tent to tent.

Nyx had posed each tent like a possible place Loqi could have explored before his sudden disappearance. Cor, too willing to be led astray, followed him, admiring tent after tent for what was inside. Even when Cid had been planning the carnival at the beginning, what he imagined was nothing like this. There was a magic there that couldn’t be tamed, both beautiful and frightening. It wasn’t so powerful that it made the patrons come undone in their enjoyment, but it was powerful enough to make everyone forget their woes. 

The tent that made Cor lose himself to Nyx’s power was one that contained only ice and light within it. Cor didn’t know how it was possible, the tent so small from the outside but never ending from the inside. It was cold, the ice perfectly frozen in beautiful sculptures of animals, mythical beasts, trees, and innumerable ornate pieces that were indescribable. Each sculpture had a different light, a different glow, to it. If others stepped inside, Cor couldn’t tell. For him, there was only the vast expanse of the ice and light and Nyx by his side, smiling at him as he stared in wonderment.

It was under the large ice sculpture of a tree, the branches chiming as they danced around them, that Nyx had kissed Cor, catching him off guard. He had never been blindsided like that before. While he didn’t particularly hate it, in fact quite the opposite, he was troubled by how easily Nyx had enchanted him. Never before in his life did he find himself so easily swayed by anyone before, not even the occasional lover he had. He had never been with a man before, but Nyx was more than just an amalgamation of masculinity and beauty. Nyx was magic and enchantment, the world of ice come alive, somehow both warm and bright.

Nyx had told him that he never left the carnival grounds and that he hoped Cor would see him before their time together came to an end. He was practical about it, reasonable to a fault. Cor was married to his work as constable, unlikely to go anywhere that took him from his career. Nyx had been too badly scarred and wounded by the outside world to leave the carnival grounds without fearing for his life. Despite the obvious chemistry between them, they could only enjoy the short time they had together before they went their separate ways.

But Nyx was no longer within the carnival grounds, and Cor was no longer able to do his duty as a constable. Cor had readily agreed that Sol needed to be dealt with within the realm of the carnival, her fire magic too strong and too dangerous for the regular police force to handle. By doing that he was effectively giving up all his morals and principles as the head of the police force in Insomnia. It wasn’t a compromise he made for any of the carnies. It was entirely because he was worried of what would happen to the others are the police department if someone like Sol ended up there. Regardless, he knew he couldn’t go back to that life by making this decision.

Cor didn’t want to think about what that could mean for time with a man he just met. The carnival would be leaving soon, but his mind immediately thought of Nyx staying with him, or even both of them leaving for a new destination altogether. There were many rural areas outside of Insomnia that Cor had thought about retiring to. It just appeared he would be getting there sooner rather than later. Regardless, he stopped himself from getting too far ahead of himself. It was only a matter of time before the carnival left, and Nyx along with them.

For now, there were other things to worry about. Ignis was scarred beyond what any magic could heal. He was turned towards the window, naturally following the source of warmth and heat, as he lay in the bed, but Cor could tell that the world was darkness to him now. Regis was by his side, telling him not to worry about anything but his own healing for now. Gladio was on standby, waiting to help Ignis where he could, but Regis had taken charge. Nyx was standing next to Cor, looking on with worry and anxiety. He was ready to go in search of Prompto.

That concerned Cor. He didn’t know what relationship Nyx and Prompto had, but he could tell it was close. It was likely too close for it to be just simple friendship. Prompto seemed hopelessly devoted to Noctis, but the same couldn’t be said for Nyx. While Nyx naturally gravitated towards Cor, he still was willing to venture beyond the fence for Prompto. There was something there that couldn’t be faked or mimicked. They had obviously been intimate. 

They also had to find this Ardyn person who was responsible for murdering Lady Aulea. Cor highly doubted that it was within the realm of the police’s expertise, especially since Prompto had told him honestly about everything concerning Ardyn. It was no wonder that Gladio had yelled at Prompto, but it also made sense why Ardyn had been so readily welcomed. Cor would have likely done the same if he was in the middle of being raped by someone who should have protected and cared for him. Prompto was likely blaming himself for everything that had happened when Ardyn was ultimately the one at fault. Ultimately, Ardyn was the one who killed Aulea, who gave Sol the power to harm Ignis.

“Come on,” Nyx said as he left the room. Gladio had taken Regis’s spot on the bed, holding Ignis’s hand tightly. “Let’s leave them be.”

Regis followed them out, closing the door quietly behind them. Cor felt the pain of loss for Aulea but couldn’t imagine the pain that Regis was feeling. With his wife gone and his son disappeared in his search for Prompto, Cor wondered how Regis was left upright, able to care for Ignis and the others around him. He was a stronger man than anyone gave him credit for.

“Where do we search first?” Regis asked, moving onto the next task. Being able to focus on something was likely distracting him from all the pain and grief he was experiencing.

“You should rest,” Cor suggested to his friend. “We can search for them.”

“My son is out there with a mad man running loose,” Regis argued. “I can’t just let him be out there on his own.”

“For all we know, Prompto is just sleeping amongst the chocobos,” Nyx said, although it seemed highly unlikely. With how distraught he was, it was far more likely that he had run off somewhere, even so far as to get himself in trouble unnecessarily. 

“Where would you start then?” Regis asked Nyx. “You two seem close. Where would Prompto lead my son?”

“I’m not sure,” Nyx admitted. “If he’s not on the carnival grounds, then I’m worried he’s just out blindly trying to find Ardyn and kill him. He’s too weak to get very far right now.”

“That’s another worry,” Cor said with a frown. “If he runs into someone like Sol or Ardyn he could be in trouble.”

“And Noctis will be walking into a trap if that’s the case,” Regis said. “We have to find them.”

“We will,” Cor assured him. “We will find them before it’s too late.”

*** 

Ignis sat in darkness, his hand gripping Gladio tightly. He felt like he was falling into an inescapable void, and if he let go of Gladio’s hand then he would be unable to get his bearings. There was nothing to be done for it, though. He was blind now, unable to find his way in the darkness without someone to guide him through it. Sadly, even if he was guided through it, he would never find his way out of it. He was lost forever.

“Ignis,” Gladio called out to him. “I’m here.”

Ignis nodded, his mind numb from reeling due to the excruciating pain he felt and the result of it. Prompto had saved his life. He would have surely died if Prompto nearly sacrificed his life in order to heal Ignis to the extent that he had. But he still felt lost, like his blindness was all for the sake of causing suffering and nothing more. The question was, whose suffering was the real target? His or someone else’s? 

“How long are you staying?” Ignis asked honestly. “Until the carnival leaves?”

“I’m staying with you until you decide you don’t want me anymore,” Gladio replied, his voice thick with tears. “It’s my fault, Ignis. I’m sorry.”

“How is it your fault?” Ignis asked. “How is it anyone’s fault but the people directly responsible for it?”

“Sol was obsessed with me,” Gladio said. “I didn’t have the common sense to protect you from her like I promised.”

“You didn’t anticipate this,” Ignis replied. “No one could have. How bad does it look?”

“You’re still the most beautiful thing in existence to me,” Gladio replied. There was a slight smile in his voice that Ignis picked up on. “You have some scarring over one eye. It’s quite debonair.”

“Debonair?” Ignis asked with a slight laugh. 

“Yeah, makes you look dangerous,” Gladio replied. They laughed at that, Ignis finding himself grateful that he could still find some form of humor through it all. There was a moment of silence before Gladio spoke again. “Prompto has gone missing. I really said some terrible things to him.”

“You should go and look for him,” Ignis said. He shifted in the bed, the comfortable blankets warming him where his soul felt cold. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Gladio insisted. “The others are all looking for him. They’ll find him. If no one is here to protect you and Ardyn shows up… I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“Can you forgive yourself knowing you said all those horrible things to him without trying to make amends?” Ignis asked. He knew the answer. “Go. I’ll be okay here on my own. If anything, it will give me a chance to rest and recover.”

Gladio kissed him on the forehead then on the lips, the warmth of his lips lingering on Ignis’s skin. When Gladio kissed his lips again, Ignis pressed his tongue into his mouth, whether for need to be close to him or to feel something other than his own despair, he couldn’t say. Gladio responded in turn, their tongues caressing each other, stirring a strong desire in Ignis despite everything else going on. All he wanted was to be with Gladio without any worry or pain. Being blind was nothing in comparison to the thought of being without the man.

“I should go,” Gladio said softly as he pulled away. A moment later his hands betrayed him, caressing Ignis’s chest over his shirt, his lips pressed against Ignis’s with feverish desire. He pinched Ignis’s nipples through his shirt, making him moan into his touch, his back arching as a heat rose to his cheeks and to his loins. 

“I was so worried I was going to lose you,” Gladio said as he continued to play with Ignis’s nipples. Ignis continued to moan, his desire flooding through him. “I promised myself that if you made it through that I would do anything to make up for your pain. I know it’s not much, but I hope this is a start.”

Gladio continued to caress Ignis’s chest with one hand as his other trailed down to Ignis’s groin, rubbing his hard cock through his clothes. Ignis shuddered, his eyes closing as he felt his need growing once again. It’s how it would always be with Gladio. He would be fine one moment, then desperately needing more from him until he was full and sated for the time being. He had never been with anyone else before, but he doubted anyone could make him desire them so passionately or please him so thoroughly like Gladio could.

Ignis was clumsy, unable to tell where he was oriented in his newfound blindness, but he could feel Gladio was he pulled off his pants, caressing his bare cock with his hand. He gripped Gladio’s shoulders tightly, his head resting against Gladio’s chest, as he panted in tandem with the stroking. He didn’t want it to stop, but he wanted more. It was a problem he didn’t know how to solve. Did he beg for more, for it to escalate to the point of no return, or did he just give into Gladio’s caressing hand, pumping his cock up and down from base to tip quickly? 

“Gladio,” Ignis breathed. “Please. Take it all away. Take all the pain away.”

“Hold onto my shoulders,” Gladio instructed as he pulled his hand away. Ignis clutched onto him tightly as he pulled him onto his lap, his hard cock rubbing against Ignis, begging for entry. There was so much that he couldn’t see, couldn’t sense, but he could feel Gladio desiring him, and that was enough for now. They would figure out the rest later.

Slowly, Gladio lowered Ignis on top of him, inserting his cock into him gently. They didn’t have time to play around, knowing that Gladio had to begin his search for Prompto with the others while Ignis recovered. Ignis arched his back at the sweet pleasure of Gladio entering him, clutching Gladio’s shoulders tightly as one hand rested on the small of his back and the other held onto his shoulder. 

“I’m going to move,” Gladio advised. Ignis didn’t give him the chance. He began to move on top of Gladio, despite his exhaustion, a sweetness filling him as he felt Gladio’s girth sliding in and out of him. “Fuck, Ignis.”

Gladio lost his composure quickly. He gripped Ignis’s shoulders as he pushed him down while thrusting upward, making Ignis cry out from the unexpected pleasure of Gladio diving deep into him. This was what he wanted, what he desired, from Gladio. He didn’t want anything else other than this simplicity before things got complicated again. His world was darkness, but at least he had the pleasure of knowing that Gladio was there to make it a bit easier for him to navigate while caressing him from the inside out.

Both of them came quickly, too exhausted to continue beyond releasing their desire, clutching each other and gasping for air. Ignis was lucky to be alive, even if he was blind, and the act of being with Gladio had reminded him of that. It didn’t take long for Gladio to get him cleaned up and back into the bed, both of them still tingling with the sensation of their pleasure being sated for the time being. There was too much on the horizon for them to be happy, but there was a comfort between them that would always exist. As a gay couple they couldn’t get married in Lucis, but they could live comfortably together for the rest of their days. Assuming they could get through whatever Ardyn was trying to put them through.

“I’ll be back,” Gladio said once Ignis was laying down in the bed, getting ready to take a much needed nap. “I won’t look too long. I don’t want you to be alone for more than an hour or two.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ignis reminded him. He knew why he was doing it though. Even just an hour or two left him susceptible to any attack. “Please be careful.”

“I will.” Gladio kissed him on the forehead one more time before getting up to leave. “Get some sleep, Ignis. I love you.”

“I love you,” Ignis replied but he was already drifting off to sleep. At least in his dreams he could see. 

Ignis wasn’t sure how long he was asleep, both waffling between dreams of Gladio and the pain he had been through, hoping that in time his dreams didn’t distort how he remembered Gladio’s features. When he woke up, he sensed that someone was in the room with him, leaving him to wonder if he had been asleep for long. Maybe Gladio was back and didn’t want to disturb him. The air felt different, though, more sinister and darker than Gladio’s presence.

“Hello?” Ignis called, his heart racing at the thought of someone being there that he couldn’t see. Gladio had told him he had the magic of accuracy, able to pinpoint things that others couldn’t in ways that were otherwise impossible. He didn’t know how he did it, but he tried to focus on it to make up for his lack of vision.

He could sense someone in the corner of the room, lurking and waiting for him. Ignis turned his head towards him as he sat up. A moment later he could sense the person moving towards him, swift and fluid like a river. This wasn’t Gladio or anyone else friendly for that matter. It was Ardyn. There was no way around it.

“What do you want, Ardyn?” Ignis demanded. He sensed that Ardyn hesitated, but he ultimately resumed his stride. Ardyn sat at the edge of the bed, Ignis sensing the compression from the feather mattress. 

“So you can sense me,” Ardyn replied, his voice amused.

“I can,” Ignis admitted. He tried to act like his wasn’t afraid, even though he had a strong urge to run away. “What do you want?”

“To see what my work has wrought,” Ardyn answered simply. “I see Prompto got to you before he could die. Shame he didn’t realize he has more power than he thinks. He could have entirely healed you.”

“I’m grateful to him for saving my life,” Ignis snapped. “You couldn’t understand something as simple as gratitude.”

“Oh no, I am quite grateful to Prompto as well,” Ardyn replied. “He brought me back to Eos after all.”

“Back to Eos?” Ignis asked him, trying to probe for as much information as he could before Ardyn did something to hurt him. He hoped it would buy him enough time for someone to come home.

“Oops I’ve said too much,” Ardyn said with a laugh. “My dear brother, Somnus, thought it a good idea to banish me to the fae realm. Little did he know that I would become king of the fae and return to destroy everything he worked so hard to build.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Ignis asked outright.

“I considered it,” Ardyn mused. He moved towards him on the bed, and Ignis could sense he was almost straddling him. He tried not to move to give him the space to do anything quickly and impulsively. “I decided that if that firebreather succeeded then I would be satisfied. If not, I would let it go. So, no, I do not think I will kill you for now.”

“Why did Prompto have to be the one to pull you into this realm?” Ignis asked as Ardyn got up to leave. 

“He’s half fae, with one foot inside this realm and one foot inside the other,” Ardyn replied. “You’re smart. You can figure out the rest. Tell the others I said hello. Oh, and if you’re wondering where Prompto is, a white haired man carried him out of the carnival grounds. I think he said something about dishonoring his sister. I’ll see you soon. Well, poor choice of words for you.”

Ignis couldn’t sense him anymore. He was gone as suddenly as he appeared, leaving Ignis alone once again. He immediately got out of bed, trying to use his memory of the estate to guide him out of the room. Coupled with his ability that Gladio seemed to treasure, he found he was able to navigate to the door slowly with his hands outstretched. When he opened the door he heard the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairwell.

“Ignis!” Gladio called. “We saw Ardyn here by the window. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” Ignis replied as Gladio rushed over to him. He clutched at Gladio, trying to get his bearings in his blindness, the feel of Gladio’s warmth beneath his fingertips soothing. “I know where Prompto is. Ravus has him.”

“Why Ravus?” Gladio asked in surprise.

“It probably has something to do with Lunafreya,” Ignis considered. “If he feels she has been slighted, which she has really, he might try and take revenge. He is the sort.”

“I’ll let Noctis know,” Gladio said. “Let’s get you back to bed for now.”

Frustrated at his own inability to do anything, Ignis let Gladio lead him back to the bed. He hoped beyond all hope that Noctis could get to Prompto before he was hurt once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor: I came here for a good time and we're honestly all being attacked right now.


	32. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna second guesses her choices

“This isn’t a good idea,” Lunafreya whispered to Ravus angrily as she glanced into the room at the sleeping young carnie.

She was anxious, nervous, and frightened by what Ravus had done. From what her parents had told them, carnies were a vengeful lot, likely to exact revenge on those who could seek to do harm to their own. And Ravus had taken Prompto directly off the carnival grounds. He had told her that the gates were left open in their haste, and he had just been able to slip through. When Prompto came running out, tearful and worried, it hadn’t taken much for Ravus to grab him. He was weak and Ravus took advantage of that fact. One punch was all it took, and Prompto was being hauled away in his arms.

Why Ravus took Prompto back to the Nox Fleuret estate, Luna couldn’t say. It was dangerous already that he was trying to get rid of Prompto so Luna could still marry Noctis, and she wasn’t convinced that this was the path that they should go on. Looking at him, sleeping soundly in a guest bedroom, it was clear that he was worried, tormented, tortured even. Noctis had an easy life ahead of him, and he still chose Prompto and his heartache over her. There had to be something there that she could not see. 

“Do you still want to marry Noctis or not?” Ravus whispered, his voice scathing and angry as he looked over at Prompto.

When he looked at him there was something dangerous lurking beneath his eyes. Luna had a sneaking suspicion that he brought him here for his own gain. If she had Noctis then it left Prompto alone and vulnerable. She didn’t like to think of her brother as someone who would take advantage of another person in such a way, but given his behavior and the lustful way he looked at Prompto she couldn’t be too sure. If given the chance, Lunafreya couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t try anything.

“I love him, but I don’t want this,” Lunafreya replied. 

She looked over at Prompto again. He was sleeping soundly, too weak to carry on, his face blossoming with a fresh bruise from where Ravus had punched him. Looking at him, she couldn’t deny that he was very beautiful. She loved Noctis, almost to the point of obsession, but Regis seemed to support his union with Prompto instead of her. If his own father supported the dissolution of their engagement, then who was she to fight it? Noctis had been so sure when he told her that they couldn’t marry, it seemed like overkill at this point for Ravus to try and do anything to make it happen. He was so obsessive about making her happy that he would even go so far as to abducting another person.

“It’s simple,” Ravus snapped. “Prompto disappears for just the right amount of time, making them believe he’s run away. Once Noctis gives up the search, he marries you, and then we let Prompto go.”

She looked at her brother, the wild lust in his eyes, and didn’t believe that he would let Prompto go willingly. “We need to stop this, Ravus. This is wrong. I’m going to wake him up and send him on his way.”

Lunafreya stepped into the room, the sweeping curtains around the bed giving the appearance of her waking up a sleeping prince instead of a carnie. Even in his sleep he had a glow to him, whatever magic he weaved working his spell. Is this what Noctis saw about him? When she had seen Noctis after he had been with Prompto, he had the same glow about him now. Had Prompto taught him how to use such magic, or was it something darker and deeper than what she realized?

“Stop!” Ravus commanded as he grabbed Luna’s arm forcefully, pulling her back before she could wake him up. The force startled her, and she looked at her brother in fear. “We cannot let him go!”

“We have to!” Luna shouted at him. He was gripping her hard enough that it was painful. She would bruise in a pattern of his fingerprints. “It’s wrong for us to keep him here!”

“We cannot let him go!” Ravus yelled at her. “He is mine!”

Lunafreya looked at him in shock. What magic did Prompto use that made better men lose their senses? Surely he couldn’t enjoy such magic, knowing that he was put in danger due to whatever artful skills of seduction he used. If he weaved such a magic on Noctis, it was no wonder he had been so captivated. He was likely lost himself, unable to see beyond his own lust. 

But right now she was afraid for her own safety. Ravus was looking at her wildly, gripping her tightly to prevent her from moving. He was yelling at her about how Prompto was his and his alone, that she could have Noctis, but they couldn’t ever let Prompto go. She stared at him in wide-eyed fear, vaguely aware that there was movement behind her, Prompto likely getting up and ready to run away and leave her here to fend for herself.

“Stop!” Prompto yelled at Ravus as he jumped out of the bed and ran over to them. “Let her go!”

Ravus looked at Prompto with a darkness in him that scared Luna beyond fear for her own safety. He released her, and she collapsed to the ground, releasing the pain and pressure where he gripped her. She looked up at them in despair, begging her brother to stop and just let Prompto go. Ravus grabbed Prompto’s arm with one hand, looking at him with wild abandon.

“You’re mine!” Ravus snapped at Prompto. “No one else can have you!”

“I’m not anybody’s!” Prompto replied.

There was a force of pressure as a wave of light shot down Prompto’s arm where Ravus was gripping him. It surprised them all, including Prompto, a magic that was clearly foreign to even him. Prompto stared in shock as it went into Ravus’s arm. He pulled away and looked down at the glow in his arm and hand as pain and fear took over. Ravus began to back away and scream, as if a fire were burning within his arm. Prompto looked scared, like he had never done something like that before.

“Make it stop!” Ravus screamed as he backed away. He fell over a footstool, clutching his arm in agony as he screamed for help.

Prompto looked at Luna quickly in fear, tears brimming in his eyes, then ran over to Ravus and knelt next to him. Ravus tried to pull away, afraid that Prompto was going to hurt him again, but Luna could see that he hadn’t meant to hurt him in the first place. He put his hands on Ravus’s arm gently, making him cry out in pain again.

“Hold still,” Prompto commanded. “I have to make the burning stop or else it’ll spread. I’m sorry.”

There was a moment of silence, the sound of Ravus’s pained panting the only noise in the room. Luna looked on helplessly as a warmer light, one far more pure, spread from Prompto’s fingertips into Ravus’s arm. Ravus stopped panting a moment later, but it was clear that his arm was damaged beyond repair. Prompto looked tearful, pained that he had put Ravus through such excruciating agony, despite Ravus having attacked him and Luna.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said as he fell back, his tears staining his cheeks. “I’m still too weak to heal your arm.”

“You’ve maimed me!” Ravus said painfully as he looked down at his blackened arm. There may have been no more pain, but it was clear that his arm was beyond salvaging. He had to get to a hospital to have it amputated. “You have destroyed my arm!”

“You abducted him!” Lunafreya snapped as she stood up. “And you attacked him! These are the consequences to your actions, Ravus!”

Prompto didn’t looked convinced. He backed away from Ravus as he stood up, his hands held up in surrender. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t even be alive right now. I shouldn’t be here.”

“Prompto?!” A familiar voice called from down the hall. It was Noctis. Lunafreya felt her heart hammering in her chest, knowing how this was going to look. He would blame her for taking Prompto. There was no way he would look at her with any gentleness or kindness. There was a pounding of footsteps as Noctis drew near. He ran into the room, his expression worried and afraid, as he looked at the scene, Ravus clutching his blackened arm, Luna on the floor staring in surprise and fear, Prompto holding his hands up as he backed away from Ravus.

“Don’t come near me!” Prompto tried as Noctis ran into the room, ignoring both Ravus and Luna in favor of Prompto.

A fresh pain blossomed in her heart, but she couldn’t blame him at this point. Even if she hadn’t been the one to abduct Prompto, she didn’t immediately tell Ravus to let him go. She wanted Noctis to reach for her, to hold her and tell her that it would be alright. She wanted him to tell her that he wouldn’t let Prompto hurt anyone anymore, even though he was only defending himself. She wanted Noctis to whisper sweet nothings into her ear and tell her that they would be married soon and all of the pain and fear would go away. But that’s not what was going to happen. 

“Prompto,” Noctis called to him soothingly as he stood up and backed away. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Prompto cried as Noctis took him into his arms.

“You can’t hurt me,” Noctis said softly as he held onto Prompto tightly. Prompto immediately dissolved into his arms, sobbing and clutching onto him in his own pain and despair. “You and I are bound together. You can’t possibly hurt me.”

That confession shocked Luna. There was some magic that they had done to bind them to each other. What did Prompto do to Noctis to convince him or overpower him in such a way to create such a binding? Looking at Noctis holding Prompto, it seemed to be the other way around to her. Prompto seemed so vulnerable and helpless that there couldn’t possibly be a way for Noctis to have been seduced and entrapped the way they had thought. If anything, Prompto was enchanted by Noctis, just as Luna had been when they first met as children. 

“We have to get you to a hospital,” Lunafreya said as she crawled over to Ravus. “We will not speak of this to anyone.”

“He has destroyed my arm!” Ravus shouted at her.

Luna instinctively slapped him across the face. It wasn’t hard as she wasn’t particularly strong, but it was enough for him to stare at her in shock. Even Noctis and Prompto looked surprised by the act. She had enough of Ravus’s complaints. He was at fault, abducting someone who didn’t even know he had the power to defend himself.

“You reap what you sow, Ravus,” Luna said after a moment of hushed silence. “You should have never taken him in the first place or lost your composure when he tried to stop you just now. He had every right to defend himself. Let it be a lesson to you to do better.”

She looked at Noctis and Prompto as she stood. “I am truly sorry for everything that happened. Despite his best intentions to make me happy, he went about it in a way that was ultimately damaging to us all. Prompto, thank you for protecting me. Please know this is not your fault. I wish you and Noctis all the happiness in the world.”

It pained her to say it, but she knew she had to let Noctis go. Seeing them there now, it was evident that Noctis had fallen for Prompto beyond the enchantment that Ravus had felt that made him lose control. Noctis wasn’t lost, wasn’t devoured by his lust, wasn’t trying to overpower Prompto. He was protective, gentle, kind. He was treating Prompto the way that Luna wanted him to treat her. It was true love, and there was nothing else to be said for it. If she truly wanted Noctis’s happiness, she had to let him go. It would be selfish of her to assume that their love was in someway weaker than hers. Looking at them, she had to admit that it seemed to be stronger than anything she had seen before. 

“But I…” Prompto began as he looked down at Ravus in terror at the harm he had inflicted on him.

“Anyone would have attempted to protect themselves,” Luna said. “Please go now. I have to take him to the hospital.”

“Come on,” Noctis said as he pulled Prompto out of the room. “Let’s get you back to the estate at least. Ignis is there recovering.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. He just looked down at Ravus in shock and dismay at his power then over to Lunafreya with apologetic eyes. She hated how he looked at her as if he owed her an apology for being with Noctis instead of her. She wanted him to make it easy on her, to make it easy for her to hate him and shun him, for her to be able to be angry at him for what happened to Ravus. But looking at him, she could see how good natured he was and knew that it was impossible. Noctis had chosen well.

“Come on, Ravus,” Lunafreya said as she helped him to his feet. “We need to get your arm looked at.”

“How can you just let him go?” Ravus asked in bewilderment. “He’s… He’s too powerful to let go. Think of the way we could harness his power for our own.”

Lunafreya dug her heel into his foot, making him scream and wince in pain. “That is why he hurt you in the first place, you fool. He’s a living person, not some machine you can just possess and use for your own pleasure and gain.”

“Isn’t that what Noctis is doing?” Ravus pointed out as she helped him out of the room and down the hall. Noctis and Prompto were fast, already out of the estate and heading towards Regis’s place.  
“No,” Lunafreya replied honestly. “You can tell that he loves Prompto in a way he’ll never love me.”

“Why aren’t you more upset?” Ravus asked.

“Because it’s important to admit defeat when you see it. And right now I am thoroughly defeated.”

Lunafreya wished the circumstances were different, and maybe they would be in the future. But for now she had to concede that Noctis was no longer interested in the easy life that their parents had planned for them. He was no longer interested in taking over the Caelum fortune or becoming a leading head of the industry. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t think he ever was interested in those things. He wasn’t ever really interested in her either. Instead he just went with the flow of what had been set out for him until he found something he genuinely wanted in his life. And that wasn’t her. It was a male carnie who looked like he belonged in another world entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah Prompto for not taking anyone's shit anymore!


	33. Weeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets through to Prompto
> 
> TW: Suicidal ideation

Prompto was tired of all the pain. He wanted to remove himself from the world as soon as possible, to ensure that no one else could be hurt because of him. Gladio had been right. He should never have brought Ardyn into Eos, and everything that happened as a result was his fault. He was the precipitating event and had been foolish enough to think that someone would genuinely want to help him without any consequences. Lady Aulea was dead, Ignis was blind, and now Ravus was seriously hurt. All of it was his fault, no matter what anyone said. He should have just taken it like Gladio suggested and then let his life end there and then, as his father would have likely done.

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he sat at the edge of the bed, looking at him with concern. “You’re thinking some dangerous thoughts.”

He wasn’t used to Noctis just being able to so readily read his emotions and didn’t want to put the added pressure on him since he was already dealing with the loss of his mother. Sitting in Noctis’s room at the estate, he looked around and realized once again just how different they were. It was inevitable, Prompto thought miserably. There would be something that would come between them, that would make Noctis turn away from him eventually. Just like everyone else eventually left him, so too would Noctis. This time it was because of all of the unforgivable things that resulted from one stupid decision.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. He looked down at his hands, trying not to meet his gaze. Noctis had immediately taken him back to the estate, putting him in bed and telling him he wasn’t allowed to move or leave. “I should go.”

“I know you don’t feel safe outside the carnival grounds, but no one will hurt you here,” Noctis replied. “Please stay. You need to recover.”

“You shouldn’t be worried about me when you have to deal with the loss of your mother,” Prompto pointed out. “I should go back to the carnival and leave you be so I don’t impede on your life anymore. I don’t want to make things worse for you than they already are.”

“Ardyn isn’t after you,” Noctis insisted. “He’s after my family for whatever happened in the past. Please, Prompto. Not having you here is so much worse. All I’ll do is worry about you when you’re out of my sight.”

“That would be worse,” Prompto admitted. “You need to be able to focus on yourself. I will stay so you can do that.”

“You have to promise me that you won’t do anything impulsive either,” Noctis requested, his eyes staring into Prompto’s like he was looking into his soul. “I don’t want you leaving here to find Ardyn and try and stop him alone. And I don’t want you doing something intentionally hurt yourself. You’re in that headspace right now, Prompto. Your health and wellbeing is far more important to me than any revenge I could have on Ardyn.”

Prompto wasn’t used to hearing such words of kindness. He knew that Noctis loved him, but this was all new territory. Part of him was uncomfortable since he had never experienced someone so explicitly telling him how much he was loved and cared for. Part of him was uncomfortable because he didn’t feel like he deserved such empathy and caring, especially after letting Ardyn into Eos from the other realm. He shifted uncomfortably as Noctis stared at him, but once he realized Noctis wasn’t moving until he confirmed that he wouldn’t do anything harmful to himself, he nodded.

“I’m sorry to worry you so much,” Prompto said quietly. “I love you. I don’t know how I’ll make it up to you, but I swear I will.”

“You can spend your life with me,” Noctis replied as he kissed him on the forehead with all the tenderness and gentleness that a lover could put into a kiss. There was a warmth in his kiss that spread over Prompto’s face, and he no longer felt the stinging pain from where Ravus had slapped and punched him. “I love you, Prompto.”

“Prompto!” Gladio called from the bedroom door, his eyes on fire in his wild disarray. 

Noctis looked at him angrily as he quickly came across the room. Panic and fear gripped Prompto as he remembered what Gladio had said. Surely he would hit him, yell at him more, tell him he was a horrible person for what had happened to Ignis. He tucked his head into his hands, covering himself to prevent Gladio from punching him in his face, especially since Noctis had just healed him. He was stricken with fear at what Gladio was going to do to him.

“Prompto,” Gladio said softly as he approached him.

Prompto was shaking, afraid of what he was going to say and do. “I know,” Prompto said quietly as he felt fresh tears on his cheeks. “I don’t deserve to be here right now. I should just leave and never return. I damned Ignis and Lady Aulea. I know all this Gladio. Please. Don’t hurt me.”

“Prompto,” Gladio tried again, this time quieter, softer. “I’m sorry. I came to apologize. What I said was wrong. I was angry and I took it out on you when it isn’t your fault.”

“He’s suicidal right now,” Noctis said quietly to Gladio. “I can sense it.”

“No,” Gladio said. Prompto thought he heard anger in his voice and tried to shrink down to a smaller size so the impact of Gladio’s scorn would be less painful somehow. Instead, he felt Gladio’s strong arms around him, pulling him into a hug and out of his fear-stricken position. “Prompto, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve what I said, and none of it is true.”

Prompto was shocked, terrified that this was all a trick. He looked at Noctis, who was staring in concern, but the concern was directed at him and not at Gladio. It was the concern of someone willing him to no longer feel the torment he was feeling that wouldn’t so easily go away. There was a lifetime of hurt, and it all culminated when he had to acknowledge that he was at fault for everything that happened since Ardyn came to Eos.

He didn’t deserve such kindness, didn’t deserve to be alive, much less in their presence. His father had been right. He was only worth what he could be sold for. Once he got ahead of himself and thought he was worth more, that he could have happiness and kindness in his life, things turned to chaos and disaster for those around him. There was no way he could stay near them without destroying everything he loved.

“Stop it,” Noctis scolded him. “You stop those thoughts right now.”

“What is it?” Gladio asked as he pulled away from the hug and looked at Prompto’s pained expression, as if he was trying to read his thoughts and emotions as well.

“He’s thinking that his father was right,” Noctis said. He walked over to Prompto and held his face in his hands, hovering close to his face. “Prompto, listen to me right now. You are deserving of love. Everything your father said is a lie. None of this is your fault.”

“He won’t believe us,” Gladio said miserably. “It took five years to get him to the point of even thinking about love again and about two seconds to destroy it all. Fuck. This is my fault.”

“No!” Prompto shouted tearfully at Gladio as Noctis released him. “It’s only my fault. No one else’s. Everything you said was true, Gladio. I was just too stupid not to realize it.”

“It’s not true though,” Ignis said at the door to the bedroom. They all turned to look at him, his eyes glazed over, hands outstretched as he tried to navigate through the room. Gladio rushed to his side to help him, but Ignis immediately admonished him. “I have to get used to it, Gladio. Let me do it on my own.”

Ignis navigated his way towards the bed slowly but without incident, Gladio at his side in the event that he needed any help at any moment. He felt the bed with his hand first before sitting down next to Prompto, looking at him as if he could see. Prompto was crying at the sight, knowing that he was the one who had caused this to happen.

“Did you use your power to harm me?” Ignis asked.

“What?” Prompto replied, confused.

“Did you, in all your infinite power, come up to me, touch me, and set me on fire from the inside out?” Ignis asked explicitly, making Prompto wince.

“No,” Prompto admitted.

“And did you, with your own hands, strangle Lady Aulea?” Ignis questioned.

“No.” Prompto didn’t see where he was going with this. “But I-”

“Did you even give Sol the ability to hurt me with the intention of hurting me?”

“No.”

“Did you let Ardyn into Eos with the intention of hurting me or Lady Aulea?”

“No.” Prompto hesitated when he answered that. The answer was an obvious no, but he still felt guilty for it.

“Then how is any of this your fault? You are not responsible for the actions of others, and your actions have never been out of malice or desire to harm. So tell me, how is this your fault?”

Prompto was stunned, unable to find the words to describe how he was at fault in the situation. “I-I-”

“So if you’re not at fault then your brain is playing tricks on you and telling you lies.” Ignis poked Prompto’s forehead as if trying to poke the thoughts themselves. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“But Ravus…” Prompto tried.

“Ravus was asking for it,” Noctis said angrily. “He abducted you, and when he attacked you, you fought back. If anything, I’m proud of you for it.”

“Maybe learning some control would be helpful,” Ignis said diplomatically. “But for now you should think about getting some rest. It will do you some good.”

Prompto nodded, feeling guilty that everyone had to devote so much of their time to him. He realized that Ignis had to be right in some capacity. After all, he felt guilty for just existing. That wasn’t something that the others felt and was a product of his upbringing. It didn’t get rid of the overall feelings of despair and guilt he felt, but it was a reminder that his thoughts weren’t exactly in the right place right now. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. “I’m sorry to worry you.”

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” Gladio said. “I hurt you and there’s no excuse for it. Forgive me?”

Prompto nodded shakily, still afraid of Gladio’s retribution but willing to move on for the sake of Ignis’s healing and Noctis’s grief. It would be selfish of him to continue to worry them. Noctis came over to him and gave Ignis a hug then flopped onto the bed next to Prompto. There was nothing to be said for any of them right now. They all just had to focus on trying to move on and survive while Ardyn was still out there.

“What are we going to do about Ardyn?” Prompto asked.

“Ardyn said something when he came to me,” Ignis said. They all looked at him, startled, save for Gladio. “He said that that as half fae, you have one foot in this realm and one in the other. Judging by how he said it, it means you’re the only one can pull him into Eos. Which also means you’re the only one who could put him back.”

“Couldn’t I do it too now?” Noctis asked. His eyes flickered over to Prompto in worry. “I mean, he’s been through enough as it is.”

“So have you,” Prompto replied as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “You just lost your mother because of… because of Ardyn.” He wanted to say it was because of him, but he knew that he couldn’t focus on that for now.

Noctis looked tearful, like he was about to cry at the thought, but it was Ignis who replied to their query. “It is likely you can do the same now. But I think Prompto is the safer bet. He was able to pull Ardyn in here. If anything, he’ll know how to go from realm to realm without any practice.”

“Ignis is right,” Prompto replied. “I’ve pulled you to the other realm without even knowing it. I can go from realm to realm without thinking about it. I can teach you eventually, but it’s dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“How did you learn how to do it?” Noctis asked.

Prompto shrugged. “I don’t know. I always knew, I guess. But when I went over there once… Well, it was Ardyn who taught me to be more cautious with it. The fae realm is beautiful but it’s full of dangers as well.”

Prompto remembered when he had been a child and disappeared into the fae realm when he wanted to escape his father. Ardyn had been waiting for him in the field, looking both frightening and kind, the very image of a beautiful king. He was terrified to talk to him, but Ardyn had only taken him by the hand and explained that outside the meadow the realm was full of beauty and dangers, where even the most powerful could fall. No one was immune, save for the king. 

“Do you think he was being honest?” Gladio asked. Noctis put his head in Prompto’s lap, and Prompto played with his hair absentmindedly. 

“Probably,” Prompto replied honestly. “Whenever a human enters the realm it’s dangerous for them. And outside the meadow… I went outside it once, and the other fae looked at me in both fear and like they wanted to devour me. It was different than here. They knew I was only half fae, and according to Ardyn that makes me powerful?”

“Ardyn did seem pretty sure of your power,” Ignis said.

“It makes him anxious,” Noctis replied. They looked at him. Even Ignis inclined his head towards him. “I could feel it. He knows you’re a threat and that you can send him back before he hurts anyone else.” He sighed and looked up at him. “I don’t want you to be put in harm’s way.”

“We don’t have a choice,” Prompto said. He looked down at Noctis with a sad smile. “It’s either let him continue this rampage or I stop him.”

“First we have to find him,” Ignis pointed out.

“We can summon him,” Gladio added. They all looked at him. He was right. Prompto had summoned others before. What was summoning a king? If anything, Ardyn was sure to show up in an attempt to gain the upper hand. “We need to lay a trap for him though.”

“We should get to work then,” Prompto said.

“No,” Ignis replied. “You’re going to rest first. We all are. It’s hard enough to do anything in this condition. We would be better served to do this while we’ve rested enough.”

“Ignis is right,” Gladio said while Noctis was nodding in agreement. “You two get some rest here. We’ll go sleep somewhere else.” They stood up, Gladio helping Ignis despite his protests. He looked back at Prompto, who looked at him in sadness in response. “Prompto, I am sorry for what I said. You didn’t deserve that.”

Prompto nodded, not quite trusting himself to accept the apology. He was resolved that when all this was over, he was going to leave the carnival for good and disappear from their lives, whether from Eos to the fae realm he wasn’t sure yet. But he knew that being around them was only putting them in further danger. When he looked at Noctis, his heart hurt, especially since he began to see Noctis’s future folding out in front of him. There was nothing to be done for it. He loved Noctis so desperately, but being around him would only make things worse.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked in concern as he tried to read Prompto’s emotions after Gladio and Ignis left.

Prompto knew that he was sensing his pain, his grim resolve, but he willed Noctis to assume it was his desire to defeat Ardyn. He tried to hide from him how he had resolved to leave Noctis so that he couldn’t hurt him anymore. If he didn’t die trying to stop Ardyn then he had to make sure that Noctis was kept safe. As he was now, there was no way he could make Noctis happy, let alone protect him from harm. The only thing he could do was love him from afar once this was all over.

Quietly, softly, Prompto pulled Noctis into his arms. He kissed Noctis on the lips, deeply and passionately, his heart breaking at the thought of it being the last time or close to it. Noctis pulled away, studying his features as he tried to get a read on what Prompto was thinking. Prompto was intentionally just looking at how beautiful Noctis was, thinking about how wonderful he was to him, how he was so grateful to have had the opportunity it to be with him, even if only for such a short time. It was more than he deserved, and he had to be thankful for the time he had with Noctis. 

“Prompto,” Noctis said his name softly, pleadingly. “You’re not thinking about going anywhere, are you?”

“Where would I go?” Prompto asked. It was a genuine question. When he left, he didn’t know where he would go. He couldn’t really go to the fae realm after they sent Ardyn back. Maybe somewhere in a forest in Eos. Somewhere far removed from people that he loved so he wouldn’t hurt them. Far enough away from anyone who would seek to do him harm. 

“I don’t know,” Noctis replied. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to reach Prompto’s emotions while Prompto intentionally tried to hide them away. “What are you hiding from me?”

“I’m just tired,” Prompto lied. “I just want to be held by you and to get some sleep.”

Noctis nodded, clearly unconvinced, but he kissed Prompto deeply regardless. Prompto felt his resolve wavering as he tasted the sweetness of Noctis’s lips, wondering if there was some hope that maybe they could stay together once all this was over. His future kept closing and opening for him as his emotions waffled, and he felt like he didn’t know what he was going to do as Noctis took him into his arms.

It was as if Noctis was trying to remind him of what they had promised without uttering a word, that they both had dedicated being together through it all. Noctis’s hands caressed every inch of his body, making him forget in the first place that he was supposed to leave. Once again Noctis’s future was closed off to him as Noctis penetrated deep within him, making him beg for more as he felt him deep inside him. Hips thrusting in tandem, Prompto clung to Noctis as his resolve dissolved into desire, passion driving the torment from his mind. 

They were both exhausted, but both of them needed to feel each other, and Noctis didn’t stop even after Prompto climaxed. Prompto didn’t want him to stop, but eventually Noctis did when he was thoroughly spent in Prompto, both of them panting, tears in their eyes for everything that had happened. Noctis looked down at him with such a fierce problem that it continued to push any thought of leaving out of Prompto’s mind. He knew that it would be better for him to leave, but when Noctis kissed him deeply before he pulled out of him, Prompto could only think of his love for him, his back arching up into his touch.

“Don’t leave me,” Noctis whispered as his tears fell onto Prompto’s bare chest. “Please don’t leave me, Prompto. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you did.”

“I won’t,” Prompto said impulsively. Noctis’s future disappeared, like a door closing once more, as he said the words. “I promise.”

“Thank the Six,” Noctis breathed. He got up and they cleaned up, got dressed, and both collapsed in bed together. Prompto felt exhaustion overtaking him as Noctis laid on his chest, their breathing synchronizing naturally. “I love you Prompto. Please keep your promise and don’t go anywhere.”

“I promise,” Prompto said again. He knew Noctis would likely regret asking it of him, but for now he was just trying to get through the day. They would face whatever came tomorrow. “I love you, Noctis. I promise.”

They both drifted into an exhausted sleep, clinging to each other as they temporarily forgot all the pain and worries for the future. For now, there was only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my heart literally hurt several times writing this, particularly when Prompto thought Gladio was going to lash out at him again. T____T I literally cried while writing it and texted my husband telling him how terrible of a person I am for writing it. T_____T


	34. Fire and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol is punished
> 
> TW: depiction of death, character death

Cor stared at Nyx as he considered what was about to happen. He was damned. They all were. Most of all him since he was a man of the law. He was glad that Regis had opted to stay home with his son, Ignis, and the two carnies who had surreptitiously entered their elite world of sophistication. At first he didn’t particularly trust it, but when he saw Ignis sleeping soundly in Gladio’s arms he could see how much he cared for him and how readily he could be trusted, despite losing his temper with Prompto. When he saw Prompto and Noctis practically entwined together as they slept, he knew there was no separating the two.

The carnival was closed for the night, both in respect for the loss of Lady Aulea and for the carnies having to deal with the firebreather Sol. The police had already been around to question the carnies about Lady Aulea’s death, but Cor’s presence there only confirmed that no one there was involved in it. That wasn’t exactly true, but no one at the carnival was at fault. Cid had been upset, just as Cor had, but he was unable to go see Regis and offer his condolences. It was likely harder for him to do that then for Cor to.

Most of the carnies were wondering why Cor was there to deal with Sol, but Cid had allowed it since they were old friends, and Nyx had stuck by his side the entire time. Cor was still uncertain about Nyx’s relationship with Prompto, entirely because Nyx had seemed far more devoted to Prompto than was normal. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was naturally gravitating towards him, naturally lost because of Nyx’s kiss, but it was the truth. 

Part of him wanted to run away and never look back, but another part of him was too morbidly fascinated to stick around and see what happened. He kept telling himself that he wanted to make sure that things didn’t get out of hand, but after seeing Ignis burned from the inside out, he felt a strong desire for justice that couldn’t be had through normal means. It was the effect of the carnival, he told himself, the call of the carnie law rather than Insomnian law. But even as he told himself that, he knew that there was a primal desire based in fear to ensure that no one would be hurt like that again. Even as he admitted it to himself, he was drafting his letter of resignation in his head.

They were back in the main tent, no lights and no music playing. The carnies were sitting around in the stands, all of them speaking in hushed whispers. It had been a long time since a carnie hurt someone on the grounds. They knew what the consequences were. Cor didn’t want to think about what was about to happen, but there was a somberness in the air that indicated that no one truly wanted this to happen. It didn’t matter. Sol had done the unimaginable on sacred ground.

“Good of ya to come,” Cid said to Cor as he clapped him on the back. “How are my carnies? They should really be back here on carnival grounds. It’s safer here.”

“I don’t think anywhere is safe right now,” Cor replied. “Ignis needs to be somewhere where he can recover. Prompto is with Noctis right now, where he needs to be. They’re all emotionally compromised right now, and when I checked on them Prompto was currently fast asleep in Noctis’s arms. I don’t think they’re going to be going anywhere.”

Cid made a face that indicated he wasn’t particularly happy about it. Cor couldn’t blame him. He was probably still waiting for Noctis to tell Prompto that he decided to marry Lunafreya instead, just as Regis had married Aulea. Circumstances were different though, more dangerous and volatile than before. Cor didn’t think that Noctis would ever leave Prompto, at least not willingly. He was more concerned that Ardyn would do something to them then one of them leaving each other.

“How long do you think this is going to last?” Cid asked with a frown making his lips go thin. “The carnival is leaving soon, with or without Noctis and Ignis. If they’re not ready to go when we leave, then Prompto and Gladio are both going to be devastated.”

“Or we’ll just stay behind,” Gladio said behind them suddenly.

He was dressed in a borrowed outfit. He was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a suit jacket kept unbuttoned. It was something that Gladio wouldn’t wear otherwise as a carnie, but it wasn’t the type of suit that the Caelums would wear in public. Cor wondered if it was a suit leftover from someone who had visited and left it behind. Cor understood what Ignis saw in him. Dressed like that, he almost looked like he would fit into the world of sophistication just as his father almost had. Cor stifled a sigh, thinking about things had changed so much.

“What are you talking about? The carnival is the only life Prompto’s ever known outside of Nilfheim,” Cid replied. “There’s no way he’s going to leave. It’s the safest place for him.”

“He has Noctis now,” Gladio argued. “He’s not going to leave someone who he genuinely loves. It’s the same with Ignis. If he chose to stay behind here, I would too.”

“Why do you two have to be the ones to make the sacrifices?” Cid grumbled. “They’ve never had to sacrifice anything.”

“Ignis sacrificed his eyes. Noctis sacrificed his mother. I think that’s enough.” Gladio’s words resonated within them, their conversation falling into a hushed silence. It was true that most of the carnies there had sacrificed greatly out of a need to save and protect themselves. Cor couldn’t imagine how bad things had gotten for Gladio, but he didn’t like to think that Clarus had put him through any strife. Things must have gotten pretty bad for them all for Gladio to want to escape, not that Clarus would have reached out to any of them for help.

“Why are you here tonight?” Nyx asked as he approached Gladio. He had been speaking with some of the other carnies, explaining the situation. Most of them looked horrified to know that the firebreather would have done something like that, but when Nyx told them that Cid was there and saw the whole thing, there was nothing to be done for it.

“I’m the accuser in this,” Gladio said fiercely. “Ignis got hurt because of Sol’s obsession with me. I need to be the one to stand here when he cannot.”

“Gladio,” a soft voice called behind them. Cindy was walking towards them, looking both sad and dismayed. “How is he?”

“He’s sleeping, trying to recover,” Gladio replied as he hugged Cid’s granddaughter as a brother and sister would. “He’s having nightmares about the pain mostly. I can’t imagine what it felt like for him.”  
“You should be with him,” Cindy said. “We can take care of it here.”

“I need to be here,” Gladio said somberly. “I need to be the one to do this.”

“Let’s get started then,” Cid said. “Cor, you should leave now if you don’t want to be involved in this and uphold your honor as a constable.”

“That point has long since passed,” Cor replied honestly. That moment passed when he agreed that Sol had to be taken care of in a way that the police could not handle. He had already compromised his morals when he agreed that it was too much for the law to handle. 

“Alright then,” Cid said. “Come on.” 

There were no complicated rituals that were being done. There were no drums or music, no feeling of magic or wild primal urges for justice. This was a somber moment where they would have to punish one of their own for causing harm to someone on carnival grounds. Cor couldn’t help but wonder if it took place off of the grounds if the result would be the same. Regardless of their will to exact revenge or not, it had to be done. All of them knew it and wanted to know that retribution for Ignis’s pain was served, but none of them wanted to have to face that it was one of their own who had done it.

In the middle of the main tent ring there was a soft light cascading down overhead, illuminating where Sol was bound to a chair with iron chains. If she had been bound with rope she could easily burn through it. Her body was slack, her head cast down towards the floor, her long red hair draped around her face as she kept her eyes trained towards the ground. She looked pitiful there, like she was merely an innocent bystander who got caught up in the moment, which was likely true. Ardyn took advantage of her obsession and turned it into something darker.

“Sol,” Gladio called as he stepped into the ring. A hush fell over them all. There was no ceremony here. It was all sadness and pain. Even Gladio looked dismayed to have to be the one to do this. She looked up at him, her eyes sad and scared. 

Cor stood back with Cid and Nyx as they watched Gladio stand in front of Sol. Cindy had opted to take a seat with the others. It was likely too hard on her like it was too hard on them all. Cor almost forgot what she had done to Ignis and thought about how she was just a victim of circumstance. At the end of it, she had been the one to act on whatever power Ardyn had given her. She had been the one to hurt Ignis beyond complete repair.

“Gladio,” Sol called out to him softly. She smiled wildly, like there was a chance of survival somehow now that Gladio was there. “You came. Tell them, Gladio. Tell them that I was enchanted.”

“Were you, Sol?” Gladio asked, a grimace in his face as he looked at her sadly. “Tell me, were you possessed by Ardyn to do this? Or did he just give you the means to do it?”

Sol was quiet, looking up at Gladio pleadingly, until she admitted the truth to herself and bowed her head once more. “I wanted Ignis dead. You were so focused on everyone but me, I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“That’s when you move on, Sol,” Gladio replied. “You don’t try and kill someone for it. Sol, I hereby accept your confession and find you guilty of causing bodily harm with the intent to kill on sacred grounds. In the eyes of the Six, you have been sentenced to death. Do you have anything to say?”

The room was deadly silent, all of them knowing what was going to come next. Sol looked up at him, her eyes pleading. “Just tell me you love me, Gladio. Then I can die peacefully. Just tell me, and it’ll be okay.”

Sol’s pleading was pitiful, and Cor felt a pain in his heart as Gladio stared down at her. If she hadn’t hurt Ignis then maybe there would be more kindness from Gladio. But Gladio loved Ignis, and to see him in pain, to know he was haunted by it, forever scarred by her actions, there was little kindness to be had. For him to be there was a kindness enough. 

“I do not love you, Sol. I love Ignis,” Gladio said. Sol looked at him in sudden anger, flames starting to course through her body. “What you did was not okay, and now you must suffer the consequences for it. Sol, you are found guilty in the eyes of the Six. May you know peace.”

Nyx gave Gladio a dagger. He sliced his hand and smeared the blood against her forehead, the indication that he was the accuser sealed and done. Cid handed Gladio a vial that he had been clutching tightly, obscured from anyone’s vision. It was small and looked like there was a flame of a demon dancing inside it. Cor was reminded that the law within the carnival was very specific. However someone was harmed, so too must the accused be harmed. Sol had burned Ignis from the inside out, leaving him to suffer torment and die. The same would be done to her. It wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

Gladio opened the vial, and Sol immediately began to struggle against accepting it. Without any joy, Gladio grimaced as he grabbed Sol’s hair and forced her head back. She continued to struggle, but Gladio was a strongman and more capable of keeping her still than she was of resisting. The vial was pressed against her lips and she took it in her mouth. Gladio released her, and she fell forward, the chains catching her, as she panted from the struggle. 

A moment later a guttural shriek erupted from her lips, her face trained towards the top of the tent. Cor felt his blood run cold as he listened to her screams of pain and terror. Sol struggled against the chains as her veins appeared to ignite from within the same way Ignis’s had. This fire was green, illuminating her from the inside out like she were a firefly getting ready to fly away. 

Everyone watched in horrified dismay as her body slowly turned to ash, her screams getting weaker and weaker as she burned from the inside out. It was what would have become of Ignis if they hadn’t stopped her in time. The flames took over as her body turned to ash, coating her from the outside in until she looked more like a statue of wood burning in a fire than of a person who had just been set on fire. 

No one moved, even after it was over. No one wanted to move until the words were said, until the Six were appeased. “It is done,” Gladio said with a strained voice. “May the Six be appeased by this sacrifice.”

Slowly, everyone started to get up, to move on their way towards the exit, not daring to speak until they were out of the tent. This was a warning to them all. If any of them dared to harm another on carnival grounds, regardless of who they were, they would suffer the consequences. It was the hardest rule that they had to abide by. None of them were exempt, not even Cid. 

“Gladio,” Cindy said as she walked up to him. He was still staring at Sol, his face pained as he stared on at her ashen body. She touched his arm gently, and he looked over to her. “Ignis needs you. Please go and tend to him.”

Gladio nodded and gave Cindy a large hug. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah,” Cindy replied in a way that indicated she didn’t think he was coming back, at least not without Ignis. “See you.”

“What are you going to do now?” Nyx asked Cor as Gladio left the tent without another word. “Are you going to turn him in for what happened?”

“No,” Cor replied. “I’m leaving the force. I can’t possibly continue my work knowing that I have witnessed this.”

“Where will you go?” Nyx asked. He looked at him in a way that was begging to ask another question, but Cor was not willing to face that question after just meeting the man. He had to be practical about this.

“There’s a cabin about an hour’s ride from Insomnia,” Cor replied. “I go there on holidays. I suppose I will retire to a quiet life of farming and fishing there.”

Nyx looked at him, his eyes flickering with the thoughts of it, then nodded. “Perhaps I can visit you from time to time.”

“You are always welcome,” Cor replied. “I imagine my resignation at the force will come as a shock to many.”

“I’m sorry we had to involve you,” Cid offered. “I know how much the police force meant to you.”

“I was doing my job,” Cor said although his heart did break at the thought. “Sometimes one gets involved in things they would rather avoid. All the choices I made were my own.”

He excused himself at that, knowing that it was better to leave things as they were before he got any further involved in any of their lives. When it came down to it, he didn’t really know Nyx and it had been years since he had seen Cid. They were on a different path, their worlds had collided, and Cor wasn’t exactly sure it was for the better. It didn’t matter if he had an attraction towards Nyx that was both uncomfortable and exciting. They were both headed in different directions, and Cor didn’t want to join a carnival for another man.

“Cor!” Nyx called behind him as he reached the gates of the carnival. He turned around and looked at the man, his blue eyes almost like a night sky. “Wait. We’re leaving tomorrow. Can I see you before we go?”

“What purpose will it serve?” Cor asked, not unkindly. Nyx looked at him in surprise. “If you see me before you leave, it’ll just be harder on us both. We’re heading in two different directions. You’re not going to leave the carnival, and I am not going to join it. It is better to end it before it can even begin.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Nyx said with a sadness that made Cor’s heart hurt. “But wouldn’t it be better to try and live with those regrets then not to try and live with the regret of not knowing?”

“If you spend the night with me,” Cor considered. “You’ll just be gone in the morning. Where do that leave me? Or you? It’s just pain that I would rather avoid altogether. The next time you’re in town, I’ll come see you perform. Goodbye, Nyx.”

Cor turned and left at that, knowing that there was nothing else to be said. Unless they were prepared to make sacrifices that neither of them were willing to make, there was no point to starting something. It was an eventuality that Cor was just jumping to in order to avoid all the other unnecessary heartache that came with the steps in the middle.


	35. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has breakfast with his father
> 
> TW: Major character death

Noctis was stricken with grief over the loss of his mother and fear over what would happen to Prompto if they really did have to face Ardyn. He felt like if he moved forward now then things would be changed irrevocably, even more than they already had. Gladio had told him when he had woken up from a long sleep, entangled with Prompto in the bed, that the carnival was leaving tomorrow. He asked him if he was going to leave, and Gladio only gave him a noncommittal shrug. When Noctis had woken Prompto and told him the news, he only grunted and held onto Noctis tighter, uttering one simple phrase that made his heart soar.

“It’s up to you since we can always catch up to them later.”

Prompto had then just went back to sleep, too exhausted to go on. Noctis wasn’t ready to leave with the carnival. Not after his mother had died. He had to stay home and take care of things first, and while he wanted Prompto to be safe, he wasn’t sure that the carnival was the best place for either of them. There were other ways to keep Prompto safe and give him the space to heal. Maybe time away from the carnival would give him a chance to see the world outside the fences. 

It comforted him to know that Prompto was willing to at least hold on and wait for him to be ready to go. Noctis was willing to compromise and knew that if Prompto truly needed to go back to the world of the gold and red tents then he would immediately go with him. When he was too awake to sleep, his thoughts racings with the thought of what his future could possibly look like, he disentangled himself once more from Prompto’s arms and got out of bed.

It was already late in the morning the day following, and Noctis wondered if the carnival had already left or if they were waiting for word from Prompto and Gladio. He didn’t bother to call in a butler to dress him or dress in a full suit. Instead he got into some plainclothes to just relax until his father told him what to do. When he walked downstairs, he saw his father sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper as he always did. The difference was that his mother wasn’t there, his father’s eyes were rimmed red from crying, and the newspaper had the headline Lady Aulea found dead in Caelum Mansion! on the front page. News certainly traveled fast in Insomnia.

“Morning,” Noctis greeted him with a tinge of sadness in his voice as he took a seat next to his father. He noticed his father was also dressed in plainclothes, clearly opting to forego any pomp and circumstance in his grief.

“Hello Noctis,” his father replied as he put the paper down. “I hope you slept well.”

“I woke up a few times,” Noctis admitted. He had woken up periodically, either from his nightmares of his mother’s far away gaze staring back at him or in fear that Prompto would have disappeared on him. “But I slept more than I thought I would.”

“I’m glad you got some sleep,” his father commented. “It’s hard to sleep without your mother here.”

Noctis nodded in understanding. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep without Prompto in his arms anymore. It astounded him to think how rapidly one person had changed his world. He definitely considered his presence to be for the better, but there was also a danger that came with being part of the world of magic. The sooner they got rid of Ardyn, the better.

“Have they found anything about where Ardyn is?” Noctis asked. “Cid said he’d give him three days at the carnival, but I think he couldn’t even wait that long to act.”

“Seems like he had been waiting for many years to exact his revenge,” his father replied. He tapped a book next to him, and Noctis looked at it curiously. It was large, thick, and bound with black leather. He knew it to be the Caelum family history. “I’ve scoured the history to see if anyone had encountered him before. Only Somnus had. It seems whatever he was saying about getting revenge on his brother was true. He had been cast out of Eos over some brotherhood jealousy. The details are vague in here and are likely meant to cast Somnus in a more positive light.”

“The world of history always going to the victorious,” Noctis agreed. “So for all we know Somnus was in the wrong and now Ardyn getting revenge is justified.”

“It would be understandable if Somnus was still alive,” his father corrected. “But even if Somnus was in the wrong then, it doesn’t mean that he’s right to attack us. We have done nothing to harm him. And unfortunately, it looks like he’s targeting us both. It might be a good idea to leave Insomnia for a while.”

“Would that work? Or would he just follow us?” Noctis asked worriedly. “Or worse still, if we left then that would leave anyone else we know to get hurt while we’re gone.”

“All good points to consider,” his father commented. “I think it’s clear that he’ll come after Prompto next, unfortunately.”

“He’s the only one people seem confident that can send Ardyn back to the fae realm and keep him there.” Noctis turned around like Prompto was going to walk into the room at any moment. Instead Ignis’s father, in his role as butler, approached him and poured a cup of coffee for him. “Ignis will be alright, Mr. Scientia.”

The man only nodded and took a formal step back. “I am glad to hear that. We have eschewed Ignis as our son as he had chosen a path of sin.”

“Well that’s unfortunate,” Regis replied. “It’s quite a shame that you see him that way, but no matter. He’ll be welcome as a Caelum nonetheless.”

Noctis was proud of his father in that moment. Both of Ignis’s parents were overly religious, preferring to devote themselves to a particular sect of worship that believed things like homosexuality was a sin. Most citizens of Lucis practiced the same sect of worship, but Regis had raised Noctis to believe more in the idea that the Six didn’t regard things such as gender or sexuality when it came to worship. Judging by how they seemed to bless his relationship with Prompto, he was guessing his father was right. 

“He’s basically my brother already,” Noctis commented. He looked at his father as the elder Scientia excused himself, resuming his butler duties, to go into the kitchen and grab breakfast for him. “Did you mean it, dad?”

“I did,” he replied with a smile. His eyes were still tired and he still looked sad. It was clear he didn’t sleep much without his wife. “Your mother and I already wrote him into the will… I guess I’ll have to update that to take out your mother. She and I already have… had it so that you will inherit our fortune regardless of who you marry. While she was set on your marrying Lunafreya, she really did want what was best for you and what made you happy.”

That shocked Noctis. His mother and he had been on bad terms before she passed, something that he would always regret, but to hear that she would have supported his and Prompto’s relationship ultimately, it just made him feel even worse. Prompto had said that they should see her and make amends, but ultimately Ardyn got to her before they could.

“Your mother knows that you love her,” Regis commented when he noticed Noctis’s tortured face. “Love between a mother and son doesn’t just stop when there’s an argument. It doesn’t matter how far away you are from her, or whether she is gone from this world entirely. She loves you and knows you love her.”

Noctis was crying and wiped his tears on his sleeve in a very ungentlemanly manner. “Prompto was talking about having me talk to her, even though she had said some unkind things towards him. He knew how much it was killing me for us to be fighting, even though I didn’t say anything.”

“She must have known that he’s a good man,” Regis commented. “She wouldn’t have come to him and asked him to protect us if that wasn’t the case. I found a letter from her as well. She wanted us both to know that she loved us very much.”

“I just wish we could’ve made it in time,” Noctis said tearfully. “Had we gotten there fast enough…”

“I’d likely be burying my wife, my son, and my son’s lover,” Regis replied forcefully. “She knew that by facing him alone she was protecting us from further harm. Ah, hello there, Prompto. Do come in.”

Noctis turned and saw Prompto standing by the entrance to the dining room, dressed in his plainclothes and rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand sleepily. He looked better rested, his eyes more sad than tired, and seemed tense. Noctis could tell that he was nervous to be out of the carnival grounds now that he wasn’t too exhausted to think or half asleep. Nervously, he walked into the room. Noctis stood up and immediately pulled out a chair for him next to him, falling back into the manners he had been taught when he was instructed on how to court a young woman.

“Hello,” Prompto said nervously as he looked at Noctis and Regis.

He looked at Noctis awkwardly, like he wasn’t used to being treated so kindly in such an opulent setting. Noctis thought back to the dream he had found himself in, the memory of Prompto being abused, and realized that all of his memories in such a sophisticated world had only been filled with pain and fear. Having him hold a chair out for him was likely a new experience.

Noctis wanted to ensure that he understood that they would never hurt Prompto as long as he was there, and quickly reached out and kissed him lightly on the lips. They both blushed in embarrassment, but Regis was kind enough to look at his paper and pretend he didn’t see what was going on between them. Prompto had been out of the world of gentlemanly manners for five years, and Noctis doubted he had the same lessons on how one should act in the world of sophistication. If anything, he was likely passed around the table like some object to be toyed with.

“Have a seat,” Noctis offered. Prompto nervously sat at the table and Noctis sat back down, looking at him with a gentle gaze. “I’m glad you’re still here.”

“I am too,” Prompto said. Noctis meant both that he was glad that he didn’t run away and that he hadn’t harmed himself. While he was definitely anxious, it was clear that he no longer had any inclination to just run away and leave Noctis. He looked over at Regis and fidgeted nervously, trying to make himself as small as possible in his chair. “I’m sorry for your loss, sir. I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time.”

“You’ve kept my son and I safe despite having no obligation to do so,” Regis replied kindly. “If anything, I should be thanking you and asking the queen to elevate you to knighthood status.”

It was clear Prompto didn’t know what to say to that. Noctis could tell he still felt guilty for letting Ardyn into Eos, and he doubted that he would stop feeling that way for a while. But Noctis was determined to show him through the years together that he was worthy of love, affection, that he wasn’t supposed to live his life in pain and guilt. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and held it tightly, knowing that his mother would have wanted him to show him how much he loved him once she conceded on their relationship. It was how she always acted with Regis, despite public sentiment about displays of affection. 

“Um… Thank you, sir,” Prompto said nervously. 

“I understand that your father has never been particularly kind towards you,” Regis said, broaching the topic without discussing any of the worse details. “It must have put a bad image in your mind of all of us fancy sophisticates who think we’re better than everyone else.” He smiled warmly at Prompto.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied as he shifted in his chair. 

Ignis’s father came in, serving Prompto a plate of food with Noctis as well as a cup of coffee. Prompto thanked him, not used to being served by wait staff who were meant to fall into the background without a word of thanks, but that’s what Noctis liked about him. He treated everyone well, regardless of status, something that his father had also tried to instill in him. He noticed that Ignis’s father made a disgusted face at Prompto, something that Prompto immediately picked up on. It was easier for him to pick up on negative emotions than positive ones.

“There’s no need for that,” Regis commented at Ignis’s father. “Prompto is welcome here and must be treated like an honored guest. If you cannot treat him as such, then please recuse yourself.”

“My apologies, sir,” he replied with a bow. He eyed Prompto still, clearly unhappy that he had to treat him well. “If I may ask, will he be staying long?”

Prompto looked down, and Noctis could feel the anxiety cascading off of him. He wanted to get out of there right now, but he had promised to stay by Noctis’s side and not run away. Noctis gripped his hand tighter, angry that someone would be so flippant with their open disdain for him and further wound and torture his psyche.

“He’ll stay as long as he wants,” Regis replied fiercely. “Whether it’s two minutes or twenty years. He’s welcome here as long as he wants to be here.”

Prompto looked up and to Noctis then to Regis in surprise. Noctis smiled at him, pulling the hand he was holding towards him and kissing it lightly. Prompto blushed a bright crimson at that but broke out into a smile that made Noctis’s heart beat faster. 

“If you will pardon me, then,” Ignis’s father said. “I think it best I recuse myself for the time being.”

“Very well,” Regis said as he waved his hand dismissively. “You are dismissed until you can find a way to overcome your bigotry. I won’t tolerate rudeness or unkindness in my house.”

“Yes sir,” he replied before he left the room. 

“I do apologize for that,” Regis said to Prompto. “I want you to know now that you are very welcome into this family, Prompto. My wife was very protective of Noctis, but ultimately she would have conceded. If anything, she was far too concerned that Noctis and you were only taking this as a fling.”

“I am not, sir,” Prompto replied as he looked at Noctis and down at his hands. He had trouble meeting the gaze of people in high class situations. “To be honest, I have had relationships in the past, but I have never considered love until I met Noctis.”

“Such a shame for the others in your life,” Regis said. “But it is greatly to my son’s benefit, so I must be thankful for that. Are you both prepared for a harder life together? Relationships between men have never been looked upon favorably.”

“I have always known that I am gay,” Prompto said as he looked at Regis. “I don’t think I have ever had an option.”

“What about you, Noctis?” Regis looked at his son. “Are you prepared for a life of people shunning you because of your relationship with Prompto?”

Prompto looked down at his hands, and it was clear that he was thinking about leaving again, this time to make life easier on Noctis. “It’s better than the alternative of being without him,” Noctis replied. “Now that I have him in my life, I just can’t imagine a life without him.”

“It’s just a shame that he’ll have to learn to live without you,” a cold voice said behind them. They turned and stared at the entrance to the dining room. Ardyn was walking towards them, his eyes alight as if he had just seen a priceless object within his reach. “I thought about waiting and really drawing this out to a satisfying conclusion, but then I thought, why? Why not just get it done and over with and enjoy it all the same?”

They were all on their feet rapidly, Noctis’s panic taking over as he realized that they were all vulnerable now. They had only briefly discussed laying a trap for Ardyn, but they hadn’t considered Ardyn making the first move. He was too impatient to wait now that he had the opportunity to strike. Why had they sat around the table as if they were no longer in danger anymore?

Prompto moved to protect them both, but it was Regis who reached Ardyn first. Noctis didn’t see it happen since Ardyn moved too quickly, but he heard his father scream out in pain as there was a sickening crunch of bones breaking. Noctis was on him quickly, jumping on Ardyn’s back to stop him from further hurting his father. Ardyn had Regis pinned to the ground, his foot on his leg, ready to strike again until Noctis distracted him. 

Ardyn acted before Noctis could really do anything. He flipped him over like he weighed little more than a feather, and Noctis fell to the ground next to his father with a hard crash. He let out a cry and his father screamed for him to run, but Ardyn had him by the throat and was lifting him off the ground. Noctis didn’t see Prompto run away, but he was no longer in the room, and he was grateful that at least he was safe.

“You think you can stop me?” Ardyn said with a laugh. “You don’t even know how to use any of the power Prompto gifted you. You’re no better than a babe lost in the woods.”

Noctis couldn’t speak. Ardyn’s hand was clenched too tightly around his throat, strangling him. The air was leaving his lungs quickly, and he was about to die the same way that his mother had died. He said a quick prayer to the Six, thanking them for sending him Prompto so he would know him and his love, even if it was briefly. His vision was blurring, white spots in his eyes as Ardyn continued to strangle him, the world disappearing quickly.

Disoriented and afraid, Noctis looked up in shock and fear as Ardyn released him, falling to the ground. Prompto had jumped on Ardyn’s back the same way that Noctis had, only this time he wasn’t letting go. Ardyn struggled as Noctis looked on with dismay as he realized that Prompto was wielding a large, sharp knife. He had run to the kitchen to grab a weapon instead of running for safety. 

“No,” Noctis croaked out as he tried to get up, but his father pulled him back. Both of them were too injured to barely stand, let alone fight. If he moved now then it would only result in more pain and suffering, leaving him to helplessly look on as he hoped Prompto would be okay.

It felt like an eternity, but in reality it was less a minute before it all ended. Ardyn had successfully wrenched free of Prompto, but Prompto was determined and had jumped onto his back again to prevent him from reaching Noctis or Regis, stabbing at him quickly. Ardyn screamed out in pain as he cut him, but the wounds were superficial. If Prompto wanted to do any real damage, he would have to find a way to attack without jumping him to prevent him from walking forward. Noctis hoped that Gladio would be able to come to his aide. 

But then the recognition flickered across Prompto’s face as he clutched the knife tightly in his hand. Ardyn was taking slow, laborious steps towards Noctis and Regis. If he kept moving towards them then he would eventually reach them, and that was all he needed to hurt them. Noctis looked at Prompto desperately, willing him not to get hurt, not to do what he was thinking about doing.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said to Noctis as he positioned the knife over Ardyn, and his, heart. “I love you.”

“No!” Noctis screamed as Prompto plunged the blade into Ardyn’s heart.

He continued to scream for Prompto as he saw him grimace and cry out in pain. Ardyn looked at Noctis, a glare of evil in his eye, acknowledging that Prompto was going to be successful in killing him. Instead of trying to pull the knife out of his heart, he grabbed the handle and plunged it in deeper, further into Prompto’s heart as well. Prompto didn’t scream or cry out. He just went limp and fell to the ground with a thud as Ardyn stumbled forward. Instead of collapsing to the ground, he simply disappeared, returning back to the realm of the fae.

“Prompto,” Noctis called as he got up quickly and tried to reach him in time. Prompto wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing, but he too began to fade, disappearing to the fae realm or elsewhere, Noctis couldn’t say. “Prompto, no!”

He tried to get to him in time, to hold onto him as much as he could and keep him anchored in Eos, but Prompto was gone before he could reach him. He collapsed to the ground where Prompto would have been, the only evidence that he had been there a pool of blood that had began to gather. 

“No,” Noctis said. “No no no no no no no no no.” He kept repeating it over and over again, his hands tracing over the carpet as if Prompto had merely gone invisible and would reappear at any moment. He was just hiding and Noctis had to find him. His hand touched the blood on the floor and looked at it in horror as Ignis and Gladio ran into the room. Whether they had seen what had happened or not, Noctis couldn’t say.

“Noctis,” Regis called out to him as he dragged himself across the floor, closer to him. “Noctis, he’s gone.”

“No,” Noctis said as tears gathered in his eyes. “No. He can’t be. He… He promised.”

“He promised to protect us as well,” Regis said sadly. “He did that and now he’s gone.”

“He’s going to come back,” Noctis said. He looked up at Gladio and Ignis, who were staring in shock and dismay, then to his father, who looked despairingly resigned. “He has to come back.”

“I’m sorry, son,” Regis said as he pulled Noctis into his arms and held him tightly despite his leg being badly broken. “Prompto is gone.”

“No.” Noctis wouldn’t accept it. He couldn’t accept it. He called out for Prompto, but there was no response. He was gone. But he couldn’t be, could he? It was impossible. Prompto promised to stay with him. A guttural, horrifying scream escaped Noctis as his heart shredded to pieces as his father held him tightly, trying to soothe him despite the truth. He tried to deny it, but his heart was ripping itself apart painfully as he screamed for Prompto, for the only person he ever loved and would ever love. 

Prompto was gone.


	36. Yellow Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis says goodbye
> 
> TW: Funeral

There was a soft light filtering through a dense fog as Noctis stood next to his father, sitting in a wheelchair. The carnival had been set to leave the day that Prompto died, but they had delayed their departure in favor of having a ceremony, even without a body to bury. The day before they had buried Noctis’s mother, a heart wrenching ceremony for both him and his father while having to pretend for the audience that they were stoic and the symbol of sophistication. That night they had cried in each other’s arms.

Noctis’s throat was bandaged, and Gladio had given him one of Prompto’s golden scarves to wrap around his neck to cover the bruises. He adorned it with his black suit and had a gold kerchief of Prompto’s in his breast pocket, the only splash of color in his world that was left of the golden haired man. They had given him everything of Prompto’s, recognizing that the Six had blessed their union, so to them they had been married. Noctis didn’t know where to put it all, but he knew that he was going to keep it all, still hoping that Prompto would magically appear.

The hardest part was there wasn’t a body to bury. Without a body, Noctis still held out the hope that he was merely recovering in the realm of the fae, soon to return when he was better. But there was no indication that he was going to come back, and everyone else around him seemed to think he was gone for good. They looked at him with pity as he continued to hope that Prompto would come back to him somehow. He knew that he wasn’t coming back, but he continued to hope nonetheless. That was the worst part. That he continued to hope.

Gladio was rightfully destroyed too. He was Prompto’s best friend, the one who had been closest to him and known him probably the best. Noctis knew his heart in ways Gladio couldn’t, but Gladio had been there to help him when he first joined the carnival. For him, he felt immense guilt in knowing that he had been so cruel to Prompto, tearing him down in his own pain and anger at Ignis’s condition. But there was no way to apologize and make up for it now.

The carnival was different now that Prompto was gone. Several of the tents were empty now that his magic was gone, all were emotionally distraught, and it didn’t seem to have the same allure as it once did when stepping onto the grounds. Perhaps it was because the carnival was closed for the public, but Noctis didn’t think so. Several times he heard Cid mutter that coming to Insomnia was a mistake, and each time Noctis agreed. As much as he loved Prompto, he’d prefer that he was alive and never having met him than dead and having spent the little time he did with him. There was no changing the past, though.

The ceremony was taking place in the middle of the carnival, out in the open air and underneath the stars. It was a clear night, and Noctis thought that there was some added magic thrown in to make the stars shine even brighter. He kept glancing up at it, hoping that Prompto was somehow watching over him wherever he was.

Cid had made a small pool of water that reflected the galaxy up above, hovering above the ground by just a few inches to indicate that it was not a natural pool of water, but one of magic. It flowed like a moving pool instead of a stagnant one, and there were bright yellow lilies and candles floating on top, twirling in a circular pattern like someone was pushing them around playfully. Nyx had explained that every time a carnie died they would hold a ceremony like this, but the flowers would change to reflect the person’s personality. Prompto was all sunshine and beauty, despite his morose nature from his upbringing. Anything other than yellow lilies wouldn’t have been appropriate.

The many carnies gathered in a circle around the pool, but those closest to Prompto were in a circle closest to the pool of water. Noctis stood next to his father and Gladio, with Ignis next to Gladio and Nyx. Nyx stood next to Cid and Cindy, and Noctis noticed that Cor had even showed up for the ceremony, although he stood behind Nyx instead. Lunafreya had been kind enough to attend with Gentiana, although Noctis was a bit wary of her presence. They all dressed in black, save for Noctis wearing the splashes of gold that had been Prompto’s. No one was moving, though several people were crying. The carnival would be irrevocably changed now that Prompto was gone.

After Ardyn had been defeated, Noctis and Regis both had to go to the hospital. Regis had undergone an emergency surgery to save his leg, and while they had succeeded in that goal, he was likely to walk with a limp for the rest of his life. Noctis had suffered minimal damage, though his neck would likely be badly bruised for a long time. It didn’t even compare to the pain his heart, of knowing that he would never get to hold Prompto again. The Six were cruel in their fates, giving him the man of his dreams then taking him away so quickly. 

The ceremony started with Cid thanking them all for coming, the one who took Prompto in and had cared for him when he had been destroyed by his own family. He was likely the closest thing to a real parent that Prompto ever had. Cid, usually dressed down save for his carnival showman costume, was dressed in an all-black suit that was clearly reserved only for these situations.

“Prompto was a good kid,” Cid said as everyone listened on. “He kept the magic alive in the carnival, enhanced it really, made us all better for it. It’s a shame that he had a hard life. He certainly didn’t deserve it. As most of you know, in his final days he found a chance and hope at a better life than I could have ever given him. He found love, and while it didn’t last long, tragically, it was the sort of love you only hope to find in your life. I don’t think I ever saw Prompto as happy as he was when he was with Noctis. He deserved it and more. I’m glad he got to experience that before he left us.”

He said it as if Prompto was merely just leaving the carnival, sure to stop in from time to time to say hello. But they all knew the truth. He wasn’t coming back. Cid cleared his throat, choked up from his tears, before he continued. “To me, Prompto was more than just a carnie that I took in. He was my son. Out of everyone here, I’ll be the one to miss him like a father misses a son. He sacrificed a lot in his life just for his own safety, but at the end of it, he sacrificed his life for those he loved. He was a better person than all of us, and I will miss him each and every day.”

Cid took a yellow lily in his hand and placed it in the pool of water. It took it readily, turning into a circular orb to accept future lilies for the ceremony. They all went around, each and every person saying something, some more emotional than others. Even those who didn’t know Prompto very well had something kind to say. Those who had set a campaign against him seemed to drop it quickly once Sol had been punished for her attempt on Ignis’s life. The truth of the matter was there was no reason for anyone there to hate Prompto, and as a result everyone loved him. 

“I was one of the first people Prompto knew when he first came onto the carnival,” Gladio said once he had the courage to speak.

He was already crying, trying not to crush the lilly in his hand as he spoke. Ignis stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder to ground him while he spoke. Ignis was healing well, although the scarring over one eye had permanently closed it while the other was glazed over and unseeing. Ignis had spoken about how Prompto had saved his life, how he owed him his life but would never have the opportunity to return the favor. Even Luna spoke, saying how she had been grateful that someone she loved had found someone that he loved so passionately. 

“When he came here he was scared and worried,” Gladio continued shakily. “I was determined to make sure that he knew he was safe here, cared for and loved by everyone. I failed him in that respect and will spend the rest of my life regretting it. But Prompto was the best friend I ever knew, always encouraging me to find my own happiness in life. He led me to the love of my life and supported me in even the worst of times. I don’t think I’ll ever have a friend like Prompto again. I don’t think it’s possible.”

“Prompto was loved by everyone but never knew it,” Nyx picked up when Gladio was too emotional to continue. The many lilies placed in the orb by those who had spoken were swirling around in a beautiful dance, as if suspended by air instead of water. “He never thought he was good enough for love or happiness, but in reality he was the one who deserved it more than any of us. I’m glad he found some inkling of it before he died.”

Noctis didn’t like to hear those words. He didn’t like to hear that Prompto was dead. He refused to say it aloud, as if saying it made it more real than it already was. Once everyone had spoken, even his father, Noctis knew he couldn’t delay saying something, even though his heart hurt to talk about him, even though his voice was already shaking, his throat choked up as tears streamed down his face.

“My father always told me to walk tall,” Noctis began, trying to find the right words to say. “I never really knew what those words meant, until I met Prompto. He was the sort of person that no matter how much he was suffering, he always treated others with kindness. If someone hurt him and they were in trouble, he would go out of his way to help them. He exemplified how people should be in the world, kind to everyone no matter the circumstance.

“Out of everyone here, I probably knew him for the shortest amount of time. I think we knew each other better than anyone else could possibly know us to the point where the Six even blessed our union. I am grateful to the time I spent with him, but I wish more than anything that he was still here, even if that meant never having met him. Eos is a duller place without him, and my life will never be complete without him here. There is a hole in my heart, in my very soul, that will never be filled with Prompto being gone.”

Noctis held onto the lily. He didn’t want to release it into the pool and admit that he was saying goodbye to Prompto. But everyone else was waiting. His father reached up and touched his arm gently, soothingly. Noctis took a deep breath. If his father could let go of his mother at a funeral that was far less emotional and passionate than this one, then he could do this. He would never let Prompto go, not truly. It didn’t matter if he was ever to marry, to move on in his life, live a life of ease and success. He would never stop loving Prompto and would never give his heart over to anyone else.

Slowly, Noctis held his hand out and released the lily into the pool of water. It drifted in among the others, but a soft glow was illuminated from it, almost the same light as the shine that Prompto exuded when healing someone. For a moment, Noctis hoped that it was Prompto telling him that he was coming back to him. But everyone else merely stared on, recognizing it as the end of the ceremony. The pool of water began to slowly break away into smaller orbs encasing the lilies, drifting them up into the air, releasing their eulogies through their flowers for the Six to embrace and guide to Prompto.

Everyone dispersed slowly, breaking away one by one or in pairs. No one offered their condolences to Noctis or to Cid as they walked by like they had his father and him at Aulea’s funeral. They either walked away to get a much needed drink, typical after a carnie funeral, or went somewhere where they could cry alone. Noctis had a feeling that the future of the carnival was far less certain now that Prompto and his magic was gone. 

Those who remained behind were the ones closest to Prompto. Noctis kept staring up at the sky, trying to follow the trail of lilies as they floated away, but they were already blending in with the starlight. All that was left of Prompto were the things that he owned that had been given to him, strewn about his room at the estate haphazardly in a quick disarray so the carnival could be on their way.  
“Noctis,” Lunafreya called out to him as she approached.

She looked saddened, and as Noctis turned to her, he had to acknowledge that she was still pretty, even while she wore black. He wiped the tears off his face with the handkerchief that had belonged to Prompto, his heart aching hollowly and painfully. He didn’t want to continue feeling this pain, but he didn’t think it would ever go away. The only way the pain would disappear was if Prompto suddenly came back to life.

“How is Ravus?” Noctis asked, trying not to discuss anything related to his grief.

“He had his arm amputated,” Lunafreya answered. “But he is recovering well. Noctis, I am truly sorry for the loss of your mother and of Prompto. I cannot imagine the pain you are experiencing.”

“No, you can’t,” Noctis replied honestly. When he wasn’t grieving for his mother, he was grieving for Prompto and vise versa. There was nothing but grief in his world. Now he understood why one of his ancestors had stuck to black and carried it through the generations. “I’m sorry Luna. I just can’t think about anything else right now.”

“I understand,” Lunafreya replied. “Would it be alright if I visit soon? I want to make sure you both are taking care of yourself while you are grieving.”

“We would like that,” Regis replied for his son. “Please do come by whenever it is convenient for you. Thank you, Lady Lunafreya.”

She looked like she was going to say something else, but instead she curtsied and walked away with Gentiana in tow. Ignis and Gladio were nearby, talking to Cid in hushed tones as he listened on in consideration. Nyx and Cor were discussing something nearby, but Noctis didn’t really feel much like talking to them right now. He approached his best friend, hoping that he would be able to connect with someone, anyone, who would say whatever they could to make it better and take away his pain.

“We are leaving tonight,” Cid was saying as Noctis approached. “It doesn’t give you much time to prepare.”

“We’re ready,” Gladio replied. “We just want to get out of this forsaken city.”

“You sure you’re okay with this, kid?” Cid asked Ignis. “You’re leaving behind everything you know.”

“I need a fresh start,” Ignis replied. “If I need to leave, then I will always have that option, but after everything, it would be selfish of me to ask Gladio to leave. You would be down three carnies.”

“Alright then,” Cid said. “Say your goodbyes and make sure you have everything you need.”

“You’re leaving?” Noctis asked Ignis as he turned around. 

Ignis’s brow furrowed in concern, while Gladio looked at him in both sadness and apology. “I am,” Ignis said. “I want to get out of Insomnia, at least for now. But I promise I will write you and keep in touch.”

“We will miss you,” Regis said behind Noctis. “Please know that you both will always have a place in our home.”

“I thought we would always be together,” Noctis considered. Of course that wasn’t the case. Now that Prompto was gone, he had no reason to leave Insomnia. “It’s selfish of me to want you to stay, but it’s hard not to want you to.”

“It hasn’t been an easy decision,” Ignis offered. “I am tormented at the thought of leaving you alone to your grief.”

“You could always come with us,” Gladio tried.

“I can’t,” Noctis explained. “I have to watch over my dad and make sure he’s okay. It wouldn’t be fair to leave him alone to his grief.”

“Join us whenever you’re ready then,” Ignis said. He knew that Noctis wasn’t going to join them. Unless they came back to Insomnia or Noctis was traveling to them, they weren’t going to see each other again. This was goodbye.

“Take care of yourselves,” Noctis said as he hugged his best friend tightly. He didn’t think he would have to say goodbye to Ignis as well, but there was no other alternative now that he thought about it. Of course he would go with Gladio.

“You too,” Ignis replied.

“I’ll make sure we see you soon,” Gladio said as he hugged Noctis. “We’ll write regularly. If you ever want to send us a letter, write it and then stick in a fire and ask it to be delivered to us. We’ll get it instantly.”

“Your magic is weird,” Noctis replied honestly. He had never dealt with magic like this before, but he was grateful that it gave him the opportunity to stay in touch with Ignis and Gladio as they traveled Eos. He still had whatever magic had been gifted to him by the Six, whatever had been shared between him and Prompto still existed within him. It hurt to think that even if he found a way to go into the fae realm with such magic, no one would be waiting for him on the other side.

“Take care, Noctis,” Ignis said as he gave him a final hug. Gladio hugged them both, and they all embraced in a group hug in both the pain of their grief and their need to convey however many years worth of friendship they would miss out on by going their separate ways. “Walk tall.”

“You too,” Noctis replied. He took a step back and realized he was crying at the idea of losing Ignis, and even Gladio, now. They were alive, but he wouldn’t be able to see them very easily anymore. Maybe once every few years and for a very limited time.

Noctis walked over to Cid then, making sure he gave his farewells to him as well. “Cid,” Noctis said quietly. Cid turned to him. “I’m sorry for Prompto.”

“I am too, kid,” Cid replied. “If anything, Prompto would probably be grateful that he died instead of any of us. He was always like that. I’ll make sure I look after Ignis. Come see us again when we’re in the same area again. Probably won’t be in Insomnia for a very long time, if I’m honest.”

“I don’t blame you,” Noctis said. It meant that it would be even harder to see his friend. “I hope to see you all again soon. Take care, Cid.”

“You too,” Cid said as he shook Noctis’s hand. He glanced over at Regis. “Take care of your father. He’s more fragile than he acts.”

“Don’t I know it,” Noctis replied. “I’ll make sure I take care of him. See you around.”

Noctis walked away, giving his father and Cid a moment to talk. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but both of them looked sad, as if they were regretting how things turned out for them both. He took the time to wish Nyx well, who thanked Noctis for his kindness and understanding, burying whatever upset he felt at Noctis and Prompto falling in love. Or maybe it was gone altogether already, his attentions moved onto someone else.

Eventually Regis joined him, and Noctis pushed the wheelchair out of the carnival grounds and towards the Regalia. He would have to learn how to drive it well on his own now. They were the last of the outsiders, and as they left Noctis felt a rustling of air behind him. He helped his father in the car then stored the wheelchair in the backseat. 

As he turned around to say goodbye one last time, he was shocked at what he found. Noctis stared in stunned silence at the empty desert field in front of him. Where the carnival had once been was only empty space. They were gone. Noctis was all alone now, left to his own grief as the carnival moved on from Insomnia. His heart ached painfully, not for the last time, knowing that when they had come he had been naïve and none the wiser for the future ahead of him. Now he was heartbroken and lost, grieving his mother, his lover, and now his best friend gone from his sight for good.

The carnival was gone, and Noctis was all alone.

*** 

Cor was settled into his cabin already, quick and decisive in his resignation. He had built the cabin when he was younger as a place he would take holidays at and eventually retire to. Retirement just came faster than he anticipated. There was a small lake nearby for fishing, and Regis had already indicated that he would be popping in for a visit, especially since Noctis enjoyed the pastime. Next to his cabin was a plot of land for crops and he had some livestock in a fenced area for meat and milk. 

Despite it being the warm summer months, Cor was chopping wood from a dying tree he felled. It was important to be prepared for the winter months ahead of him just as much as it was important to be able to have food for the summer. He enjoyed the manual labor, wearing only black pants as he used his axe to chop the wood then toss it in the pile.

It was a simple life, but Cor rather liked it as an alternative to fighting crime. Part of him would always regret not staying with the force, but he had already made the decision to resigned and had stuck with it. The life was a lonely one, probably his biggest regret, but he didn’t think he was destined for a life of marriage or having a lover. He had briefly met Nyx and considered him as a potential candidate, but that was too brief and far too fleeting. It was not something that was meant to last, and Cor had been fine with skipping to the ending.

“You’re going to get too much sun if you keep it up,” a familiar voice called behind him. 

He struck the wood with the axe once more before he wiped his forehead of the sweat beading and turned. Nyx was standing behind him, a large duffle bag in his hand slung over his shoulder. He was wearing all black, far too warm for the summer months, and was smiling at Cor. There was a sadness in his eyes, likely in his grief for Prompto’s death and for not being with the carnival, but he looked far happier than Cor had thought possible. 

“What are you doing here?” Cor asked pointedly. “I thought you weren’t going to leave the carnival.”

“I thought so too,” Nyx replied as he walked up to Cor, standing only a few inches from him. “But then I thought, why? There was nothing holding me there except my own fear. And once I realized that I was more afraid of not giving this a chance, I packed up my bag and left.”

“I can’t guarantee you’ll be happy here,” Cor considered.

“I’m not asking for anything but a chance to see where this takes us,” Nyx smiled. “That’s it. Nothing else.”

“Alright,” Cor said after a long moment of consideration, unsure of what he should do. “Why don’t you come on in. I’ll give you the grand tour.”

“Great,” Nyx said. He followed Cor to the cabin, standing closely behind him as he opened the front door.

“Welcome home,” Cor said as he stepped inside. He hadn’t anticipated this turn of events, but he felt a rush of joy and pleasure go through him at the thought of it. Nyx was there, offering him the opportunity not to be alone for the rest of his life.

“It’s good to be here,” Nyx replied as he smiled at Cor.

*** 

A soft light struck his face as he slept, the light of it subdued, as if muted by the white curtain drifting gently in the wind. He opened his eyes, unsure of what was going on or where he was. There were white curtains drifting around him everywhere as he slept on a single bed stuff with fine feathers, a thin white blanket covering him. He looked around and noticed that there was a water basin for washing, a table where incense was burning that filled the room with the smell of roses, and white pillows placed throughout the room for people to lounge on. 

Slowly, he sat up, his body sore and aching, as he looked around. When he looked down he noticed that he was naked, save for the bandaged wrapping his torso, around and under his left arm for support. He touched it, remembering where the knife had struck him, his heart racing as he thought about what that meant. Was he dead?

“You’re awake, your highness,” a woman said as she entered the room. She was wearing long, flowing white robes without adornments. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braided bun, and her blue eyes looked at him kindly. “You really suffered a terrible injury.”

“I’m not dead?” he asked in confusion, looking around that the room that was soft at the edges. “Where am I?”

“The realm of the fae, your highness,” she replied as she grabbed a drinking bowl from a shelf along the wall and filled it with water from the basin. She approached him and handed it to him gently. “For your highness. You need to drink to recover.”

He took the drink and studied the glistening water. It looked like starlight in liquid form. He was too thirsty not to accept the drink, and he downed it in one painful gulp. The woman took the empty cup from him and refilled it then handed it back to him. He drank slowly this time, savoring the sweet water in an attempt to sate his thirst more gradually now. 

“I am glad to see you awake, your highness,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. “It has been quite a while. We were beginning to lose hope.”

He nodded, then paused, his mind trying to gain his bearings. “Why do you keep calling me your highness? I’m not king?”

“Yes you are, your highness,” she replied with a simple smile. “You successfully killed Ardyn. Here in the fae realm, if you kill the king you become the king. That means you are now king.”

“Why not just kill me when I was wounded?” Prompto asked in surprise. He didn’t quite believe it, but the thought of Ardyn dead and no longer able to hurt Noctis sent a rush through him. He was safe at last.

“It is law that no one can attempt to kill the kill when wounded or asleep, your highness,” she replied. “Before your mother died, she predicted that one day you would put an end to Ardyn’s tyranny. He was very much hoping to kill you before you succeeded. We are all very grateful to you, and no one is willing to try and harm the one who put an end to his reign. It has been centuries, your highness, and we are ready for a new rule.”

“My mother?” Prompto asked, his heart racing.

“She was a kind woman, but Ardyn killed her once he found out she had you and hid you in Eos. She did it willingly in order to protect you and to one day save us all, your highness. Would you like to see your kingdom?”

“S-sure.”

She helped Prompto up and grabbed silken robes of gold and silver and helped him get dressed. Before she was finished, she adorned his head with a crown of silver with opal jewels, shimmering in the light like he was wearing a small galaxy on his head. He felt awkward wearing it, like he was out of place entirely, not meant to be a king of anything or anyone. Nevertheless, he followed her out of the room. 

The fae existed in the realm of trees and forestry, preferring structures that could be naturally built into the large, centuries old trees. He was in a room towards the top of one of the trees with a sprawling network of wooden stairs made of branches, naturally built over the years to attach from one tree to another, one room to another. At the very top of the network was trees was a throne, sitting empty but with a few fae adorning it with yellow lilies. 

Each tree had either rooms or buildings built into it, some a place for those to sleep, while others were communal halls and other gathering points. At the bottom was a field of soft mossy grass, lush green and beautiful, with many fae lounging and enjoying the sprawling forest that went on for thousands and thousands of miles. The fae realm was not as populated as it used to be, but there were still many fae walking up top and down below.

“This way, your highness,” she said as she walked up towards the throne. He followed her, moving slowly since his injury was still hurting. 

When they reached the top, the three fae holding baskets of yellow lilies curtsied in his presence, all of them wearing the same simple white robes as the one who was showing him around. He didn’t really know how to respond to the greeting, but they only resumed putting the lilies around the throne. The throne itself looked to be made of silver and silver ashen wood, one large opal sitting above it. 

“What’s with all the lilies?” Prompto asked in a very unkingly manner.

“They are offerings to you from the other realm,” one of the fae adorning the throne said, her voice light like air. “There are many people in Eos who love you, your highness. We are lucky to have such a compassionate king now.”

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered. “I have to get back to Eos.”

“I’m sorry,” the fae showing him around said sadly. “You are king of the fae now. As such, you have become full fae automatically. We cannot be brought into Eos without being pulled there, the king especially so. You will have to wait until someone invites you there.”

“They all think I’m dead,” Prompto realized as he looked at the lilies. He remembered the ceremony that Cid held for each carnie that died. Yellow lilies were the flower that they chose for him. It was fitting. “I won’t ever get to see Noctis again.”

“Your young lover may yet come here or pull you there,” she offered as she led him to the throne and had him sit on it. It was surprisingly comfortable, like sitting on a cloud rather than a hard chair. She handed him a yellow lily that looked like it was glowing in a warm light. “He is now half fae, thanks to you. You only have to wait for him to sleep, soundly and deeply, and he will find his way here, your highness. We fae live a very long time, as will he. With just a little patience, he will come in due time. All you have to do is wait, your highness.”

Prompto nodded as he looked at the lily he was cupping in his hands. He could feel Noctis’s warmth radiating off of it, the glow of his love and kindness, his grief and sadness, reaching out to him. He felt fresh tears come to his eyes and he held it up to his face, willing Noctis to feel him, to know that he was alive and waiting for him. Carefully, he placed the lily in his hair and looked up at the fae, waiting for him to give them a command.

“I imagine Ardyn really made a mess of things here,” Prompto said. “I guess we have work to do then.”

They nodded and immediately began to go through a litany of issues in the realm. Prompto listened as best he could, but his mind kept drifting to Noctis. All he had to do was wait. So that’s exactly what he would do. He would wait until Noctis came to him, even if it took an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined the realm of the fae to be a bit like Lothlorien in Lord of the Rings. It just seems like a very beautiful place where time is more fluid.
> 
> The next couple chapters should wrap things up. I believe I have one full chapter to go then the epilogue to end this fic. (As always you can bet I'm already planning the next one- my husband gave me another prompt to do for the next one!)


	37. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The carnival returns after ten years

_Ten Years Later:_

The carnival didn’t come back to Insomnia for ten long years. Noctis wrote to Ignis and Gladio frequently and even made trips out to see them when they were close enough to Insomnia for travel or when he was out on business elsewhere in Eos. For the most of those ten years, he spent his time alone and reserved, not wanting to do more than the bare minimum to get by in life. The world was far duller of a place without Prompto there, and he felt like the world had a grey hue to it without his brightness.

Noctis had taken over his father’s business when he retired a year after his mother died. It was too difficult for him to continue on without her in the world, just as it was too difficult for Noctis to continue without Prompto. His father’s injury never fully healed, as expected, and he would walk with a limp and with a cane for the rest of his life. Despite how hard it was to continue on, Noctis picked up the mantle for his father, cultivating a tech industry that spanned beyond just the automotive field.

Noctis had the idea to get into prosthetics, thanks to Ravus losing his arm, and with his father’s help they were able to create powerful limbs that moved just as a person’s arm or leg would. They had even been able to successfully create prosthetic eyes, although Ignis said he had no need for something like that, much to Noctis’s happiness and disappointment. He was grateful that Ignis was doing well without needing further aid but had ultimately gone into ocular prosthesis with him in mind. Regardless, Ravus’s prosthetic silver and purple arm was considered a medical triumph, and the Caelum fortune was assured.

It took two years for Regis to convince Noctis to marry Lunafreya. Noctis didn’t want to marry anyone and was content to spend the rest of his life alone, yearning for Prompto, but his father had worn him down and convinced him that marrying Luna wouldn’t be such a bad idea, that having a couple of kids would fill a void in his heart that he doubted could be filled. Regis had told him about his relationship with Cid and how he had moved on and eventually found the happiness and love he wanted with Aulea. Noctis didn’t think it was quite the same, but he eventually agreed to it. After all, Prompto wasn’t coming back.

When he married Lunafreya, she was particularly overjoyed that he had agreed to their union. Noctis was still considered the most eligible bachelor in Lucis at the time, particularly because whatever fae magic Prompto imparted onto him only made him more coveted among the elite in society. Lunafreya had received several marriage proposals, but with Prompto now gone, they opted to wait until Noctis was ready to move on, knowing that Regis would propose that he marry Lunafreya after all. The marriage proposal was swiftly agreed upon, and the wedding was quickly planned as Lunafreya was heading towards an age where it was no longer acceptable for a young woman to be single.

Noctis had been upfront and honest with Lunafreya regarding their marriage. He was trying to overcome his grief in losing Prompto, trying to find some sort of happiness within a world that was bleak and unkind. He cared for Luna deeply, saw her as a woman worth marrying, both beautiful and strong, but he didn’t love her the way he loved Prompto. He would never love someone so deeply, so much so that the Six themselves blessed their union. Even in death, he felt that his love for Prompto would go on unto eternity. Luna understood, knowing that she couldn’t compete with such a level of adoration, but was still in love with Noctis and wanted to marry him.

Their wedding was a beautiful ceremony, but Noctis was miserable the entire time. He felt like he was betraying Prompto when he said his vows, and even though he wore a black suit adorned with white to represent the union between the Caelums and the Nox Fleurets, he insisted on wearing Prompto’s golden handkerchief at all times. Lunafreya’s parents weren’t particularly pleased with it, but Luna was understanding and had even insisted he wear it at all times to honor his lost lover. Her understanding, patience, and compassion had made him cry, knowing that he should have been having the ceremony with Prompto instead. She had only comforted him gently and told him things would be okay.

About a year after their marriage they had their first child, a young boy that was the spitting image of his father. Noctis did find a joy in having a child, one that was quite different from what he anticipated, softer and gentler than before. Lunafreya was a delightfully wonderful mother, and Noctis tried to be a good father as well. She was understanding that Noctis devoted his time to his work, to ensure that their future as a family was secured, but he still made attempts to be there for his child when he could. He didn’t want to be an absent father.

Their second child, a beautiful girl who looked far more like her mother, was born three years later, long after Noctis had started to grow more facial hair and resembled his father more and more. He was overjoyed when they had a second child, knowing that they would want for nothing, but also wanted to ensure that he could protect them from any pain or heartache that he had experienced.

Regis, who lived with them at Noctis and Luna’s insistence, doted on his grandchildren, finding a deep joy where his heart had been wounded at the loss of Aulea. It was for that reason that they named their daughter Aulea, while their son had been given the name Somnus, both a call to the first Caelum and a grim reminder of the pain that could occur if one was not cautious in their decisions. After all, it was the Caelums fault that Prompto had died.

Noctis had found that while his children loved him deeply, he was very much a shadow of what he could have been without Prompto in his life. He stuck to his black attire with the splash of gold every day, always thinking of Prompto and yearning for him. There were times where he would be found, staring out the window, or at the spot where Prompto had disappeared in the dining room that fateful day, wondering if Prompto was happy wherever he was in the afterlife. There was a vast emptiness in his life that people made him believe could be filled with a marriage and children. It was a soft heartache that persisted at all times, a wound that could never fully be healed.

Since Prompto had been lost, Noctis found he had difficulty sleeping. He never slept deeply or soundly anymore, his nightmares plagued by that day when Ardyn came into their lives. If he didn’t have dreams of his mother’s death, he had dreams of Prompto’s death. Regis was much the same, and they could usually find each other sitting by the fireplace, drinking whiskey or some other tonic to calm their nerves, falling into a comfortable conversation where they would examine their heartache. In those moments, Noctis found that, despite his tears, he felt more complete than during the daylight hours. It was then that he could openly discuss how much he loved and missed Prompto without any hesitation, letting his father do the same about his mother.

His children, while adoring him and idolizing him, also were quite intimidated by him. After all, he had the appearance of the fae, a magic he never could quite learn or get used to the way Prompto had. He would pass by like a specter in the house, and often times when they would bump into him in the halls, they would look at him in fear and concern first and foremost. He was never cruel, vowing to be a kind father like his father was. His emotions were just closed off to those around him, making it difficult for others to guess what he was thinking, in an effort to protect his own heart from further pain and from opening the floodgates of his grief for Prompto. Usually his children would exclaim in joy as soon as they saw Noctis smile at them before picking them up in his arms and holding them close.

His children had an inkling of the fae in them as well, though not quite as strong. When they were first born, Noctis and Luna both strategized how to protect them from harm so they wouldn’t suffer the same fate that Prompto had growing up. As soon as they were old enough, they began to learn self-defense, despite how many objected to a young girl learning to fight. Noctis pointed out to each person who objected that violence could happen to anyone, regardless of gender. When she was three, about nine years after losing Prompto, they started teaching her basic self-defense.

They cultivated a life that was something that anyone from the outside looking in would see as a beautiful life, perfect and easy for them all to enjoy. But Noctis’s heart was closed off to this world, unable to move on from the loss of Prompto no matter how hard he tried. Lunafreya felt saddened that, despite their deep connection and her understanding, she couldn’t quite provide the same level of love or depth of joy that brought Noctis out of his pain and grief. There were times when Ravus would get angry at Noctis for it, but Lunafreya would always intervene, stating that Noctis loved her in his own way, although it would never be the same way he loved Prompto. She knew what she was getting into, after all, and grief was a difficult thing to overcome.

Ravus ultimately conceded on his anger and hatred towards Noctis, instead finding himself humbled after losing his arm due to Prompto’s power that day. He married a beautiful woman from Altissia, a dark haired beauty named Crowe who was slightly older than he was and quite a bit more headstrong than he was. They were an odd match, but perfect for each other since she kept him in line very easily. Noctis had spoken to her on several occasions, through family dinners and the like, and he felt like she was the strong type of woman who humbled Ravus and ensured he didn’t get ahead of himself.

When the carnival came back to town, Noctis was both elated and worried. The last time they had been in town, there had been so much pain and death that surrounded them that it was difficult to see how it could be a good thing. But things were different now. Ardyn was dead, Prompto was gone, and there was no longer any danger present like there had been back then. 

There was also no longer Prompto’s magic in the world, and the carnival didn’t seem as enticing as it had all those years ago. Citizens of Insomnia were still enchanted by it, but it didn’t have the same allure that compelled people to go as if summoned to the carnival grounds. Tickets still sold out, but it was a slower process. They clearly had to work harder to make the carnival more successful, but it was good to see that it was still in operation.

It was also the first time in Noctis’s life since Prompto died that he felt some sort of pure joy in his life that wasn’t tainted by sadness or regret. He could see Ignis again since it had been several years since he had the chance to see him, knowing that his best friend would be close by for however long the carnival would be in town. The feeling was only fleeting, knowing that Prompto would not be waiting for him beneath the gold and red tents, and the grief came over him even more after it. It was as if any joy he felt would only made the grief harder. They had all said it would get better in time, but time could not heal all wounds.

“We should take the children to the carnival,” Lunafreya offered as they shared a breakfast in the same dining room where Ardyn had attacked them all those years ago.

Noctis was sitting at the head of the table with his wife by his right side and his father on his left side. The children were sitting next to Lunafreya, and she was helping to feed the little Aulea her lunch while Gentiana made sure young Somnus ate his food with the manners of a young gentleman. They had all moved into the estate instead of having their own home, a tradition that happened whenever the heir to the Caelum fortune married.

Typically the elder Caelum would move to a house just as old outside Insomnia, one where they could live happily for the rest of their days with their husband or wife, but Noctis refused to send his father away to live his life alone. Regis had expressed his profound appreciation for such kindness, but Noctis couldn’t imagine it any other way.

“I agree,” Regis replied. “I think the children would enjoy seeing all the wonder and amazement that the carnival has to offer.”

“I was planning on heading down after lunch,” Noctis admitted as he swirled his glass of wine before taking a sip. “I wanted to see Ignis and Gladio before they were busy with their performances.”

Lunafreya smiled at him, not unkindly, but there was a worry in her eyes. Noctis had always been able to tell what people were thinking and feeling since he had been blessed with Prompto’s power. She was clearly worried that he would go to the carnival and never return. There was nothing to worry about. Prompto was dead, long gone from their world. No one or nothing down at the carnival would be able to pull him away like Prompto would have. He looked down at the golden handkerchief in his breast pocket and smiled sadly.

Upstairs, his room had been closed off to the rest of the household, and his children knew not to enter or disturb him when he was there. Regis had moved his room to a smaller one, no longer needing all the space that he and Aulea once shared, and Noctis and Luna had occupied it instead. The room he grew up in was now a shrine to Prompto, closed off for all the others in the household. He kept all of Prompto’s belongings in there and would go there when he was particularly longing for him. It was as if holding onto his belongings gave him the hope that maybe one day that Prompto would be sitting in the room, smiling and waiting for him to return to him. But no matter how many times he opened the door, Prompto was never waiting on the other side.

“Do not worry, my dear,” Noctis said as he held her hand warmly. He smiled at her. It was a sad smile. He hadn’t smiled warmly in ten years. “I am merely going to see my best friend and invite him and Gladio to the household for a dinner.”

“That would be lovely,” Lunafreya replied. “It has been so long since I had the pleasure of seeing Ignis.”

“I agree,” Regis replied. “It’ll be good to see my other son again.”

As far as Noctis knew, Ignis was still entitled to an inheritance from Regis, despite his departure from Insomnia in favor of being with Gladio and the carnival. His parents had made it clear that Ignis was no longer part of their household, and Regis had simply assumed his fatherly role, writing to him regularly and treating him as he would a son. Sophisticates everywhere balked at the notion that a former butler would inherit part of the Caelum fortune, but Regis often eschewed tradition in preference of doing what was right.

“Father,” young Somnus said politely. Noctis looked at his young son kindly. His son always had a somber expression, like he was carrying the weight of the world at such a young age. He was a happy child overall, but his face naturally looked concerned. “Are we going to meet Uncle Ignis?”

“We are,” Noctis replied happily. “I have already written to him, and he is most excited to meet his nephew and niece.”

Ignis had told him ahead of time that they would be going to Insomnia next, although he didn’t specify when. They never knew when the carnival was moving, basing it off of the natural ebb and flow of showmanship and ticket sales. Cindy had taken over the carnival once Cid got too old to do so, and she had partnered with Ignis and his natural inclination for perfection to elevate and change the carnival to something that could still compete despite Prompto’s absence. The attractions changed with time, and they had eventually found another genuine fortune teller to pick up where Prompto’s absence was most noticed.

All of the magic of the carnival was still real, but the last vestiges of magic in Eos were getting harder to find. As technology was coming to the forefront more and more, magic was receding to the background and would eventually die out. Noctis felt guilty for it, but Ignis had assured him that the flow of progress was heading that way regardless of his input. Ignis had written very passionately about how he was proud of Noctis for putting technology to use to help people with the prosthetics they had designed in conjunction with being leaders of the automotive industry.

They finished lunch with Somnus talking happily about how he was excited to meet his uncle Ignis for the first time. Little Aulea was only four, her brother seven, and Noctis doubted that she would particularly remember meeting him, but Somnus would surely remember. He hoped that the meeting was a good one, but highly doubted that Ignis or Gladio would do anything to scare his children away. If anything, they would be enchanted by the carnival in the same way that he had been.

“My dear, I am off,” Noctis said after lunch. It was a cool fall day, the promise of winter fast upon them. He dressed for the occasion, wearing black riding boots with gold filigree, his usual black suit and gold handkerchief, and a black riding jacket. He would take the Regalia, but it had rained recently, and there was no guarantee that the carnival grounds were not muddy. 

“Take care, my sweet,” Lunafreya replied as she adjusted his jacket tenderly. “Please give Ignis and Gladio my love.”

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to receive it,” Noctis replied. “They are both looking forward to seeing you again and meeting the children.”

Noctis left for the carnival, driving the Regalia as his preferred method of travel. He didn’t enjoy riding chocobos anymore. They reminded him too much of Prompto since he loved the animal so much. After Ignis left he had learned to drive the Regalia well and no longer made others, including himself, fear for his life while he drove. The trip to the carnival grounds was much shorter than he remembered, and when he arrived there he noticed the tents had been updated to new dark colored tents with stars painted on them, not the faded red and gold ones they had been using for years. There was still a fence and a gate, the lock still barring outsiders from entry before it opened.

Carefully, Noctis approached the gates and looked at the lock on it. He knew that if he was welcomed inside then it would open automatically for him. He announced who he was, and the lock immediately came undone and the gate opened just enough for him to walk through. His heart was pounding erratically when he stepped through the gates. He had certainly visited Ignis when he was nearby in his travels for work, but it had been ten years since he set foot in the carnival on the same grounds. It was almost like he was taken back into the past, despite all that had changed.

The gates locked behind him, and he found himself compelled to stare at the magic as it happened, still astounded by it despite the magic that dwelled within himself. When he turned back around, Gladio was standing in front of him, smiling at him warmly. Without another word, they embraced, thankful that they were reunited once more.

Gladio’s hair had gotten longer, softer, and was pulled back in a tie with only a few strands of hair in his face. He had facial more facial hair now and a new scar above his forehead, but his eyes were just as kind as they always had been. Ten years had done him well, most likely with Ignis’s influence to guide him. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants, for once wearing something to cover his bare chest, likely due to the fall weather.

“It’s so good to see you,” Gladio said as he hugged him tightly. Noctis knew if he squeezed hard enough then the strongman could easily crush his spine. “You need to shave.”

Noctis laughed at that. He had a beard that was trimmed and groomed well, with facial hair covering his upper lip. He refused to let it grow out too much, knowing that if he kept it trimmed to his face it made him look more distinguished and less like a mountain man. His hair had gotten longer as well, a softness to it that mimicked the softness that Prompto had in his features. “It’s good to see you too, Gladio.” 

“Come on,” Gladio said. “Ignis is practicing for the evening. You know him. Ever the perfectionist.”

“How are you two doing?” Noctis asked, genuinely wondering. He was happy to know that Gladio and Ignis had stuck together after all these years.

“Great, actually,” Gladio said with a smile. “Ignis and I have really made it work, despite how stubborn he can be.”

“Him? Stubborn?” Noctis grinned at that. “You’re both pretty stubborn if I remember correctly.”

“Then you see the problem.” Gladio laughed. “How about you, Noctis? How are you doing?”

“Alright,” Noctis said vaguely. “The kids are getting bigger every day. I can’t keep up.”

Gladio smiled at that, but there was a familiar sadness behind his eyes. It was similar to the sadness Noctis felt, although not quite the same. There was a hole in both of their hearts that Prompto left when he died, although the hole was different. Gladio missed his best friend while Noctis missed the love of his life.

“Ignis,” Gladio called when they walked into the main tent.

The bleachers were empty and a soft light was drifting in from an open panel on the ceiling of the tent, illuminating Ignis in the ring. He was standing with his back to them, a dagger in his hand as he held the blade gently. He was concentrated on his task, a large wheel with a small bullseye in the center. A moment later, he threw the dagger quickly, without hesitation. It hit the bullseye in dead center.

“Good to see you haven’t lost your touch,” Noctis called to Ignis.

Ignis turned around, a smile breaking on his lips. One eye was permanently shut, the ashy scarring ensuring the eye would be closed forever. The other eye was unseeing, the color changed to a milky universe captured within the iris. He had a few other scars on his face and hands from the incident ten years ago, but he looked well overall. He was still physically fit, wearing black pants and a dark purple shirt, his plainclothes befitting him far better than the tuxedo he had to wear as a butler. His hair was a bit longer and slicked back without using much product, giving the appearance that he was well groomed but slightly on the fringes of society. It was a good look for him.

“I was wondering when you would make your appearance,” Ignis replied with a smile. His hand hovered over the tray of daggers next to him, but he merely walked towards Noctis and embraced him in a tight hug. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“I could say the same to you,” Noctis replied.

They made their way to Gladio and Ignis’s tent, a large tent towards the back of the carnival grounds where the carnies took up their residence. The tents looked like they had been upgraded to newer, better tents, although they were still black. It was apparent that Cindy and Ignis made some updates that Cid had neglected to do so with their profits. Several of the carnies passing by who were new looked at Noctis curiously, while those who stayed with the carnival all these years greeted him with kind, sad eyes. They had known Prompto and knew that Noctis had loved him far more than anything in the world.

The tent had been updated to reflect that Gladio and Ignis had cultivated a life together, with things being added and removed with time. Noctis had been in it several times over the years when he had visited, usually staying late into the night to spend as much time with his friends. Ignis constantly worried about him and how he had closed himself off to new friendships, but Noctis didn’t really want to cultivate any new relationships with others. Since Prompto had died it was like he was stuck, waiting for him to come back.

Catching up with Ignis and Gladio was always a bittersweet thing. He enjoyed spending time with them, hearing about their lives, how they had found a happiness that was outside of what society would deem proper or polite. But it also made him sad to know that he would never have that chance with Prompto, that there would always be something missing in his life for a future that would never be. He envied them and their beautiful relationship while finding himself happy that his best friend had managed to find his own path in life. 

“You seem tired,” Ignis said well into their conversation. They were all lounging on a pile of black and gold pillows, drinking a glass of wine. Despite Ignis’s blindness, he could maneuver better in the world and really see the heart of things better than most people. His magic gave him that benefit, and Noctis found himself glad that he wasn’t suffering from the injury he sustained.

“I haven’t slept well in ten years,” Noctis admitted as he rubbed his face with one hand. “I don’t think I’ll get a full night’s sleep again.”

Ignis nodded and stood up and walked over to a vanity with a series of small vials on it. Noctis just assumed that they were hair products, but as he looked at it more, he noticed a lot of varying colors within the vials, some of them swirling or pulsating. Ignis could accurately do anything to perfection. It stood to reason that he would be great at any potion or alchemic magic as well. 

He grabbed a vial and handed it to Noctis. It was dark, almost black, with specks of white light in it, like a galaxy in a bottle. “We both have trouble sleeping since then,” Ignis explained. “Take this tonight. If it helps, then I’ll make you more and teach you how to make it. It helps us when the nightmares are particularly bad.”

“Thanks Iggy,” Noctis replied as he held the small vial in one hand and studied it. “Do I take the whole thing?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. “Otherwise you’ll just wake up an hour later feeling groggy and pissed off.”

“Sounds like you know from personal experience,” Noctis said with a smile. He tucked it in his suit jacket pocket nonetheless. “I’m really glad you guys are here in town again. It’s been too long.”

“It has,” Ignis agreed. “Cid is getting older and knows that the end is near for him. He wanted to come back one more time and see Regis before he passes.”

That was sad news, but it wasn’t surprising. He had already been old ten years ago and retired very shortly after they left Insomnia the first time. Now that he was getting closer to the end, it stood to reason that he would want to see Regis before it all concluded for him. Noctis wondered what kind of flowers they would use for his ceremony. 

“We should get ready for the evening,” Gladio said after a long time of comfortable conversation. “I can’t wait to meet your kids. Hopefully they’re not as difficult as their father.”

“Somnus is a little adult already,” Noctis commented. “And Aulea is four going on forty. They have a better head on their shoulders than I ever did. I’m glad they take after their mother far more than they take after me.”

There was a silence after that, a grief in the air as they all acknowledged that things should not have turned out this way, that there was an empty space next to Noctis that should have been occupied by Prompto instead of Luna. Gladio had written to Noctis over the years, often times Noctis just asked things about Prompto that he should have learned through their years together instead of in memoriam. He coveted those letters, held them close to his heart, a way to keep Prompto’s memory alive as if he were telling him all of the crazy things he and Gladio had done in person.

“I’m sure they’ll be the picture perfect young lady and gentleman,” Ignis finally replied, falling into his bulteresque demeanor, knowing just what to say when things were too difficult for anyone else to speak. “I’m sure Prompto would have loved to meet them too.”

“To be honest,” Noctis said, carefully broaching a topic that he didn’t really mention to anyone. “I feel him sometimes, like he’s calling out to me and I just need to close my eyes and he’ll be there waiting for me.”

Gladio and Ignis gripped each other’s hands tightly, as if sharing a private conversation that Noctis couldn’t quite read, even with his magic. They had developed their own language, as couples often did, as he would have with Prompto given the time. He supposed he had that language with Luna as well, but their silent conversations were always tinged with sadness and a gentle longing for something that neither of them could give each other. 

“I think you should get some rest,” Ignis said cryptically, as if there were a silent meaning behind his words that Noctis couldn’t quite grasp.

“Yeah, a good, deep sleep will be good for you,” Gladio agreed. “Especially since you haven’t slept well since you lost Prompto. Anyone would need the rest to feel better and to be able to cope with everything.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Noctis said miserably, though he did feel better being able to voice his concerns to his best friends. Over time he had considered Gladio to be one of his best friends and had voiced as much. Gladio had reciprocated, stating that he considered Noctis to fill a space that he would have taken anyway had Prompto been alive. He was Prompto’s long-term partner, whether or not Prompto was alive, and he treated Noctis as such. 

Noctis stood up and stretched, feeling just as young and as able as he had ten years ago. He didn’t know if that was a side effect of the powers Prompto had given him, but he did notice that he was aging at a much slower rate than his friends. While they certainly were still young, in their thirties only, he still had the appearance of only being in his early twenties. It was one of the reasons why he grew out his facial hair. So far he had been able to successfully hide that he wasn’t really aging, but eventually people would notice. Despite the fact that Ignis was blind, he was pretty sure he noticed.

“I’ll leave you to finish getting ready for tonight,” Noctis said as he hugged his friends again. “Otherwise my kids might be disappointed by your performance.”

“Ever the demanding prince,” Ignis teased. “We will see you soon, Noct.”

Noctis left at that, knowing that he would be back that evening. As he made his way to the car, he looked at the vial of sleeping potion that Ignis had given him. Maybe a good night’s rest was just what he needed. After taking his family to the carnival tonight, he would take the vial and hope that at least in his dreams he would be happier and free of his grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the part about how Gladio considers Noctis to be Prompto's life-long partner and started shrieking and crying cause I hurt my heart so much. 
> 
> Originally I anticipated one more chapter, but so much got included in this chapter that I figured it would be better to break it up and really write it out. k
> 
> _ Even in Death _ by Evanescence is a song that keeps popping up when I wrote this chapter.


	38. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes the sleeping potion

“Father, look at that! She’s breathing fire!” Somnus pointed to the woman dressed in red, her blond hair pulled back as fire erupted from her mouth while she struck a pose.

The audience applauded as Noctis held his son’s hand and Lunafreya held Aulea’s, both of them too aware of the looks their children received as being part fae. It was the same look Noctis always received, although as an adult he was more likely to be approached. He had made it known very early on that if anyone touched his children they would die a most horrible and gruesome death. It appeared that everyone took his threats very seriously.

“How does she do that?” Somnus asked as he looked at her in amazed excitement. The carnival was in full swing, admiring the firebreather as the flames danced and twirled in different images. Noctis did not smile, even when the woman caught his gaze. She winked at him in understanding, having met him when he traveled to the carnival when he was on business in Altissia. Everyone on the carnival grounds, new or old, was aware of what happened to Ignis.

“It’s magic,” Noctis replied. He wasn’t lying. Cindy and Ignis had kept with the routine of only hiring on those of magical ability.

“She winked at you,” Launafreya pointed out. He could sense her distrust, even without having to use his magic to sense it. Since Prompto she always worried about him leaving her or having an affair, even though he had never given any inclination of seeking someone else’s comfort. The only person that he would ever disappear for was already long gone.

“She knows I’m not fond of firebreathers,” Noctis replied honestly. “After what happened to Ignis.”

“Oh,” she replied. “He still hires them on.”

“He’s a better man than me,” Noctis pointed out. “Come on everyone. We should go to the main tent.”

They made their way to the large main tent, the kids staring in amazement at the carnies and attractions. It was the same way that Noctis had once looked upon the carnival, the same way many of the adults were looking at the carnival. There wasn’t the same air of magic about it as there had been, but there was still a magic there that enticed and enchanted the crowd. Since Prompto was gone and Nyx had settled down with Cor, Ignis and Cindy had to pick up a lot of the slack from their absence.

Noctis took Somnus into his lap when they sat on the bleachers, and Lunafreya did the same with Aulea. Regis had come with them but immediately disappeared to check on Cid, who was too weak to leave his tent now from what Ignis had said. Noctis noticed Ravus and Crowe sitting on the bleachers further down, and they both waved to his brother and sister-in-law. They waved back, Ravus’s prosthetic arm glistening under the tent’s light.

“When will the show begin, father?” Somnus asked as Luna played with Aulea. “I want to see Uncle Ignis!”

“It will begin soon enough,” Noctis replied. “Patience, little one. Enjoy the magic of the night. They will not be here forever.”

The lights dimmed in due time, the tent full of patrons just as it had been ten years ago. Cindy opened the performance with her death defying routine, propelling herself over the same metal circle that she had used all those years ago. The routine was different from then, more extreme and more compelling, and the audience was left gripping their seats, waiting for the worst with bated breath. When it never came, the audience cheered loudly. 

After her performance, Noctis expected to see Prompto to step out onto the tightrope, to do his routine, dressed as a woman, deceiving the audience in his magic and allure. But when Luna gently grabbed his hand, he came back to reality and remembered that Prompto would not be performing ever again. There were tears in his eyes, and he reminded himself why he had never watched another performance at the carnival, even when he had visited Ignis and Gladio.

“Father, why are you so sad?” Somnus asked as he turned and saw his tears. He reached up with his small hands and wiped his tears away for him. “Were you worried for the lady?”

“Yes, that’s it,” Noctis lied. “I did not want her to get hurt.”

“She made it through okay,” Somnus said. “Do not worry now. Look! There are two men coming out now.”

Noctis looked down at the ring and saw Gladio and Ignis stepped out onto the stage. Ignis was dressed as one would expect a blind performer to be dressed, complete with a cane to guide his way. He knew it was part of the performance, that Ignis needed that cane as much as Gladio needed to direct him. They were both dressed in black with a shimmer of sequins to reflect the light from the tents. Cindy pulled out the wheel that Ignis had been practicing with and a tray for his daggers. Ignis had a satchel in his hand, and when he rolled it out, several glimmering daggers were gleaming inside. 

“That’s your Uncle Ignis and you Uncle Gladio,” Noctis whispered to Somnus, earning him some disdainful looks from the people around him. They immediately stopped when they realized it was Noctis and his family, and the glare he gave them indicated that if they said anything to ruin his evening with his children then they would regret it.

“Wow,” Somnus whispered. “They’re so pretty. Is Uncle Ignis really blind?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied as Cindy helped Gladio get strapped to the wheel. “But it won’t matter. He’ll never hurt Uncle Gladio. Just watch.”

Somnus watched with his hands covering his mouth in both shock and amazement as Cindy began to spin the wheel. Gladio was grinning, clearly enjoying that all eyes were fixed on his partner in life, his trust for him implicit. Ignis set the satchel of daggers on the tray and pulled one out decidedly. The audience watched on with bated breath as Cindy proceeded to blindfold Ignis as well, ensuring that even if he wasn’t blind that he wouldn’t be able to see anyway.

It wasn’t long until a hush fell over the audience, all of them anticipating the worst. After all, there was no way a blind man could even move well in the world, let alone throw daggers at a spinning wheel with a man on it without causing some sort of damage. Noctis wasn’t worried. He knew that Ignis could throw all of the daggers at once and miss Gladio completely. 

The audience applauded when Ignis threw the first dagger, missing Gladio’s arm by inches. Each time he threw a dagger, he got closer and closer to Gladio as Cindy kept the wheel spinning. By the time he was down to the last dagger, the wheel was spinning quickly. For anyone other than Ignis, there was no feasible way for them to miss Gladio. But Noctis knew that Ignis could do this easily, even if it was the first time he was attempting it. He threw the dagger, landing just above Gladio’s head, sending the crowd into an uproarious applause.

Cindy helped detach Gladio from the wheel and they all took their bow as the audience continued to applaud. They cleared out the main ring and Ignis proceeded to amaze the audience by doing death defying acrobatics on the tightrope with Gladio as his spotter, stacking chairs and climbing them dangerously high, and serving as a marker for Gladio’s strongman performance. Once their part was concluded, other carnies came into the main tent to do their performance, including a firebreather who made the flames dance against someone who had the ability to create ice sculptures, a dance between the two as if they were lovers from opposing sides.

If he hadn’t been with his children and wife, Noctis would have excused himself once Ignis and Gladio were done with their performance and joined them for the evening. Instead, he sat as patiently as he could, letting his children and wife watch in amazement at the acts that were considered impossible by normal standards. Noctis knew that there was real magic behind them and enjoyed the performances, but his mind was distracted by thoughts of Prompto, just as they always were.

After the performance, Somnus and Aulea both clapped excitedly, both of them amazed that they could see something that they would never have the ability to see elsewhere. Noctis smiled at their innocence and led his family out of the main tent as the crowd moved in the same direction, heading towards the other many attractions in the carnival. When they left the tent, Noctis heard his name behind called and immediately headed in that direction.

“Ignis!” Noctis said with a smile as he approached them, Somnus holding his hand tightly as he walked next to him. He hugged his friend, who had dressed back down to his plainclothes so that he blended in with the carnival instead of stood out as one of the carnies. “That was a great performance.”

“Did you ever have any doubts?” Gladio asked next to Ignis. He had apparently been hot under the light of the main tent and had opted to go back to wearing only his pants, his tattoos exposed over his muscular arms. He looked down at Somnus and smiled brightly. “And who might this be?”

“Introduce yourself, son,” Noctis said. 

Somnus suddenly became very shy, hiding behind Noctis’s leg until Noctis pulled him out in front of him. “Hello, sir. My name is Somnus Lucis Caelum. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“What a fine young gentleman you are,” Gladio replied as he bent over, his hands on his knees. “There’s no need for fancy conversation with me, young one. My name is Gladio.”

“Now, now,” Ignis chided Gladio. “We don’t want to undo all the teachings in such a short time. It is very nice to meet you, young Somnus. My name is Ignis Scientia. Your father is my brother by choice.”

“This here is Lady Aulea,” Lunafreya said as she introduced their daughter. Her eyes were smiling brightly at both Ignis and Gladio, a smile that Noctis hadn’t been able to give her. It was familiarity without complication. “It is very good to see you both again.”

“As it is you, Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis replied with a polite bow. 

“Gladio is right. There’s no need for such formalities,” Lunafreya said. “You’re family after all.”

“Have you always been blind?” Somnus blurted out. Luna scolded him for asking such a blatant question.

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis replied as he smiled warmly at the young child, who blushed in embarrassment. “Natural curiosity should be encouraged, although caution should be considered. I was blinded by a dragon about ten years ago, young lord Somnus. Someone very dear to us saved my life and Uncle Gladio defeated the dragon.”

“Wow,” Somnus replied. After seeing the performance under the tent, it wasn’t a far fetched idea for a child to believe in dragons. “Where is the other guy who saved you? Can we meet him? I would like to thank him.”

“We would too,” Gladio replied with a sad smile. “He is no longer with us.”

“Where did he go?” Somnus asked, not getting the meaning behind Gladio’s words.

“Somnus, dear,” Lunafreya said. “I’ll explain it to you later. Your uncles would like to show you around the carnival now.”

The conversation was done with, and Noctis could no longer feel so pained as they thought about the lengths Prompto went through to protect them all. Lunafreya held his hand tightly as they walked around the carnival with Ignis and Gladio at the lead, taking hold of Somnus and Aulea so that they could point out all the magic and amazement to Noctis’s children. He was grateful that Luna was so understanding, but also felt guilty knowing that he couldn’t be the husband that she wanted him to be. They shared everything in their life, including a bed, but he could not share his heart with her. He had given that to Prompto and wouldn’t receive it back just because he had passed.

At the end of the evening, Ignis and Gladio walked them to the gates with the promise that Noctis would see them as much as possible as long as they were in town. Gladio was carrying Aulea, who had fallen asleep in his large arm, resting gently against his chest. Ignis was carrying Somnus, who was holding onto his neck, only half asleep. Gladio handed Aulea to Luna and Ignis handed Somnus to Noctis. 

“Can’t we stay longer, father?” Somnus asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye. 

“We can always return tomorrow,” Noctis offered. He looked at Ignis and Gladio with immense gratitude. “I believe my father is going to be staying by Cid’s side tonight, but we would be delighted to have you for lunch or dinner, whichever is most convenient to you.”

“It would be our honor,” Ignis replied. Gladio put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder and squeezed it tightly, in a silent communication that Noctis didn’t quite get. It almost felt like they were preparing to say goodbye to Noctis for the last time. “Noctis, please do take care.”

“You too,” Noctis replied in confusion. “What’s going on?”

He set Somnus down, who went over to his mother obediently as Ignis gave Noctis a very tight hug. Noctis, concerned and confused, hugged him back as well, wondering if there was something that they knew that he didn’t. Luna looked on in concern as Ignis released him and Gladio then took him into his arms and hugged him just as tightly. Ignis walked over to Lunafreya and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him in shock, but when he nodded, she only set a grim expression of resolve and resignation.

“Take care of yourself,” Gladio said as he pulled away from his tight grip. “Send all our love with you.”

“Do you mind telling me what’s going on?” Noctis asked in concern.

“We’re just very happy to see you all together,” Ignis said dismissively. “Get some rest tonight, Noctis. I hope you wake up refreshed and happy.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied, although he wasn’t too convinced that they weren’t hiding something from him. “You guys take care. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you around,” Gladio said.

They departed at that, Noctis driving back to the estate in silence. The children were asleep in the back, with Luna sitting next to Noctis in silence, her lips pursed as if she was contemplating something unpleasant. Noctis didn’t know what Ignis had told her, and when he tried to ask, she only shook her head and looked out at the Insomnian skyline. When they arrived at the estate, Noctis and Luna both helped their children to their beds in favor of one of the staff doing it instead.

“Say goodnight to both your children,” Lunafreya said as Noctis went to put Somnus to bed. “Aulea loves you dearly and wants you to say goodnight to her.” 

“Of course,” Noctis replied. He tried to understand why she was so concerned, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He put Somnus to bed and kissed him on the forehead, the small child already fast asleep from the excitement of the night’s festivities. Afterwards, he walked into Aulea’s room and said goodnight to her as well, although she was asleep too. He envied how well children could sleep so soundly but hoped the vial of the sleeping potion would do the trick.

“They’re both fast asleep,” Noctis said as he entered his bedroom. Lunafreya was already inside, dressed in her white nightgown, fussing with her hair as she sat in front of a vanity. He undressed as well, noting her angry silence as he changed into his black nightclothes. “Is everything alright, dear?”

“I’m just trying to get used to something,” Lunafreya replied vaguely. She sighed and looked at Noctis with a familiar sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry, dear. I do love you very deeply, and I hope you know that.”

“Of course,” Noctis replied with a frown. “It has always been that way.”

Lunafreya nodded as she stood up and walked over to him. “Usually a husband would tell his wife that he loves her as well in response to that. But your heart has always belonged to Prompto, and I have to let you go.”

“Are you saying you want a divorce?” Noctis asked as Luna hugged him, her head resting against her chest. 

“No, dear,” Lunafreya said without looking up. “Just let me hold you for a while.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Luna in confusion, wondering what Ignis had said that upset her so much. It almost felt as if she was grieving him, and Ignis and Gladio had said goodbye to him for the last time. When she pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. Noctis wiped the tears away tenderly with one hand and kissed her on the lips, but there was no passion between them as there had been between him and Prompto. She knew that, and he knew it as well.

“Get some rest, dear,” Luna said as she got into the large bed and settled in under the covers for the night. “Ignis gave you a sleep potion to help you sleep deeply. Please take it so you can finally get some sleep for once.”

“Yes, my lady,” Noctis said as he grabbed the vial off the bedside table where he had temporarily set it. He got into bed next to her and studied the vial before he uncorked it. It smelled sweet, so he took a taste of it and realized that it tasted sweet and enticing, like how a dream might taste if it was put in liquid form. He downed the rest of it as instructed and immediately fell asleep.

*** 

There was a fresh scent in the air as Noctis opened his eyes. He saw the soft blue glow of light cascading from the warmth of the sun above him, far different from the yellow sun of Eos. Sitting up quickly, he looked around and realized he was in the meadow of the tall grass in the fae realm he had once been in all those years ago. So many times he had tried to go back there, but when he was unable to, he figured the world was blocked off from him now that Prompto was dead. Standing, he looked around at the soft meadow, the forest in the distance, his heart beating erratically. 

There was no point in being there, he realized. No point in being anywhere that reminded him of Prompto so much. The meadow was made of him, soft and gentle, pleading and yearning, safe and kind. It was everything that made his heart hurt and made him grieve for the man that he loved and lost. Being here, knowing that Prompto would never again hold him, made his heart hurt more than he cared to admit. He gripped his chest as the very air he breathed seemed to permeate with Prompto’s magic. Why had he come here after all these years?

The sleeping potion. Of course. Ignis had given it to him in an effort to help him sleep. He hadn’t ever been able to get to the realm of the fae because he hadn’t ever been able to sleep well, let alone deeply. This was the first time in ten years that he had a good night’s rest, and his body must have been so relaxed that it naturally transported him to this realm. He was part fae, but he had never had the natural inclination for it since he was made fae when he was a young man. Looking around, he felt concern that he wouldn’t be able to successfully return. Prompto had been the one who always sent him back. He didn’t want to be stuck in a place that was filled with the very magic that made up Prompto and made tears stream down his cheeks so naturally.

“You’re here,” a soft voice said behind him, making his heart and stomach lurch. It was impossible. It couldn’t be true. “I’ve waited so long for you. You’re finally here.”

Noctis didn’t know if he should turn around. He felt like he was hallucinating, imagining things in his grief. If he turned around then some random fae would just be waiting for him, telling him that he needed to go back, or worse. It couldn’t be who he thought it was. There was no possible way it was him.

“Noctis?” he called to him, making his heart skip a beat.

His name dancing on his lips couldn’t be a dream. There was no way he had imagined it now. If he was then it was because he was hopelessly lost in his grief, driving him to insanity that he wouldn’t escape from. Slowly, he turned around, not daring to hope that what was waiting for him was who he thought it was.

“Hi,” Prompto said with a soft smile, tears in his eyes as he looked at Noctis.

He looked like he was made of the world around him and the world was made of him, even more beautiful than Noctis remembered him. His hair flowed in the breeze as if he were suspended in water, his blue eyes glistening jewels. He was wearing robes of silver and gold with a silver crown with opals on his head. There was a yellow lily that glowed softly in his hair. Noctis immediately recognized it as the lily he had used in the ceremony all those years ago.

“You’re… You’re here,” Noctis said as he stared at him. “Am I dead?”

“No,” Prompto replied as he took a step towards him, slowly, cautiously. He was worried, Noctis realized. Worried that Noctis didn’t feel the same as he did. “I killed Ardyn, and because of that I became the king of the fae. I’m not able to go to Eos anymore without being pulled there just like Ardyn was. I was waiting for you to come back here, but you never came.”

“I can’t sleep,” Noctis said. “Not since I know what it’s like to sleep in your arms. Without you there… Things just aren’t the same. Ignis gave me a sleeping potion to help.”

“I’m thankful Ignis got the message then,” Prompto said with a relieved smile. “I tried to send him so many messages over the years. You too, but you never sleep.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he reached out to him. He was so close he could almost touch him. “Is this real? Or am I just dreaming?”

“It’s real,” Prompto said. “I’m sorry I left you alone all these years. I didn’t want Ardyn to kill you, so I had to act quickly. I wish I could take away all the pain that you felt because of it. I love you, Noctis. I always have, and it’s only gotten stronger over the years.”

Noctis grabbed Prompto and pulled him tightly into his embrace, his lips pressed against his. There was a familiar electricity where their lips connected, a fire spreading between them that couldn’t be replicated or replaced. It made Noctis feel alive, the feel of Prompto’s soft body in his arms healing all of the wounds that his absence had caused. He felt like the world was awash in color, a brightness returning back to his life where things had been so dull and grey before. 

He held him, kissing him for a very long time, unable to let him go in fear that if he did then Prompto would disappear and this would turn out to be a dream. Prompto felt real beneath his touch, his warm skin like liquid sunshine, the feel of his lips soft and beautiful like starlight. Noctis couldn’t get enough of his touch, and he found himself running his hand to the back of Prompto’s hair, gently stroking his face, gently caressing his neck, his arms. His touch was so beautiful to him, that there was nothing in comparison, nothing so sweet, so pure as his love and desire for him. 

“Noctis,” Prompto gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. He was blushing, a smile on his face, as he looked up at Noctis. Noctis only gently pressed his palm against Prompto’s face, and Prompto leaned into the touch, reaching his hand up to hold Noctis’s hand. “I love you, Noctis.”

“I love you, Prompto,” Noctis replied. He was reminded of what Lunafreya had said about his heart always belonging with Prompto. She was right, of course. He could never tell anyone else that he loved them because he only loved Prompto in such a way. 

“You can stay here forever with me,” Prompto offered. “You would have to leave behind everything, though. I know you have a life, a family, waiting for you at home. If you want to go back-”

“I’m staying,” Noctis interrupted him. Prompto looked at him, his eyes shining and hopeful. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

Prompto beamed at that, his uncertainty about Noctis disappearing from his mind entirely. He kissed Noctis again, their tongues tracing each other, a strong desire growing between them both. There was the sound of footsteps behind them and a polite cough, interrupting their intimacy.

“Your highness,” a fae with long black hair said behind Prompto. “We don’t have much time. Noctis needs to drink this if he is going to stay.”

Prompto pulled away from Noctis and took a small drinking bowl out of the woman’s hands. He turned back to Noctis, cupping the bowl of jewel-like water, and held it out for Noctis to take. Noctis took it from him and looked down at it, wondering just what was in it.

“If you drink from the water of life here then you can never return,” Prompto said. “It will give you the ability to be with me forever, but you’ll give up everything you’ve ever known.”

Noctis didn’t hesitate, barely letting Prompto finish what he was saying before drinking the sweet water down quickly. Prompto stared at him with wide eyes, but Noctis only smiled at him, a true smile that he hadn’t expressed since Prompto had left them. He felt a power run through him afterwards, both beautiful and warm, and knew that he was going to be with Prompto forever. His heart soared at the notion.

“I can’t wait to spend eternity with you,” Noctis said. He thought of Ignis and Gladio, hugging him like it was the last time they would see him, and of Luna holding him sadly. He thought of his children gently sleeping, not knowing their father wouldn’t be returning to him. As much as he would miss them all, the thought of being without Prompto was too much to bear. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t stay with Prompto. “You guys are the best.”

“What was that?” Prompto asked.

“Ignis and Gladio. They knew that it was the last time I would see them. They send you their love as well.”

“I do miss them,” Prompto replied with a sad smile. “Are they well?”

“Exceptionally,” Noctis answered honestly. “They’re still happily together and talk about you frequently.”

“Your highness, we should be getting back,” the fae said to Prompto, interrupting the conversation. “The kingdom awaits your announcement.”

“Very well,” Prompto replied. “Come on. We need to put you in some clothes of the realm befitting a king.”

“King?” Noctis asked. Prompto took his hand in his as they walked out of the meadow and into the forest. “I still can’t believe you’re a king. Glad someone sees your worth.”

“Well if I’m king then you’ll be king too,” Prompto reasoned. “The fae don’t care about things like gay and straight. They all know I’ve been waiting for you. If you’ll have me, we can marry and you’ll become king at my side. Although I am in charge.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, his shock turning to excitement. “Marrying you is all I’ve ever wanted. Although I hoped I would be the one to propose.”

“You can’t have it all your way,” Prompto teased with a smile that made Noctis’s stomach flutter. “I’m king here, so what I say goes.”

“Yes, your highness,” Noctis replied. He felt giddy, Prompto’s warm hand in his making his heart flutter. They stepped into the forest and Noctis was immediately amazed by the network of trees, each with their own building that seemed to have grown into the sky high trunks. Up at the top of the network was a throne that he could make out, gleaming and welcoming to all.

“Welcome home,” Prompto said as he kissed him on the cheek. “Come on, Noctis. We have to announce your homecoming.”

Noctis looked at Prompto and kissed him again, unsure that he would ever be able to get enough of him anymore. He took him in his arms and held him tightly, knowing that they had to go forward to the future, but just enjoying holding him when he thought he would never see him again. Prompto reciprocated, holding onto him just as tightly. 

“I’m home,” Noctis breathed when he pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder. “I love you, Prompto. I’m home.”

As long as Noctis was with Prompto then he was home. Prompto took him up the network of trees, to a large room near the throne that could only have been Prompto’s. The fae greeted him royally, and Prompto only smiled and welcomed each and every one of them, introducing Noctis to them by name. It was obvious he was loved by all those in the realm, and Prompto clearly loved them all in return. Noctis was overjoyed to see that Prompto looked healthy, unharmed, and happy. This realm was a kinder place to him than Eos ever was.

There were attendants in the room, full of soft white with splashes of color, immediately changing Noctis into robes of black with splashes of silver and gold. It looked like the outfit had been made for him in particular, and he wondered if Prompto had it commissioned in the hope that he would join him one day. When he left the room, following Prompto as he led him by the hand, there were many in attendance, standing on different levels of the trees, clapping and cheering for them as they walked up to the throne. 

“Take a seat,” Prompto said as they reached the large throne. “We need to get you your crown.”

Noctis looked at the throne, unsure of if it would be alright to sit down. Prompto was king, so he had to know what he was doing. Noctis sat on the throne, and the attendant handed Prompto a crown of silver that looked like branches of thorn. Prompto placed it on his head and smiled at him while the rest of the crowd cheered for him.

“That’s it,” Prompto said with a shrug. “We’re not big on ceremony here.”

“Really?” Noctis asked with a disbelieving laugh.

“Really.” Prompto sat on Noctis’s lap on the throne, a smile on his face as he kissed Noctis lightly then looked out at the many fae who were looking at both of their kings. “They know how long I’ve been waiting for you. I would’ve waited ten thousand years if that’s what it took.”

Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist and rested another hand on his thigh, making Prompto blush at his touch. He was going to hold onto him as much as possible, regardless of if something was considered proper or not in this realm. Beings how Prompto was sitting on his lap, he had a feeling the fae didn’t worry so much about propriety like in Eos. The fae then proceeded to approach them, one by one, congratulating them and welcoming Noctis to the realm.

“I still feel like I’m dreaming,” Noctis admitted between greetings from the procession. “I’m so worried that if I let you go, I’ll wake up back in Eos.”

“I know how you feel,” Prompto said. “For me it was a nightmare at first. But now that you’re here, I’m worried I’ll wake up and realize I imagined it all, that you are still in Eos after all.”

“We’ve both been alone for so long, waiting for each other,” Noctis replied. Prompto looked at him and he gently reached up and touched his face. “We’ll never be alone anymore. As long as I am alive, I’ll never leave you.”

He kissed Prompto, ignoring the procession of the fae, their tongues hungrily tasting each other in their desire and passion. This was what he had wanted for these past ten years, what had been missing from his life. Regardless of if they were now kings, or if they were paupers, he had Prompto and that was the most important thing. He felt like he could finally begin to live with Prompto by his side. 

“I love you,” Noctis murmured, not for the last time.

“I love you,” Prompto repeated as he smiled at him. They resumed addressing the procession, Prompto’s head resting against Noctis’s as they began their future in loving bliss. Truly, he was home. Prompto was his home for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahhhh I'm so happy to write Prompto and Noctis reuniting. <3 My babies, I love them so much so I'm very happy to have ended it this way. I could have gone a darker route, but I wanted these babies to be happy instead.
> 
> I'll have a brief Epilogue up soon and that will conclude this fic! <3


	39. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunafreya finishes her tale

There was a silence as Lunafreya finished her tale, most of it a recollection from the diary and the letters that she kept of that Noctis had coveted over the years before he disappeared. She kept the room of Prompto’s belongings shut off to the others still, now also with Noctis’s belongings, just in case both of them were to return to Eos one day. When Ignis had told her that fateful night that Prompto was still alive, she knew it was over with, that he would be going to Prompto and not returning. She couldn’t blame him, knowing very well what she had gotten into when they had married. 

When she had woken up and Noctis was gone, the police had insisted on conducting a search, even though she told them it would be useless. Of course suspicion turned to her, then Ignis and Gladio, when they realized they were right. Many thought that she had poisoned her husband, but there was no proof, and they had never given an indication that either of them were having marital troubles. For them to believe that magic existed and that Prompto had taken him to the realm of the fae was impossible. Luckily, her children didn’t believe that she had harmed them, although Somnus suspected Ignis had done something for a long time.

“You really think that father is in the realm of the fae?” Somnus asked as he sat by the window, his wife listening next to him in rapt attention. After they had married and taken over the Caelum fortune, Lunafreya had retired to the old house outside of Insomnia. They had offered her a room in the house, but she refused. Her only request was that Noctis’s room remain the same, untouched but kept clean. They had agreed. “I mean, Uncle Ignis and Uncle Gladio disappeared soon after that too.”

“Your Uncle Ignis was a perfectionist,” Lunafreya said simply as she smiled at her grandchildren. She had found joy in raising them, realizing that she had been happier without the sadness Noctis brought into the household. It was like an oppressive air had been lifted. Despite how desperately she loved Noctis, he could never reciprocate. “His magic worked the same. If they wanted to join your father, I’m sure they found a way.”

“Uncle Ignis always said that I was more connected to the realm of the fae than you were, brother,” Aulea said in a hushed voice. “One day he asked for a drop of my blood. I was four and didn’t know any better. Shortly after that they disappeared.”

Somnus sighed in frustration. “You’re telling me it’s easier to believe this tale than Noctis’s brother killing him?”

“The meadow is really pretty,” Alana said in Lunafreya’s lap, interrupting Somnus’s disbelief. She was Somnus’s child, and he looked at her in horror and shock. “I’ve seen it in my dreams.”

“Have you now?” Lunafreya asked in surprise. “Have you spoken to anyone there?”

“Hmm,” she replied with a thoughtful expression. “A pretty blond man and a dark haired guy that looks like daddy, but with facial hair. There was a guy with scars and a tattooed man that was standing behind them, but they didn’t speak.”

“That would be your grandpa Noctis and Prompto, dear,” Lunafreya replied. “Did they say anything in particular?”

“Just that they are happy to see that daddy and auntie are doing well,” she said with a smile. “And that she is happy that you have found happiness without him. He is sorry for all the pain he put you through, too.”

Lunafreya smiled and looked at the fire dancing. Knowing that Noctis was happy with his true love and his best friends gave her a warmth that filled her soul. She would rest easy tonight, knowing that Noctis was watching over her and his children from far away.

“It’s dangerous for her to go there,” Somnus said suddenly. “If it’s true that the place exists at all.”

“Nonsense,” Lunafreya replied. “Your father would never let harm come to her. You don’t remember him well, and you’ve never met Prompto, but they would never let any of your children come to harm.”

“I wonder why we can’t reach there,” Aulea mused.

“Fae magic is volatile,” Lunafreya explained. “Children are not bound by the laws of science or this world yet. When you were both children you could both go to the realm as well, but you probably don’t remember it well enough.”

“It was selfish of father to leave us,” Somnus said angrily. “It was selfish of him to leave you behind.”

“Perhaps,” Lunafreya agreed. She had thought so too that night before Noctis left Eos for good. “But it was also selfish of me to want to keep him. He was never mine to hold or to covet. I always knew it, but I wanted to ignore it until I couldn’t anymore. And I got you two and my wonderful grandchildren out of it. I don’t have any regrets. Please tell your grandpa that the next time you see him, little Alana.”

“I will,” Alana replied with a simple smile. She got down off of Lunafreya’s lap and resumed her play with her siblings and cousins now that the tale was done with.

“I think I will take a rest now,” Lunafreya said, exhausted from recalling a past that was both beautiful and painful. “Somnus, dear, please help me to my room.”

“Yes, mother,” Somnus replied obediently. He helped his mother up and she held onto his arm as he led her out of the room and up the steps to a spare bedroom.

“Your father loved you dearly, my son,” she said once they were out of earshot. “You should know that. But he was a ghost of who he was once Prompto disappeared. If you saw him before and after, you would have let him go too. And I’m sure he misses you dearly.”

“It’s not fair to any of us, mother,” Somnus replied. “If it is true. It’s more likely that Uncle Ignis killed him or he ran off with some carnie from the carnival.”

“If you say so, dear,” she said with a sad smile. “But do not think ill of your father, either way. Any of us would have done the same if they had a chance to be with the one they love. I know I did.”

“Why did you marry him if you knew that he didn’t love you the same way?” Somnus asked as they reached her room. He helped her into the bed kindly, pulling the covers over her body so she could rest.

“Because I loved him regardless. And I hoped that one day he would move on. But no one ever moves on from the love of their life. Not really.”

“Was he the love of your life?” Somnus looked at her sadly.

“No dear. You and your sister are.” She smiled at him. “Now let this old woman rest. My bones are tired.”

“Thank you for telling us about father,” Somnus said as he reached the door.

“I love you and your sister both, dear.” Lunafreya was asleep before she could say anything else.

In her dream she was young again, standing in a meadow with a soft light cascading around her. The grass was tall, and as she stood up she immediately recognized it from the descriptions Noctis had detailed in his diary. When she turned around she saw Noctis and Prompto standing behind her with Ignis and Gladio standing behind them. Noctis and Prompto were both wearing glorious robes and crowns, and they were smiling at her gently.

“You’ve lived a long life,” Noctis said. “I hope it was a happy one.”

“My children have made it a good life,” Lunafreya replied with a smile. “Am I dead?”

“Soon,” Prompto replied. “We wanted to say goodbye to you before it happened. I’m sorry I took him from you.”

“You took back what was yours to begin with,” Lunafreya replied. “Please continue to watch over my children.”

“Always,” Noctis replied. He walked over to her and hugged her gently, warmly. “Thank you, Luna.”

Prompto hugged her next, then Ignis, then Gladio. They all said their farewells, leaving Luna both sad and smiling. She was sad that she would be leaving for the afterlife, although she wasn’t scared or worried. If anything, she was just sad she would be leaving behind her children. She had been honest with Somnus. Her children were her loves. 

“Take care Luna,” Noctis said when they had all wished her well. “I love you.”

He was lying, of course. She knew it, but it was a kindness that he afforded her as she felt herself drifting from the world. “I love you too, Noctis. Take care. Love each other fiercely and deeply. Make it worth it.”

“We do,” Noctis said as he held Prompto’s hand and smiled at him. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Noctis.” Luna felt herself growing weak.

She laid back down on the meadow and fell into a deep sleep, one that she wouldn’t wake up from. There were no regrets to her life, and seeing Noctis happy with Prompto only served to remind her of that fact. They would spend eternity together and she was assured to know that her children would be happy and healthy. That was all she could ever ask for. It was a life well spent in the end, and she was happy to know that it ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes this fic! Thank you all for reading it! I am already planning the next one (of course) based off of a prompt my husband gave me. I really enjoyed writing this one and can just imagine all of the glamor of the outfits of that they would wear either in the carnival or as Victorian sophisticates. (I wish I could draw so I could put it to paper that way too, but aw well can't have it all!)
> 
> I am always super grateful to anyone and everyone who reads my fics, so I hope you all enjoyed it to the end. <3 I appreciate your support most certainly! 
> 
> One last shitpost here:  
Somnus: It's a good story but did you have to include all the sex scenes?  
Lunafreya: *reading from Noctis's diary* Your father was very descriptive in that regard. I've actually toned it down, if you can believe it.  
Somnus: Great. Our father was a pervert.  
Aulea: Explains you, Somnus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write this fic! I have been thinking about this since I was only a portion of the way through my other fic, Elevate, which turned out to be super long, so now that I can focus on this I'm super excited!
> 
> The _Dance Macabre_ playlist can be found on Spotify of course (user Amitiel Malum as always).
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
